Bonded
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: AU story. Uther Pendragon gets revenge on sorcercy by twisting it to his own purpose. When he follows up reports of a young sorcerer living in one of the outlying villages, it becomes apparent that Arthur and Merlin's destiny remains entwined. Some Merlin/Arthur slash.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin nudged the door open, carefully trying to balance the logs as he carried them into the little lean-to at the back of the house. Dropping them heavily he let them clatter onto the pile. It looked significantly fruitful, and he hadn't needed to cheat. He knew he shouldn't ever do that, even a whiff of sorcery and there could be trouble.

"Mother? I did the firewood… Mother?" Merlin pushed open the door that took him into the small house. It was quiet in the tiny living space, and Merlin's nose wrinkled as the smell of burning food caught his senses. Looking around he realised there was a pan on the stove, which was bubbling frantically, the contents running up the side, threatening to spill over. Merlin ran to it and using the thick cloth by the stove, took the handle and lifted it clear. He grimaced as he looked at the contents. Then he spun round as the door burst open.

"I don't think we're getting much for dinner, unless you want to eat firewood," he joked.

His mother ran forward and grabbed him, pulling him up and then pushing him towards the back door, out towards the lean-to.

"You have to go!"

"Mother, what?" Merlin resisted her, taking her hands. She gripped onto him tightly, her face pale, eyes wide and frightened. "Mother?"

"You have to run; the King's soldiers are here, Uther's soldiers!"

"What?" Merlin gasped, eyes rolling, and smile of disbelief flickered across his mouth.

"Someone knows, someone betrayed us. Merlin, you have to run, you can't let Uther take you, you have to go! Go!" She raised her voice, pushing him back and Merlin's head jerked up as he heard the sound of horses, and rough calls. There were several screams.

"Go!" she hissed at him. "Now! Go, for heavens sake child!"

Merlin heard the terror in her voice. He turned and stumbled out of the door, through the lean-to and he dashed around the back of another house. He crouched down by the pig pen and looked around. The knights of Camelot were easy to spot, their black armour decorated with the red dragon crest, their red cloaks a perfect match. They crashed carelessly through the village, and Merlin saw a few of the villagers, people he had known since he was a child, run to the lead man and point in the direction of his home. He winced, panting in shock as his mother was dragged from the house, by her neighbours and friends. Merlin whimpered, watching as the lead man dismounted.

Merlin had never seen him before, but he could only assume this was Prince Arthur, his armour edged in gold, his red cloak delicately decorated in gold brocade. Merlin watched as Prince Arthur stepped forward and snapped something at his mother.

Whatever she said in reply caused the knight stood on her left to lash out and slap her, sending her to the floor. Lifting her head she spat at him and then launched herself at Arthur, holding a knife. The attack was entirely futile, but it was not designed to kill, she wanted to delay them, and give him time to get away.

He watched as his mother's body was yanked into the air, by a single command shouted by several people. Merlin fell back as she twisted painfully, her limbs snapped in different directions and her back bowed. As he stumbled away, two people turned to look in his direction, and the knight's attention focussed on him.

Someone shouted, one of the villagers. They all yelled. Merlin turned and stumbled away, turning he lifted his hand and shouted a word. Several items flew at his pursuers, but they were easily deflected by the accompanying sorcerers. Merlin turned and ran, hearing the sound of hooves as the knights rode after him.

Merlin just ran. There was nothing else he could do. He tried to use his magic to speed his run but all of a sudden he felt sluggish and dizzy. Something tangled around his legs and he pitched forward, landing heavily against a fence and striking the side of his head. He crashed to the floor and lay still.

Arthur watched calmly as the knights ran to the now unmoving boy, who had been easily brought down by his bolus. He had thrown it with expert accuracy, and the leather wrapped itself around Merlin's legs, hampering him instantly.

He strode over as Sir Leon and Sir Olwen hoisted the boy up.

"He's unconscious," Leon said. Arthur reached out and lifted Merlin's chin, looking at his pale face and the trail of blood running down his cheek. Arthur ran his thumb over Merlin's cheekbone, smearing the blood and picking some up on his leather glove. Idly Arthur licked it, while he looked at Merlin.

"Shame, we could have tested him further. At least he shows some power. Put him in the cage."

The knights lifted Merlin's limp body and took him over to the cart parked close by, on the back of which was a cage. The silver glittered in the sunlight, wards and symbols were etched into the metal. Merlin groaned a little as he was unceremoniously put inside it, and the door securely locked. Arthur strode over to the man stood forward of the cluster of villagers.

They all looked a little dull eyed now, looking down at the body of their neighbour and Arthur guessed someone who had been their friend. She looked pitiful now, her glassy eyes seeing nothing, her body unnaturally twisted, broken apart by a clash of magic. It would have only taken one of the knight's sorcerers to stop her. Arthur himself could have done it. But they had overreacted. He was Uther's son, failing to protect him came with a very high price.

Arthur pulled the bag of gold from his belt and threw it at the man.

"Your payment."

The man opened it, smiling at the gold inside. It would presumably ease the pain over the woman's death, Arthur thought.

"Thank you Sire," the man fawned. "He has power, I promise you."

Arthur smiled, very congenially. The man smiled back, until Arthur stepped forward, going nose to nose with the unfortunate man. He met the prince's cold eyes, and a shiver ran down his spine. Arthur's polite smile remained in place, making him look even more chilling.

"You'd better, because if not, I will deliver him back to you, personally."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin rolled over with a groan and winced as his hand slammed against something hard, something which then seared his skin. He jerked awake with a gasp. He looked around in shock, blinking to clear his vision and put a hand up to his head where it was throbbing, wincing as his fingertips located a large rounded lump on the side of his head. He couldn't completely remember what happened to him.

He just knew he had been running, then he had fallen and then he guessed he must have banged his head. As his vision cleared he looked around, the first thing he saw was the bars of the cage that contained him. Sickness rose in him, which could have been the blow to the head, but more likely the realisation of what had happened.

Images flickered through his mind as his memory rolled back over the earlier events. The one that lingered was what happened to his mother, he panted, not daring to blink for a moment as he tried to control the threatening tears. He used that time to look beyond the cage. It was still on the back of the cart, further inspection made Merlin realise it was welded on, the entire thing designed for the purpose of containing anything magical. Putting his hand out again he felt the heat that rippled out from the glittering metal. It was strongly warded, to prevent what was in from getting out. He shifted a little, looking out into the camp.

Two tents had been set up, set a little distance back from the cart, but flanking it. Two fires burnt in the small area between them, cooking pots set over them. The smaller of the two tents was constructed from high-quality, ornately designed fabric. The most notable marking was the dragon symbol on the tent flap. Merlin's eyes roved the camp, taking in what he could. The knights were sitting around talking, some moving around the camp. Merlin thought he could just about see two beyond the tents, walking slowly and patrolling the boundary. He counted seven of them that he could see, during the attack he hadn't counted them. There had looked to be enough.

What he couldn't see were the sorcerers that would have accompanied them. Looking at the larger tent, which was also covered with symbols, he assumed they were contained within. What little Merlin knew told him that the knights were trained in magic, but they also used true sorcerers, not only to enhance their power, but to protect themselves from darker spells. If they were repelled they could tear the enchanter to pieces. In those cases it was the poor unfortunate sorcerer who got the worst end of that.

Presumably that could be his fate. Merlin shifted in the cage, looking behind him. There was another fire burning there, with four more knights gathered around it talking in a low tone. Just caught within the light were the horses, tethered while they grazed. One looked up, its eyes flashing as the firelight caught them. Merlin gasped and sat back, turning his gaze away, reality crashing down on him.

Even if he forced the cage open and got out, he wasn't convinced he could really battle his way out from a contingent of Camelot's best warriors. He hadn't managed to get away the first time. There were probably spells protecting the boundary, more than likely to repel attacks, not that there would be any. No one was fool enough to do that. But Merlin assumed the spells could also contain what was within.

Merlin shifted onto his knees, wincing as his head brushed the top of the cage and he ducked down to avoid banging his head. He couldn't even straighten his arms out without meeting the sides of the cage, and it stung a little. The magic used burnt him. Merlin looked at his hand again, the mark was fading as if it hadn't really touched the skin. Slowly putting his hand out again, half his concentration on the people around him, although none of them seemed very interested in him, he put his hand out. The feeling of burning started before his skin met the bar. But he could feel it burning him, not his body, but his spirit. Swiftly Merlin pulled his hand back and sat back, watching the movement around the camp.

One of the knights concentrating on one of the cooking pots lifted it off the fire and carried it into the sorcerer's tent. Merlin looked around again. The camp looked well organised, and he appeared to be firmly contained in the middle of it, they clearly didn't take chances, and Merlin could feel the power around him. He had never felt anything like it.

Then again, he had never encountered any other sorcerers before. They were very hard to come by, unless you went to Camelot, and the ones there all served Uther. Willingly or unwillingly made absolutely no difference, Uther kept a tight hold on the whole lot.

Merlin felt the tears rise again as images of his mother came to mind. Not of her broken shattered body, but from years ago. The one that stuck was a memory of when he was six, when he had learnt he could make things float in the air.

He had been sat by the stream, all alone, cooing with delight as he made the pebbles on the bank float across the water, sending them skimming across the rippling surface. It had amused him endlessly, dropping them in, bringing them back up, throwing them across to the other side. Then his mother had found him. He had tried to show her, but all she had done was grab him roughly by the arm and she dragged him back to the house. Where, much to his surprise and shock, she had thrashed him soundly.

Merlin had howled and cried through the whole thing, not understanding what he had done. His mother was never cross with him. When she had let him go and he slumped to the floor onto his very sore backside she had reached down to him again. Little Merlin had cringed back, in fear and confusion, even more puzzled when she had swept him up in her arms and comforted him. Something which made him cry even more.

When all that had passed, she had crouched by him, holding his hands and looking at him very seriously.

"Merlin, you can never, ever do things like that! Not ever, and not where people can see!"

"Why not?" he sniffled. She had released his hands and reached to grip his upper arms, shaking him a little. The movement unnerved him as he listened to her again.

"You can't, no one can know, not ever. If you do that then the king will come and take you away. You don't want that do you?"

Merlin had shook his head. He had been careful after that. Not because of the warnings his mother had given him about Uther, but because he didn't want her reacting like that again. Her shocking reaction was what made him hide it, because he didn't ever want her that cross with him again.

As he got older and the stories of Uther and Camelot circulated around the villages, he understood why his mother wanted him to be so careful. Anyone possessing any magic was hunted down, to be taken before the king. His power was unbeatable, no one went against the knights of Camelot now. Uther Pendragon had taken magic and harnessed it, picking up information, objects and people that could further his cause.

None of the other kings would dare challenge him, even though they knew, eventually he would come for them. To Merlin the stories had never really felt like reality and it had frustrated him when he couldn't use his powers. To help the crops grow, to heal the villagers that were sick; he couldn't even make the simplest tasks for them easier.

But still, somebody had known, somebody had betrayed him and now his mother was dead, and he was utterly alone. So wrapped up in misery, he didn't notice the knight approach on his right, until he poked his sword through the bars and prodded Merlin on the leg causing him to yelp, and draw everyone's attention. He shrank down in the cage.

Some of the knights turned to look at him and then dismissed him as of no interest. Four of them approached him. Merlin huddled back as much as he could.

"Doesn't look like much, does he?" one knight commented. Merlin flinched away from the sword again. The men around the cart suddenly, instinctively paused. Merlin looked up as Arthur stepped out of his tent, followed by another knight. That brought the total of knights in the camp to thirteen, a full coven had been sent to collect him. Merlin's heart sank, he didn't know if he was powerful, he didn't feel it surrounded by the might of Camelot but his magic was so instinctive, he had often wondered if it was special.

The knights fell back as Arthur approached, all of them lowering their heads. Arthur gave them all a steady glance before focussing on Merlin, who found the best thing to look at was the dragon symbol stitched onto Arthur's shirt.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was cold. "You will acknowledge your betters."

The sword jabbed him again on his hip, hard enough to jerk him forward so he ended up on his hands and knees. His eyes lifted, met Arthur's then he put his head down again.

"Sorry," he said, then as he was jabbed again added. "Sire."

"How long have you been using magic?" Arthur asked him, his tone level and cold.

"I haven't," Merlin said, the answer having some truth to it. He didn't use his magic.

"So who in your village can throw objects like that?" Arthur asked. Merlin's eyes lifted. Arthur's expression was calm, slightly questioning and also faintly amused.

"That was me," Merlin confessed.

"So; how long have you been using magic?"

Merlin felt his stomach quail, a heavy sensation settling inside him, and he could feel himself trembling. He didn't know if he could get away with lying, surrounded by so much magic, but he had to say something.

"Not long, it's not reliable."

"The village leader assured us he had power," the knight that was accompanying Arthur murmured. Arthur glanced at him and then back to Merlin, cowering in the cage. Raising his hand Arthur whispered a word. It made Merlin jerk his head up as the warm breeze rippled over him, pressing down on him. He tried not to react, his instinct told him to push back, but he held himself in check. That was something he was well versed in.

After a moment Arthur lowered his hand and the pressing warmth ceased. Merlin shivered again, avoiding looking at Arthur, who was eyeing him intently.

"And yet the cage is holding something." A debate flickered in Arthur's mind, then as his shoulders shifted, he made a decision. "He can be tested properly when we get him to Camelot, leave him for now."

With that Arthur turned and spun on his heel heading back to his tent. Then he paused and looked at the knights managing the cooking.

"Make sure he's fed, it will do you no good if he faints at the King's feet."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin had slowly hunched down in the cage as the towers of Camelot came into view. Now as they rode into the citadel itself his chin was sunk down on his chest, darkness pressing down on him. They had made steady progress when they had set off at dawn, eating on the way. One of the knights had carelessly thrown some bread and cheese through the bars. Merlin had chewed on the slightly mouldy food, for no other reason than it was something to occupy him while the oppressive journey continued.

The knights rode on the horses. The equipment and some of the sorcerers occupied the space in front of him on the cart. But none of the people sat there addressed him, or even looked at him. The only one that had was a young boy, with a very direct gaze. He had eyed Merlin for a moment and then looked away as he was lifted up onto one of the horses behind the knight that always rode close to Arthur.

As they moved through the town, the boy looked back again, but only briefly. Merlin didn't see, he just looked at the town. He'd never been somewhere so busy before. All he had ever seen was the village where he had grown up. The village that had betrayed him, and that had betrayed his mother. Merlin's jaw wavered and tears rushed his eyes as he thought of her. But he couldn't do that now. He had to focus on what was happening around him.

It sickened him, it was an awful thing to think, but he could not shift the encroaching feeling of curiosity. He had never met any others of his kind before, he had no idea what he could really do. Camelot was a place filled with magic, and sorcerers and creatures. Merlin couldn't help but want to see that. However as they travelled through the town there was nothing to see.

All he saw was a town of people going on about their business. They were very careful not to look in the direction of the convoy, at least, not openly. It was something they clearly knew not to get involved in. Merlin winced as something hit the side of the cage, liquid splattered him and the wet remains of a tomato covered his arm, and drips of water ran down the bars of the cage. A woman ran forward to grab the child that had thrown it, pulling the boy away from the scene. One of the knights rode out of formation and the crowds lost all interest.

Merlin wasn't sure what he had expected. People dressed in black, shuddering in doorways with fear. Merlin had never been to a city, but all he saw were people going about their business. What happened at the castle was nothing to do with them.

And as far as Merlin was concerned, they arrived all too quickly.

He looked around as the group rode into the courtyard of the castle. Despite the bright sunny day there was something very oppressive about the structure that surrounded them. The grey stone seemed to vibrate with power, not that the inhabitants particularly seemed concerned. Again, everyone just appeared to be going about their business. Captured sorcerers were probably par for the course. Everyone glanced in his direction but no on paid him too much heed.

Except when he glanced up at the building looming up in front of him. There was an open window on the second floor, a young woman lingered there, her dark hair around her face, cascading onto her green clad shoulders. A glimmer of metal shimmered around her neck. She was watching the group pull up in the courtyard and she held Merlin's gaze for several seconds before turning away, closing the window on the sight.

Merlin came back to reality as the group of people on the cart clambered off and headed into the castle, accompanied by a group of knights. The cage was unlocked and Merlin regarded the seven people stood at the back of the cart waiting for him; six knights and Arthur.

He knew there was no other choice but he hesitated a moment before clambering to the door. As he put his foot on the edge of the cart to get down he slipped, his foot going out from under him and he fell backwards, crashing heavily onto the hard floor. Merlin lay there winded, while a few snippets of laughter went over his head. He didn't move, he stayed hunched up on the cobbles at Arthur's feet.

"Sire?"

"What?" Arthur asked. Merlin saw his feet turn as Arthur faced the knight who had come to greet him.

"The King was called away this morning, while you were gone. There was a skirmish on the lower border. He requests that you do not follow, instead he wishes you to deal with the taxes and tithes. He will be back to dine with you later."

"Very well," Arthur said. "You had best send a messenger to let him know we were successful."

"Very good, Your Highness."

Merlin felt a shiver of dread at the thought of going anywhere near Uther Pendragon. That was a horror his mind shied away from. But he didn't get time to contemplate it.

"What shall we do with the boy?"

Merlin felt two soldiers move up to flank him, they grabbed a shoulder each and pulled him a little straighter. He still kept his head down.

"Put him in one of the pens, when my father returns he can deal with him."

Merlin was yanked up onto his feet. The soldier on either side of him grabbed his wrists and frogmarched him off across the courtyard towards a dark archway. Merlin felt his boots slither against the stones as he pulled back, staring at the dark mouth that opened to take him. But he couldn't stop them. They pushed and pulled him down the steps, his feet hardly meeting anything as they forced him so quickly. He was taken down a level and brought to a cage.

It ran the length of the space that Merlin could see. People were sat there, sitting sullenly on hard wooden beds. They looked up as the soldiers clattered down into the low oppressive place. Torches burnt in brackets on the wall, intermittently down the corridor. It lit the cages in a most unattractive way. Giving harsh light and dark shadows, and the smell of the fire lingered in the air, combining with the smell of filth. Merlin wondered how long some of the people had been down here.

Merlin was pushed forward, marched down to the third cage. Another solider unlocked the door and he was pushed in, smashing hard against one of the beds. He sprawled across it as he fell and rolled over to look at the guards. They just locked the door and walked away, chatting about where they would go when the shift ended. Merlin's eyes followed them as they walked away.

"What's this we have then?" a voice announced.

Merlin's head snapped round in response and he stared at the man glaring at him. A few others in the cage and in the pens on either side were regarding him in an unfriendly fashion. He slid off the bed, backing away to the bars as he watched the scene unfold.

"He can't be anything much if he down here with us," a woman commented from the cell on the right. Merlin looked around, confused and frightened. This was not what he was expecting.

"I don't know," he said. "They just dragged me down here."

"You must be a sorcerer then," another voice snapped from somewhere in the group. Merlin pressed himself back against the bars and then lurched forward as the burning that he had felt in the other cage happened again.

"Has to be," another voice on the left announced. Merlin spun around. He couldn't keep track of who was talking, there were people pressing in on him. Slowly he started to back up, to try and get away. There wasn't really anywhere he could go, Merlin retreated so far as the next bed and he jumped, pulling away from the person reaching through the bars to grab his hair. The woman crowed in delight as she retrieved a few strands.

"I can make a spell!" She danced away shouting. "I can make a spell!"

Then as she spun in a circle she started to yelp in pain, falling to the floor. A couple of people ran to her side, but the rest ignored her, their eyes staying on Merlin.

"I could do with a new coat," the man advancing on his right side announced. He reached out to grab Merlin, and it occurred to Merlin that his thin jacket wouldn't even fit the broad shouldered man. But that didn't matter, he wanted it, and he was going to take it. The man's fist latched onto the material and hauled Merlin up, dragging him back over the first bed. Merlin winced as his shins bashed against the hard frame.

Illusions were shattering in front of his eyes. He had hoped for something in the way of help, and understanding of his position. In the face of such abuse from the king, his innocent mind had hoped that the sorcerers had bonded together. Now he realised, they were just falling on each other like wild dogs. Merlin could hardly believe he was the strongest of the pack.

"Pretty thing though," another voice announced, a strong hand grabbed his leg, pulling on him hard. Merlin whimpered the panic rising in him as he struggled to get away. Kicking out in panic he felt his foot connect hard with something solid, and he heard a grunt and a crash. The other man still pulled on him, and he felt other hands start to grab at him.

Merlin lashed out again, turning his head to bite a nearby arm. The owner roared in pain and released him. Kicking and flailing in desperation Merlin struggled again, falling off the bed and landing on the floor, he curled up in a tiny ball, wanting to be anywhere but here.

He could sense the ripple of anger in the room and knew they were still coming for him. Merlin couldn't prevent the surge of power that happened, crashing out from deep inside him. He wanted them away from him, and his power reacted instinctively. There were crashes and screams around him. Both the beds flipped over, one slamming into the bars, the other smashing into bodies, sending the people flying everywhere.

A feeling of fire crashed back onto Merlin making him add his own screams to the ones around him. His power had lashed out and hit the bars of the cage, which were heavily warded. He felt like his brain was going to burn as the backlash swamped him. It rendered him motionless, vision blurring as he looked up.

There were more crashing sounds and the bars vibrated as the door was thrown open with force.

The two soldiers who had heard the commotion looked around in shock at the overturned beds, and scattered people, some now lying still, some groaning in pain. Then finally their attention went to Merlin, lying in the eye of the storm, unaware of what he had really done. He was slowly struggling onto his hands and knees as he felt someone step close to him.

Pain blossomed over his head again as something crashed down just behind his left ear. Then blessedly there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin rose out of the darkness with his head pounding and his limbs feeling weak and lifeless. He didn't move. That was too much effort. Instead he put all his energy into getting his eyes open. Once that was finally achieved he got his eyes to focus and realised he was looking up at an arched ceiling. Turning his head a little he saw the walls were artfully swathed in red velvet curtains. Looking a little harder, he saw the window beyond and the darkening sky. As his senses came back to him he realised he was lying on a stone floor. It was not very comfortable, and was a little bit cold.

He must have been out for a few hours. As far as he could tell it was now early evening and he had arrived at the castle mid-morning. Turning his head the other way he followed the sound of voices. Across the room, stood by the fireplace were four people. He recognised Arthur, now out of his armour and wearing a red jacket in a rich looking material. He was having an intense conversation with the people around him. At the door stood two guards, not looking at anything in particular, and as he moved his head again an old man bustled into view, looking at him in concern, blinking as he realised Merlin was looking back.

"Merlin?" the man asked gently, and then turned to address the group, specifically one of them. "He's awake, Sire."

Arthur turned.

"Finally!" the prince snarled, stepping away from the group. Then he turned back to the knight that had been constantly lingering around him on their journey to the castle. Merlin could only presume he was a bodyguard of some kind. "I want those soldiers disciplined."

The knight nodded and the two guards stepped aside as he opened the door and left the room. They moved back into position as the door closed behind him. Merlin guessed that Arthur didn't need much guarding when he was within the castle walls.

Merlin slowly started to sit up. There was no point trying to pretend he was still out of it. He gave a moan and winced as he sat up, his head was spinning a little, and there was a dull throb coming from behind his left ear.

"Careful now," the old man said helping him sit up, and guided him by the shoulders so he could sit back against the wall.

"Where am I?" Merlin asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"In the castle, just outside the throne room."

Merlin looked up in alarm. The old man eyed him calmly, still helping him sit up. Then he turned to a girl lingering close by. Merlin glanced at her, but she didn't react, instead she stepped back and put her head down as Arthur moved closer to them.

"Is he all right, Gaius?" Arthur asked, hovering over them.

"He seems coherent enough Sire, but let me check. Guinevere, can you get some water for him, and some of the Kalmath Weed I distilled?"

The girl nodded and crossed the room to the table. She moved around the cluster of people by the fireplace and poured a goblet of water, which she brought back and handed to Gaius. Merlin felt a bit sick, but didn't resist as Gaius brought the goblet to his lips and helped him drink a little sip.

Gaius fed him a couple more sips and then put the goblet aside as Guinevere came back with a bowl and a cloth. Merlin watched warily, unsure what was going on. He couldn't really ask, Arthur's presence subdued him, and it appeared both Gaius and Guinevere as well.

"And bring me a candle," Gaius added to her. Guinevere nodded.

"What for?" Arthur asked. Gaius concentrated on dipping the cloth in the water and wringing some of the excess moisture out of it, then taking Merlin firmly by the back of the neck, held him steady while he put the cloth against the lump behind his ear. Merlin winced at the little flare of pain.

"Hold that on there a moment, Merlin," Gaius ordered him. Merlin reached up one shaking hand to obey, holding the cloth, feeling his hand tingle as he touched it. The lump on his head did the same. He could only assume that there was some level of magic to the liquid. Swallowing heavily he tried to control the wave of nausea that rose up.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Merlin answered Gaius with a nod.

"Headache?"

Again Merlin nodded. Arthur shifted his weight, trying to control the obvious impatience. He didn't need this, the new acquisition knocked completely senseless within minutes of being in the castle. Uther had not been pleased with the development. He had returned with a small contingent of knights especially to view Merlin, only to find he had been rendered unconscious and unlikely to rouse for a while.

The only consolation had been the havoc Merlin had wreaked in the pens. It told of some level of power, now they just needed to find out what. As tests went Arthur couldn't fault it as a first try. It would have just been less inconvenient if Merlin had been kept conscious.

Guinevere came back with the candle and handed it to Gaius. He held it up, making Merlin wince as the bright flame caught his eye. Gaius took Merlin's chin and positioned his head.

"Look up," Gaius ordered. Merlin did, and then followed every command Gaius gave him as he examined his eyes and told him to follow the candlelight. It gave Merlin something to focus on and he felt his body calm down a little, although his headache was not going away. He winced as the flame flashed on the bracelet around Gaius' wrist, and Merlin glanced at that for a moment, but he had no time to really pay close attention.

Gaius gave Guinevere the candle back and took the cloth back from Merlin. He dipped it in the bowl again, wrung it out and then folded it with sure and swift confidence. He then placed it over Merlin's eyes, making him jump, and he heard Gaius utter something in a low tone. The headache started to ease, and then Gaius moved the cloth, pressing it around Merlin's face. The heat and sickness that had been rising in him fell away.

"The grogginess will clear for now, there's no sign of concussion but after his audience with the king, I think I may just need to keep him under observation."

Merlin looked at them blankly. Arthur looked down at him, arms folded and expression closed, then he looked at Gaius, and then the knights, making his decision.

"I want him restrained."

One of the knights passed something to the lingering Guinevere and she took the box over to Gaius. As he took it she stepped back again, then Gaius said.

"Help me," he passed her something and she took it, crouching behind him, at Merlin's feet.

"He's nearly ready, Sire," Gaius said.

"I'll inform my father," Arthur said. He spun on his heel and then walked off in the direction of the far wall, sweeping the thick, red velvet curtain to pass through to the throne room. Merlin jumped as Guinevere took his right ankle and Merlin felt something press around it. Gaius took his left wrist and fastened a sliver band around it. Merlin lifted his arm and looked at it. It was about half an inch wide, the clasp fitted tightly, and looked to have no lock. Merlin didn't think that he'd be able to remove it despite that. Runes were etched into the metal, but he had no idea what they were. He did note they were similar to the wards on the cages. Gaius reached over him to take his other wrist.

"The aural cuffs will contain your power, you try to use magic and they will burn into your aura, and eventually your skin and flesh," Gaius murmured in a low tone, so low that Merlin thought that even Guinevere might not be able to hear them. Although, she seemed to be aware that the conversation might be happening, moving to lock his other ankle, and putting herself between the knights chatting at the fireplace and their conversation. Merlin said nothing, and just blinked in understanding as Gaius pulled back.

He reached for the last cuff, larger than the others, which he locked around Merlin's neck.

"You may still be able to break through the power of these," Gaius murmured. "Although the Lady Morgana advises that you do not show the king your full potential."

I don't even know it, Merlin thought to himself hysterically. He hadn't really meant to do what he did in the cage. There was no time to answer as Arthur flipped the curtain aside and came stomping back. Gaius leant back, looking like he was just checking the cuff around his neck.

"Is he ready?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"Yes, Sire."

Gaius slowly got up, pulling back. Guinevere did the same, heading out through the curtain. One of the knights in the room held it back for her and she curtseyed to him politely. He nodded back and continued to hold the curtain open, the two guards on the door moved up on Merlin.

"The cuffs will restrain your power," Arthur said. "Any use of magic will burn through your aura, and then your skin. Do you understand?"

He only reiterated what Gaius said, and Merlin got the feeling that Gaius should not have actually said anything to him. There was a warning in what the old man had said. Merlin nodded in answer to Arthur, and received a slap to his ear.

"Speak up, when you are spoken to!" the guard snapped.

"Yes," Merlin said, and was smacked again for his trouble. "Sire!"

"Shall we not have him completely insensible again?" Arthur asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Just bring him."


	5. Chapter 5

The two guards flanked him, grabbing him by an arm each, just over his elbow and hauled him onto his feet. Merlin didn't need to worry about any sickness or headaches, they kept him upright and moving even if his body didn't co-operate. However, what Gaius had done to him helped clear his head. The warnings had worked even better. The knight pulled the curtain back further as the soldiers pulled Merlin along, following in Arthur's wake.

Merlin was dragged into Camelot's throne room. At first glance looked just like any other large room. It was wide and spacious; Merlin looked up at the ceiling, where it neatly arched overhead. Merlin looked around frantically, trying not to see the man at the end of the room. As he was brought in from the antechamber, they turned a sharp left towards the dais where the thrones lay. Merlin's feet scuffed against the red carpet and he gasped for breath as he was run down the room. He glanced from side to side, the stone walls were artfully draped with long, rich, blood red curtains. Merlin tensed as he looked at the huge animal in the cage that dominated one side. It yellow eyes fixed, staring through him. It looked like some sort of cat, but a huge pair of wings rose up out of it's back. It snarled, jerking forward and Merlin flinched but the animal slammed against the bars and could go no further. He was pulled past it.

There were people lining the hall. The knights easily recognisable, and the others that were lingering, he presumed were sorcerers. Eyeing them with a little more care he saw the silver on their wrists and neck, some of the cuffs ornately carved and decorated. As they came close to the thrones Merlin again saw the young boy, his penetrating gaze locked on Merlin. He was holding the hand of the knight that seemed to be required to stay with Arthur. The boy looked away as Merlin got closer, not daring to turn his head towards the far end of the room.

Looking further up, Merlin caught a glimpse of the three thrones. In the one in the centre sprawled Uther, although Merlin kept his head down, firmly keeping his eyes on Uther's black boots. The throne to the right was empty, almost as ornately carved as the central one, but a little smaller. Presumably Arthur's Merlin thought. That was confirmed as Arthur stepped up and sweeping his cloak out, took his place.

Merlin's eyes moved left, glancing up at the woman occupying the last throne. This chair was again made from ornately carved wood, but had been inlaid with streaks of bright, glittering silver. It was designed especially for its occupant.

Merlin's mind fleeted with recognition. He had seen her earlier that day, looking out of the window. The Lady Morgana, Uther's most powerful witch. She was still dressed in the sweeping green gown, cut low across her breasts, framing her skin and the silver necklace she wore. It was far more decorative than any other he had seen, a delicate spider web of threads that crossed over her upper chest, but Merlin didn't doubt the purpose. As he looked at her she raised a hand, straightening her already neat hair. It cascaded over one shoulder, bound up in green silk ribbons, which entwined into the thick locks. The curls artfully fell around her face, very carefully arranged. Her hand brushed away a few curls, and the long drooping cuff slithered down her arm, exposing the thin silver strands that ran around her wrist.

Guinevere stood just behind her, lingering politely for her mistresses' needs, leant forward to resettle the curls. Morgana couldn't look anything less than perfect. Uther glanced to watch the two women for a moment before turning his head again.

Morgana watched as Merlin was brought into the throne room. Her eyes flickered right to look at her guardian. He smiled at her briefly, a gesture which Morgana returned. Then Uther turned his attention back to the boy being brought into the room. He stopped sprawling on his throne and stood up. He looked to Morgana, who raised her eyes to look back at him impassively. Then he looked at his son, who stared back in the same way. Uther smirked.

"Bring him."

The soldiers shoved Merlin a little further forward up the three steps and then pushed him down onto his knees at Uther's feet. Merlin whimpered as he felt the king's hand in his hair, pulling his head up. Merlin stared blankly at the wall beyond the throne. His eyes fixed on the dragon banner that dominated the wall.

His breath started to hitch frantically. This would decide his fate. Merlin wondered about the testing Arthur had mentioned. He had probably gone through one of them, fighting off the people in the pen. Now he had to face Uther Pendragon.

He was a figure made of shadow and nightmare. Stories were told of this man about the kingdom. He was capable of anything, and when it came to magic, he used it without mercy. Rumours were whispered that he drained lives to live longer, that he would use any form of magic to get what he wanted. Merlin had often wondered if the stories were exaggerated. He was starting to get the feeling they were not.

"Look at me, boy," Uther drawled.

Merlin didn't want to. He did not want to look into this man's eyes, but there was a worse threat in refusal. He couldn't do anything but turn his eyes up to look into Uther Pendragon's face. He stared up into a pair of slate coloured eyes; dead looking, staring at him with contempt. Merlin took in the king's face. It was unlined, he looked young. A little older than his son, but youthful. Uther looked to be still in his prime, too young to have a son Arthur's age. As he smiled down at Merlin, the eyes never changed, they still regarded him coldly, assessing him.

Again Merlin felt the pressure of magic bear down on him. This time it came from the king. Morgana had left a message that he should not show his full potential. She was right, Merlin didn't doubt that, but was she just making it easier for herself. Morgana would not want anyone else usurping her position.

Merlin whimpered as the heat pressed in on him, but he used that to contain himself. He didn't fight; he just let Uther force his power down on him. Merlin started to shake under the pressure of the gaze.

"What's your name boy?"

It took him a moment to draw enough breath to speak, stammering as he got his name out. Then he gasped as Uther's hand twisted in his hair, a flicker of anger on his face.

"Your Majesty," Merlin added his voice high with fear. The grip didn't release but the anger faded away. Merlin gave another whimper as Uther's eyes flashed gold, the pupils dilating until there was nothing more than deep dark pools, with a tiny edge of colour. Merlin desperately wanted to pull his gaze away, but he couldn't. His eyes were locked with Uther's, his body frozen in place. Merlin quailed, his soul shivering as he felt the awesome power. From somewhere close by was another gentle gasp. Morgana had tensed in her seat, breath hitching. Arthur glanced at her, and then back down to the scene in front of them, his right hand clenched into a fist as he watched Merlin, his face rigid with terror look up at Uther.

"So," Uther murmured. "What power do you have?"

Merlin felt as if all the air was being taken out of his lungs, his breath hitched heavily but he still opened his mouth to answer. He couldn't not, Uther was making him talk.

"I don't know, Your Majesty," Merlin squeaked. It was true, he didn't know. He knew there was something. Merlin wasn't entirely certain that he could hide it.

Uther smirked even more. Merlin felt the heat around his wrists and neck. His ankles were protected enough, the leather of his boots working as a barrier between the metal and his skin. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and they rolled in his head a little. He felt something tearing through his mind, he sagged in Uther's grip and he lost all focus. Uther gave a snarl and released the grip on Merlin's hair throwing him down onto the floor. Merlin gasped for breath as he lay there, blinking his eyes as he tried to make them feel better. He couldn't get Uther's steady, dead gaze from his mind. His head throbbed, pain blossoming out from a point at the nape of his next, crawling over his scalp and pressing down on his temples as if his skull was trapped in a vice.

Somewhere above his head Uther snorted in derision and nudged Merlin with his foot. Merlin flinched and curled up tightly. No one dared to move, and no one saw the look that Arthur and Morgana briefly shared before they looked back to Uther.

"Nothing to be impressed about there, has he displayed any talent?"

"He's been seen to be able to move objects, without incanting it appears," Arthur announced. "And there was the display in the pens."

"That's hardly evidence of anything. How much did you pay for him?" Uther asked.

"One bag of gold," Arthur said. "They did assure us he had power. I could certainly feel something there in the cage."

Uther turned back to look at Merlin, giving him a heavy nudge with his foot. Merlin toppled down the small set of steps, hitting the stone floor, and banging his shins on the edges of the step. He lay where he landed, not daring to move, shivering in panic and horror. The burning sensation from the bracelets faded away, but the pain in his head refused to ease. He presumed he had done his job well enough, hidden what he could, amazed that he seemed to have been able to have done it. Maybe because he simply didn't know what he was hiding.

Turning away from him Uther looked at Morgana. She looked up at Uther as he stepped towards her. She straightened up slightly as he reached out a gloved hand to lift the delicate strands of her necklace away from her skin, and he frowned as he saw the raised reddened mark, brushing his fingertips over it lightly.

"You're hurt, my dear," Uther said smoothly, almost kindly, in a dramatic contrast to the way he had spoken to Merlin. Morgana flashed a bright smile up at him.

"It's nothing, it just caught me a little by surprise."

"That's not like you, you're usually very well prepared."

Morgana held her smile, but lowered her eyes for a moment. "I am a trifle tired Your Majesty. I had a disturbed night."

"Ah yes, anything of interest."

"It was a little jumbled, Sire," she confessed quietly. Uther ran his fingers across her skin again.

"Maybe you should try to get some more rest. Gaius, treat her. Go to your chambers, my dear."

Morgana stood up immediately, and curtseyed. "Yes, Sire," she said. He stepped away to let her pass. Guinevere followed her, a pace behind her. Merlin raised his head enough to watch the folds of her gown sweep past him, but he didn't move, while he posed the idea that Morgana may have done something to protect him.

"One bag of gold for this boy?" Uther snarled contemptuously, getting back to business.

"Yes, Sire," Arthur said.

"Send a group back to the village, make an example of them. No one lies to me."

"I'll see to it," Arthur said calmly.

"Take this one back to the pens, he will still be of some use, make sure he's put to work."

Merlin felt himself grabbed again and hauled off the floor. He didn't need to worry about coordinating himself, the soldiers were quite content to drag him. Merlin risked one glance up but Uther was no longer interested in him. Arthur nodded curtly at his father.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur turned and followed them. Merlin put his head down again. Uther might not have been interested in him, but the look on Arthur's face told an entirely different story.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Since I got asked if this was going to be slash, the warning is that so far it will push that boundary, but I haven't planned to deeply for that. There will be strong elements of in the Arthur/Merlin relationship, simply because Arthur is bound to be just a little bit twisted.) **

Seven days later Merlin was exhausted. He was put with a group to help bring in the harvest, using his power to cut and lift the crops. It made Camelot one of the most productive kingdoms, and it was widespread. Uther controlled so much, they could even grow food all year round, the spell and magic keeping everything going.

It wasn't working for Merlin. He had not been forgiven by the others for what he had done in the pens. The bullying had started almost as soon as he had been put back. He slept on the floor, his food was stolen, and he remained permanently bruised and battered. No one seemed to want to help him, but he noted, they could be just as vicious to each other, not just him. He was too frightened to fight back.

As he stumbled again, for what seemed the hundredth time that hour, he went sprawling on the floor and his concentration shattered. The grain bags he was mentally lifting tumbled, two of them splitting open, spilling out everywhere. Merlin slowly pulled himself up into a kneeling position, his head lolled, and then jerked up again.

"You clumsy little…"

"What's going on?"

Merlin didn't know if he wanted to cry with relief or fear when he heard Arthur's voice. He had seen him occasionally as he supervised the grain collection and storage, and although Merlin made an effort to stay out of sight the prince's eyes always seemed to locate him. It was a lot less terrifying than looking at Uther, but Arthur was Uther's son, and it was a frighteningly close connection.

"Nothing sire, just this oaf." Merlin winced as he was smacked on the head.

"Is he not working?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, aye, he can work all right, but he's a clumsy little idiot," the foreman announced. Merlin expected another smack around the head, but nothing was immediately forthcoming. Then he heard Arthur's voice again.

"Bring him here."

Sat on his horse, Arthur indicated for two of the soldiers to pick Merlin up and bring him forward. They reached down and hoisted him up. Merlin managed to get his feet under himself well enough to walk with them, still keeping his head down. Arthur changed that by reaching out and taking Merlin by the hair lifted his head up. Merlin didn't look him in the eyes as Arthur stared down at him, moving his head to one side and using his other hand pulled Merlin's scarf down to reveal a cluster of bruises on the side of his neck. His hand moved lower, gripping Merlin's shoulder, feeling the prominence of his bones.

He looked half dead to Arthur. Dark circles ringed Merlin's eyes, which were dull with pain and misery. Very carefully Arthur moved his hand under the scarf Merlin was wearing and he touched the cuff still around his neck. He saw Merlin's neck tense slightly as he felt it, and he blinked, his eyes taking on a little more focus.

One sweeping glare told the guards to release Merlin, and Arthur took a stronger grip of him, pulling Merlin up to drop him across his horse's withers. The animal snorted at the sudden weight, but settled as Arthur gathered up the reins again. He looked down at the foreman.

"He's useless here, I'll return him to the castle." Then Arthur turned to the soldiers lingering on the sideline by the sorcerers. "The grain needs to be brought to the castle keep, I want this area cleared by sundown."

"Yes, Your Highness," they mumbled. Arthur turned and nodded at the group of knights who were accompanying him before nudging his horse forward, guiding it with one hand, while the other rested on Merlin, keeping the boy's limp form settled over the horse as he headed back to Camelot.

Despite the fact it was horribly undignified being sprawled across Arthur's horse Merlin found he could actually doze off. It was the first proper sleep he had had for days. Most certainly it was an improvement on the cold stone floor of the pen. Arthur clearly didn't require him to do anything, so Merlin just let his eyes droop. Now and again he was jolted awake when the pommel of the saddle caught his ribs, or when Arthur's steadying hand moved from his far hip to his backside but other than that he spent a good two hours able to relax.

He did jerk his eyes open as the dull sounds of the horse's hooves on the earth, a nice rhythmic sound to nap to, changed into the loud clattering of metal on stone. Looking down he saw the neat paving of the castle bridge and then the stones of the courtyard. He was familiar with them, they were the best thing to look at when he was dragged from the pens to the cart, and back again. Uther was often there watching them. It didn't matter what time of day or night it might be. The man never seemed to sleep and Merlin did not want the king's attention on him again. Merlin felt a shiver of dread as they pulled up, Uther could be there.

Arthur suddenly made him snap back to attention, as he took hold of him and shoved him off the horse. The movement caught Merlin by surprise, he landed on his feet and then momentum kept him going and he toppled back onto his rump, jerking with a yip as he landed.

"The foreman's right, he is clumsy," someone commented.

"Quite," Arthur said, and then murmured something to someone close by. Merlin looked up but didn't catch what was said to the guard.

"Yes, Sire."

A moment later he was pulled up onto his feet again. Merlin expected to be turned and taken down to the pens. At least if it was quiet, with the others out, he still might get some sleep and find some scraps to eat before they came back. However, he got the shock of his life as the guard took a firm grip of his upper arm, turned him and started to lead him up the steps into the castle. Quite involuntarily Merlin glanced around to look at Arthur, but he was busy giving further instructions and didn't pay any heed. Then Merlin lost sight of him as he was taken inside.

The next few minutes were a dizzying walk as they went down stone corridors, up spiral stairs, turning left and right. It seemed like a horrifyingly long walk, until they turned down one corridor and paused outside a door. The guard released Merlin for a moment, and he stood there dazed as the man opened the door and then propelled Merlin into the room. Merlin turned in time to see the man shut the door and then key turned in the lock.

Merlin waited a moment before stepping to the door and putting his ear against it, listening carefully. He couldn't hear the sound of clattering footsteps, he could only presume that the guard was by the door; guarding him, Merlin guessed. Stepping back from the door he looked at it, there were no wards, or containment on it. He hadn't felt anything as he stepped over the threshold, but he presumed that didn't matter. He was still restrained in the aural cuffs that he had been given before his audience with Uther.

Turning around, Merlin looked at the room. It was small, but not entirely unpleasant. Against one wall was a bed, again only small, but it looked comfortable enough, packed with pillows and blankets. The head of the bed was pushed to the far corner, under the window. Merlin stepped forward, and peered out. He could see the courtyard down below, and another quick examination told him the window wasn't warded. However, he was three floors up so he guessed making sure people didn't jump out of the window didn't matter.

Putting his back to the window he looked at the table and stool by the opposite wall to the bed. It was the only furniture there, but everything was clean and tidy. Putting his hand on the bed he felt the sheets, the material was not luxurious but it was soft, and pressing down he felt the give in the mattress. Sitting down on the bed he bounced a little. He was still in a cell, but an altogether more pleasant one.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Merlin murmured, while his eyes rested on the only other thing of interest in the room. The archway in the wall led to the room next door. Merlin got up and stepped towards it, putting his hands on the bars of the door that separated it from what was beyond. Again he felt no magic to it, but the door was firmly locked, and a curtain on the far side blocked his view. Merlin reached through, trying to take the material to move it aside, but it was just out of reach.

He jerked away and dropped back down onto the bed again as the key turned in the lock. The guard opened the door and admitted a serving girl carrying a tray. Assessing Merlin the guard pulled the door back closed, while the girl glanced at him and then walked to the table, taking the plate, and two jugs off her tray. Merlin watched her, and then glancing at the door, leant forward and whispered.

"Excuse me?"

She jumped and turned to look at him, her eyes wide; she put the tray up in front of her chest defensively. She also glanced at the door, it was firmly closed. Her attention moved back to Merlin, and he whispered again.

"Where am I?" he asked.

There was clear surprise on her face as she looked back at him. Merlin wasn't sure why, because of what he had asked, or because he had spoken to her in the first place. He had noticed that many of the people without power tried not to notice those that did. She glanced at the door again and then back to him.

"Please?" Merlin asked, keeping his voice low. She stepped sideways to the exit and then looking at his face again and rolling her eyes around she seemed to change her mind. She whispered back, hurriedly.

"The prince's chambers."

Spinning on her heel she knocked on the door. The guard opened it again, let her out, eyed Merlin for a moment, while the girl's footsteps faded down the corridor, as she walked away as fast as she could. Satisfied with what he saw the guard closed the door again. Merlin blinked and processed that snippet of information.

"Oh," he said.

Merlin got up again and went to the archway, listening carefully. There didn't seem to be any sounds coming from the room beyond. He put his arm through the bars again, stretching as far as he could. His fingertips brushed the cloth, but he couldn't put enough pressure to grip it. He concentrated a little harder, and he felt a mild burn on his wrist as he focused. It was only a fraction of an inch, but the curtain twitched and a sliver of light appeared. Merlin left it at that and shifted around to look through to the other room.

It was bigger than his cell, a good deal bigger. He could see a large bed, four poster affair swathed in expensive looking cloth. There was a long table and several ornate chairs. Peering the other way he could see the light streaming through the windows, throwing patterns across the stone floor, which was interspersed with thick rugs.

He didn't think there would be much else to see, the person whose room it was seemed to be nowhere in sight. Merlin moved back and sat down again, looking at the plate that the girl had left. There was bread, and cheese, an apple and a cluster of grapes, and some slivers of meat. Merlin's stomach rumbled dramatically. He was hungry, he's hardly eaten over the last few days, grabbing as many bites as he could before what he had was stolen from him. What was on the plate seemed like more than he had eaten over that time. It would seem rude not to eat it, he surmised. Getting up he picked the plate up and started to pick bits from it. He looked at the jugs, the larger one had water in it, the smaller of the two contained wine. Merlin smirked and sipped at the water. He took the plate to the window and looked out.

Peering out he could see the carts returning, the grain stores being brought in from the fields, and the sorcerers who had been used to work the fields. Merlin flinched at the thought of them. He felt sorry for them, he had felt sorry for himself. It was no kind of life, and they hated it, taking it out on each other, picking on the weakest ones. He ate the food and then pouring the wine into the rest of the water, drunk every drop down. He settled everything neatly down, when he heard a bang, and the clatter of footsteps. Merlin gasped and stepped to the archway. He peered through gap to see Arthur walk into the room, dumping his sword down on the table. A servant followed him, helping the prince out of his armour. Arthur seemed to allow the process without even realising the man was there. As soon as the task was done Arthur waved at him in irritation.

"Get out!" he snapped.

Struggling with the weight of Arthur's armour in his arms the man seemed glad to go. Merlin watched Arthur move around the table, pouring himself a goblet of water and picking an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table started to eat it. Then Arthur turned to the curtain. Merlin gasped and pulled back, shrinking back away from the archway, wincing as he crashed into the table. He struggled to stop the jugs from falling and keep everything quiet, and he stumbled over to the bed, cursing his clumsiness. He dropped down, lying down, and then he sat back up again. It would be foolish to lie down. There was no way he could not have heard Arthur's arrival in the room beyond.

He had just got himself settled when Arthur whipped the curtain back and Merlin jumped again. Arthur stepped into view, eyeing Merlin carefully. He put a key in the lock and swung the door open and he stepped forward. Merlin blinked up at him. Arthur looked at the empty plate and tilted the wine jug, smirking as he saw it had been drunk.

Merlin was unaware that it wasn't just his own nature that was making him clumsy. Arthur had ordered a narcotic to be put into the wine, even the smallest amount would affect Merlin, and he had drunk the lot. So much so his inhibitions were lowered and he stared up at Arthur with wide eyes and no sense of his usual fear. Arthur looked back, before reaching forward and grabbing Merlin's arm, yanking him up and pushing him into the room beyond. Merlin got a brief look round before Arthur shoved him into the nearest chair. As he landed Merlin felt something snap into place and he struggled for a minute before he realised he couldn't move. His wrists were pinned to the arms, he couldn't move his feet and he was forced to sit up straight. He tried to move his right arm and realised that somehow the cuffs were latched to the chair. Arthur looked at him, while still eating, but he reached out a hand and pressed his fingers to the metal circling Merlin's neck. It glowed with warmth again and Arthur whispered under his breath, his eyes flashed gold and Merlin cringed. However, Arthur did nothing as terrifying as Uther, instead Merlin just felt the tiredness slipping away from him. Arthur walked away from him, dumping the apple core on the table and he poured himself some more water.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin blinked. Arthur turned to look at him.

"Those cuffs were designed to subdue your power. It was probably a mistake to leave them on you. I think you heeded the warnings too well."

"You said that's what they'd do," Merlin answered wondering why the hell he wasn't keeping quiet. Arthur stepped forward, taking another drink of water before looking down at Merlin. Merlin looked back.

"No, not what I meant, that is what the cuffs are for so we can control the magic, but these ones I created specially, to hide your power from my father."

"Why?" Merlin asked. Arthur put his goblet down and stepped forward in front of Merlin. Arthur leant down, putting his hands on Merlin's wrists, covering the bracelets. There was no reaction and Merlin's eyes stayed locked with Arthur's that were so close to his own. Merlin's breath hitched in panic, but Arthur did nothing except regard him for a moment before saying.

"Because, apparently, you're the one who's going to help me stop him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: there is Arthur/Merlin lip contact in this chapter. **

Merlin gawped at Arthur, whose face stayed so close to his that Merlin could feel the gentle breeze of Arthur's breath against his cheek. Then all of a sudden Merlin snorted, his breath hitching for an entirely different reason. His mouth quirked up into a smile, his breath jerked again and he started to giggle.

Once it started, Merlin couldn't stop. His head felt light and his eyes weren't focussing very well. Merlin snorted as he gasped for air, and then carried on laughing. Arthur pulled back from him, watching Merlin, his eyes narrowing with anger as Merlin continued to laugh, not taking the information very seriously. Without even thinking about it Arthur lashed out smacking Merlin hard across the side of his face. His head rocked, but with the neck cuff locked to the chair there was only so far he could go and he took the full force of the blow.

It snapped Merlin out of his giggles as his head rang and the room spun around him. The pain rolled out from his cheekbone, which felt hot, throbbing in time with the pulse banging in his ears. His stomach churned, the food sitting in it making it feel heavy, and his throat constricted as sickness threatened. Merlin's lower lip trembled, tears rushed to his eyes, and dropping his head as far as he could he started to weep.

Everything going on just became too much. Over the last week he had been snatched from his home, his mother had been murdered, and Merlin had no idea what fate had befallen the rest of the village. Over those days, he had been bullied, brutalized and half terrified. Merlin felt something inside himself shatter as he sat there and cried. Tears dripped out of his eyes, running down his face, falling into his lap and there didn't seem to be anything that could stop it. The shock of events turned to grief.

Arthur stepped back away from him, the changing expressions on his face ranging from anger, to confusion, to pity. It was hard to see which one could possibly win. He just stood there and watched Merlin cry, still unable to move in the chair. Arthur spun on his heel and went across the room to open the chest that rested against the far wall.

Merlin could hear the movements, but he didn't pay any attention to what Arthur was doing. He still didn't entirely understand what he had meant. How the hell was he meant to help overthrow Uther Pendragon. It was an unachievable goal, Merlin didn't even want to go anywhere close to him again.

He didn't see Arthur coming back across the room, holding a box. The prince paused for a moment, looking at Merlin still sobbing, curled up in his own misery. Arthur tensed his jaw and then crouched at Merlin's feet, opening the box. With his left hand, Arthur took a grip of Merlin's right leg just below his knee and reached down to release the cuff around the ankle. He glanced up to check Merlin's reaction, but he seemed oblivious. Arthur quickly replaced the cuff with one from the box, and he repeated the gesture with Merlin's other ankle, gripping Merlin's leg, and gently caressing his calf muscle.

Arthur knelt up and took Merlin's left forearm, it felt tiny in his powerful grip. He got the feeling he could just snap it in one go. However, all he did was utter a word and the cuff on Merlin's wrist fell away. Merlin jerked his arm but Arthur already had the other restraint ready and it snapped neatly around Merlin's wrist. Realising that Merlin was coming back to himself Arthur was just as swift with the other wrist cuff before he carefully checked all of them. They were a very good fit on Merlin, not so tight they would hurt him, but not loose enough to slide on his limbs.

As there was nothing Merlin could do now, the cuffs holding him firmly, Arthur reached up to release the neck cuff dropping it carelessly onto the floor. The clang made Merlin lift his head and he looked around, focussing blearily on Arthur, knelt down in front of him.

Merlin frowned as he felt the lack of weight around his neck. He had become used to the feel of the metal over the last few days, the weight of it pressing against his neck. Now he felt oddly light. He jumped as Arthur's warm hand brushed against his throat and Merlin watched as Arthur stood up turning to stride across the room, going to the washstand on the far side.

A bowl and cloth rested there, having been left on his orders and picking them up, sprinkling something into the bowl, Arthur held his hand over it and started to chant as he walked back to Merlin. Watching it, Merlin felt an odd surge of jealousy. He had always had to hide what he was, for safety's sake. Here in Camelot, people performed magic without even thinking twice about it. Arthur dipped the cloth into the bowl and started to wash around Merlin's neck.

Merlin couldn't understand the words as Arthur murmured, but there was a gentle warmth spreading across Merlin's skin as Arthur gently tended to him. The drowsiness washed over him again and he dropped his head against the back of the chair, rapping it a little hard.

"Ow," he moaned. Arthur's hand twined into his hair, his fingertips rubbing against Merlin's scalp, keeping his head steady as he worked. 

"Careful," Arthur murmured. Merlin gave a dreamy huff of laughter.

Arthur carefully carried on wiping across Merlin's neck, removing the grime and treating the sore skin from where the neck cuff had rubbed. Rinsing the cloth he wiped Merlin's face, tilting his head back so he could catch it in the fading light from the window. He wiped over Merlin's cheekbone, pressing the cloth down on the developing bruise. Merlin frowned a little as he felt the pain, and Arthur brushed the cloth over his lips, squeezing it so some of the liquid ran into his mouth. Merlin gave a little cough, and Arthur tilted his head the other way to carry on wiping his face.

He watched Merlin's reaction carefully. He was in a weakened state and Arthur didn't want to overdo the Kalmath Weed he was using on Merlin. Arthur needed him calm, not completely drugged; the potion would work with the narcotic to settle him. The last thing he wanted was the silly brat that was supposed to be the one to help him falling apart before they even got to the first stage of his plan. Arthur was becoming less and less convinced that this was the boy he needed.

Once he had finished he threw the cloth away carelessly and cupped Merlin's chin in his hand, staring at him intensely. Merlin blinked up at him, his blue eyes still sleepy but clearing as he roused from his exhausted state. Arthur brought his other hand out of Merlin's hair and held him steady as he bent down over him.

Merlin didn't even realise what was happening until he felt Arthur's lips brush against his. He gasped at the gentle pressure, and he felt the cool breeze enter his mouth, washing down into his body. Involuntarily he closed his eyes, feeling Arthur's lips moving against his, while Arthur's hands lifted his chin higher for a better angle.

Their lips stayed connected as Merlin breathed out, feeling a rush of warmth surge from his body to Arthur's. It encouraged Arthur to increase the pressure and Merlin felt Arthur's tongue brush against his lips. The cool air seemed to swirl around him, dancing over his skin as he breathed the rising warmth into the prince.

Merlin gave a little moan as Arthur pulled away from him. His eyes stayed closed as Arthur looked down at him. Merlin's cheeks had flushed a little and the dark circles under his eyes had faded. Arthur gently released Merlin, letting his head rest back against the chair, exposing the line of his throat. Arthur caressed it gently, one hand wrapping around Merlin's neck, but he didn't apply any pressure. Instead he reached for the last cuff. He turned the metal band around in his hands before reaching out to lock it around Merlin's neck. Merlin lurched away from him, eyes snapping open, but there was nothing he could do, he felt it click around his neck and Arthur assessed the fit, sliding the tip of one finger underneath to check it wasn't too tight. Merlin fidgeted under the touch, looking up at Arthur in shock.

When Arthur seemed happy with what he had done he turned and walked away, pulling the shirt he was wearing off over his head and dropping it over a chair, then he kicked his boots off and started to pull his trousers off. He waved a hand at the fire and a moment later it surged into life. Merlin's eyes rolled as the candles in the room flickered into life. Then he looked back to Arthur, who was stripping off without a shred of self-consciousness.

Merlin looked away, staring down, and his eyes fixed on the cuffs that were holding him in the chair. He hadn't really paid much attention to the process, now he swallowed dryly as he looked at the new cuffs holding him. They were wider than the others, still fairly plain, a neat rounded border ran along each edge, the metal thicker there than across the main flat of the cuff. He looked at the etching that had been done, the work delicate, each line blackened, highlighting the Pendragon symbol, which was the only adornment on the metal. There were no runes, or symbols, just the crest. Both wrist cuffs were identical, Merlin presumed the others he wore were the same.

He looked up again at Arthur, who was naked and sorting through his clothes, standing on the far side of the bed. Merlin watched the firelight play on his skin, highlighting the muscles, and a scar that ran down his left hip and over his thigh. The Warrior Prince of Uther Pendragon's army. Merlin blinked at that thought and Arthur looked up.

Merlin jumped as something flashed again in his mind. A clear vision, the sight of himself sat there, from Arthur's point of view. Arthur shrugged and looked away again; so did Merlin, finding it a little rude, and moderately disturbing, to keep staring at Arthur. Thankfully by the time he moved back around the bed he at least had some trousers on, and was casually pulling on a shirt. Merlin studied him again and as Arthur looked up, sensing the scrutiny the flash happened again. Merlin saw himself clearly, in his own mind. Then suddenly he felt something almost build against him. Arthur watched him steadily.

"You'll have to practice making your own barrier," Arthur told him. "I'll control it for now. The drug probably didn't help."

"What drug?" Merlin asked. He looked back down at the cuff, panic rising over what Arthur had done to him, then he felt something flow into his mind and the panic faded.

"Just a narcotic," Arthur said dismissively. Merlin frowned. Arthur paused by the table and poured a goblet of water and he walked around towards Merlin, who squirmed a little. Looking up he saw Arthur's eyes flash gold, Merlin thought it was a momentary trick of the light but then he felt the pressure on the cuffs ease and he realised he could move again. Arthur held out the goblet, which Merlin took, looking at the liquid suspiciously.

"It's just water," Arthur drawled, walking away and picking up a red velvet jacket he started to pull it on. "I think we need to get you a little more sober before I start trying to sneak around the castle with you."

Merlin drank the water greedily. Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up the jug throwing it at Merlin. By sheer instinct Merlin tensed, pressing back in the chair, and the jug, and the spray of water droplets, froze in the air. Merlin stared at it, and looked at the gauntlets, which hadn't even tingled.

"Those are different, the magic of them bonds you to me."

"So I just do what you want," Merlin snapped.

"No, it's not so deep, your free will remains," Arthur said. Merlin slid out of the chair and let the spell fall away, reaching out to try and catch the jug, he missed and it went spinning off across the room. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Come on, my father is dining with Morgana, it should give us enough time to do what we need to."

"What's that?" Merlin asked, taking the last mouthful of water from his goblet. Arthur looked at him steadily.

"We need to go and see someone."

"Who?" Merlin asked. Arthur gave a cynical smile.

"Someone who can confirm if you really are the one I need."


	8. Chapter 8

**There I go thinking the cliffhanger is obvious. Go on tell me, who guessed right….. ;-) (One point goes to Cooper101 who did make the right mention.)**

Again Merlin was taken thought a dizzying array of corridors, steps and then tunnels. He felt a little apprehensive as they moved deeper, and Arthur reached out to take his wrist, pulling him into an unlit passage. They had run into a few people, Arthur just nodded at them as they passed, and the servants and guards had eyed Merlin, but the etchings on the neck collar made them look away soon after.

That seemed to be fine for the upper levels but then Arthur became a little more furtive, grabbing Merlin and dragging him down tighter, less used passageways. Merlin said nothing to Arthur. He knew he wouldn't get any more information out of him than what he had said. Merlin pondered that a little, he felt very sure of that fact, and he had no reason to feel that secure in knowing it.

Merlin did feel a little hesitant as they took an old worn staircase, Arthur using a small ball of light to guide the way. Merlin had to keep his eyes down on the stone, the stone of the steps were curved, the material worn away by what probably was hundreds, if not thousands, years of people using them. They didn't look very used now, cobwebs lined the walls. You could almost assume it was never used. However, none of the cobwebs hung across the curving passageway. The tiny silken threads were no hindrance to them.

He gave a gasp as he slipped and Arthur paused, bracing himself as Merlin knocked into him. For a moment the light-ball flickered out and they stood in the darkness, the only sound was their light breathing.

"Careful Merlin," Arthur whispered and then light-ball flickered back to life. Merlin looked down at Arthur.

"Sorry! Where are we going?" Merlin whispered, matching his voice to Arthur's. Arthur gave a humourless smile.

"You'll see."

There was no more conversation after that, and Merlin was very wary of his steps after that, keeping his full concentration on that as they passed through the staircase and into what looked like a cave, the walls rougher than the stone corridors they had been through previously. Arthur paused again and Merlin jumped as a torch burst into life. The prince lifted it from its bracket and headed down another flight of steps.

It curved round and came to an abrupt halt in a huge cavernous space. Merlin looked up at the stalactites that hung down from the ceiling, and peering over the edge looked down into a huge deep black drop. He felt very glad that at some point on the journey down Arthur had ceased to grip his wrist and he was now holding Merlin's hand, their fingers laced together tightly. Merlin didn't know how conscious the gesture was on Arthur's part, Merlin hadn't noticed it immediately and he didn't dare pull back. Instead he focussed his mind on the awesome space in front of him. Arthur waved the torch, causing shadows and lights to dance over the walls and formations of the space.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked, his voice a whisper. It echoed around the space, and he cringed a bit.

"The caves are directly under the castle keep," Arthur said. Merlin jumped a mile as Arthur's low tone suddenly rose up, he waved the torch a little more and looked around, clearly searching for something.

"Hey! Where are you?"

Merlin jumped at the sound of chains rattling and the sound of beating wings followed. The huge beast circled down from above, and Merlin pulled back, moving behind Arthur as the dragon flew down and settled on the vast pillar of stone that rose out from the depths of the space. He lowered himself down onto his belly, sitting like a dog, tail curling around the stone. He tilted his head and regarded the pair of them.

"Ah, the young prince." The dragon's head tilted further, stretching his next to look around Arthur. "And his warlock."

Arthur tugged on Merlin's hand, and lifting his arm put his elbow back behind Merlin to shove him forward. Merlin shuffled reluctantly into view, staring at the dragon's huge head in awe, his hand tensed in Arthur's, which seemed to make the prince aware of the contact, but he didn't let go.

"He is the one then?" Arthur demanded. The dragon sat back.

"I told you that you would find him when the time was right."

"So, this is him, Merlin's the one I need, the one I was looking for."

The dragon blinked and regarded them thoughtfully. "From your point of view, yes. I see you have bonded."

"Not completely, he has his will."

The dragon huffed with laughter, lifting his head to expel a small ball of fire. Merlin jumped and looked at Arthur. The prince however, was staring at the dragon.

"Does that mean we have enough in place now, we can do it?"

"You have the tools you need, my prince."

"So we can do it, we can defeat my father?" Arthur asked, his voice becoming hopeful. The dragon stared at him balefully. "We just need to be ready?"

"You can prepare yourself for forever and a day my young prince, the future is subject to change, each second reacts to another, any little thing can change the course of events. It only takes a minute event to make the ripples change."

"That tells me nothing!" Arthur roared. "You're the one telling me to do these things!"

"I tell you what you need to know, I cannot predict all events, I can only tell you what might be, and see what is in your heart. Yes, the warlock you hold so tightly has power. He had a power that you may never be able to comprehend."

"Why not? I know enough about magic! What has he got?" Arthur demanded. Merlin was rather wondering the same thing.

"You will hopefully learn that magic is not the only power in the world, but your warlock is strong, he has learnt nothing and yet his instinct tells him everything he needs to know. If you wish to defeat Uther Pendragon then you hold what you need in your hand."

"What about Morgana?" Arthur asked, his voice dropping.

"What you want can be done, my prince, but can only be done very well. Your sister can be saved, but you must time your parts in the events well. You have all the pieces you need Arthur, but wresting control from Uther will be no simple task, and it must be done quickly and cleanly. People have tried before you, and Morgause was the strongest of all those who tried."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

The dragon lurched up and roared. Arthur's head lifted and again Merlin shuffled behind Arthur.

"It is no good to be sorry! If you wish to do this, then act!" The dragon dropped onto his front feet again and settling down looked at Arthur. Merlin stayed behind Arthur and Arthur didn't pull him forward again. The dragon put his head down towards them.

"There is only one thing I can tell you for certain, my young prince."

"Oh, and what's that?" Arthur snarled sulkily.

"That the young warlock you hold should never be a weapon wielded by Uther Pendragon."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter definitely borders into slash, although there is no sex. Not entirely sure how to describe it beyond that. **

They reached Arthur's chambers meeting no one on the way back. Arthur threw himself into a chair by the fire and slumped down.

"Wine," he snapped.

"What?" Merlin looked around. Arthur waved his hand impatiently at the jug and goblets on a tray on the table. Merlin frowned and then stepped forward to do what Arthur asked, pouring a goblet of wine and handing it to him. Arthur snatched it and sipped at the drink.

"I still have my free will do I?" Merlin asked. Arthur glared up at him.

"You can say that to me," Arthur snapped and went back to looking at the fire. Merlin looked around. Arthur seemed lost to his own thoughts and Merlin wondered what he was meant to do now. He looked around the room and then at the curtained archway at the far end. Was he supposed to take himself off there? Arthur looked like he didn't want company but Merlin could sense that the prince knew he was there, and wanted him there. With nothing else to do Merlin started to tidy up.

He picked up the clothes that Arthur had strewn about earlier that day, sniffing at them. One shirt that had been tossed out of the wardrobe he carefully started to straighten up and put back. It was nice and practical, hands-on things that had nothing to do with magic. There was a bowl, and water, he could wash Arthur's clothing, although, why the idea was occurring to Merlin was a little beyond him.

He put a pile together and looked around for something to clean the table with. The entire time he moved around the room he was aware of Arthur watching him with sullen languor, he neither objected to nor encouraged Merlin's behaviour. Merlin tried not to feel self-conscious about the set of eyes that stayed trained on him, looking him up and down, assessing him intently. He supposed that Arthur now had a lot to think about. The dragon had confirmed what Arthur already knew, that he needed Merlin for his plan, that he had hidden Merlin's talents from Uther. There were a myriad of questions running through Merlin's head about how they were going to do it, and why Arthur had turned against his father.

There was no doubt that Uther Pendragon was a corrupt force, turning sorcerers into slaves, using them to protect his kingdom, and keep it prosperous and strong. But Merlin had felt the rage and evil in him. The power he held had done something to him, it was like he wanted to control something he hated and that had twisted him into a brutal tyrant. It would be, Merlin thought, far better if he had just killed the sorcerers instead of using them, if he hated them so much.

Merlin cleaned the table, put Arthur's dirty clothes by the washstand and idly started to straighten up the bedclothes, moving to the foot of the bed to tuck the sheets in, since no one had seemed to bother to do it this morning. Merlin just wanted something to do, while he built up the confidence in his mind to talk to Arthur. Maybe Arthur was waiting for him to start the conversation that probably had to be had now.

Half turning he was about to say something to Arthur, but then jumped as he realised Arthur was behind him. Merlin hadn't even heard him move. One of Arthur's hands wound into his hair, turning him back to face forward and Arthur pressed up against him. Merlin tensed as he felt Arthur's breath on the back of his neck and his other hand started to pull Merlin's jacket off his shoulders.

"Arthur?" Merlin managed to gasp as his jacket was pulled off, his shirt was yanked over his head a second later and he was shoved onto the bed. Arthur's hand rested on the back of his neck, as Arthur climbed up with him.

"It's all right, just relax,"

Merlin gaped at that and Arthur brought him further onto the bed, drawing him into a kneeling position and taking hold of Merlin's wrists. Arthur lifted them up over Merlin's head and a second later Merlin realised he couldn't move. He looked up at the cuffs that were now attached to chains that hung over the bed. Merlin whimpered and looked around. Arthur's hand played with his hair and he pulled Merlin close. Merlin writhed, trying to get away from the physical contact. Arthur's hand pressed down onto the collar.

"Stop it."

Merlin felt something flow into him, he didn't want to but he stopped trying to get away from Arthur, he couldn't really if he tried. Arthur remained close to him, ripping off his velvet jacket and throwing it away. He put his hand over Merlin's face and turned his head towards him. Merlin wondered what the hell was happening. Arthur's hands moved over his body, exploring gently, Merlin whimpered.

"Don't, please."

"Why not?" Arthur asked innocently. Merlin looked at him. Their faces were inches apart. Merlin tugged on the chains, but he knew it was a futile gesture, he couldn't pull free. Arthur watched him for a moment, his expression one of amused bafflement. Merlin felt a rising feeling of dread and resignation in him. Whatever Arthur wanted, he probably got, he had been raised that way by Uther, who did exactly the same thing. If he wanted something he took it, why would Arthur think the world was any different?

As he met his eyes Merlin felt something from Arthur flow into him. Arthur wanted him, Merlin was pretty and innocent, it was a simply a perk to Arthur. But as Merlin felt that it was clear Arthur felt something from him, he blinked in surprise as he felt the fear and tension from Merlin. And Merlin tensed even more as the door opened. Arthur looked up and Merlin saw the flicker of fearful anger that ran over Arthur's face before a blank mask slipped in to cover it. He put his hand on the collar around Merlin's neck.

"Stay quiet," he ordered. Merlin gave a sharp breath as he felt something in his throat tightened. He tried to whisper back, but found he couldn't speak. Then a voice cut through his confusion.

"Arthur?"

If he had his voice Merlin would have screamed, but Arthur kept a tight hold of him. He moved his hand to hold Merlin's chin and kept his head turned away from Uther.

"Father," Arthur's voice rumbled close to Merlin's ear and he lent in towards him. "It there a problem?"

Merlin screamed inwardly as Arthur suddenly slid away from him. As bad as the sudden change in events was, Merlin did not want Uther near him again without some measure of protection. He desperately tried to control his breathing, putting his head down and keeping his eyes on the cover on Arthur's bed. Sounds occurred behind him, liquid being poured, and the sweep of clothing, the step of boots on the floor, silencing again when they walked on the rugs.

The mattress dipped under him and Arthur was back again, climbing back onto the bed, holding a goblet of wine. He held it to Merlin's lips and he drank some, his head rolling back into Arthur's hand as he swallowed. The drink was strong and the burn of the alcohol settled him a little, the shock of the sudden strong taste bought him back to reality.

"There was talk of you commandeering the new sorcerer, now I now why."

Arthur encouraged Merlin to put his head down again, and the prince pressed himself against Merlin. He ran his hand across Merlin's chest and navel, feeling him tense underneath the touch. Arthur enjoyed the feel of the warm, smooth skin under his hand but he stayed very focussed on the man who had intruded on the moment. Arthur calmly voiced the earlier thought that Merlin had gleaned from him.

"He's pretty enough."

Merlin's eyes rolled in his head. Arthur's hand moved to stroke his cheek, and action which meant he couldn't turn and see Uther, which was the last thing Merlin wanted anyway. However, the tension rippled out of him as he felt the touch of another hand, clad in leather. Merlin could feel the smooth material of the garment as Uther's fingertips trailed over the nape of his neck, tugging the collar a little and then moving lower over his back. Panic rose in him. Once had been enough; he could feel Uther's power now, it hovered like an aura around him.

As his panic started to peak he felt another cool swirl in his mind. Arthur pressed closer to him, and Merlin leant against him, anchoring himself to the solidity of Arthur's presence. Of the two evils he would much rather deal with the prince.

"And presumably previously untouched," Uther drawled. Merlin felt Arthur rile a little.

"Have you bonded fully?" Uther asked. Merlin guessed that the king reached for the collar but Arthur's hand blocked him, putting it over the metal. Merlin calmed himself. Arthur had hidden him before now, and he had to remain so.

"No, not yet," Arthur said. Uther chuckled. Arthur's hand moved from the collar into Merlin's hair, petting him gently. Merlin felt like shaking him off but he remained still. If he rejected Arthur, Uther might take a greater interest.

"I'll leave you to your pursuit," Uther said.

Merlin didn't look up. He couldn't see what passed between father and son but Arthur stayed steady against him and said.

"Good night, Your Majesty."

Merlin knew the door had closed on Uther as Arthur moved to kneel in front of him, cupping his chin and looking at him intently. Merlin pulled on the chains that were stringing him up. Arthur was close enough to kiss him, and he could feel the wave of what Arthur was feeling running into him.

Arthur wanted him. The desire sliced into Merlin, and it ran over him. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling touch him for a moment. Arthur almost swamped him with it.

Merlin panted in panic and tried to shake his head. Arthur eyed him with interest, feeling and enjoying the backwash of emotions he was getting. Merlin whimpered, and he sagged forward as the chains suddenly released. Arthur put him down on the bed, and thankfully Merlin fell into blessed oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin roused to the sound of clanking. Blinking in confusion he lifted his head out of the pillow and looked at the man who had brought Arthur's armour, and was laying it out. Arthur was stood close by, arms folded, looking at what had been done. The servant stepped back and then Arthur waved his head.

"Leave," Arthur ordered.

"Sire?"

"Merlin will deal with it," Arthur said. "Out!"

The servant looked at the bed, and his eyes widened as he looked at Merlin. Merlin sat up, about to jump out of the bed, then suddenly thought better of it as he felt the cool air over his skin. He pulled the sheets around his naked body, clinging onto them tightly. Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"Come on then, I'm due on patrol."

"I'm naked," Merlin said.

"Yes, you are, and I'm due on patrol, get me into my armour."

Merlin looked around and saw his trousers nearby. Snatching them up he pulled them under the covers and started to pull them on, staying under the sheets as he did so. Arthur watched him and smirked in amusement.

"I saw it all when I undressed you last night."

"And then what did you do?" Merlin said, pulling his trousers up and safely fastening them.

"Nothing," Arthur said with a trace of anger. "You made what you thought of me quite clear."

Merlin looked down, pulling the covers around himself, trying to hide. "How could I not think that?"

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Arthur said, sounding like he truly didn't. Merlin blinked, got his trousers on and pushed the covers down. He stood up and stumbled over his boots that were dropped by the side of the bed. Merlin cursed and Arthur started to laugh at him. Snarling Merlin sat back on the bed and started to pull his boots on.

"You really are hopeless," Arthur said.

"You really are a pratt," Merlin snapped. Arthur's laugher faded in a second and he glared at Merlin. Merlin withered under the gaze. "Sorry… Your Highness."

"Watch it, anyone else hears you talking like that, I will be expected to take your head off," Arthur assured him. "And I can't afford that it would seem. Now, help me with my armour."

Merlin stood up and frowned at the pile of stuff that was laid out on the table, very neatly he presumed. But he had no idea what to do with it. Arthur just looked at him, waiting. Again Merlin received that amused look, which riled him a little, so he started off, making very accurate guesses about what he needed to do as he dressed Arthur.

He was concentrating on fastening the buckles of the armour when Arthur added.

"You can also sort this room out, do my washing, the stables will need cleaning out as well, and take the grey mare to the blacksmith."

Merlin blinked up at him. "I can't do all that, I don't know how, or where to go or…"

"You did all right with the armour, didn't you?" Arthur said. "You really are hopeless."

"I thought you said I just did all right," Merlin snapped at him.

"The bond means that you won't even need to think about it. You'll do everything I ask of you exactly how I want it done, and you won't even think twice about it."

"So much for free will," Merlin said sulkily, reaching for one of Arthur's arm guards. He held out his left arm and Merlin started to buckle it onto his forearm.

"You could in actual fact choose not to do it, or not do it the way you instinctively would," Arthur said. "There is a great deal of difference between our link and a full bond, ask my sister."

Merlin looked up in surprise, not just at what Arthur said but the tone he used, his voice darkening, and his eyes hardened as Merlin met them. He found a distraction by reaching for the other arm guard, it was a little out of reach but as he intended to stretch it slid across the table and slammed into his hand.

"Careful of that," Arthur said. "Magic is strong around here, try not to be too obvious about it."

Merlin gave a cynical, almost angry, smile, turning back to Arthur and straightening the leather straps on the guard. "That didn't do me much good back home did it?"

Arthur held out his other arm for Merlin to deal with and he was concentrating on fastening it. Bracing the armour, and Arthur's arm, against his chest Merlin fiddled with an awkward strap. He was absorbed in the task and didn't see Arthur's face before the door was flung open and Uther strode into the room, dressed for the patrol. Merlin tensed every fibre of his being on alert. His hands started to tremble as he struggled with the strap, but he didn't look up, he kept his eyes on what he was doing. Uther crossed the room to pick up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I expected you to be ready."

"I am, father, almost."

"That's not ready then is it," Uther drawled. Merlin finished with the arm guard and got Arthur's sword, fastening the belt around the waist. He ran on the instinct he had, the one that Arthur had given him, probably for convenience. When he was finished Merlin stepped back with his head down and waited politely, as an innocuous servant would. The only problem was the two times he had been in a room with Uther he had not been innocuous.

However, this time everything was different. Seeing Arthur was ready Uther strolled towards the door again, and Arthur stepped to follow him. He paused on the threshold and turned to Merlin.

"And go and see Gaius, tell him I need some more Mortaeus Flower tincture. Think you can remember that as well?"

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur spun on his heel and stalked out after his father, who had completely ignored Merlin. The only reference to him was Uther's voice echoing back down the corridor as he asked Arthur.

"I presume your evening was entertaining?"

Merlin peered around the door, watching as they turned the far corner, the group of knights in tow. Merlin pondered that. Uther had obviously dismissed him now and Merlin wondered about going to see Gaius, there was an odd emphasis on that instruction but Merlin couldn't work it out. He decided to do that last, instead he would start with the room, then the stables, and once the horse was at the blacksmith he'd go and see Gaius.

His day proved unalarming. He did everything Arthur asked of him, and because it was simple he did it as his instinct ran, and he cheated. The stables were done while he took the horse to the blacksmith, and the mangle wrung out some clothes while Merlin washed others. He was careful to do those things with no one around. When he was in the presence of others he did things by hand, making sure his magic didn't show too much. He guessed that under Arthur's control he would not be doing anything out of the ordinary.

Now and again he knew Arthur was performing magic, feeding off him a little, but never too much. The bond was there, it would be careless of Arthur not to use him, especially around Uther.

Merlin's last chore was the trip to pick up the tincture. He went to Gaius' chambers, knowing the way without thinking. The same as it was for his trip to the kitchens to replenish the fruit bowl and the jugs of water and wine in Arthur's room. For some reason he also decided Arthur would want a platter of bread and cold meats, so he set that up as well.

He paused outside the door and knocked before pushing it open, and peering around it.

"Hello?" Merlin asked and slammed his shoulder into the doorframe as Gaius shot out from somewhere behind the door, glaring at him balefully.

"What do you want?"

Merlin sidled the rest of the way in and shut the door behind him. Gaius still glared at him.

"Arthur told me to pick up a Mortaeus Flower tincture for him."

"Ah, yes, fine." Gaius turned and strode off across the room and picked up a small green bottle and handed it to Merlin.

"Thank you," Merlin said. Everyone was being very helpful, but he was guessing that everyone knew he was Arthur's. The collar gave it away if gossip didn't. Gaius didn't release the bottle to him immediately; instead he looked at Merlin intently.

"You might want to go back via the courtyard, walk through the cloisters; it's very attractive this time of day."

Merlin nodded, staring at the old man in confusion. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head in exaggeration.

"Okay."

Gaius released the potion and Merlin yelped as he was smacked hard around the ear.

"Just do it boy, for goodness sake!"

Merlin gripped the potion in one hand and put another hand to his now throbbing ear, his jaw dropping as he watched the old man walk away, checking potions and books as he went.

"Honestly, where does Arthur find these creatures," Gaius snapped to himself.

Merlin backed to the door and opened it with his elbow, still rubbing his ear and holding the potion. He guessed he was supposed to go that way, so he did as he was told. As he went through the archway to the courtyard he looked down, avoiding the gaze of the knights and guards around the place and carefully moving away from the Lady Morgana and her maid, Guinevere, as they carried packages back from a rather intensive shopping trip.

Merlin ducked across the courtyard, trying to avoid the people in the square and was halfway up the steps to the castle as he heard a kafuffle. A few of the knights moved forward eagerly. Merlin thought it was a good time to duck away but he heard Morgana's voice.

"Gwen, leave that! You boy!"

Merlin turned automatically and his eyes widened as he realised Morgana was looking at him. She lifted her chin, looking down her nose at him arrogantly. He hadn't seen her clearly in the throne room but he felt stunned as he looked at her now and he thought to himself that she would look much prettier if she smiled. He blinked and took a step down, half pointing at himself in question. She glared back at him arrogantly, surrounded by the packages she had dropped and which her maid couldn't retrieve without going down on her knees.

"Do you see any other boys here?" she roared at him across the courtyard.

The knights who had gone to help her paused, and stepped back, eyeing the scene in amusement. They would have helped, but she was the Lady Morgana, if she chose to pick on Arthur's new servant then she could. Merlin looked around and realised the same thing. He came back down the steps and walked towards her, his head hanging a little and he tucked the tincture that Arthur wanted safely away. Only one person saw Morgana's eyes watch that movement anxiously.

"Gather those packages!" Morgana snapped as Merlin came close. He looked at the neatly wrapped purchases on the floor and going down on his knees started to gather them, propping them carefully.

"Guinevere," Morgana snapped. Merlin looked up and received a whole new wad of packages into his embrace. He staggered to his feet, trying to control them. "Come on, boy!"

Merlin turned, following them. The two women were ahead of him now but he was shoved forward as someone slammed a foot into his backside to send him onward. The knight's laughter followed him as he ran after the two women heading into the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as he got to the Lady Morgana's chambers. He had just about managed to keep Guinevere in sight as he struggled along holding what seemed like a hundred very uncooperative packages. Merlin felt like crying on occasion, he didn't dare lose any, if one dropped he would have to stop for it and restack the whole lot. He most certainly did not want to anger Uther's ward and sorceress.

He half expected the door to be shut in his face as he ran after them, panting as he exerted himself. He struggled past a maid who was walking the other way, eyeing him in surprise but she turned and rushed on her way as a voice echoed down the corridor.

"Hurry up!" Morgana yelled and Merlin ran over the threshold into the room. "Put them over there!" Morgana continued yelling. Merlin turned to try and see where 'there' was, but Morgana was walking back to the door. Guinevere had closed it but was peering round. She shook her head. Morgana leaning on the door, added in a loud voice.

"Not there you idiot! Stack them there! No there!" she yelled, pausing between each shouted instruction. Merlin blinked at her in shock still trying to hold everything as she waited for a signal from Guinevere. The maid turned and nodded. Morgana relaxed and turned to look at Merlin, who was still holding the packages and trembling a little. He realised he was right as Morgana smiled at him.

"Put them down!" she whispered.

"Where My Lady?" Merlin asked rather nervously. Morgana waved her hand.

"Oh, on the floor it doesn't matter, I didn't mean to buy all that, we were just waiting for you."

Merlin did drop everything; the neat packages slithered to the floor in a pile at his feet. Morgana looked a little more serious when she could see him clearly.

"Did Gaius give you the potion?"

Merlin reached into his tunic and produced the bottle. Morgana took it and handed it to Guinevere and nodded.

"Yes, My Lady."

Merlin watched her hurry away to a nearby side table and pour a goblet of wine. The maid put a few drops of the tincture into the goblet and brought it back to Morgana.

"But isn't that for…?"

Morgana sipped it and sighed as she tasted it. She sipped again and sniggered as she looked at Merlin. Merlin recoiled, confused.

"I should go, I…" then he paused, he couldn't since Morgana now had the tincture that Arthur asked for.

"Oh, you are sweet," Morgana said, her smile bright. She reached out and took Merlin's hand, drawing him across the room to the large table in the centre, caught in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Guinevere pulled out a chair and Morgana put Merlin into it. Guinevere pulled out the next chair and Morgana sat. She was still holding Merlin's hand. He looked down at their hands and frowned. Morgana looked to her maid.

"Gwen."

"Yes, My Lady." She curtsied and moved into the next room. She didn't close the door, Guinevere just settled down on the window seat, staring out at the view.

"She'll see when they return. You need to be in Arthur's chambers when he gets back."

"I shouldn't be here if he doesn't want me to be…"

"No!" Morgana snapped gripping his hand. Guinevere turned her head and then looked away again. "My brother sent you to me. It's Uther that cannot find you here, but they will be together."

"Your brother? Arthur?"

"Yes, of course. He took you to see Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. You know why we need you. Today, going to Gaius, bringing me the potion I need, it means we can talk, freely. Or at least as free as you can get around here."

"The potion? The Mortaeus Flower tincture, Arthur doesn't need it."

"For the subterfuge he's playing, yes he does. He uses it…" Morgana paused and looked at him, her eyes searching his. "For his toys."

Merlin frowned and then the frown smoothed out. "Oh, you mean me."

Morgana nodded slowly. "Has he…?"

Merlin shook his head at the implication. "No, he wanted to but I didn't."

"And he stopped?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded, feeling a shiver of fear. However she blinked and shook her head.

"He's not exactly used to refusal. Anyone in the castle will willingly ingratiate themselves with him. He probably wasn't expecting that."

"Why?"

"As the Prince's servant, you get status. No one will lay a hand on you with that collar around your neck."

"I got a boot," Merlin said shifting a little. Morgana winced.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She gave him a very long look.

"Except you yelled at me and they could get away with it then," Merlin said. Morgana smiled again. She was nice when she smiled Merlin thought and then blushed, heat running over his cheeks.

"What?" Morgana asked, smiling even more as she tilted her head to try and read his reaction. Merlin thought his face was going to set on fire.

"You're pretty when you smile," Merlin said. Morgana smiled even more, like she suddenly couldn't stop.

"Thank you. I don't often get to." One hand reached up to touch the delicate webbing of the necklace around her neck.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be helpful. Kilgharrah is right, you are the one we need. Mordred says the same."

"Who?"

"They boy bonded to Sir Leon. He calls you Emrys."

Merlin looked at her, shaking his head innocently. "I don't know, I don't understand this. People keep telling me things and all I know is that just over a week ago I was taken from my village, my mother killed and I came here, and it's terrifying and confusing and I don't know what's going on."

Morgana tensed. "I need more of the…"

She waved her hand, Merlin got up and grabbed the tincture bottle. Bringing it over he filled the little dropper and put two more drops into the wine, Morgana nodded at him and he added two more. She sipped the drink again. Merlin sat down again, holding the little bottle in his hands.

"What does it do?"

"The way it is made, it makes your heart run a little fast, but you can become two people at the same time, sort of. It is a little hard to explain and we don't have time, but it means Uther has no idea what I am doing. He thinks I am happy in my chambers, looking over my purchases with Gwen. When he returns, he will see nothing different. Gwen will make me new dresses, which he will be delighted to see me in."

There was a distinct edge to her voice as she spoke. Merlin looked at the green bottle in his hands, putting it back on the table by Morgana's goblet and he rubbed his ear a little. Morgana frowned.

"Are you all right?"

"Gaius clipped me round the ear," Merlin lamented. Morgana gave a moue of sympathy.

"He does get a bit tetchy, although he was probably worried that you would miss me and then we couldn't meet properly."

"You staged all that?"

Morgana grinned again and shrugged, rolling her eyes a little. "It wasn't that difficult, I just decided that it was better if I explained things to you. Arthur isn't always that good at that sort of thing, and since we're sure you're the one we need it's best to be done properly. The dragon thinks so, Mordred too."

Merlin sat back in the chair as she reached out a hand and touched the collar around his neck. It made him feel like nothing more than a pet when people kept grabbing at it. He felt the warmth ripple from Morgana to himself and wash gently back again. She closed her eyes, leaning closer to him, her face near enough that he could have kissed her. A gentle smile played around her lips but before the thought could take too strong a hold in Merlin she opened her eyes and sat back again.

"It is definitely you."

"What is me?"

"The one the dragon said would come. One strong enough to help Arthur, and whose destiny it is to make him a great king."

Merlin eyed her apprehensively. "Are you sure?"

"You are strong enough."

Merlin smirked, "about Arthur. He doesn't seem much different from Uther," he announced and then felt contrite at the expression on her face. "Sorry."

Morgana smiled again, but this one looked more like a wince. "It's not easy for him. He's grown up with his father using magic the way he does. It wasn't so bad at the beginning, when Arthur was younger, when I came here with my father; the man who I thought was my father."

Merlin frowned, slowly letting the facts connect in his mind. "The king is your father?"

Morgana nodded. "I never knew, not until after my father died. Well, not my real father but the man I like to think of as my father. It's a bit confusing."

"Did he have anything to do with that?" Merlin asked, the 'he' being obvious, but Merlin felt too frightened to even utter Uther's name. Morgana nodded again.

"Uther sent him into battle, with a promise of reinforcements, none were forthcoming."

"Did he know of your talent?"

Morgana bit down on her lip and nodded, tears filling her eyes a little but she took a deep breath and forced them back. Instinctively Merlin reached out to hold her hand and she gripped onto him tightly.

"And you've been bonded to the king ever since?"

She nodded, not daring to speak for a moment. Merlin pondered it; the thought of Arthur being a king, of somehow getting rid of his father. He couldn't see how it was possible. Uther had such a strong grip on everything, and Merlin didn't think it would change much with Arthur in charge.

"And how does Arthur fit into this?"

"We were always close, even as children before we knew the truth, and he can't stand the thought of Uther using me as he does. It might not seem like it at times, but he does care."

Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes.

"How it is now is all he has ever known. Uther started using magic like this since Arthur was born. Arthur is drawn to it just as much as the rest of us."

"Was he born with magic?" Merlin asked. Morgana shook his head.

"No, but Arthur was born of magic. That was how it started. Arthur's mother hadn't produced an heir, the one thing that Uther wanted. He went to a sorceress Nimueh, and asked for help. She warned Uther that to create a life, one must be given back. Any life would have done, but Uther disregarded the warnings."

"So, what happened? Arthur's here, who died in his place?"

"His mother. Concerned about what might happen Nimueh went to Ygraine and told her the truth, and told her what needed to be done. Ygraine refused to sacrifice anyone else, she told Nimueh to direct the power to her, and she gave up her life to give Uther what he wanted."

"Oh," Merlin said, not sure of anything else to add. Morgana smiled again and squeezed his hand.

"Uther decided that if magic had taken her, there had to be a way to bring Ygraine back. He drew Nimueh into the plan, and she tried her best, maybe she sensed the danger of what might happen, I don't know. Only Uther can really tell you what passed between them, maybe Gaius knows a little, but he won't speak of it.

"Nimueh tried to take Arthur from him, that's all I know and then Uther locked her in a bond. He drained the life force from her, taking her magic and channelling it himself, and since then he's never stopped. The grief he felt twisted into something else."

"Hasn't anyone else tried to stop him?"

"Of course. The strongest of those who tried was Morgause, my sister."

Merlin frowned. "Your sister?"

"Half-sister, from my mother's side. Arthur and I are family through Uther. She tried, and he took her too. He tried to bond her, but she fought back too hard, he had her executed, and drained her blood."

"Yuk!" Merlin snapped and then shrank down a little as he realised how unsympathetic it sounded. "Sorry. Couldn't someone just kill him?"

"It has been tried; Arthur is probably the only one that can. He's close enough to Uther and he trusts him, but he won't, not yet."

"Why not, if he wants to get rid of him?"

"Uther is bonded to me, if Arthur tries to kill him, he could use my life force. It could be enough, and if he comes back from death, then it will be almost impossible to stop him. I won't risk that, and Arthur's worried about me. If I hold back my power and stop him from using it I'll still be in the bond, I wouldn't survive."

"And Arthur won't risk you."

Morgana shook her head. "I need someone to help break the bond, someone who might have the power to do it. Uther didn't feel the strength in you, I made sure you were protected from that."

Without thinking Merlin reached up and touched the delicate necklace around her throat. The marks that he had caused had faded, but there was a faint trace of raised, scarred skin.

"How? Arthur said the cuffs were specially made."

"Yes, Gwen's father is the blacksmith, he makes most of the magical restraints. The bond is achieved by using blood and incanting magic into the metal. Arthur used my blood and set the spell so I could block Uther's senses. It took some effort."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"And Arthur should have removed them immediately. If he had left them on much longer you wouldn't have survived."

"I'm all right," Merlin said. He looked at the cuffs that now covered his wrists. "So I guess these were made with Arthur's blood."

"Now Uther just thinks you have a mild talent, and Arthur can keep you hidden in plain sight, while Uther thinks you are nothing more than an amusing distraction to him."

"I'd rather stay very much hidden."

"Uther has no interest in you now. We need to use the time we have to prepare to strike. Between us all we can do it, but we will only get one chance, we have to get it right."

Merlin shivered in concern but then looked up sharply as Guinevere's voice cut through the moment.

"My Lady, they're returning."

Morgana stood up, pulling Merlin up with her, and leading him around the table to the door. He stumbled after her, tripping on the edge of the rug. She steadied him as they reached the door.

"Gwen!"

Guinevere reached into a box on Morgana's dressing table and pulled out a little green vial, similar to the one that her potion held. Gwen passed it to her mistress who pressed it into Merlin's hand.

"Mortaeus Flower, take that with you, Uther heard the instruction Arthur gave you," she whispered urgently. "You and Arthur are going to need to form a plan, and we'll talk again."

Merlin nodded at her, taken completely by surprise as she reached forward and hugged him tightly. He swayed under the flowery smell of her hair and then she pushed him away. Merlin blinked at her, a little dazed by the affection. He was distracted by Guinevere moving about swiftly, opening packages and strewing the contents about, bending down to flick the rug straight where Merlin had tripped and rumpled it. Morgana opened the door and gently pushed Merlin out.

"Go! You'll need to be back for Arthur, and Merlin," she stopped him again by grabbing his wrist. "Refuse him for as long as you can!"

Merlin blinked at that and Morgana smiled again at him. "It might teach him something." She gave him a little push, and nodded at him.

"Go! Now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin got back to Arthur's chambers and looked around. It was as he had left it but he skulked about to check that everything was in its place and he put the vial down by the drinks and platters of food. He straightened things up, which was a bit pointless as they were already straight but he did it anyway, feeling relaxed as he anticipated Arthur's return. The conversation with Morgana had eased his mind a little. Even in a short space of time she had become easy to be around. And it was nice to meet one member of the Pendragon family who appeared to be moderately sane. That was rather amazing considering her close connection to Uther. Maybe there was hope for Arthur.

Merlin smirked, and then he turned around as the door banged open and Arthur strode into the room in what seemed like a very Arthur sort of way. His presence seemed to give the room an entirely different dimension, and he certainly commanded attention. He paused a little way in and looked up, in Merlin's direction, but somehow appeared surprised to see him there. Arthur then looked around the room and his hands went to remove his sword belt.

"Shut the door," he ordered Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes a little, and Arthur paused to look up at him. With a sigh Merlin went and shut the door, then went to Arthur to help remove his armour. He felt much less tentative this time. Merlin knew what he was doing and some of the things Morgana had said had made him think.

Merlin started to lay out the pieces of armour as he removed them from Arthur. Arthur watched him carefully, his eyes following Merlin with intensity. He was also trying to catch Merlin's eye, but Merlin skilfully avoided the attempts, just concentrating on what he was doing.

"Did you get the Mortaeus Flower?" Arthur demanded. Merlin pointed to the sideboard where everything was laid out. It wasn't, Merlin judged, exactly what Arthur was asking. But if he had the vial, then that part of the plan had been perfectly executed. He had seen Morgana. That was all Arthur needed to know. As Merlin removed the last piece of armour Arthur wandered over to grab some bread and cold meat off the tray that Merlin had decided to leave out. Now he knew where that random thought had come from. Arthur had sent him an unconscious message about his craving.

Merlin opened his mouth to bring up the subject of his conversation with Morgana, innocently presuming that Arthur wanted to hear about it. Before he could say anything Arthur said.

"Fetch me some clean water, I need to wash before I dine with my father and Morgana. Did you clean the blue tunic?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said, confusion making him just follow the commands. Arthur was not pressing the bond down on him; Merlin just did as he was asked. "I'll fetch the water."

It didn't take him long, he went to the well, brought a bowl of water back, realising he probably should have thought of it anyway and then on getting back and putting the bowl down felt another odd stirring in his mind. Concentrating carefully he put his hand over the bowl, his palm started to ripple with heat and seconds later the water started to steam. Arthur watched that with interest, moving closer to Merlin than was probably necessary. He was in nothing but his underwear and with his arms folded across his chest Merlin felt very aware of the power in Arthur. He also remembered Morgana's advice to hold Arthur off.

Moving neatly around him Merlin found Arthur a towel and soap. Arthur looked at him, an amused expression on his face, as if he knew exactly what was going on. Merlin gave him a curious look and then wandered off to get the clothes Arthur wanted, watching out of the corner of his eye as Arthur washed himself. Laying the clothes out Merlin waited while Arthur finished drying himself off, and ran his fingers through his hair. Although Merlin didn't doubt that Arthur was aware of the affect he could have, with every movement in his body, it was clear he was just moving entirely unconsciously. He was a very efficient predator, Merlin concluded.

"While I'm dining you had better go to the kitchens and get yourself something to eat, and I want my armour polished, get that done while I'm gone," Arthur said.

Merlin frowned as he put Arthur into the blue tunic. He was straightening the shoulders and was about to try and mention his encounter with Morgana that afternoon when Arthur turned slightly and clamped his hand over Merlin's mouth. Merlin gave a mild grunt of surprise. Arthur leant in closer to him. The sexual edge was there, but it didn't seem to be on the forefront of Arthur's mind.

"And when you've done all that, make sure the fire is lit and get yourself in the bed."

Arthur looked meaningfully at the huge bed that dominated the room. Merlin blinked as he looked at Arthur, and gave a muffled huff of protest. Arthur still didn't move his hand, he just looked at Merlin steadily.

"Just do as you are told," Arthur ordered, stating each word slowly and with emphasis. Then he let Merlin go and he left the room, leaving the door open again.

"Were you born in a field?" Merlin muttered to himself. He stood about for a minute, debating what to do and decided food seemed like the best idea to start with, then he'd sort out Arthur's armour. Then he'd work out the best way to avoid getting into the bed.

That decided, Merlin set off.

He discovered the fun of being able to go to the kitchens, get hot food and some mead and stuff his face sat in Arthur's chambers. Then he lingered over Arthur's armour, spinning the job out long enough, and setting the armour out neatly in the room before starting on the fire. So it was the case, he was busy doing that when Arthur crashed through the door again. He looked at Merlin, crouched by the fire, setting it up neatly, and then he looked at his armour, laid out on the far table.

"It's taken you all that time to do that?" Arthur said loudly. He went back to the door and shut it.

"Yes, I wanted to do it properly," Merlin said. Arthur proceeded to probe the armour with interested, holding it up to the candlelight to check how well it had actually been cleaned. He put it down with a thoughtful expression on his face. Merlin ignored him, he concentrated on trying to get the fire going, sparking the flint at the tinder, but although the sparks glowed when he blew on them, it didn't seem to take.

Arthur walked over, held out his hand and drawled off a fire spell. The tinder surged with blue light that roared up into flames, catching on the neatly placed logs, licking gold and red around them. Merlin gave a yelp of surprise and fell back from where he was kneeling, landing with a thump on his backside. A second later, Arthur had his nearest wrist and he twisted Merlin's arm up behind his back. Merlin yelped again, although Arthur didn't put too much pressure on him. He grabbed the scruff of Merlin's neck in his other hand and hoisted him up.

"Ow, hey!" Merlin objected as he was spun round and frogmarched to the end of the bed. What was even more undignified was Arthur lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and throwing him onto the bed. Merlin landed with a muffled 'ooph' and rolled over, expecting to have to fend off Arthur's next assault. However, Arthur just stood at the end of the bed, put his palms on the posts either side of him and whispered.

Merlin's eyes widened as from the posts there was a ripple. Like the air had turned to water and it became a wave crashing out, the white foam of the wave sparking out into the air. Merlin watched in fascination as it crashed around the bed, rippling the curtains so they fell free of their ties. As they did that, Merlin saw the designs on the inside of the curtains glowing gently, as did the marks on the posts. The spell shimmered again as Arthur leant forward, putting his hands down on the sheets, his head, shoulders and arms within the confines of the bed. The air around him rippled, as if he was a drop landing on water, and the ripples moved out, causing the entire spell to glisten.

"You have a warding spell on your bed," Merlin said. He reached out a hand to put it against the ripples; his palm tingled lightly with it, the spell tickling his skin lightly.

"There are certain things I don't want people knowing," Arthur said. Merlin looked at him sharply.

"Of course not," he snarled with heavy emphasis. Arthur raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

"That, not so much, the pillow talk, however, can be another matter entirely."

"Oh," Merlin said. Arthur raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in a knowing gesture. As he spoke again, sarcasm seemed to drip from his mouth like venom.

"And since my father, as well as a few other knights, are capable of walking in without knocking, it would look very odd if my new toy was sleeping with his clothes on."

Merlin gritted his teeth and glared at Arthur. Arthur recoiled a little, the puzzled, amused frown coming over his face. Merlin remembered what Morgana said. Holding off would teach Arthur something, which it probably would. There wouldn't be many that would say no to Prince Arthur, it was probably the equivalent as saying no to Uther. How many people had, Merlin wondered, suppressed their fear and worry to acquiesce to the prince's demands?

Arthur raised his eyebrows expectantly. Merlin sighed and started to pull off his boots. At some point last night, when Arthur had stripped him something had happened to the cuffs. They had fit perfectly over the leather, but in the morning they were resting comfortably against Merlin's skin, sitting just above his ankle bone; the widest part of the cuff, where the Pendragon symbol lay was outermost. He didn't want to debate to himself how that happened, and how the other cuffs had been perfect for him. He threw his boots over the side of the bed, the air rippled again and Merlin looked at Arthur with mild concern.

"Things can pass through it, the only things that can't are words and thoughts, anything you say here stays within, but anyone in the room will hear what you say. It just cannot be broken by magic."

"So anyone trying to listen in from a distance won't hear anything?"

Arthur shook his head and grinned, and then nodded at Merlin who started to pull off his jacket and scarf. Arthur watched him intently and Merlin felt a little shy as he lifted the hem of his shirt. He eyed Arthur's broad shoulders and then yanked on the material.

"I'm keeping my underwear on," Merlin announced from under the shirt. When he came out from it Arthur was rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but make sure you can get it off quickly, just in case someone comes in. Now you spoke to my sister, she told you what you needed to know?" Arthur said. He straightened up and walked away, pulling off his tunic and shirt before loosening his belt. Merlin pulled the covers down and wriggled under them to remove his trousers. He hesitated for a moment, but then realised, no one but Arthur would hear him, and Arthur would no doubt give non-committal answers back.

"Yes, she did. Most of it I think. I'm still not sure I am the one that's really… well… that one."

Arthur dropped his tunic and shirt in a pile and dropped his belt but didn't release the ties on his trousers. He went over and picked up the tray holding the wine, the goblets and the tincture that Merlin had supposed to have picked up from Gaius but had been given to him by Morgana. Arthur brought it over and put it on the nearby table, within reach of the bed. Arthur climbed through the spell and it didn't just ripple around him, it seemed to crawl over him, clinging to him, like it knew him.

He sat down, causing the mattress to dip under Merlin, who eventually got his trousers off, under the covers, and he pushed them out of the bed, so they landed close to it. Then he rolled back and pulled the covers up to his chin. Arthur watched him and then sat back, taking Merlin's hand to coax him to sit up.

"Come on."

"What?" Merlin asked, sitting up. Arthur pushed the covers about and sat close to Merlin, taking both his hands.

"I can feel your power, you are bonded to me now, but my father never got to delve too deeply into it. It's raw, which makes it hard to judge. That certainly helped when you met father."

"So?"

"So I need to see what's really there," Arthur said.

He pulled Merlin closer, moving his hands to grip Merlin's wrists and brush his fingertips over the bracelets. Merlin recoiled a little, leaning back away from Arthur. But he felt the warmth tingling up his arms, the air brushing over him as Arthur pressed into his power. By reflex Merlin looked up. Arthur's head was down, focussed on what he was directing into the cuffs around Merlin's wrists, but he looked up, meeting Merlin's eyes. Arthur shifted a little, kneeling up and straddling Merlin's legs. Arthur sat back on his heels while making sure that he didn't put any weight on Merlin's legs.

"Like Uther wanted to?" Merlin asked. Arthur leant in, his left hand released Merlin's wrist and he touched the cuff around his neck, and he leant into Merlin.

"Yes," Arthur said.

Merlin was not surprised as Arthur drew him closer, so their faces brushed together. Merlin gasped as he felt something run over him, power brushing his skin, probing against him. Arthur tilted his head and brushed his lips against Merlin's. Again Merlin felt the warmth rise in him, pulled towards Arthur. It was the same scenario as what Uther wanted, to probe into Merlin's power, but Arthur was gentler. Merlin could feel the cool breeze of Arthur's power around him, but it didn't force its way in, it just pushed against him, pressing just a little.

Arthur pulled back from him a little. Their lips still brushing together, just lightly, skin tingling at the contact. Merlin tried to open his eyes, not even realising when he had closed them, but he gave up when Arthur increased the pressure again and kissed Merlin deeply. Merlin gasped and Arthur's tongue snaked out to collide with his.

It was just his method. Arthur was tactile, he was used to it. He was not the driving force that Uther was, wanting to hurt and frighten. Merlin had to show him, his body warmed and he felt something move inside him. He wasn't sure where it came from. For all of his life he had known the power was there, but he had never thought of it, never really considered where it had come from. Now he felt it. Arthur was drawing it upwards, pulling it towards him using the bond. If he had been in different cuffs when he had met Uther, Merlin realised his power would have rushed to the surface, and the King of Camelot would have taken it.

Now as Arthur drew it, he it enticed it slowly. Merlin felt the warmth in his belly and around his spine, slowly start to uncoil, as if it was just waking up and shaking off the sleep he had forced onto it. He didn't doubt that he was feeling some of Arthur's desires, encouraging him to yield into it. But Arthur took nothing from him, he just wanted to see it.

Arthur's hand tensed on the neck cuff as Merlin relaxed further and it suddenly rushed up. He felt a wave of power crash upwards and he felt Arthur's breath hitch and he jerked back out of the kiss. Without that to anchor him Merlin let his head drop backwards and he would have fallen back on the bed if Arthur hadn't been holding onto him.

Merlin didn't move, he just hung there in Arthur's embrace, feeling the warm power dance over his skin. Very slowly he opened his eyes, the lids feeling as if they were weighted. He looked at the swaths of material that covered the top of the bed, and the wards that danced on Arthur's power, glowing faintly.

"Merlin?"

He brought his head down to look at Arthur, who was staring at him with awe. Arthur was keeping him supported but he moved the hand on Merlin's neck to brush his fingertips against his cheek. Merlin's eyes rolled as he saw was looked like sparks fly out from the touch, and his skin tingled. Arthur ran the hand over Merlin's skin, brushing over it, just catching the hairs on his arm. It sent a shockwave over him and Merlin gasped and he dropped forward. Arthur caught him and kept him upright, his eyes meeting Merlin's as he stared at him.

"Merlin?" Arthur gasped, cupping Merlin's chin in his hand.

"What?" His voice sounded muffled, like he was hearing it from a distance, but at the same time it seemed to throb through his mind.

"Your eyes are glowing."

Merlin frowned, but then he felt the same flash that he had last night. He saw what Arthur was seeing. Tied into the bond he could pick it up easily. Merlin looked at himself. He had frowned in confusion at what Arthur said and Merlin saw the delicate furrows between his brows and on his forehead as he did so. But then he saw his eyes. They were glowing. His pupils were midnight dark, emphasized by the rippling gold flecks in his blue irises. They danced with the colour; it never seemed to stay still. But on the outer rim of the blue there remained a static band of gold. Merlin stared at himself, the candles and fire casting shadows and light over his face, bringing out the prominence of his cheekbones, and Arthur's eyes were drawn away from Merlin's to look at the mouth his own had been pressed upon not long ago.

But he was drawn back to the glowing eyes, seeing Merlin's power simmering just below the surface of his being.

"Wow," Merlin said, and he blinked. When he looked up again he saw Arthur. But the rippling was still happening. One of Arthur's hands reached up to smooth his hair back and Merlin felt his scalp jolt with power as Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair.

"Okay, Merlin, relax and let it go, just let it curl back up. Draw it back now."

Merlin closed his eyes again, following the instructions Arthur was giving him. The words were back up by the cool breeze of Arthur's power. It pushed gently, guiding Merlin back, settling him down. Arthur petted him, repeated the words he was saying gently and pressed his power on Merlin's to contain it. It occurred to Merlin that he could probably win if he pushed back.

"Yes, but not now," Arthur said in response. "Merlin, just take it back into yourself, just let it settle."

Merlin felt himself imagining an animal. Not surprisingly the shadow of the beast turned, slowly forming in his mind. The powerful back legs, the ridge of scales rising out of its back, the neck turning and calm yellow eyes regarding him with interest. The dragon turned another circle. It turned a few times, feeling restless now it had been roused and scrabbling at the ground with his claws. Merlin flinched but the beast turned once more and slowly lay down, stretching out and resting it's head down, tucking it's legs under itself, tail curling around the bulky body. The dragon looked up, its eyes glowing as Merlin's had done, and then the dragon closed them and Merlin felt the power settle. He gasped, taking desperate hitching breaths as it slowly died down. His head dropped again, but Arthur caught him, gently lowering him back down onto the bed.

"Wow," Merlin murmured. Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, definitely."

Merlin made the effort to open his eyes, Arthur had turned to pour out some wine and he lifted Merlin again. Merlin rested his head against Arthur's chest and wondered if he could summon up some way of resisting Arthur. Arthur lifted him higher and brought the goblet to Merlin's mouth.

"It's just wine, it's strong," Arthur said. Merlin drunk a mouthful and the alcohol burnt his mouth and throat, the warmth sweeping down into his belly, rousing him from his languid state. He gasped again and blinked the movement stronger. Arthur lay him down again, sitting back and reaching for the tincture.

"What does that do?" Merlin asked.

"The way this has been made, acts as an aphrodisiac. It heightens your senses so you feel everything so much stronger."

"I don't think I need it," Merlin announced.

"No," Arthur agreed, lying out on his side next to Merlin. "But it wouldn't hurt for other people to sense a trace of it on you."

Arthur had controlled the drop carefully and he smeared some on Merlin's lower lip. He felt the tingle and gasped the smell of the flower teasing him. He tried to lick the trace of tincture away. Arthur smacked him lightly on the cheekbone.

"Stop that!" he ordered and leant over to kiss Merlin's lower lip. Merlin moaned and arched his back as the shivers ran up and down his spine. Merlin rolled over, towards Arthur and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Arthur's hand ran through his hair, and then Merlin felt himself being kissed gently on the forehead.

"You're tired Merlin, go to sleep."

"Yes, Sire."


	13. Chapter 13

Life spent some time settling into an odd, but gentle pattern. Merlin pondered that as he walked along the forest trail carrying Arthur's hunting equipment and the animals he had killed. It was a quiet, peaceful afternoon, the sun tilting down to bring about the end of the day. And Merlin's mind ran over the last six weeks.

Arthur had felt the power residing in Merlin, but it was so untamed it was hard to fathom. Arthur had grown up surrounded by magic, but it was controlled, restricted and practiced with rigorous precision. Merlin was so raw in comparison. Arthur was starting to wonder if that wasn't their advantage. But for Merlin to unleash his power there would be the causality of a strong backlash. That was what they needed to get Merlin to control.

Evenings were spent in the confines of the bed, with Merlin rolling up his power and trying to direct it, before pushing it down again. An act which, they discovered, needed Arthur's help, but when the moment came to take Uther down Arthur would be busy, too busy to help Merlin.

Trying to work in the castle was sometimes a problem and Merlin saw the logic of Arthur's argument of sharing the bed, since Uther had come striding into the room on more than one occasion. It would be odd for someone playing the role Merlin was to be sleeping elsewhere. But Uther had, on all those occasions, ignored Merlin, dismissing him as unimportant now. He was a sorcerer, with enough power to gain a place in the household, and was servile enough, behaved himself and bowed down to Arthur. Arthur was keeping him as a distraction and that was all Uther needed to know.

It depended on who Merlin encountered as to how he was perceived, he was either Arthur's servant, or his play toy. Merlin didn't often hear his own name except from Arthur, and Morgana when she could drop her role as Uther's magical consort, when on all of those times Merlin got referred to as 'boy'.

It hadn't been hard to conceal the deception, Merlin thought, as he walked along, alone for the moment. Arthur had skulked off into the undergrowth again, to track a rabbit warren nearby. Merlin got to stay behind, since he couldn't walk through the forest silently to save his life.

"Let's hope that's never an issue," Arthur had muttered just before he restricted Merlin to the forest trails. Merlin had laughed and Arthur went though another of his phenomenal changes of mood. Merlin had stayed very quiet the rest of that day, keeping his head down and out of Arthur's way as much as possible.

Arthur and Morgana both had a gift to turn themselves so suddenly into what Uther wanted to see. The lightening shift made Merlin wonder which side of them was truly real and what was the façade. Or what were they fighting to be. Merlin thought that was Arthur's case, he was struggling against a lifetime of his father's influence. Morgana often pushed Merlin to try and be patient with him, but now and again he found it hard. The same as he sometimes did with her.

Merlin sighed and concentrated on relishing the moment of peace, as he walked over a small hill. There wasn't ever much chance to feel alone around the castle. Arthur had announced to his father that morning that he was going hunting alone. Merlin soon realised afterwards alone meant no guards or other knights and quite clearly he didn't count. Although as he had packed up he had heard a small story that if Arthur found nothing to hunt he did have a habit of hunting his servants. Merlin didn't think that was likely to happen, there was a reason they had headed off into the forest, for some peace and quiet. Hunting just gave them a simple, legitimate reason.

As he clambered up the slope he paused as he looked down into the valley lying to his left. A small stream ran through it, trickling away towards the river a mile or so beyond and the undergrowth grew in thick swaths over the inclines. But none of that caught Merlin's attention. Instead it was the animal that stood there, lifting its head as it sensed Merlin's movement.

Sunlight was trickling gently through the trees, throwing shafts of light across the white, well-muscled body. The animal gave a snort and stood there looking at him. Merlin was transfixed by the pure white coat, dark gentle eyes and mostly the horn that protruded from the unicorn's brow.

Merlin felt breathless as he looked at it, awed by the sheer calm beauty of the animal. It seemed undisturbed by his presence, simply lowering its head to lap water from the tiny stream. As the head came up again Merlin smiled as the unicorn flopped its lower lip about, dribbles of water trickling from its mouth. Then Merlin jumped and turned as there was a faint rustle of undergrowth. Arthur smoothly pushed the bushes aside and his eyes locked on the animal. His reaction, however, was a complete contrast to Merlin's.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he took several steps forward, moving silently and lifting his crossbow. His shoulders shifted and he exhaled, stalking forward and sighting on his prey. Merlin blinked in panic, turning back to look at the unicorn, which still remained calm, looking at them peaceably. Merlin stepped towards Arthur, dropping several things as he did so. It made Arthur tense and glare at him, then his eyes went back to his prey. The unicorn hadn't moved, the noises were not startling it and it didn't seem frightened of them. It just simply tossed its head and snorted. Arthur smirked. Merlin dropped everything else and moved in front of Arthur. Arthur raised his left arm and brushed Merlin aside.

"Arthur, don't!"

He reached up to grab Arthur's shirt, to stop himself from falling if nothing else, gripping onto the material of the sleeve. Arthur turned to look at him. The unicorn still didn't move, it just watched them, then it went back to take another drink.

"Why not? We could display the horn with all the other treasures, it will certainly add to the display."

"What's wrong with leaving it displayed on the unicorn?" Merlin hissed desperately. He latched his other hand to the front of Arthur's leather jerkin. Arthur looked less than pleased at the development.

"You weren't so worried about the pheasants and rabbits I killed."

"They have a purpose, at least we eat them, and use the fur. They're not creatures of magic. You're not likely to eat the unicorn!"

"It could turn into a new delicacy," Arthur snarled, raising his crossbow, elbowing Merlin none to gently in the ribs as he did so. Merlin felt an urge to grab that arm and try and push his aim off, but when it came down to a physical fight Arthur would win easily, and if Merlin tried magic the bonding meant Arthur would sense it, and react to it.

"Arthur, please don't," Merlin begged, pushing his body against Arthur's in the hope he could off balance him, and distract him enough. It worked to some extent since Arthur murmured.

"What do you want to offer me instead?"

Merlin hesitated, shrinking back from Arthur a little. He wondered if he could turn and shout, and make the animal bolt, or throw something to startle it. As he looked around Arthur's left arm reached up to grab the front of Merlin's shirt, so Arthur could hold him out of the way. Merlin watched Arthur aim, his breathing steady, and all his hunter's instincts wiping any other thoughts away. Merlin felt tears prickle behind his eyes, his breath hitching frantically in panic. He felt an absurd urge to hide his face in Arthur's shoulder, so he didn't have to watch. But he did close his eyes, turning his head away.

"Arthur, please!" Even as he braced himself, waiting for the inevitable he tried again. Arthur's grip tightened on his shirt. Merlin half expected to be hurled down the slope, so Arthur didn't have him in the way. As he waited, those painful and long seeming seconds, he didn't hear the sound of Arthur releasing the crossbow and he felt the sudden, jerking shift of Arthur's shoulders. Very slowly Merlin opened his eyes and turned his head. Arthur was staring straight ahead, jaw clamped, the muscles of his face rigid. Merlin turned further, bumping his body against Arthur's as he hung onto him and looked at the still very much alive unicorn. Arthur had lowered the crossbow, just looking at the creature, with longing and desire. Merlin felt very aware of Arthur's presence next to him as he stared at the beast.

Then the unicorn flicked its head, snorting loudly as it lowered. It shook itself and the mane rippled with light as strands of it glittered in the sun. Then it turned, trotting gracefully up the incline, the tail flicked as it disappeared off through the trees, changing from trot to canter as it moved away. Merlin exhaled heavily, feeling suddenly weak and obliged to lean against Arthur. Who was, at that moment, no help to him. He pushed Merlin away, sending him down onto his backside. Merlin looked up at him steadily.

"Thank you," Merlin said.

Arthur's angry expression faded a fraction, and he looked a little confused. Compassion was not something the prince was used to feeling; he wasn't quite sure what had come over him, other than Merlin's desperate pleading. Merlin watched the flush creeping over Arthur's cheekbones, and his eyes darkened again.

"Get the equipment, I want to be at the cave before the sun goes below the trees," Arthur said, turning to look at the angle of the light. Merlin scrabbled around to pick everything up. As he hoisted the carcasses onto his shoulder he suddenly turned, frowning as he watched something move in the forest. There was a flash of something white, and for a moment he wondered if it was the unicorn. Then a figure moved between the trees. Merlin stared but the lines of sunlight confused his view. Arthur, who had started to move down the trail, turned as he realised Merlin was not trampling along after him in his usual noisy fashion. Arthur glowered as he watched Merlin staring into the forest.

"The bloody thing's gone, Merlin!" Arthur snapped at him.

"I thought I saw someone," Merlin said. Shifting his crossbow, so the butt rested in the crook of his elbow, Arthur walked back and stared off into the forest. There was nothing to see, Merlin had only glimpsed it for a moment, yet he felt very convinced that he had actually seen something there. Arthur shrugged.

"There's no one there Merlin, unless there are some worms you want to rescue from the birds," Arthur growled. Hearing the tone in Arthur's voice Merlin knew better than to find that funny. Arthur grabbed him by the back of his clothes and spun him round to send him down the pathway, rolling his eyes as Merlin stumbled. Merlin recovered his footing and headed off down the forest trail. Arthur scanned the scenery again, changing the grip on his crossbow before following after Merlin, who was concentrating carefully on where he was walking. It was just a pity, Arthur thought, that he couldn't ever do it quietly.

Arthur was angry with him, but it was a confused sort of angry Merlin realised. Probably also, Arthur was a little embarrassed, for not shooting the unicorn, for listening to Merlin's desperate pleas when he was just a servant. Merlin was getting used to Arthur's volatile personality, and he knew when to leave him well alone, especially when things didn't quite make sense.

He sparked the flint into the tinder of the fire, just by the cave entrance. It was a quiet place, the cave nestled in the hills close to the stream. Merlin guessed that Arthur had been retreating to this place on a regular basis. The back of the cave held a stock of firewood, which Arthur kept stocked up, when he wanted to spend a night away from the castle.

It confused Merlin that Uther let him do that, but the king never worried about Arthur's loyalty. He probably didn't concern himself over Morgana's either but she was kept on a tighter leash. Arthur was the prince, to some extent he could behave how he liked. Merlin sighed and tried to get another spark onto the tinder, leaning down to blow on it and get it to life. Pieces of the dried brush glowed, but refused to do anything more. Arthur wasn't around for the moment, he had gone off again to see it he could track the deer which had been through the area recently.

"Unless, of course, you would like me to set up a nice little home for them," he had snarled at Merlin. Merlin had put his head down.

"No, Sire."

Arthur's temper was less acidic but Merlin left it alone. There were times he could joke and snipe at Arthur, but that was when he was in a good mood. And at that moment, he had not been in a good mood. Merlin sighed as he looked at the fire, and narrowing his eyes, he held out his hand and whispered the word of a fire spell. At that, the sparks still smouldering in the tinder burst to life, the flames glowing blue for a moment before shimmering to red and yellow. Merlin shoved a few more branches onto the fire and then jumped a mile.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice reproached from behind him. Merlin turned, looking at Arthur, who was carrying two rabbits by their back legs. "You are not supposed to be wasting the energy."

"I know, but it wasn't working, I don't think that little bit will matter." He reared back as Arthur held out the rabbits, batting him in the face with them.

"Skin them without magic. I've reset the snares so we will have something to take back with us."

"Okay," Merlin said taking the rabbits and reaching for the skinning knife. He knew Arthur was right. This was one of their last chances before they took their fight to Uther. It was why Arthur had engineered an overnight hunting trip, claiming he was fed up, after the harvest, grain collection and taxes. He demanded some peace and quiet. There was no particular reason for Uther to deny him.

It had amazed Merlin, as he had served Arthur, Morgana and Uther at breakfast, just how easily Arthur had done it, speaking to his father so casually. Arthur could take hunting trips, demanding it petulantly. Uther didn't often refuse and Arthur was the only one who could get away with it. It surprised Merlin, when he saw what happened around them. The citizens of Camelot never lived in fear of Uther. They were respectful but did not concern themselves over safety. When Merlin ran errands through the town for Arthur, he was surprised at how it just looked so normal.

Sorcerers were treated like chattel and ignored by the population. Because of the symbols on his cuffs, Merlin was treated respectfully. He belonged to Arthur, his life was easy, but for those in the pens, it was not nice. Merlin could testify to that. They had food, medical care, attention and were safe enough, but it was no kind of life, not really. Merlin was starting to realise Uther hated sorcerers and magic and all of their kind. He was using it, and he made it hurt.

Merlin put the rabbit skins aside and put the carcasses on a spit. He set them over the fire to cook. They had to get this right this time. Arthur had dragged Merlin off on a lone hunting trip two weeks before, just for a day, but the backlash had knocked Merlin out. Arthur had been forced to bring him back to Camelot, unconscious, with some carefully placed bruises and a bang on the head. Merlin had been taken to Gaius, who had treated the painful looking, but quite painless wounds, as he normally would and Merlin had been left to sleep for a day. Gaius had somehow been kept in the loop, and treated Merlin accordingly, also asking what had happened. Merlin hadn't really known, but he had told the physician what he could. Then he had been sent back to Arthur.

Then for two days Arthur had treated him appallingly, accordingly, when people could see it. He gave no explanation for what had happened. Uther had received the best response, when Arthur had said.

"He annoyed me."

What had caused some talk was the fact he hadn't cast Merlin aside, even though he had annoyed him. Merlin had stayed docile and quiet and it blew over. Arthur wasn't bored with him yet, and Uther had taken the current trip, and Merlin's presence, as a plan for Arthur to have more fun.

Fun was not to be had. Merlin had to get this right. He could pass out, but that would do no one any good. Arthur was not taking a risk with Morgana's life. Merlin severed the connection between her and Uther, and kept it severed, so Arthur could kill him. He had to be able to complete that task. Morgana could only help him so much.

Merlin had to do his part, and they were running out of time.

Taking a deep breath Merlin closed his eyes and thought about it. His mind brought up the image of the dragon. It was something he could work with, although he wasn't entirely sure where it had come from. But dragons were very synonymous with his situation. The dragon in his mind slowly opened its eyes and looked at him, lifting its head. It then reared up and bellowed and Merlin jumped as hands grabbed his shoulders. He gave a scream of shock and the fire roared up out of control, while logs rolled away from the clearing, and leaves scattered down from the trees as a breeze blew through the branches.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped at him, holding tightly to Merlin's delicate shoulders. Merlin gasped and fought to bring the breeze, fire and logs under control. Some of it he managed, but he felt Arthur's power brush over him. The magic inside him reacted, the dragon in his mind, in his body, lifted its head and it sensed who was there, sniffing the air lightly and it settled. Merlin leant back into Arthur, who was now kneeling behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"You never do Merlin."

"I have to do this on my own, I can't practice with Morgana, unless we ask Uther if we can spend some time with her to control the bonding."

Arthur snorted, but his hands loosened on Merlin's shoulders.

"You have to control your imaginary pet dragon. Does it have a name?"

Merlin took a breath and grinned. "He's called Arthur."

He waited a few seconds and then Arthur's grip tightened on his shoulders, let go and Merlin was slapped on his arm.

"Watch it."

Merlin laughed. Arthur's temper had died and he had calmed down. Merlin knew he had made Arthur angry, questioning something about his life that had never been touch upon. Merlin could hardly believe that Arthur had listened to him and left the unicorn untouched.

"Right, since you brought it up you can concentrate. What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Arthur's answer was short and snapped. Merlin knew to tread warily.

"Today," he started, and Arthur relaxed a fraction. "The unicorn, why did you change your mind?"

Behind him Arthur took a deep breath.

"It just stood there, waiting, to see what I'd do. It wasn't scared of me, and it was… it was beautiful."

Arthur's voice had taken on a dreamlike quality. Merlin didn't dare breathe as Arthur spoke, but he gritted his teeth as Arthur's hands tightened on him. And it wasn't to hurt him, Merlin realised a second later, it was a gesture of possession.

"You should have thought of that as your pet animal. It reminded me of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Uther always held the harvest celebration on the Equinox. Whether or not the harvest had been completely collected, there was no doubt there would be enough food to store and feed the people of the kingdom. They all had their own celebrations on that night. Even the sorcerers were released from their pens to dine in the courtyard, or lower hall. The citizens of the town celebrated, not concerning themselves with the people that had been enslaved to make the harvest be successful year after year. They didn't look, they were too scared to. Those that tried to help paid a terrible price. The ultimate price was to come.

Arthur chose this night, during the feast, as the time he would end Uther's reign, he would free his sister, and then the kingdom. It sounded so easy, but it didn't feel all that easy to Merlin, who would have to do what Arthur required of him. Make Uther helpless, keep Morgana safe and save Camelot.

He wasn't worried, not at all. Merlin helped Arthur dress for the feast. Merlin had been far more thorough than usual in his chores. It made him focus a little, but not on what was to come. Every time he thought of that he felt a tremor of fear ripple through his heart. Merlin was going to take on the most powerful man in the known kingdom. Armies would not go against him, and one tiny sorcerer was about to attempt the impossible.

Arthur turned and sniffed his red tunic.

"Is that lavender?" he asked.

"I put some in a bag in the drawer," Merlin said. "Yesterday."

"I thought you were flitting about in a funny fashion when you cleaned. Why?"

"I'm nervous, close to terrified."

"Not why are you flitting about, why the lavender?" Arthur asked.

"It's made it smell better," Merlin said. Arthur sniffed at his sleeve again and shrugged. Then he looked at Merlin who was carefully unfolding Arthur's cloak and brushing imaginary dust off it. He had spent over an hour yesterday making sure it was immaculate for the feast. Arthur stayed still as Merlin carefully draped it over his shoulders and then moved to Arthur's right to start fastening it. Arthur looked at him with an intense gaze, feeling Merlin's shaking hands fumble with the fastenings.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You need to be focussed."

"I am, oh, I am. I'm very focussed on my terror."

"Good," Arthur said. Merlin looked up.

"Good? How is that good?"

"It will help you concentrate, and keep you alert. Those are the things you need, use it to hone your reactions down, you can do this, Merlin. You are the only one that can."

"If not, we'll all be dead and it won't matter," Merlin said in an overly bright voice, and then he felt the cool breeze of Arthur's mind against his. Arthur's hand reached up to gently touch his cheek, brushing his fingertips against Merlin's smooth skin. Merlin closed his eyes for a second.

"You can do it, Merlin."

"Don't say anything about destiny for goodness sake."

Arthur laughed and he pulled his hand away and straightened up as there was a knock at the door and two knights, also in their formal dress, walked into the room. They both glanced at Merlin, but dismissed him, and the quick glimpse they had of Arthur's intimate touch. Instead they bowed to the prince while Merlin finished fastening off Arthur's cloak and neatened the folds up.

"Sire, you father is waiting."

Arthur nodded and Merlin stepped aside to let him pass. Then as Arthur passed the bed he picked up the fur pelt that was carefully folded, and placed at the end of the bed. He handed it over to Merlin.

"Take that to the Lady Morgana, with my compliments."

Merlin ran his hand into the thick fur, from the pelt of a wolf that Arthur had killed a few weeks ago, after it was seen harassing some of the sheep herds in the nearby countryside. He bowed to Arthur.

"Yes, Your Highness."

He didn't move immediately, instead he waited as Arthur swept from the room, the two knights in tow. Merlin eyed the gift; the pelt had been made into a shoulder wrap, giving Merlin the perfect excuse to see Morgana before the feast, for any last minute instruction and reassurance. As he tightened his grip on the fur he frowned as he felt something hard within the folds of the wrap. Very carefully, looking up at the door he opened the material and blinked as he looked inside. Nestled down within the garment were two daggers which glittered in the candlelight. They were made from silver, the hilts plain, made for an entirely practical purpose. Merlin didn't doubt that Morgana could use them, and would use them if she had to. Shifting his grip a little, one of the knives clinked against something hidden deeper in the fabric. Merlin pushed the knives aside to look at the small vial that lay there. He could only presume it was more of the tincture that helped Morgana deceive Uther.

Footsteps sounded outside in the corridor and Merlin flipped the wrap back, smoothing the thick pelt down and steadying it in his hands. Taking a deep breath he hurried from the room and went down the corridor, walking swiftly. He knew exactly where he was going, and he didn't dare stop. The castle was alive with people, and soldiers, more than he had ever seen before. Servants were running, hurrying to have everything prepared, and the many guests that Uther invited to the feast settled in the castle. There were also more soldiers than usual wandering around. Merlin tried to avoid all of them, none of them paid him much attention, he was well known now, and for anyone who hadn't encountered him before, the clothing that Arthur insisted he wear certainly gave no doubt to his place in the household.

He thought he was safe enough, as he started to take the final short walk towards Morgana's chambers but he gasped and pulled up short as a burly soldier stepped in front of him. Merlin recoiled a step, away from the man's bulk and the smell of sweat and alcohol that hung around him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He didn't think for one minute that he was one of the men who were going to be part of Morgana's escort to the feast, but he was probably there to make sure no strangers got close to the room. Her doorway was no more than thirty or so steps away from him. The knives and vial hidden under the fur suddenly felt a little heavier than they had a minute ago, as they reminded him of their presence.

Merlin glanced up at the man with the expression of a startled rabbit, which seemed to amuse the soldier no end.

"I'm delivering a gift to the Lady Morgana, with Prince Arthur's complements," Merlin said, managing that without stammering. He straightened up a little and tried to look like that was a perfectly normal thing for him to be doing. A good number of people in the castle had witnessed Morgana bullying him about, and he had certainly played his role well enough for most people to dismiss him as no danger to her.

The soldier in front of him reached out to grab at the wrap. Merlin backed up a step moving the garment out of his reach. He would have thought Arthur's name would have made the man stand down. Merlin was wearing the Pendragon crest on his cuffs as well as his clothing. That was enough for people to back off. This one wasn't about to, and the last thing Merlin needed was to be found out heading towards Morgana's chambers carrying knives. The entire plan could fall to pieces.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as the second soldier on duty seemed to rouse and realise what was happening.

"Leave him Nicholas, let him pass."

"Now until I've made sure he's no danger."

"He's only the prince's catamite," the second soldier announced dismissively. "And I don't think his Highness would be too pleased to know you had your grubby hands over his present. I doubt the Lady Morgana would either."

Nicholas seemed to ponder that, and Merlin never thought he would be glad to be referred to in such a manner, but it would be enough to get him through. Nicholas paced around Merlin in a way that perhaps might have intimidated him a few weeks ago, but he had been dealing with Arthur, and this man was nothing in comparison. He just waited, sensing where the man was going. Quite by surprise he felt the magic in him unfurl just a little, imagining the dragon lifting his head and snorting in derision. Merlin hardly flickered at the smack to the back of his head.

"Off you go then, pretty boy."

Merlin walked the last few paces to Morgana's door, moving quickly but without hurrying. He could sense them watching him, and the second soldier hissing at his companion a little irritably but Merlin concentrated on getting to the door and balancing the wrap in one hand knocked on the door.

A moment later it was opened by Gwen, who regarded him curiously, her eyes subtly moving to the soldiers watching the scene.

"I have a present from Prince Arthur, for the Lady Morgana."

Gwen gave him a look up and down and then turned her head as Morgana yelled in her arrogant manner.

"Well, bring it in then!"

Gwen stepped back to allow Merlin through the door and she closed it behind them. Morgana huffed out a breath, and Merlin caught his as he looked at her. She was in a deep burgundy gown that left her shoulders bare and highlighted the delicate chains around her slender neck and wrists. Her hair was bound up elaborately on her head and a silver band ran across her brow, a delicate ruby glittering in the centre. The gown cinched in tightly at the waist with a belt of silver. Morgana giggled as she looked at Merlin, who blinked and blushed furiously.

"Sorry," Merlin said, relinquishing the pelt and its contents to Gwen. "Careful that has –"

Merlin started and then stopped as Guinevere laid the pelt down and opened it up carefully, lifting out the two knives and the vial. She held the small green bottle out to Morgana who took it and removed the little stopper from the top, sniffing at the liquid inside.

"I don't know why they have to smell and taste so foul," she mused and took a sip, then passed it back to Gwen who replaced the stopper and secreted the vial in her belt.

"Are you all right Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Nervous, why did we have to do it tonight?"

"Because there is a chance of distractions, and Uther will be celebrating, trust me, we can't wait any longer. You'll be fine," Morgana said reaching out to take his hand. Her skin was soft and warm compared to his own.

"I hope so," Merlin said. Morgana leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. He flushed even more.

"You are funny," she told him, then turned to Gwen who handed her one of the knives. Morgana looked at it, holding it in her hand and testing the weight of it. Then Merlin jumped as she spun and threw the knife past him and into the door beyond. It lodged in the wood, vibrating a little from the impact.

"Oh!" Merlin said, startled. Morgana swept past him to pull the knife out and as she turned she tucked it carefully into her gown, down the front of her bodice, Guinevere said.

"I hope the soldiers didn't hear that." She went to the door to listen.

"Especially that oaf Nicholas, I do wish he wouldn't keep staring at my breasts, I have a good mind to report him to Uther, see how he likes that," Morgana snapped and then as she looked up Merlin looked away, realising that was exactly what he was looking at.

"Sorry." He closed his eyes tightly.

Morgana laughed again and turned to Guinevere while Merlin recovered. "You carry the other one just in case, Gwen."

"Yes, My Lady," Again Guinevere secreted the knife without it being visible to anyone. Merlin guessed they did this sort of thing a lot, hiding things from Uther. Then Guinevere unfurled the wrap and shook it out. Morgana turned to let her maid settle the fur around her shoulders. Morgana angled her body to look at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked Merlin.

"Beautiful," Merlin said without hesitating.

"What, me or the wrap?" Morgana asked.

"The wrap," he announced, and then blushed. "You! Both! What was the question?"

Morgana laughed again. "You are wonderful, Merlin. Now you'd better go, you should be in the hall to see to Arthur, and you know what to do."

Merlin nodded. He didn't know much beyond that. Arthur didn't want to tell anyone too much of the plan, and he didn't want Merlin thinking about it too much. The more Merlin thought, the less effective he was. When Arthur had said that Merlin couldn't really work out if he was being complemented or not. Later on Arthur gave him a better explanation.

"Your magic works on intuition. You need to just follow your instincts, I don't want you to plan too much, just do what you need to as it happens."

Merlin just hoped he could. Morgana kissed him again and he hurried to the door, went out closing it behind him and six paces later met Uther, who glared at him. Merlin lowered his head and went very still. He could feel Uther looking him up and down, seeing the clothes that Arthur had ordered made for Merlin, for the celebration.

He was in a blue silk shirt, the colour of which perfectly matched Merlin's eyes. Over the top, in the same silk material he was wearing a tabard of red, with the Pendragon symbol on the right breast. The shirt cuffs laced up perfectly for the bonding cuffs to lie neatly over the material. The trousers were plain black, as were the new boots of soft leather he was wearing. The tabard was secured with a silk sash in the blue of the shirt. Merlin didn't dare look up to see Uther's expression as the king looked him up and down. The knights behind Uther waited patiently. Merlin glanced up high enough to see Nicholas at the end of the corridor smirking.

"And what are you doing in there?" Uther growled at him.

"Delivering a present from Prince Arthur," Merlin said, keeping his voice low. Before Uther could press him further Morgana's door opened and she swept out.

"Do you like it?" she said, her tone changing again, sounding almost seductive as she addressed Uther. Uther dismissed Merlin from his mind. Merlin stepped aside to let the king walk forward, towards Morgana, who spun round to let Uther get the full effect of the wrap, as she turned Morgana glanced at Merlin. He took the hint, stepping around the king's entourage to walk away.

"I wondered why Arthur was being so secretive about what he was doing with the wolf fur," Uther said. Morgana laughed, which to Merlin sounded forced. It was an easy, relaxed sound when he usually heard it. Now there was a tinny edge to the laugh, as if it wasn't quite coming from her.

Merlin didn't wait around; he passed down the corridor, took the stairs and made his way to the packed hall. People were gathered around, talking in groups, while servants walked around with jugs of wine to fill people's goblets, and trays of small delicacies for them to nibble before the main feast started. No one would take their seats until the king arrived.

On entering the room Merlin went over to the table and picked up one of the jugs of wine, making his way over to Arthur and the group of knights he was talking to. Arthur turned as Merlin came close and filled up his goblet.

"About time, Merlin," Arthur snapped at him.

"Sorry, Sire," Merlin muttered and concentrated on filling goblets, and as the jug emptied he turned to go and get another. Before he could step away Arthur added.

"And how did the Lady Morgana like her gift?"

"She seemed very pleased with it, Sire," Merlin said in a low tone. Arthur nodded and gave a sharp wave to indicate that Merlin should carry on with what he was doing. Merlin moved around the hall carefully, a few people looked at him with interest, Merlin kept his own observations discreet. There were people from the town itself as well as landowners and nobles from the kingdom, who attended every year. None of them had magic, it wasn't that common. Although Camelot was riddled with sorcerers and magic, in comparison to the rest of the population they were a minority. He noted that many of the guests looked uncomfortable, their eyes moving around the hall carefully, and many of them turning their eyes away from him as he passed. Sometimes when they turned to him for a refill they would suddenly turn away again. They saw the cuffs and the symbols and knew not to get involved.

Merlin concentrated on looking after the knights until the trumpets sounded to herald the arrival of the king. The knights moved to their place, and Arthur went to stand by the raised table at the end, by his own chair. Merlin took position behind him. Guinevere hurried around the far side of the hall to take her place behind the Lady Morgana's chair. She glanced at Merlin and he returned the look. They would serve at the top table. Uther had no one to wait on him, both Guinevere and Merlin would share that responsibility. Neither of them looked to happy about it. Merlin watched as Uther walked in, Morgana on his arm, her chin raised as she nodded at the people they passed. Arthur walked across to pull her chair out and as Uther released her to allow her to take her place Arthur settled her in place.

"How's the gift?" Arthur murmured at her.

"Perfect," Morgana said, adjusting her wrap. The subtle meaning in her words was lost to everyone except the quartet around the head of the table.

Uther didn't notice. He had turned to the crowds, who were in position at their tables.

"Let us enjoy the feast."

Uther took his place, and so did everyone else, while Merlin steeled himself to serve, and wait for what Arthur wanted.

The next block of time rolled through his mind as a pleasant blur. He kept goblets topped up, plates filled and ran back and forth as ordered. Merlin noticed that although Arthur looked to sip from his goblet frequently when he went to fill it, very little was missing. He feigned filling it and then moved onto Uther, who was drinking. Instinct told Merlin that the more Uther drank, the less control he would probably have. As he went to get more wine, he considered that, his instinct. It was what Arthur wanted him using. If he could get Uther drunk enough, then his control would be diminished. He turned and almost ran into Guinevere who appeared next to him.

"Oh sorry!" Merlin said. Guinevere glared at him.

"Be careful, boy!" she snapped at him, righting her jug and deftly slipping a few drops from the vial she was concealing into it. Merlin tried not to smirk at the almost perfect imitation of Morgana's voice. He stepped back shielding Guinevere as she secreted the vial and filled the jug with water. She gave him another glare and Merlin wilted a little over his faux pas and scurried back to Arthur. Arthur's face was completely composed but his eyes were glittering with amusement. Merlin could see, and feel, the pent up adrenaline running through Arthur. He was waiting for his moment.

And it came soon enough.

As the feasting was dying down, Uther waved his goblet in Merlin's direction and Merlin obligingly topped it up. He risked a more intense glance at the king and took in his flushed cheeks, bleary eyes and as he stood up his balance. Uther was drunk, not completely insensible, but drunk. As Merlin turned away from the king he caught Arthur's gaze. It was steady but there was a hardness to it. Merlin looked away and stepped back behind Arthur's chair, and waited. Uther stood up, the legs of his chair scraping against the floor. The sound echoed around the room, and people paused, their conversations dying off as they saw the king waiting for everyone's attention. It didn't take long and the hubbub of conversation slowly died away.

"My Friends," Uther said, which seemed to cause an uncomfortable ripple through the crowd, although they seemed to conceal it. Uther however smiled congenially, as if very amused, Merlin noted. Merlin watched everything carefully now, his senses heightening and his heart beating a little faster.

"We have come together again for another fruitful harvest."

The crowd clapped him politely.

"And so may it continue, our kingdom is strong and our power great. Our harvest has been greater increased," Uther said and waved to the soldiers at the end of the all. They opened the huge doors and started to push and pull in a cart. It was covered in a large black cloth but Merlin's heightened senses picked up a throbbing from inside. Heartbeats, very fast and very scared.

Merlin tensed and watched as it was wheeled to the centre of the room.

"And of course," Uther said. "Nothing can be achieved without the help of magic."

He waved a hand and the cloth slipped away from the cage, revealing the contents within. The crowd gasped, so did Merlin, and he realised why Arthur had chosen this moment.

The children in the cage clung together. Merlin thought there were two of them for a moment, but as they shifted, looking around, he saw a very small boy lift his head, huddled between the two older children. Uther was walking around the table, to move in front of it to address the crowd. The children inside tried to shift away. Merlin stepped back as Arthur moved as well, sliding from his chair to walk around the table.

"And as we know, for our kingdom to be successful, sacrifices must be made," Uther said calmly and then paused. The silent crowd meant that the sound of a sword being drawn carried across the room. Uther turned to look at Arthur. Uther smirked, his eyebrows rising slightly. Arthur looked back, face closed but sword held out in front of him. Merlin waited trying to keep calm.

It wasn't just his, Morgana's and Arthur's life in the balance, the risk had just doubled. Merlin knew why Arthur had picked this moment, this exact moment.

And the battle was about to commence.


	15. Chapter 15

"Arthur?" Uther asked casually. "You wish to do the honours?"

"No, I do not."

Arthur said nothing further, he backed up against the cage to put himself between it and his father. The trio of children whimpered, shuffling away from him.

"You can't do this," Arthur said.

"But I can," Uther replied.

"Why? They are children, father. Children do not deserve this. No one thinks that, only you."

Merlin was thrown. The last thing he expected was Arthur trying to reason with his father. Such a thing was not even close to possible.

"They are sorcerers, they have power, and they are ours to be used."

"No, they are not! Stop now, just stop. What are you doing? How can you not see it?"

"All I see is a very impudent puppy snapping at my heels. Do I need to call you down?" Uther said, stepping forward. The drunkenness fell from him, Uther shed it like a garment he no longer needed. He stepped forward to face Arthur. Arthur swung his sword but made no attempt to strike. Merlin felt his body clench, the last thing he needed was Arthur wasting time trying to reason with Uther. He was beyond that.

Uther turned his head and held out his hand. The sound of scraping metal echoed around the room and Uther's sword lifted itself from the wall. It shot across the room and slid into the king's waiting hand. Arthur tensed again and readied himself.

"Maybe this will be better entertainment," Uther drawled and attacked.

Arthur tried to stay where he was, in front of the cage, but his father's assault meant he had to roll and move and work himself out into an open space. Merlin glared at the cage, and winced before holding his hand up. The rolling warned the children and they cowered on the floor of the cage and Merlin shoved it out of the door. Morgana sat up and looked at him in horror. Merlin shrugged, it was the best he could do but he then saw Mordred run down the side of the hall, out of the door, Leon in tow. The children would be safe.

Arthur yelped and Merlin snapped back to the present. Arthur spun away, backing up, a cut to his left upper arm blossoming with blood. He rolled his sword around his hand and kept his eyes locked on his father. Uther glared at him.

"You think you can play with me child!" he snapped at Arthur. The swords clashed again and Arthur was a more than capable swordsman. But he lacked against Uther, who had twice the experience, and what he thought was more than enough sorcerer. Merlin felt the press as Uther slammed his sword down on Arthur's pushing him back against the table. Arthur bent under the pressure, desperately keeping his father's blade away from him.

Merlin concentrated again, and Morgana screamed. She held up her hand, the palm burning as the sword in Uther's became red hot. Uther glared at Arthur and then looked up at Merlin. Merlin backed up, freezing as he met Uther's eyes again. Uther smiled and lifted his head, and his eyes glowed golden. Morgana screamed again and Merlin flew through the air.

He didn't quite know how it happened, or where he was even stood when it happened. All he registered was his back slamming hard into the wood of Arthur's throne. His limbs flailed outwards and his back bent under the pressure of the solid timber. There was a sickening cracking sound as the chair gave under the pressure, the back snapping away from the seat. It sagged to one side, looking feeble as Merlin slammed face down across the chair, sprawled over the arms and unable to move as he gasped for breath.

Merlin forgot how much it hurt, he let the dragon inside him deal with that. It roared up through him, and he let his anger take it. Heat pounded through his body, his skin felt like it was stretching out beyond his body. The dragon in his mind lifted its head and it turned on Uther. Merlin lashed out with everything the beast could give. It hit Uther hard and he staggered but then it was Morgana that screamed.

The sorceress fell back in her chair, writhing in pain as everything that was thrown at Uther went straight to her. Uther turned to look at Merlin and Morgana sagged as the energy was redirected. The king stopped the attack and just licked at Merlin, tasting the energy that was pushing up from him. Uther glared at him and then to Arthur, blocking his son's attack almost negligently.

"Clever little boy, how did you manage to hide something that tasty?"

And it then occurred to Merlin how. The cuffs he wore never burned. His power was never tested, or contained. Arthur had told him that he had his free will and Merlin suddenly realised what that meant. There was no control on Merlin's magic, he wore the cuffs and he could feel Arthur, but he was not subjugated by him. Merlin's power was raw and unusual. If Arthur had fully harnessed it, he could have done this easily, draining Merlin down, keeping him as a slave. But Arthur was trying to do things differently.

Merlin rolled, yelping out as Uther's power licked at him again, as he still contained Arthur, who could do nothing. Neither could Morgana.

Guinevere tried. She pulled the second knife that Arthur had given Morgana and threw it. It didn't make it close to Uther. The knife just stopped in mid-air and hung there. Uther slammed at Arthur and sent him recoiling into a wall. Arthur slumped down and shook his head, trying to recover as fast as he could. Merlin knew Uther wouldn't kill him, but he would make Arthur pay a painful price.

Merlin yelped as Uther's power hit him again, causing him to writhe on the throne, whimpering as the pressure released. With one casual flip of his hand Uther sent the table flying, Morgana bent forward gasping and unable to stop Uther using her. Merlin looked up.

The citizens of Camelot were running for their lives. It wasn't their fault, they could do nothing against Uther. No one could kill him, Arthur was their best chance and he tried to get up and Merlin saw him stagger. Morgana couldn't move from her chair, the cuffs had locked down onto the arms, she was helpless. There was no one to help him as Uther stalked up towards him. Merlin lay sprawled against Arthur's throne and realised he could not face Uther, there was nothing he could do.

Merlin wilted, lying still as Uther walked up to him, then Merlin looked up. Morgana was looking at him desperately and Merlin realised he had looked at it all wrong. As he thought that he was hoisted up from Arthur's throne. Uther's power ran over him, biting into him and making him gasp and Uther tossed him across to the next chair. Merlin collapsed into Uther's throne and shifted, looking up at Morgana. He hadn't seen the most obvious solution. It wasn't about removing Uther from Morgana, it was the other way round. Merlin looked up and met her gaze. He saw Morgana's eyes widen.

He had never been taught any spells, any incantations or rituals. Arthur hadn't bothered with that. Over the last few weeks Merlin had been able to read through some of the books in Camelot's collection, but they meant nothing to him. Not in his world. He had worked on his own magic, Merlin had left it alone for so long, but it could still burst out of him. Now he let it. He had contained it for so many years that it hurt to release it, but in the end it felt like a blessed relief. Merlin lifted his hand.

In the end, he wasn't quite sure why he did that. It had no real place in his magic. Anyone else that looked, at that moment, thought that he was reaching out to Morgana. That was the last thing on Merlin's mind. The dragon shook its head but Merlin used that image. He still couldn't really work out why it was there but he used it. Merlin's eyes focussed on the chains around Morgana.

They were so different to his. The ones he wore for Arthur didn't hurt, they didn't contain him.

"Just break will you, damn well break!" he yelled. Morgana tensed looking a spot behind him, her eyes wide with fear. Merlin inhaled, feeling the prickle of Uther's power down his back and rather than run from it, Merlin reached out and grabbed it.

"Now!" he screamed, the breath coming from the very depth of his being. Morgana tensed back in her chair and the shattering sound crashed around the room. She sat very still as she was suddenly surrounded by an aura of silver, as the chains that held her were ripped apart. They exploded out away from her, pieces shooting out in all directions. For a moment she was surrounded by them. Each tiny piece hung in the air, spinning swiftly, the candle flames in the room catching each one, making them glitter, and flash.

Morgana looked around at the remains in shock, hardly daring to believe what Merlin had done. Merlin could hardly comprehend it. He looked at the circle of glittering light around Morgana, holding it there for a moment. The seconds seemed to pass so slowly, each one ticking away in his mind. Time passed, but it ran without anything moving. For a moment he froze everything and then when he exhaled a heavy, agonising breath it whirled forward again. He threw the shattered pieces of metal in Uther's direction, flinging them with as much force as he could muster. Even without his sorceress, Uther was powerful, it took nothing for him to deflect it. And he still came at Merlin.

Merlin rolled in the chair, staring up at the man who reared over him. He tried to throw up some sort of shield to protect himself. But he couldn't protect himself from Uther. Merlin shrieked as the power slammed into him, it ran over him, burning. The cuffs started to heat painfully and Merlin writhed, realising that Uther could gain control of him. Arthur had used his blood to incant the cuffs, and he was Uther's son. Each chain linked back, locked together, easy to forget now and again but there were reminders. Merlin gasped unable to completely form a scream the pain was so intense. It was like he was being bitten on every part of his body, he couldn't move his limbs as the cuffs burned. But his skin wasn't touched, Uther had perfect control of himself.

What he didn't have control of was Morgana. She had training, control and years of being held by Uther. Merlin lurched again as he suddenly breathed in the smell of roses. He gasped, laying back on the chair and opened his mouth to take in as much as he could, wanting to taste the thick scent. As he felt Morgana the links reconnected. Merlin hit Uther and saw strands running from him like a web. Merlin gazed at Uther's aura and as Morgana pushed on him, Merlin pushed harder. He watched the threads ripple with tension and lifted his head as he fixed on another strong link.

Gaius lurched and Merlin felt the old man's thready heartbeat. Merlin bit back at Uther, taking a chunk out of the king, and he pushed it down the thread he could feel. Gaius gasped, sagging down as the cuffs that held him unlocked and slipped to the floor.

So easily, Merlin thought. Now he had tapped into it, it all seemed so very easy. Uther was looking around, anger rising in him, and without protection he had nothing. He turned to look at Merlin. If he got hold of Merlin then he could wrest back control of the situation. Merlin cowered as Uther stepped forward to grab him. He didn't move, he didn't even fight back. Instead he put everything into protecting Arthur. Merlin's eyes were locked on Uther's son, who was staggering to his feet and realising what was happening. He ran forward and Uther was so locked onto his target, hardly considering the fact his son was serious.

Uther turned at the last moment, following the flow of Merlin's power. He still didn't know what he was doing, beyond doing his best. But it worked and Merlin realised it was Arthur that needed protection at that moment. As father turned to son, and their eyes met.

And Arthur's sword sang with the killing blow.

There was no way anyone could stop the momentum of the swing. Arthur had raised the sword over his shoulder and giving himself no defence just ran at his father. He either knew his father would never kill him, or he didn't care if he died now. It was probably both, almost possibly neither. Arthur had put himself on this path, and he had to see it through. It was the only thing that was in Arthur's mind. Merlin felt it, and all he could do was try and shield Arthur from anything Uther could do.

Uther was too late to try and protect himself. He could drain lives, devour magic, and use others to stay alive, in control and force everyone to do his bidding. But he could be stopped, Merlin had ripped away his defences and Arthur did the rest.

The sword bit into Uther's neck, and there was a sickening sound of crunching bone as he forced the weapon into Uther's flesh, hitting the collar bone first and pushing down, slicing into the top of Uther's sternum. Blood jetted from the wound, splashing across Arthur's torso and arm, but he didn't seem to notice. His entire being was fixed on driving the sword into his father's body.

With his sword halfway through Uther's body Arthur lost momentum. The sword stopped, jammed in the body. Uther's legs started to buckle, the jets of blood loosing power. It had pooled on the floor in a thick lake, glittering in the bright candlelight. Uther staggered, and Merlin saw him blink, looking down almost in confusion. Seeing the sword embedded in his body. Uther could do a lot, he could defy most laws of nature, and he had been doing so for years. But when given a very good reason, his body would give up. A sword in the neck was as good enough as anything. Arthur was pulled forward as Uther started to topple and he gritted his teeth, yanking the sword from the body. It took away Uther's support and he fell backwards onto the floor, eyes staring up at the ceiling, arms flung out as he landed, dropping into the pool of his own blood, which framed him beautifully.

No one moved. Those that remained in the hall were frozen, staring down at Uther's body. A good number of them expected him to suddenly move and get up again. But he didn't, Arthur had done what he had set out to do, stop his father's reign once and for all. Arthur stepped forward slowly, moving around Uther, carefully avoiding the blood on the floor. He moved to stand at the side of the body and then Merlin shivered as he watched Arthur's face contort with anger, and he lifted the sword again, over his head and with a wordless yell brought it down hard, completely severing Uther's head from his body.

Merlin watched in shock, as he gasped for breath, each one painful, the adrenaline in his body running out and the pain of his injuries slowly making themselves known. He watched Arthur's expression change as he continued to look down at Uther, and he slowly started to back up as the blood seeped across the floor towards him, it ran in channels between the stones on the floor, creeping out like grasping fingers. Arthur continued to back up, his breath hitching once or twice. He released his grip on the sword and the sound of the metal striking the stone echoed around the room.

Keeping his head down Arthur turned, spinning on his heel and silently he walked out of the hall. Merlin watched him go, trying to move, trying to get up, to stop him, to go after him. All he managed to do was slide off the throne and tumble onto the floor where he lay still as his body went into another round of painful flashes.

"Guinevere! Fetch some cold water, from the well it will be cold enough at this time of night," Gaius ordered as he looked at Morgana's hand. It was reddened and blistered across the palm where she had taken the full force of Merlin's heat spell; there were also faint traces of burns across her wrist and neck, but nothing too serious. Merlin rolled his eyes to look up at her and she pulled her hand from Gaius' grip.

"Gaius, I'm fine, what about Merlin?"

Guinevere came dashing back with a bucket of water. Morgana consented to stay still and keep her hand in the bucket as Guinevere set it down on the floor by her chair, as long as Gaius went to tend to Merlin. The old physician hurried over and knelt down by Merlin, and after some urging Guinevere came over to linger by the pair of them. People shuffled around the hall, unsure what to do. Morgana looked at the knights, she felt a little undignified sitting there, bent forward, with her hand in a bucket of water, but her voice carried enough authority as she spoke.

"See to the guests, get them to their rooms, and put guards along the corridors, don't let anyone leave the keep. We'll speak to them in the morning."

The knights looked at each other in confusion, Morgana was about to raise her voice when Leon came back into the room, and having heard the instruction backed it up with a curt nod. The knights shuffled out and Leon added.

"Get the soldiers patrolling as well, and make sure the guests stay separated, we don't want them talking too much among themselves, not just yet anyway."

The knights headed off with a little more purpose. Morgana smiled at Leon, who frowned as he looked at her sat in such a position. It was very tempting to sit up, to regain a little dignity, but the water was soothing on her sore hand, so she stayed where she was.

"Where are the children?"

"Mordred is with them, I took them to my rooms, he'll keep them there. He knows a sleep spell if it becomes necessary."

"That's good, we'll have to deal with trying to return them home in the morning. We can't do much now, except try and minimise the damage."

"I'll get some of the men to deal with… the king… the body…" Leon said, turning his gaze to Uther. "And I'll find some strong stomached servants to clean up, I know a few that will willingly do it."

"Get someone else to find them, look for Arthur, we need him, more than anything now, we need him."

"Couldn't Merlin locate him?" Leon asked and then he turned to look at what state Merlin was in.

"Just do it the mundane way," Morgana said. "Get some others you trust to help you if needs be. Just find him!"

Leon gave a swift bow. "Yes, My Lady." And he swept from the hall. Morgana turned to see how Merlin was getting on.

Merlin wasn't quite sure what was going on as Gaius started to gently look him over. He cried out as Gaius gently touched him on the back but Gaius was pleased to note that all four of Merlin's limbs moved. He reached out and pinched Merlin on the leg, Merlin yelped again.

"That hurt?"

"Of course it hurt!" Merlin yelled, unable to keep his voice at a sedate level.

"I don't think you've done anything to your spine, but I'll have to…" Gaius tailed off and concentrated on unfastening the sash around Merlin's waist. Even that hurt, he groaned again but stayed still, or at least as still as he could. Gaius finally got it unfastened and lifted the back of the tabard out of the way and then very slowly, and as carefully as he could he pulled Merlin's shirt up. Merlin hissed with pain as the material brushed against his back. Gaius winced, and Guinevere gasped as they looked at the bruising that was already blossoming up on Merlin's back.

"Sorry," Gaius said in advance as he put his arms around Merlin's torso and probed his ribs. Merlin yelped again, his breath huffing heavily as Gaius released him. "You've got a couple of cracked ribs and you're going to be sore for a while but you've been very lucky."

"It doesn't feel like it, ow, stop that!" Merlin flailed one hand, trying to smack Gaius' probing hands away.

"No," Gaius said sternly, grabbing Merlin's wrist and moving the cuff on it to check for burns. "You stop it. I know what I'm doing."

"Just don't smack me round the ears, they are the only part of me that doesn't seem to hurt."

Gaius chuckled and cuffed Merlin around the back of his head. As Merlin snorted in temper Gaius turned to Guinevere.

"Go to my chambers and get some Arnica ointment, bandages, lavender oil and honey."

Guinevere nodded at each of the items and then scurried off. The three of them stayed still as four knights came in and silently started to deal with Uther's body. Morgana busied herself taking her hand out of the water to look at it.

"Put that back," Gaius snapped at her. Morgana obeyed him without a word and then looked up as they wrapped up Uther's body, tucking his head into the sheet and they lifted the corpse up. Then they all paused, one of them turned to Morgana.

"Where should we take him?" he asked hesitantly.

"The chapel," Morgana said steadily. It was the only place she could think of. She didn't think Uther deserved much of a funeral, but it was fitting enough to put him there for now. It solved one problem, and then a contingent of servants came in, all of them silent but carrying equipment to deal with the blood spreading across the floor. A couple of the men started to straighten up the furniture. They all looked at Morgana and she studied them. None of them seemed very disturbed, and they didn't look at her as warily as usual.

They all jumped as Merlin yelped again. Morgana took her hand out of the bucket and got up, wavering on her feet, suddenly feeling very weak and dizzy. She blinked a couple of times and reached out to steady herself, hissing with pain as she put her sore hand against the back of the chair. Then a very firm hand took her other arm. One of the serving maids had run up to steady her. Morgana blinked and focussed, leaning on the woman for a moment while she waited for the weakness to pass.

"Are you all right, My Lady?"

"Morgana you should stay sat down," Gaius said to her. He was sat back on his heels, still next to Merlin but had finished examining him and was waiting for Guinevere to return with the equipment he needed.

"I don't think we have time for that." She told Gaius and then turned to the woman and smiled. "Thank you."

She gave a little curtsey and then moved away. It was probably the first time in years, Morgana realised, that anyone of the servants in the castle had dared to address her directly, at least without her speaking first. She had become nothing more than a doll over the last few years, a pretty toy for Uther to display and use. Morgana took a deep breath, straightening up and walking carefully over to them, sitting down in Uther's throne so she could reach out and take Merlin's hand. He looked up at her and smiled but Morgana could see the worry in his eyes.

"Can't you locate him?"

Merlin blinked. "I can feel him, but it's odd… I can't get anything clear, it's like he's lost."

Morgana didn't answer, it was the moment that Guinevere came running back with what Gaius needed, and Leon came in her wake to inform them they had found the new King of Camelot.

He had found Arthur huddled in an alcove in the courtyard, his body tucked up tightly and shivering frantically in the cold breeze that was swirling through the air. The prince had stayed sat there; eyes open, gazing into space, face slack and his expression unchanging. The knights had attempted to rouse him, Leon going so far as to risk slapping Arthur around the face. But he hadn't even blinked. In the end Leon had manhandled Arthur out and the knights had taken his limp, compliant body up into the castle and to his chambers, laying him out on the bed, and Leon had rushed to inform Morgana.

Morgana and Merlin now stood at the end of the bed, while Gaius looked Arthur over.

"There's nothing wrong with him physically, his heart rate and breathing are fine it's just his mind."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Morgana demanded. Her hand, her undamaged hand, clenched tightly around Merlin's. He glanced at her. Gaius' treatment, plus a mild healing spell had done them both the world of good. It didn't look like it was going to be that easy for Arthur.

"He has just killed his father," Gaius said gently. Merlin flinched as he felt something, just a stir at the back of his mind. He said nothing, and let Gaius carry on talking.

"That's a hell of a shock to his system, I can try and treat him but it might be something he can only deal with on his own."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. They saw the same question reflected in each others eyes.

What the hell did they do now?


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin walked down the steps into the dungeon and picked up a torch. No one had stopped him walking down this way. For the last four days he had been given a very free and easy run of the castle. He had had it before, Arthur's claim on him saw to that. But now he could walk everywhere and no one stopped him. It was not exactly chaos, but it was teetering on the edge. They had taken over, but it could only last so long.

Rumours had been running around the town since the guests had been released the next morning. Naturally they knew that Arthur had wrested control of the kingdom from Uther. Morgana had let the story run that Arthur was exhausted from the battle and was resting, but would address the townspeople within the week.

Four days later however, Arthur still hadn't roused, and they were running out of time. Still they had managed to keep everything on some kind of level for the last few days.

Leon dealt with the guards - Camelot's patrols and justice carried on the same way. Morgana dealt with the sorcerers as best she could – and as much work as possible continued. Gaius took the household staff – and the castle carried on, the guests looked after.

But one person did more work than anyone, and a lot of very energetic leg work.

Mordred.

The little boy had taken in the three waifs Uther had planned to use for the celebration. The youngest Uther had earmarked to be bonded with Arthur, a druid boy with a growing talent. Mordred looked after them, and then ran to panic as he overheard one of Morgana's talks as she aimed to unbond the captive sorcerers.

Once he was reassured he could stay bonded to Leon he settled, happy that he could stay as he was. The Equinox feast never roused good memories for the boy, he had been captured when he was six, and the druid camp where he lived destroyed, him and three other children taken. He was the lucky one that night, given to Sir Leon, who had surpassed the other knights waiting for the chance and given the status of having a bonded sorcerer.

For half his life Mordred had been tied to the man who had become his father, big brother and carer. That had been a very long painful process for Leon. He had been forced to take his time to build any kind of trust between himself and the quiet, watchful and talented child he had been given. He couldn't honestly describe how unbelievably touched he had felt when a tearful Mordred had clung onto him and desperately demanded to stay. Both Leon and Morgana assured him, he could do as he chose. If he wanted to stay bonded he could.

And from then on the happy little boy had run around. If he couldn't follow Leon – who banned sorcerers from going on patrol – he followed Morgana and reassured everyone by clinging onto her, holding her hand and hugging her a lot. Morgana stopped being a frightening and imposing figure and became someone else entirely.

But their work lacked one significant thing. Arthur. No one could rouse him, he was incapacitated in a way that none of them could understand. Gaius had searched every magic book there was to try and find a cause, a cure, an explanation. Merlin had searched with him, between the times he cared for Arthur, sharing that responsibility with Morgana.

Now he went elsewhere. There was only one other place that could possibly provide an explanation, and help. The soldiers in the dungeon watched him as he passed them, their eyes wary. Merlin gave them a polite nod and disappeared off down the passageway he needed. He didn't use the secret route that Arthur had used the first time he brought him down here. Merlin went the well known way, and he stepped into the huge cavern and looked around, waving the torch to see where he was.

"Hey! Where are you?"

It didn't take long. The beat of the dragon's wings echoed around and he rose up from the depths of the space, looking very unsurprised to see Merlin there. The huge beast settled himself down on his plinth and regarded Merlin intently.

"Ah, the young warlock. I feel that all went to plan."

"You know it didn't!" Merlin snapped. He wasn't sure how much the dragon could actually listen in or psychically work out from his position below the castle. Merlin actually thought it was always far more than the dragon ever let on. The dragon nodded sagely.

"The young prince."

"What's wrong with him?" Merlin yelled.

"A power that Arthur can never truly understand," the dragon said. Merlin gaped at him for a moment, blinking in shock.

"What is THAT meant to mean? That doesn't tell me anything! What do I do to fix him? We need him."

"Do you?" the dragon asked politely. Merlin looked at him and frowned, confusion taking over his anger, so he didn't know quite what to think.

"Of course we do."

The dragon leant forward and looked at Merlin steadily. "Do you?"

Merlin frowned, realising the emphasis that was put on him. He hadn't really thought about it. As far as Merlin was concerned his role in events was over. He had done what Arthur required of him, and there hadn't been much time to think beyond that. The bruising and injuries were still there for him to feel, and so much had needed to be done. Although, Merlin had to admit he hadn't done as much as everyone else. He had felt at a bit of a loose end. If Arthur had been around, then more than likely then he would have still been tailing him around. Like many of the sorcerers at the castle there was no where for him to go. Maybe the same could be said for Arthur.

"I don't know," Merlin answered the dragon.

"But there is something between you. Your destiny is bound to his, it had been drawing tighter. You are too sides of the same coin, light and dark, love and hate, innocence and…."

"All right, you mean this is all my fault!"

"I believe the fault lies with Uther. He made Arthur in his image; the prince needs a new reflection,"

"Will you talk sense?" Merlin demanded. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe the truth of the matter is how you saw it," the Dragon said. "You know what Arthur wants of you."

Merlin did. That had been as clear as day from the moment they had closely interacted. Over the last few weeks Merlin had become used to feeling Arthur's lust. He had never reciprocated it, and Arthur seemed entirely capable of controlling himself. He had done exactly that over the last few weeks. Marlin didn't know how to answer the dragon, or what to ask to get a satisfactory response off the beast. Kilgharrah huffed as he looked down at Merlin, leaning forward again to look at him with an intense gaze.

"The physicality means nothing to him, it's the illusion of what it gives that is the most important thing."

The dragon refused to say any more on the subject and Merlin stomped back upstairs, annoyed and upset by the whole thing. He had thought that there would be an answer, a spell, a magical object that would just give him the solution. He walked into the courtyard wondering why the damn animal just couldn't give him a straight answer. What was wrong with that? What could he do?

Merlin guessed that he was the only one that could do anything about it. It felt like it was somehow his purpose, while everyone else ran around trying to keep things going. He paused in the courtyard and looked around. Soldiers and servants were moving around and Morgana was talking to some of the sorcerers. Mordred was there with her, Leon out on patrol. Merlin didn't doubt that Mordred knew exactly where Leon was and what he was doing. Merlin blinked as he stared at the boy, and then Morgana. Morgana turned her head, sensing him and she smiled, sadly.

She loved Arthur, but she couldn't reach him. Merlin wondered what Uther had done in those last fateful seconds, as his son had lashed out to take his life. Merlin knew there was something. He had the key to the situation; he just had to find the lock. There was no other use he had now. All people wanted of him was to sort Arthur out.

Merlin returned Morgana's smile and headed up into the castle. He could feel her eyes on him, her concern for what was happening. Merlin just kept walking, he couldn't talk to anyone as yet. As he headed down the corridor he took a sudden sharp turn to the left, went down the cold, slightly damp corridor and walked into the chapel.

The guards on duty roused, saw him and then settled down again. He wasn't challenged as he walked up to the alter and looked down at Uther. The king had been cleaned up, and dressed in his armour, the Pendragon symbol emblazed across the tunic. A gold scarf had been wrapped around his neck, to hide the damage, his arms crossed over his chest, and his helmet resting by his side. Merlin noted that his weapons had not been placed with him, and he wondered if the guards were put there to make sure the king didn't rouse, rather than to prevent people coming in to steal or vandalise the place.

Holding his left hand out over the body Merlin put out his sensors, again. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he couldn't feel anything from Uther's still form. His soul or life force was gone from the body, he was never coming back. There was no magic that could help him with that. Merlin looked at him. Seeing the strong features, that now looked so peaceful. It probably helped that Uther's eyes were not on show. Instead his lids were closed, his face relaxed, almost gentle, as if he was just sleeping.

Merlin stared at him, wondering what he was really looking for. Uther hadn't aged, not at the rate he should have. He still looked young, no more than thirty, probably not much older than he would have been when Arthur was born. No one really knew the answer, as to what really had gone through Uther's mind, when his wife was taken, to give him his son. An exchange that was just simply the natural order of things, what magic demanded to make itself work.

Uther had been destroyed by that, the loss of the person he loved. He hadn't taken that love and transferred it to Arthur. Uther hadn't found peace and reconciliation in his and Ygraine's son. Instead he had become obsessed and lost to the power that had taken her, depriving Arthur of both his parents. Merlin started to feel an odd sense of sympathy for Uther.

In his own way, Merlin could have lost himself in anger. They had taken his mother from him, as she had sought to defend him. But he did believe what Arthur had once said on the subject. That he had never intended for that to happen. Arthur knew he needed Merlin; he had needed to bring him to Camelot. The Dragon had promised that Merlin was the one that could help him. No one should have been hurt. If he could have taken Merlin with no casualties, then he would have. He had not sent a patrol to inflict any damage on the village for what Uther had thought was a slight to him. That Merlin was not powerful. Arthur had sent the men to retrieve the gold, deal a few beatings but sent people he trusted, who would not kill anyone.

He could not hate Arthur for what happened, Merlin didn't really hate Uther. There was no doubt he had been frightened of the terrible, terrifying force that the king had been. But he didn't hate him. Merlin couldn't. He just felt sorry for him. Uther looked almost tiny now, an insignificant person, who had just hated those around him.

Merlin smirked to himself. Uther would seriously object to anyone thinking that of him. And what he would have found worse than that was Merlin turning on his heel and dismissing Uther from his mind like discarding an insignificant scrap of paper.

Instead, Merlin went up to see Arthur.

He opened the door and jumped. Since Morgana was outside, he expected to find Gaius in the chamber. However, he found Guinevere, holding a cloth and gently wiping the exposed skin of Arthur's torso and arms. She jumped as Merlin opened the door and stepped away from Arthur, looking a little guilty and placing his left arm back on the bed. Arthur didn't react; his eyes just stared blankly up at the swathes of material that covered his bed.

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin asked, probably a little more sharply than he should, certainly more sharply than he intended. Guinevere looked at him startled, and with mild awe.

"He had to go on his rounds and Morgana didn't want Arthur left alone," Guinevere looked at the man on the bed sympathetically. It probably didn't matter either way to Arthur, at the moment, who was there with him.

"I just thought that I'd give him a wash, he's been in bed for a few days and…"

"It's all right Gwen," Merlin said, understanding how she felt. It was unnerving to be in the room with him, just lying there, unresponsive. Merlin felt the same, you had to be doing things, talking to Arthur, just hoping for an answer. Merlin hadn't cleaned and tided so much in his entire life. He had even scrubbed out the fireplace yesterday afternoon and threatened to wipe the soot all over Arthur. There hadn't been so much as a blink, not even a gentle flutter at the back of his mind.

Guinevere nodded and gave a little curtsey as she moved around the bed away from Arthur. Merlin frowned, a smile threatening as he realised she was curtseying to him.

"What are you doing that for? Don't do that?"

Guinevere's cheeks flushed a little but she smiled back. "But, you're the king's servant."

With that she left, leaving Merlin with Arthur, and the echo of that fact. Arthur was the king, and he was as helpless as a child. But no one thought to attack him, or hurt him. Not even the people that had been so badly hurt by Uther, thought to hurt Arthur. Whether they even realised it or not most people considered Arthur a victim of Uther as much as the rest of them. And he was the one that had stopped it.

Merlin looked at the man on the bed and went around the far side to pick up the bowl that Guinevere had been using. Merlin squeezed the cloth that she had left resting on the side of the bowl and moved Arthur's arm again.

"I suppose there is no point wasting the effort," he said, going a little more intimately that Guinevere. Merlin rubbed at Arthur's armpit, then wrung the cloth again and worked over his chest, and downwards, being careful about the bruises Arthur had received during the fight. He hadn't needed much in the way of healing spells. Merlin had protected Arthur, and it was Merlin that felt the worst of it. As he tried to lift Arthur he was forced to pause and let him go as the weight was too much and his ribs protested.

"Sorry," Merlin said and then as he turned to sit down for a moment he sighed again. There was dust and mud on the bottom of his boots from the trip down into the depths of the caverns, and he was starting to spread it on the edge of Arthur's bed.

"Oh, hang on, Arthur," Merlin said, shuffling his feet over the end of the bed and he pulled his boots off. He only paused as he heard and ominous clang, and a ripple again at the back of his mind. Merlin leant over and frowned, looking at the bracelet glittering in the firelight.

"What? How did that…?" Merlin swept the cuff and looked at his ankles, both were missing. He was so used to them, he hardly really noticed them. He tossed the one he was holding onto the bed and rummaged in his boots, feeling a sickening, frightened sensation as he pulled the other one out. His stomach felt heavy with fear as he looked at them, and then sitting up on the bed looked at Arthur.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin felt another shot of fear and he wasn't entirely sure if that was him or Arthur feeling that. Merlin kept the cuffs in his hands and he knelt up on the bed.

"Don't do that, please don't. I don't know what to do."

Merlin suddenly felt sick, and frightened. He didn't want to be alone with Arthur, not when he was doing such frightening things. Merlin sat there on the bed, kneeling over him and he felt a ripple and the world around him slackened. Merlin put his eyes down onto the cuffs on his wrists. He felt his own power flow and they glowed and locked again. It ran up his spine to his neck. Not Arthur's usual gentle breeze, this was a warm flow. Merlin knew it was himself, he locked himself into the cuffs. He looked at the ones in his hand and wondered if he could get them back on, but then he still didn't know how to get to Arthur.

He looked at him now and reached out to pick up a trace of soap suds that lay on the inside of Arthur's wrist. Then Merlin tensed and reaching out, grabbed Arthur's wrist and lifted his arm off the bed. He took Arthur's hand gently, and pulled it close to his body. The ripple in the back of his mind increased, lapping against his thoughts.

Merlin really didn't know what he was doing. He could have walked away days ago, but he hadn't. He wasn't quite sure why not. Even if he couldn't go back to the village anywhere could be better than Camelot. But he hadn't even entertained it. He had opted to stay, and he didn't even want to admit it, even now, the draw was Arthur. There was something about him, it held Merlin's interest and he wasn't sure why.

Was that what the dragon was getting at? Merlin reached out to take Arthur's hand and pulled it onto his lap as he sat next to him. That somehow, now they had found each other, they would never do without. Merlin couldn't reach him, he couldn't find a way, the bond seemed to be dying. Then he looked at the cuffs he was holding in one hand, and Arthur's hand in the other.

He dropped one cuff and clenched his hand around the other one. The metal rippled under his touch, and he looked down at the palm of his hand, seeing the metal almost push into his skin. It was hard to work out how the cuffs actually got around people's limbs. There was no joins, no catches, no locks, they just lay there. Merlin concentrated and wrapped his hand around Arthur's wrist. And there was a snapping sound. He looked at the cuff, that not long ago had been around his ankle. Now it was perfectly fitted around Arthur's wrist.

It was pointless wasting time he put the other cuff around Arthur's other wrist. He wore two of the cuffs now, but still Merlin got nothing. He put his hands against the cuffs and pulled. There was still nothing, but the feeling at the back of his mind intensified, just a little. It was like there was a little bird at the back of his skull, fluttering in panic, because it had no where to go, and no one to help. Merlin tried to push deeper but he couldn't feel anything more. His throat tightened in panic and he pulled a hand away to reach up to the neck cuff.

Merlin frowned. He felt a ripple of warmth and realised it was probably the main point. He looked down at Arthur and felt the panic increase. Merlin scrabbled at the neck cuff and worked to free it. It was harder. Arthur realised what he was doing and fought him back. At least he realised. And Merlin, encouraged by that, laid more pressure on.

He fought hard and pushed at Arthur and a moment later the cuff fell free from his neck. Merlin put it around Arthur's forcing his power to make it connect. As he did so, leaning over Arthur and looking down into his eyes, Merlin saw the shift as Arthur's pupil's dilated, opening up the darkness. There was no way to tear himself away from that, he was too deeply committed now. Arthur's mind opened up.

And Merlin fell into a nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews, glad everyone is enjoying the story. It's turning into a bit of an epic, but I know where it's going!**

Emotions roared up at him unchecked, and he probably didn't help himself by grabbing Arthur's wrists in his hands. Merlin thought that he screamed but that just could be occurring in his mind. There seemed to be nothing but darkness for a moment, he fell, unaware of his physical form landing heavily on top of Arthur. His mind just carried on, and he struggled to find something to hang on to.

Then everything froze, and he was standing. Very slowly he looked around, seeing the courtyard at Camelot. Except it wasn't a Camelot he knew. The building was the same, the courtyard was physically built the same way he was used to. It was the colours at atmosphere that seemed so different.

Dark clouds surged overhead, moving swiftly, distorting themselves into strange demonic shapes that seemed to push and tear at each other. Lightening flashed in the sky as the clouds rolled on, and thunder rumbled. Merlin winced as he turned and faced the gibbet that stood in the courtyard. Hanging from it, by a thick, rough rope was a woman. It was hard to tell how old she had been, probably not very old. The thick, dark hair that waved around her face had no grey, it seemed lush and in its prime. Merlin flinched as he looked at the rest of her. Her skin was stretched across her bones, grey and brittle, as if no flesh was underneath. It was like the life had been drained from her. Her lips had drawn back from her teeth in a terrified fixed grin.

She spun in the breeze, the rope creaking as it twisted. Merlin swallowed heavily and looked away, immediately locating Arthur.

Although he looked different, Merlin knew it was Arthur. The little boy was huddled in the alcove. It was the same alcove where the knights had found him after he had killed Uther, when he had retreated away into his mind, the horrors overtaking him completely. His knees were pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, and he had hidden his face down, so all Merlin could see was the top of his head. Merlin stepped over to him, his footsteps sounding loud on the cobbles, echoing around the cold, unforgiving courtyard.

Arthur's body tightened, aware of Merlin's presence, but trying not to respond to it. As if he could pretend he wasn't there. He hadn't wanted Merlin to come here, to the darkest recess of his mind. Arthur was trapped in them now. Merlin wondered how long Arthur's determination to end his father's reign had kept him going. Now that had gone, and along with it all of Arthur's resolve, leaving nothing but a lost and frightened little boy.

Merlin slowly sat down. Not in the alcove, but close to it, sitting so he was some sort of barrier between Arthur and the horrors his mind had conjured up. He looked around again, wondering what sort of construct this was. Merlin was no expert, he could make educated guesses as to what might be happening to Arthur but he couldn't be certain.

"Hello Arthur," Merlin said.

"You shouldn't have come."

Merlin frowned as he listened to the changing timbre of Arthur's voice as he spoke. It started off as the voice of a child, but altered as he talked, maturing and deepening to sound like an adult. For a moment, as he glanced at Arthur, his entire body changed, so there was a momentary flash of his adult self, huddled up in the same way as the boy. Merlin frowned.

"I had to," Merlin said. "You don't want to stay here do you?"

Arthur sniffed. "I am here."

He sounded so wretched that Merlin felt an overwhelming urge to gather Arthur up in his arms and cling onto him tightly. Merlin felt his throat constrict. Arthur didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to do this to himself. Although he was hardly a perfect character, the prince was certainly not irredeemable. Then Merlin corrected himself, he wasn't a prince, he was the king.

All of that was immaterial here. In this deepest part of Arthur's mind, he wasn't anything, not a person, he wasn't complete. He was just emotions and thoughts, a mass of seething hate and fear. Uther existed here, Merlin was sure of that. He was the one thing that Arthur feared. Not because of what he was, but because of how he might become. Arthur did not want to be like Uther, but he was. There were just moments when it struck him, that he was like his father, and that he could become like his father. Merlin wondered, in those last fatal moments of Uther's life, when he had looked at Arthur. Had he seen the same thing, and in seeing it, had Uther somehow won.

Merlin turned as the rope creaked again and the woman's body began to spin a little faster. Arthur huddled deeper into the alcove. Merlin wasn't sure what this was, a clear memory, or some kind of construct of several thoughts, or something else. He didn't know Arthur well enough to be able to make any sort of guess.

"Arthur," Merlin asked carefully. "Who's the lady hanging there?"

Arthur huddled deeper into the alcove, there was a flash of light and a clap of thunder, just to add to the drama of the moment. It focussed Merlin back on the woman for a brief second, and then he looked away as he saw the shadow lingering behind the scaffold, stood in the distance, and who was no doubt, by the silhouette, Uther.

"Come on, Arthur, tell me. Why have you come here?"

"Always here," Arthur's wavering voice said. Merlin turned, moving a little closer and focussing on the little boy. As the lights flashed again, Arthur's shadowy figure shifted, changing shape as he shifted from a child to an adult and back again. Whatever this memory was, it had significance. Merlin had to get to it.

"Who is she, Arthur? Who's the girl?"

"Nimueh," a snarling voice growled from behind him. Merlin tensed, his back straightening, spine tingled with fear and horror as he heard Uther's voice in his ear. The shadow was now directly behind him, he had no doubt about that, looming over him. As the lightening flash happened again, without any rumbling sound accompanying it, he saw the shadow close to him, lingering over him. Merlin felt rigid with tension.

The sensation rippled up and down his back. Merlin didn't dare move, Arthur's head pressed down harder on his knees and he shivered in his alcove. Merlin breathed heavily, feeling almost light-headed as he contemplated the idea of Uther lingering behind him. Then he took a slow deep breath.

It wasn't Uther. Merlin had just been to see him. He wasn't real to him. This was Arthur's mind, but Merlin was in it, and he had found Uther a frightening prospect. Very slowly, almost forcing the joints in his neck to move Merlin turned and looked up.

Uther's snarling face glared down at him, shadows casting across his face, eyes glittering with malice. Merlin tensed again, despite his enforced calm. Uther's hand gripped the back of his neck, caressing him, the touch light but the threat sat there. Merlin thought this might not be a simple construct of Arthur's mind. With Merlin in there as well, he was affecting it, the current situation reminding him of that first meeting with Uther in the throne room. The first time he had laid eyes on the horror of what could really be.

"And what makes her so special?" Merlin asked, nodding at the dancing corpse on the scaffold. Uther's eyes flickered, the shadows on his face darkening, hiding the sneering expression. Behind him Arthur's whimpered. Reaching out blindly Merlin reached for him, touching the prince's head gently. He seemed to change under the touch, but shrank back into being the frightened little boy.

Merlin kept his eyes on Uther. Although it was nothing more than a shadow in Arthur's mind, in his own mind, Merlin had no intention of turning his back on it now. As he faced it the shadow seemed to shrink.

"Come on, what about her?"

"She was going to take me away," Arthur's voice came from Uther's mouth, wavering again, changing as the different parts of his mind answered. Uther was, in this scenario, part of the defence. It should have made Merlin go away.

"Take you where?" Merlin asked.

"Away, somewhere nice, where I would be safe. Father stopped her," Arthur's voice came from both now. The shadow of Uther and the little boy. Merlin couldn't handle that, and he had to do something, otherwise they could be stuck here for a long time. He had no wish to actually reside in Arthur's mind for too long. For one, he had his own, and two, he wasn't quite sure how long this scenario would hold, or was healthy for them.

"Uther, go away, you're not needed here," Merlin said. He put his hand out and inserted it into the image of Uther. Again Merlin wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but the shadow shattered, ripping out, and floating to the ground like pieces of silk cloth. They vanished as they landed. He turned and sat down, crossing his legs and settling close to Arthur, but not too close as Arthur shrank away, sensing his movement.

"Did you want to go with her, Arthur?"

Arthur gave a little sob. "She was nice, and pretty, and kind."

He wasn't saying it, but Merlin was sensing it. Nimueh had been there for the first five years of Arthur's life. She had become the closest thing to a mother that Arthur had ever known. There had been nothing since. Just Uther. He loved Uther, Merlin had no doubt about Arthur's feelings on that, and he had been forced to kill him. The same way that Uther had Nimueh. A sorcerer who had seen what Uther was doing, and knew she needed to stop him.

It must have been a defining moment. Merlin knew there were ones in people's lives. They went over them; they wondered what might have happened if something else had occurred, but in the end, the choices, or events, caused people to become who they were.

In all honesty, he couldn't really think of too many defining moments in his life. Most of it had just been a tedious round of survival. But there had been the one when his mother had thrashed him for using magic. Then there had been the one when he had watched her die. It made Merlin physically ache to think about that. She was trying to protect him, and died as a result.

Had that somehow defined him? He hadn't really analyzed his feelings on it. Probing the wound was too painful, just now. His focus had turned to other things. Mainly Arthur and what he had claimed he needed Merlin for. That had turned out to be true, they had achieved exactly what they had set out to do. Merlin's raw and indefinable power had been the last piece Arthur had needed. But the dragon now hinted at more than that. That Merlin was so much more than that simple tool. Somehow he had grown into it, and maybe that moment of his mother's death had defined that destiny.

Had Nimueh's death done the same for Arthur? Merlin shuffled closer, keeping his hand on Arthur's head. Arthur's figure continued to shift and change, becoming a youth, to an adult, back again, eventually snapping back to the form of the child. Merlin tried not to focus on the changes. It was all just Arthur, lost and frightened, and unsure exactly what he was.

"But she's gone now Arthur, this isn't real any more."

"Is to me," Arthur's voice said, still rolling through his ages.

"I know, and I know you can't keep running from things, but you can't keep clinging to others. What Uther did was terrible, but it's been done. I know you miss her, but no one would want someone to keep coming back to a memory like this. Arthur, you're alone here."

"I am alone."

"No, you are not," Merlin said. "You have Morgana, and Gaius and everyone in the castle, and me. I'm not going anywhere."

Merlin felt a sudden stirring at the back of his mind, and the images around him rippled. He moved closer and put his arms around the five-year-old Arthur huddling in the alcove.

"Yes, you will."

"I won't," Merlin said steadily. He could feel it becoming stronger now. Arthur had shut everyone out. There was no room to care about anyone. He loved his sister, but she was as tainted by Uther as he was. Morgana would never have been able to reach him. Everyone in Camelot was darkened by the same shadow.

Merlin was different. He was new and Uther hadn't touched him. Merlin knew he was something that was solely Arthur's. He was realising that he couldn't ever walk away from Arthur. Too much depended on it, at least for now. Arthur's last thread was held by Merlin.

"Why would you stay?" Arthur asked.

"Because there's no where else to go," Merlin said, without much thought. Arthur tensed and pulled away. There was no where for him to go, he was tightly tucked into the alcove and Merlin had hold. For a moment the images around them rippled. Fire flared to Merlin's right and a cave shimmered into form over his head. Then it went again.

"I don't mean just like that," Merlin said. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to the village, I doubt they'd have me. There's only you now, Arthur, I don't have anyone else. I said…"

"By the end of this we'll both be orphans," Merlin said, his voice echoing.

Looking up he tensed. The scenery had changed. Merlin recognised it immediately, but it was overlapping with the image of Camelot. The rope creaked with greater intensity, as if demanding they come back. Merlin grabbed Arthur, pulling him gently out of the alcove. Arthur's rigid body remained uncooperative, and it changed again and again, flowing from one age to another. Merlin just held on, hugging Arthur tight, running his fingers through Arthur's hair, moving as the body changed. It was moving more to adult now Merlin had Arthur in his arms.

"Arthur, please, listen to me. It's not just me, we all want you back. Please, just, you can't live in the past, it's gone. You can't bring it back. All you can do is make the present better, and maybe the future will look after itself. Doing this is no good."

"Merlin, I'm frightened."

It made Merlin huff with laughter, his eyes filling with tears. Arthur was clinging to him now.

"You're telling me. I'm in your head. Arthur, come one, help me, don't stay here."

Merlin almost yelped as the world was swept out from under him, he landed on his back and rolled over. He looked up at paused. The unicorn stood at the mouth of the cave, regarding the scene inside calmly. It lowered it's head and snorted.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. He looked around as he suddenly realised he was lying face down on the bedding, missing his shirt. The lights from the fire were flickering heavily, and as Merlin turned to look he realised it was because Arthur was staring intently at the length of Merlin's back as he controlled the lights from the fire to watch it play over his body. Merlin knew where he was.

A second defining moment. The one when they had gone hunting, spending time so Arthur could make sure Merlin was ready. It was the day they had seen the unicorn.

It snorted again, almost rolling its eyes before it turned and trotted off. Merlin lay still. Defining moments had a good deal to answer for, Merlin said to himself.

"Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur asked, still looking at the light play over Merlin's skin.

"I want to ask you a question."

"So ask."

"Did you love your father?"

"Yes, I did." Arthur voice was still wavering, but it was stronger, deeper most of the time. More adult. The child was falling away.

"Did you hate him?"

"Yes."

"Arthur?"

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, Merlin."

Merlin reached out and touched Arthur gently. He felt the scrabbling at the back of his mind. He was tied to this, Merlin had almost done it to himself, but it wasn't quite that. Arthur was swamped by things he didn't understand. Emotions, that was the power the dragon was talking about. A feeling that Arthur would never understand. Merlin had it. He'd stay with Arthur, the person responsible for so much death and destruction around him.

"I'm not going to leave you Arthur. But you can't leave everyone else. You have to come back. It's fine, you'll be fine. But you have to come with me."

Merlin sat up and reached for him, pulling Arthur close. For a moment the body rolled between adult, child and adult, then Merlin gasped as he was rolled and pinned. The ground underneath him felt soft and he looked up.

"Arthur, come back now, it's okay. Arthur!"

Merlin looked up, they were back in the room. Arthur's hands tightened on his wrists, pinning him to the bed, his body weight bore down on him. Arthur was erect and grinding against him.

"Arthur, Arthur, please, please come back. Really, just come back."

They were back in the room. Somehow Arthur had yanked them back, but now Merlin lay under him. Arthur's hands were wrapped tightly around his wrists, and his body weight held him down. Arthur's eyes didn't look totally in control and Merlin tried not to panic.

"Arthur, calm down, it's fine, just relax."

Arthur's eyes flashed and he looked down at Merlin. Again a clash of emotions ran. Merlin flexed his hands and eased his way out of Arthur's grip. Reaching up he touched Arthur's face. Arthur's eyes filled and he dropped down, avoiding Merlin and pressing his face into the sheets next to Merlin's head. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and held on.

"Okay, it's okay Arthur."

Six people watched Merlin. All of them flinched with fear, but Morgana stood up and moved closer as she watched Merlin struggle with Arthur. She couldn't get involved. Instead she just watched as the young man was pinned under her brother's weight and he tried to talk him down. She wasn't sure what she should think. Relief at the fact that Arthur was moving, or horror at what he was doing.

In the end Arthur crashed, dropping down onto his side and pulled hold of Merlin.

Merlin didn't resist, he just let himself be gathered up and he wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"It's okay Arthur, it's okay."

Arthur's voice was muffled from speaking while his face was pressed against Merlin's chest. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, talking to him gently, calming him down. They curled up together on the bed, holding on tightly until they both settle down into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**This it a little bit of a fill in chapter, to move the story on to the next part. **

Merlin listened to Arthur as he talked, and he couldn't help but feel impressed as he addressed the crowd in the courtyard of the castle. This Arthur was a complete contrast to the person he had been the previous day. Now he looked authoritative and in control, as the king should. Merlin could feel the tension running through him. He had tightened the bond between them, without really understanding what he was doing. It was not that disturbing, he could just feel Arthur's subtle presence in the back of his mind. No doubt, Arthur could feel him too, so Merlin kept his thoughts calm and just looked around.

He stood on the balcony behind Arthur, just to his left. Morgana was on Arthur's right. Several of the knights lingered close by. Leon on Morgana's far side, and another knight, whose name Merlin couldn't remember hovered by him. He was dressed in the clothes Arthur had had made for him, since it seemed appropriate, and he was back with the cuff around his neck.

In the end, Merlin had had a bit of a fight to get it back off Arthur, when they had roused that morning.

Arthur had been mildly disturbed to find that not only did he have Merlin cradled in his arms, but someone was lying at his back. Lifting himself and peering over his shoulder he saw the mass of Morgana's dark hair. As he moved, she had reacted, rolling over and pressing against him. His offence increased as one slender arm reached over, brushing against Merlin's hip. Arthur had blinked again as looked beyond Merlin and saw Gwen on the far side, curled against Merlin, her arm draped around his waist and gently brushing Arthur's bare torso.

Without even thinking about it Arthur had pulled Merlin to him, causing him to stir and naturally disturbing the rest of the occupants of the bed.

"Sire."

Arthur had turned to glare at Gaius.

"Is the entire court invited into my chambers?"

"Of course not Your Majesty," Gaius said gently. "But they were concerned for your welfare, and Merlin's. You can release him a little Sire, I don't think he's going anywhere."

Arthur glared at him and then glanced down at Merlin, who was rousing, holding onto him gently and lifting his head in confusion as he sensed other people close by. Gaius had ordered the others out of Arthur's bed, he wanted him to rest, in a proper fashion. Arthur refused to let Merlin out, even to just tidy up the room. Merlin acquiesced without a murmur. He knew just how emotionally delicate Arthur was right now. Staying with him in bed didn't seem to be much of a hardship. Everyone looked concerned, and Gwen stayed back to help tidy up as the two men had lain in bed, not speaking, but Arthur kept a possessive hand on Merlin at all times.

It was only when Gwen had left, and they were alone, that Merlin had reached out to remove the collar. Arthur had pulled back, eyes flashing as he glared at Merlin.

"What are you doing?"

"Arthur, you are the king, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be walking around with cuffs on you," Merlin said. Arthur shuffled back, glaring at him. Merlin settled back a little and looked at him carefully.

"People are going to look to you now, you're going to have to lead them. They are not going to have that much faith in you if you are wearing something akin to a symbol of slavery."

Arthur glared at him. Merlin settled back. "Stop it, and let me."

In the end Arthur did, his eyes following Merlin's every move. Merlin reached up and put his fingertips to the catch. The neck cuff released and Merlin had pulled it clear of Arthur and then put it back around his own neck. He struggled to try and clasp it together, it didn't meld very well on his neck until Arthur put a hand up to it and the warmth spread over the collar as it clicked together.

"See, we're all okay," Merlin said.

Merlin sat back and looked at Arthur, who managed to look vulnerable and annoyed. Until Gwen came in again carrying a bowl of water.

"We need you ready by mid-day Your Majesty."

"Fine," Arthur had blinked and nodded. Gwen gave a curtsey and scurried out again. "For what?" he asked Merlin.

"You have to address the people of the citadel, the citizens and the sorcerers. You have to tell them what you are doing. You're the king now."

"Oh, yeah," Arthur said slowly, rubbing his right ear as he thought. "I am now, aren't I?"

Merlin listened to the words Arthur was saying. He made it clear what he wanted, nor did he disillusion anyone as to how easy it would be. In fact, he hinted that it might be harder. There would be less sorcerers to be forced to work around the kingdom. They were free to leave, but also just as free to stay. In fact, Arthur pleaded for that a little. He knew he couldn't entirely appeal to their good nature, but he tried to. It might work on some of them. Mordred had done some of that work for him, as had a few others.

There was now the risk that the surrounding kingdoms might try to take advantage of the upheaval, but it was the sorcerer's kingdom just as much as everyone else's. They had been used in Camelot for so long, it was just as much theirs as any other citizen.

He also called for order. Arthur didn't want fighting, or dissention. He knew it might happen, but anyone caught would be given a fair enough trial. During his speech he released the few people that had been arrested. He offered them clemency this time, next time, he would have to take severe action. Arthur could not afford to be that kind, what he needed to do would not allow it. Again, he pulled no punches on that in the speech.

Merlin couldn't help but feel proud of him. There was that strong prince he knew lingering in the speech, but also the wistful little boy. He wanted things to be right, and fair. That was probably going to take a lot longer than anything else. While Uther had a strong handle on what was happening, using the sorcerers against their will, the kingdom was strong. What Arthur was doing would destabilize it for a while, they could even be at risk from some of the people so badly abused by what had happened. Some of the sorcerers would never be in their right mind again. Many of them bonded to the knights were willing enough, even if they did wish to be released. It was the ones treated as slaves that might react badly. They had been moved from the pens, but were being watched closely, and those that needed it were being cared for as best as they could.

Movement to his right made Merlin turned his head. Mordred had snuck closer to Leon and had wrapped his arms around the knight's waist. Leon put a protective arm around his shoulders. Merlin smiled at the little boy, who grinned back. Arthur was winding up his speech, as he did so there was a smattering of applause, that grew, picking up pace. It did seem a little confused, but it was a sweeping change for the citizens of Camelot to comprehend. A group of people, whom they had ignored, for fear of them and Uther, were now to be released into the general population. That was going to be a culture shock for everyone.

As Arthur walked past him Merlin turned to follow, Morgana smiled at him as he backed off to let her go first and they all returned to the castle. Arthur headed towards the council chamber with them all in tow. When he got there he threw himself down on the throne in the centre of the dais. His old one was now absent, having been cleared away in the tidy up, broken beyond repair. Having looked at it again in the cold light of day Merlin was baffled as to how he didn't end up with a splintered spine as well when he had impacted against it during the fight.

Arthur settled in the chair, as the select number of them followed along. Morgana took her own throne and Gwen moved to stand close by. Gaius, Leon and Merlin came in as well, as did Mordred, Leon ordered the lingering soldiers to stay outside. Merlin sat on the steps, leaning against Arthur's throne in a gesture of familiarity. Until Arthur nudged him with his foot.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting down, I feel tired," Merlin said. He got nudged again, but not in a hint to move, it was more a hint that it was fine for him to stay there. Arthur's hand brushed against his hair. Merlin turned, looking at the cuff still gracing Arthur's right wrist. They had had another argument about that as he had dressed Arthur. Merlin had got the one on his left wrist off and then reached for the other. Arthur had moved his hand out of the way.

"Leave it!" Arthur snarled.

"Arthur," Merlin had started, then he blinked in surprise as Arthur turned to face him, squaring his shoulders and glaring at him. Automatically Merlin cowered a little, putting his head down, and making an effort not to back up.

"I am the damn king, I will wear what the bloody hell I want!" he snapped, and then paused, looking a little panicked. "Unless you want free of the bond. You don't do you?"

Merlin looked back up again, seeing the confusion and hurt in Arthur's eyes at the mere thought that Merlin might back off from him in any way.

"No, but you don't need to wear them. In fact you probably shouldn't."

Merlin felt the stirring at the back of his mind, which he now knew was Arthur. Arthur put up his right hand and took Merlin by the scruff of his neck, so he could deliberately press the cuff he was wearing to Merlin's. The feeling in Merlin's mind intensified, he could feel that steady swirl of Arthur's power, his own scrabbling against it, reacting to it. The fluttering in the pit of his stomach increased, and closing his eyes he felt the dragon stir inside him. He felt the warmth of Arthur's forehead against his own and the king moved closer to him.

"Maybe it will just serve as a damn good reminder of what we all went through, and I want to wear it."

"Well, then for heaven's sake cover it up," Merlin said. Arthur pulled back, and fiddling around, deliberately laying the cuff over his shirt, so it was visible. Merlin glared at him.

"You insist on wearing yours, I wear mine."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Merlin shouted.

"What are you two arguing about?" Morgana asked, sweeping into the room, wearing a gown of emerald green and her hair waving down over her shoulders.

"Merlin objects to me wearing this," Arthur waved his right wrist in the air, Morgana raised her eyebrows, looked at the remaining cuff on the table and picking it up put it around her left wrist, her eyes flashing gold as she attached it. Merlin's eyes fluttered as he inhaled and picked up the scent of roses. Arthur blinked, feeling the same.

"There, you can complain about the pair of us now," Morgana announced. "Now, are you planning to attend your own coronation or expecting us to do it without you, and the towns' people are starting to gather, you'll need to speak to them."

"Yes, we're coming. Come on Merlin."

Merlin had stomped after them muttering under his breath about idiot royals until Morgana's giggles started to attract too much attention and Arthur turned and said.

"Shut up, Merlin!"

Now as Merlin looked at the cuff on Arthur's wrist, he decided to stop worrying about it. With Morgana wearing the other, and him in the wrist and neck cuffs, it made it quite clear they were all three of them now linked. Arthur was the king, and had named Morgana as heir to the throne, both of them officially crowned.

"I sounded all right, didn't I?" Arthur suddenly asked. Merlin looked up at him.

"It sounded okay to me," he said.

"You were perfectly fine Arthur. As long as people know you are taking charge, and if things carry on as normal nothing much should actually change," Morgana mused.

"Except the sorcerers are under no obligation to work, and we have to find homes for them, those that are choosing to stay, others have already requested to go home. We have started to release them, giving them enough food and clothing to be able to travel," Leon said.

"The ones that are staying will have to be cared for, we certainly have enough food to last us over the winter, but I think we have to start doing things properly, and relying less on magic."

"It's going to put a strain on the kingdom, Sire," Gaius said.

"We'll just have to cope, won't we?" Arthur snapped. His hand ran into Merlin's hair again, tracing down the back of his neck to the cuff, in a gesture of need. Merlin moved in closer to him, letting Arthur touch him, knowing that he found it soothing. Most people still believed that Arthur had been sleeping with him so it didn't look all that unusual. Merlin didn't really care what anyone else thought; he had enough to worry about.

"Of course, Sire," Gaius said.

"What may be our more immediate problem will be the rumours spreading through the other kingdoms," Leon said. "We may need to send messengers out to the neighbouring kings. They may not immediately move against us."

"They won't at all, magic or not, Camelot's army is still by far the best," Arthur snapped.

"True, the main threat however may come from Cenred," Leon said. "He vowed vengeance, if he hears of any weakness he may try to take advantage of it."

"He wasn't the only one that was affected by Morgause's death," Morgana said. "He has to know that."

"That may not stop him," Leon said.

"We may find that the best thing is to talk to him directly," Arthur said. "Send a messenger advising him of our intention. We won't need that large a group to travel with me, we can leave in a couple of days."

"I'm not sure that's wise Sire," Gaius said.

"It may be our only option," Arthur said.

"Well, I'm going to, she was my sister," Morgana said. Arthur glared at her, Morgana glared back.

"We can leave a council of trusted knights to keep order, I can't let you go without protection," Leon said.

"Gaius can help oversee things," Arthur said.

"The state of your health is paramount Sire, I really think I should travel with you. Leon is right, if we travel to Cenred's kingdom we will need a full contingent of soldiers, there are enough people that can help keep order while we are away."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "fine, go, see to it!"

Leon and Gaius backed up, bowing as they did so, hurrying out of the room. Arthur turned to look at Morgana.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Maybe if I go, it might help. She died trying to help me."

"In which case it might make it worse," Arthur said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"We'll be fine Arthur. I'll leave you two," Morgana said. "I need to make arrangements for the druid children, Mordred will want to travel with us."

Arthur sighed, watching as Morgana went, with Guinevere in her wake. Merlin turned, kneeling up to rest his elbows on the arm of the throne and prop his chin in his hands.

"Did I really sound all right?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, very kingly."

Arthur snorted with laughter. "I didn't feel it, but I've seen my father do it enough times, although he was a bit more threatening. They didn't seem very enthusiastic about it."

"It's bound to be a bit shocking. Are you sure going to see Cenred is a good idea?"

"Don't you start," Arthur said. "He's our biggest threat. I'm not entirely certain how their relationship worked, but he did love Morgause, I think, in his own way. Maybe she felt the same, it was hard to tell with her at times."

"She must have cared about Morgana."

"I think she might have been the only person Morgause did truly care about."

"It's worth a try I guess," Merlin said. "I suppose I had better start your packing."

"Don't forget your own," Arthur said. "You're coming as well."

"I figured that, but I only have two sets of clothes so it won't take me long to pack my things. I had just better make sure they bring enough food, you get grumpy on an empty stomach."

"I do not!"

"Do so," Merlin said, jumping up and backing away from Arthur, who got up to follow him. Merlin raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay, you don't!"

Arthur smirked at him, still stalking. Merlin backed to the door.

"I'd better go start packing!"

He made the swiftest exit he could, leaving Arthur alone in the throne room. The king sighed as he looked around, turning to look at the throne that was now his, the smile Merlin had caused fading as the silence in the room drifted around him. Spinning on his heel he walked out of the door, following in Merlin's wake, aware of the guards discreetly following him.

Arthur ignored them, and got to Merlin as soon as he could, finding that clumsy, babbling presence more soothing that he would ever care to admit. The only one that would ever know was Merlin.

The preparations for the journey took three days. Merlin was finishing off, coming back with the supplies he had picked up from the market, getting things that Arthur insisted Merlin have. He was the king's sorcerer after all, he needed more than one spare set of clothes, Arthur had also ordered him some armour, and started giving him basic training, not that he was very good. Merlin tolerated it though; it seemed to give Arthur something to focus on. And Merlin, in retaliation, insisted on also keeping the role as Arthur's servant. It meant he could keep a close eye on Arthur, who seemed stable enough, but emotionally was very clingy towards him.

As he walked into the courtyard, the couple there hovering caught his eye. A man and a woman, both looked nervous and very unsure where to go. Merlin saw one of the soldiers also looking at them and he decided to intervene, he changed direction and headed over to them.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked them. "You look lost."

At his intervention the soldier backed off, although he kept a watch on them. Arthur would not take kindly to anything happening to Merlin. Merlin looked at the couple. The woman was a little younger than her companion, but they clung to each other in a familiar way, both of them looking like startled rabbits. Merlin smiled.

"I'm Merlin, I'm King Arthur's servant," he said. They both tensed a little. That was not entirely settling information. The man however took a breath to pull himself together.

"We heard rumours, about what had happened?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows in question.

"Our daughter," the woman suddenly babbled. "The king, Uther, he took our daughter for the Equinox celebration."

"Oh," Merlin said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh," he repeated, this time in comprehension. The children that Uther planned to use during the feast, one to bond to Arthur, and the fate of the others didn't bare thinking about. Merlin hadn't seen them much, it had been Mordred that had taken them on, but he did remember the pretty little girl, the eldest child, a seer if Merlin remembered rightly. He gave a reassuring smile, and tried not to drop what he was carrying as he gestured.

"You'd better come with me," he said, heading off into the castle. They followed along behind, still clinging to each other as they looked around in awe and fear.

"Is she all right? What happened to her?"

Merlin turned to go up the nearby flight of stairs. He attempted to look over his shoulder and almost tripped up, just about managing to right himself before he fell flat on his face.

"Sorry," Merlin said as he steadied himself and concentrated on getting to the top of the stairs without incident.

"She's our only child," the man said. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I think you might find that's not quite the case now," he said, knocking on the nearby door with his foot, and then he turned and whispered, eyes flashing gold as he released the door catch via magic and barrelled his way in. Morgana looked at him in surprise as he stumbled in, dumping his packages on the floor, as it was the most convenient place. The three children on the floor stared up at him, then the girl looked beyond him, eyes widening in surprise and delight. She got up and ran past him squealing in excitement and throwing herself on her parents, who gathered her up tightly. Merlin wandered over to a bemused looking Morgana.

"Her parents, I saw them in the courtyard," Merlin said by way of explanation. It probably wasn't necessary, the girl's reaction was enough. The little boy, the youngest, struggled up and toddled over to her, clinging on, probably not understanding what was going on. Morgana watched with a conflicted expression on her face.

"I guess we don't need to worry about getting someone to care for them," Merlin said. Morgana looked at him and then back to the group. The other boy had now wandered over, clinging to them too.

Morgana sighed and leant against him, and automatically Merlin put his arm around her waist as she said.

"At least someone gets a happy ending."


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin had turned his horse away from the main convoy not long after they passed into Cenred's kingdom beyond the ridge of Aesctir. The messenger had returned with a location for the meeting, Cenred's instructions as to how they would meet were very specific. Arthur accepted them, while making plans of his own. On the way they had dropped off the girl, and her parents, and the two young boys had gone with them. Arthur had given them enough money and provisions to make sure they would be well looked after.

Now there was one last thing Merlin had to do. Arthur had asked Merlin if he wanted him to come as well, or at least have someone go with him. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I think I'm better going alone. I'll be fine, and I won't be long. I'll be back by sundown."

Arthur had looked very apprehensive as Merlin had set off, but he hadn't stopped him. There was the clear sense between them that Merlin had to do this alone. Arthur could do nothing about that. Merlin could sense Morgana lingering close to Arthur. It was an understandable reaction. Over the last two weeks Arthur had been very reliant on Merlin's presence, and even a temporary absence appeared to be a strain on him. However, Merlin also considered the fact that it was largely necessary for Arthur to do without him on occasion. Morgana could certainly handle her brother, and Gaius could add backup.

It wasn't just being separated that Arthur was anxious about. He was worried about Merlin, being all on his own. But he was in fairly familiar territory as the village of Ealdor came into view. Merlin paused a little distance away, just watching. People were moving about the village, going about their normal every day business. It looked as peaceful as it ever did. But Merlin noted, as he looked to one side, that a building had been burnt. He wondered what had happened, if that had been a consequence of the second visit by the troops. Arthur had assured him that he had ordered no one to be hurt, but that didn't mean they hadn't done some damage.

Merlin nudged his horse's sides and she obligingly walked forward, heading down the road towards the village. As he rode in Merlin looked at it with a detached air. It had been his home for so many years; he had played in it, worked in it, for so long it had been his entire world. Nothing else had existed beyond the house he had been born in, and the small cluster of buildings around it. Now, it was just a village. There was nothing to connect him to it. It failed, at that moment, to feel like home, to be a place that he had always known.

As he came nearer, and the sounds of his horse's feet could be heard, people looked up, reacting in shock at the sight of him. He glanced at the house that he had grown up in. The girl outside stared at him in surprise, a moment later a man appeared in the doorway, putting a careful hand on her shoulder and he looked at Merlin with suspicion. The villagers had put the house to use, Roland and Lila had married a year previously and they had been living with Roland's parents. They had not been able to afford materials to construct a new home. Now it was not an issue.

Merlin cast his eyes over things, seeing new equipment, better clothes. Things that had been bought with the money they had been given for him. Merlin cast a vague smile in Roland and Lila's direction. He had no intention of staying, it didn't matter if they had taken the house. There was a momentary flicker of concern for some of his mother's possessions. He wondered what had happened to them. There was only one person that could answer that question. He kept the horse moving. The only person he could speak to was Matthew. He was the only one that would give Merlin the answers that he wanted.

People were running between the houses now, telling each other of his arrival. Someone had run to Matthew's house. As Merlin halted the horse, he walked out, looking wary at the sight of him. A few other people were scanning the road, expecting soldiers, or something worse. Merlin wasn't wearing Camelot's insignia on his clothes. Instead he had on some sensible travelling clothes, part of what Arthur had insisted he get.

Merlin had displayed no surprise that the shirt was the blue colour that Arthur liked, in a thicker material than his dress clothes, and he wore a leather jerkin over the top. For the side-trip he had added the precaution of a scarf around his neck, to hide the cuff. He knew he could have taken it off, but there was something reassuring about it, just now. That could have been Arthur, the sense of him strong at the back of his mind. If Merlin concentrated hard enough he could pick up the light scent of roses that was Morgana. The only unfortunate thing was he couldn't always hide the wrist cuffs as easily, as he secured the reins to a nearby fence his left sleeve slid up and displayed the metal, which glinted in the sunlight. A few people that saw it pulled back.

"Hello Matthew."

"Merlin," he said, pleasantly but he was wary. Merlin didn't blame him. "We didn't expect to see you again."

"I suppose not," Merlin said calmly. There was a ripple through the gathering crowd, nerves and anger growing. They didn't want him here. Merlin guessed no one had a particular grudge. It was just the thought of what he was, and he was a clear reminder of what they had done.

"I'm on my own," he added, as reassurance. "And I'm not stopping long."

"We don't want you here anyway!"

Merlin couldn't locate the voice, but he turned his head and he saw the rock. He could basically assume it was Arthur's reflexes he was drawing on, but it was his choice on how to react. The rock exploded in the air, not just breaking into fragments, but it disintegrated into dust. The particles floated downwards and Merlin felt the stirring at the back of his mind as Arthur sensed his use of magic. Merlin calmed Arthur's reaction, aware of the crowd stepping back from him. He felt the fear run through the crowd and Merlin's heart wilted with regret.

He had grown up with these people around him. Many of them had known him since the day he was born, and now they looked at him as if he was a stranger. Merlin's eyes moved and locked with his friend Will. He saw the flicker in them and realised Will had thrown the rock. Merlin sighed heavily and looked to Matthew.

"You'd better come in," Matthew said, stepping back so Merlin could walk over the threshold of his house. Merlin walked in, looking around a place he knew well enough. Hunith had often left him here, Merlin remembered it. When she had to work, Matthew never minded Merlin being there. Merlin remembered to be quiet and careful. As he sat down and looked around, nothing was new, even Matthew's clothes looked worn compared to everyone else. Merlin glanced to one side and smiled at Matthew's wife. She brought some water to the table and bread and cheese.

"Thank you," Merlin said, and very carefully took nothing but a goblet of water. He had eaten well before he left the convoy. Food would still be scarce for the people in the village. Other villages would hold onto their own stock, no amount of money would sway them. Merlin wondered if Ealdor had made itself very unpopular recently.

"You have to expect it, you're bonded now," Matthew said.

Merlin sighed. "What did you expect would happen, when you sold me to them?"

He spoke without anger. All Merlin could do was state that fact. Someone in the village had informed those that needed to know, and a bag of gold had paid for him. Hunith had paid a higher price. She had tried to save him, probably from an unsaveable situation. If she hadn't have done that then she would still be alive. Merlin knew he should never have listened to her. He should have just sat in the house and waited for them to take him. But Hunith was his mother, and she would have done anything to protect him. The fact that it was futile had no bearing for her.

Merlin turned as there was a scuffling sound from the doorway. He looked at Will, who was lingering on the threshold, looking uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to come in. Merlin gave him a smile, which seemed to help Will make up his mind, he came a little further forward into the room.

"It wasn't like that, Merlin."

"I think we can say it was. Someone told them I was here, and what I was, and they gave you a bag of gold in exchange for me. You spent some of it wisely I hope?"

"They came back," Matthew said. Merlin turned back to look at him.

"And nobody died that time."

Matthew pulled back, looking uncertain and he slowly shook his head. Merlin smiled, relaxing a little. Arthur hadn't lied to him. That could have been worse than anything else. The troops he had sent hadn't killed anyone, they had just made their presence felt.

"I'm only passing through," Merlin said, again.

"We had word that the King's convoy was passing through. Are you part of that? You're bonded to him."

Will came a little further forward into the room, moving to stand next to Merlin. Reaching out a hand he took the edge of Merlin's scarf and pulled it down, to reveal the metal that circled Merlin's neck. Will blinked as he looked at the dragon insignia that was etched into it, and then he let Merlin go and stepped back. Merlin did nothing throughout the whole thing, he just let Will look, and Merlin just waited, gazing up at Will patiently. Then he turned to answer Matthew's question.

"The king, yes, and we are going through the province. I just came to find out, my mother's things, her personal things, where are they?"

"I have them. The things in the house, Roland and Lila…"

"Matthew, you don't have to explain. I lived here for a long time, I know how things work. But there is no removing the fact that someone did sell me to Uther and my mother was the only one to pay the real price."

"I know, and I don't know who it was."

"And you're afraid to ask," Merlin said flatly.

"Uther won't be coming here, will he? There have been rumours all over the countryside. That the king was…"

"Uther's dead," Merlin said, picking up the thread of the conversation. "I am bonded to Arthur, The Once And Future King."

Merlin blinked after he spoke, wondering where the hell that had come from. He felt the dragon inside him snort and Arthur's thoughts brushed against his. Merlin blinked.

"I only came for my mother's things, and to make sure everything was all right here, and," Merlin paused and his breath hitched. "I just want to know where you buried her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

He refused the food that Matthew offered him. His horse stood where he had left it, and he hefted the pack onto his shoulders.

"I'll keep the rest," Matthew said.

"Someone will come for it."

"Will can take you to your mother's grave, can you get to Arthur from there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can pick up the convoy. It's not hard to find."

"Do you really think Arthur can make peace with Cenred?"

"It would be nice, but I don't think so. You may need to prepare for it to get bad, and then worse before it gets better. If you can, get as close to Camelot as is possible. Leave things behind, they are not worth your lives."

"We worked hard to make this village, we'll stay here and defend it."

They were brave words, Merlin had to admit that. But they didn't seem brave enough for him, or that heartfelt. Around him the people of the village wanted rid of him, and someone had so desperately that they had brought him to Camlelot's attention. They had made money off him, and failed to mourn his mother. Merlin could have wreaked an awful lot of anger and hate down on them, but in the end he knew it just wasn't worth it. It was also not what his mother would have wanted.

"Goodbye," Merlin said, taking his horse. She walked along side him at his own steady pace. Will trailed next to him on the other side. The pressure on his mind happened again. Arthur remained worried about him, but Merlin was fine. He headed into the trees, to the place he really needed to be.

They were both silent for a while. Merlin just followed Will as they headed into the woods by the village. As the track widened again Merlin fell into step with his former friend.

"I'm sorry, about the rock thing. I can't believe you did that."

Merlin smiled. "I could always do that, I just never did it. Being linked to Arthur helps, I guess."

"Why would you let that happen?"

"I didn't let it happen, Will. You don't get a choice in the matter. You do as you are told or face worse consequences."

"But we heard stories that some of the sorcerers have left, they've been released. Isn't that the same for you?"

Merlin stopped walking and turned to look at Will. "And then what do I do. No one wants me here, if they did, why would they have sold me? And it's quite clear I'm not welcome, when my best friend starts throwing rocks at me."

Will's face started to flush, and his expression flickered with embarrassment and conflict.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know, but it's not as simple as that. I can't just walk away, not now. I don't have a life here, not anymore. I'm not even sure I did. Things are different now."

"Yeah, you're a lackey to the king of Camelot, all fancy clothes and magic."

Merlin frowned. "It's not like that," he said, pausing as he tried to formulate how it was. How could he explain the bond he had with Arthur, and the fact that the entire kingdom, at least for the moment, hinged on him keeping Arthur together. It wasn't just his responsibility; Morgana, Gaius, the knights, all had their role to play but Merlin knew, Arthur was clinging to him, seeing him as he had once described him, as the unicorn; pure, innocent and good. Merlin knew if he walked away Arthur would crumble. He couldn't do that to an entire kingdom, nor could he do it to Arthur.

"Arthur is not Uther," Merlin said. "And that can only be a good thing in the long run. But he needs people to believe that, and I do believe it. I trust him."

Will said nothing, he looked at Merlin. They stared at each other and then Will pointed towards the clearing just beyond the tree line.

"It's just there," he said and then suddenly, taking Merlin by surprise, he reached out and hugged him tightly before letting him go and walking away. Merlin stared, watching him go, feeling their paths separate permanently, something splitting open as Merlin realised, their destinies would never cross again. Turning away he went to finish what he started.

The place was chosen wisely. Merlin remembered days when he had come here. Not just with his mother but with the rest of the villagers. He often remembered standing away from the other children, watching them play but never joining in. When he did get that chance, the games often left him still feeling left out, battered and bruised as they played games that still managed to exclude him.

It was a non-descript place. If it wasn't for the fact that the earth had been recently disturbed, it would have been impossible to find. Merlin collapsed down, realising it was only two months, maybe just a little more since his mother had died. So many things had happened. His life had changed so much. He couldn't even begin to describe it. Some of it made him sick to even think about. He tied the horse once more and settled down to think about it.

There was a small posy of flowers laid across the earth. They were wilting a little now, the edges of the petals turning brown and the heads drooping feebly. Merlin reached for them, picking the flowers up, whispering a word. He felt the power flow through him, it rushed up into him, surging up from the ground, the grass around him turning green, rising up from the ground.

The flowers in his hand came back to life and Merlin placed them down, eyes still glowing. They surged through their life, seed pods exploding from them, scattering across the grave. It was too far gone for Merlin to stop it, flowers surged up, growing frantically, rushed into life, until Merlin fell back. The heat of his power cooled as the cold air enveloped him. The dragon inside him snorted and curled back up again. Merlin wasn't even aware that he had unleashed it. The creature turned in a circle a few times before slowly curling up and settling down.

Merlin sat there, staring at what he had done, and he sat there, just waiting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur found him just before dusk. He rode to him through the forest, searching out Merlin without any issue. As he dismounted he raised a hand to the two soldiers with him to tell them to stay there. They did, holding their own horses and the king's. Merlin's horse was still grazing happily where Merlin had left her.

Moving closer he crouched down by a still and silent Merlin. Arthur yanked off his gloves and ran his fingers through Merlin's hair.

"Merlin?" he asked gently. Merlin turned to him, tears glistening in his eyes. As Arthur pulled him close the dam inside Merlin burst. He put his head down on Arthur's shoulder and sobbed into it without restraint. Arthur held on, rubbing a hand up and down Merlin's back and stroking his hair, talking gently. Arthur clung to Merlin with emotional neediness. The very least he could do was return the favour. Merlin sobbed and howled, and Arthur didn't bother trying to calm him down. He just let Merlin do what he needed to. Until he faded into silence and the darkness drew around them.

At that point Arthur conjured a light ball, pulled Merlin up and coaxed him onto his horse. Arthur mounted up and gathering up Merlin's reins as well as his own led them back to camp.


	20. Chapter 20

**My epic is still battling on. It's still being very epic, but we get another face coming into it now, for a little longer than in the show... ;-)**

It was a bleak location, as they rode up to where Cenred waited. The group was a select few. Merlin was with them, still feeling very subdued after his behaviour two days previously. Arthur made no mention of it. He had brought Merlin back, taken him into his tent and put him to bed, joining him a while later and wrapping Merlin up in his arms.

For the first time, Merlin had turned to him. He had pressed himself against Arthur, hiding his face in the crook of Arthur's neck, and just holding onto him. It would occur to Merlin later that if Arthur had tried to take advantage of him, he would have met no resistance. Arthur could have had what he wanted from Merlin. But he hadn't even hinted at it.

He had, over the last two days, been quite solicitous with Merlin's care. Arthur made sure Merlin was never too far from him, got him to eat and sleep regularly and hadn't, despite Gaius' advice, relived Merlin of his duties as his servant. The long, quite painful, conversation Arthur had had with Gaius had ended with Arthur stating that Merlin needed something to do, so he had less time to think about.

"Maybe he needs to think about it," Gaius had argued.

Arthur kept a grip on his temper, although it was straining through his voice as he answered. "He is thinking about it, leaving him with nothing to do but think about it might end up with another potential disaster. I felt him, he almost drew her up as a wraith, despite the good intentions he started off with. Leave him alone!"

And that was the end of that, except that Arthur also ordered Gaius to never inform Merlin of what he had almost accidentally done. Merlin had accepted all the care, sometimes staring at Arthur as if he couldn't quite work out what was going on. Arthur seemed so calm and collected, in a complete contrast to how he had been after he had killed Uther. He had taken the role of king, the one he needed to display and turned it into something else. Something he was very at ease with, knowing exactly what Merlin needed without even thinking about it. Exactly the same as Merlin knew the things he needed to do for Arthur.

Morgana pulled her cloak tighter around her as the wind blasted across the landscape. Cenred's tent rippled in the breeze, looking like it might be whipped away any second.

"Why did he pick here for heavens sake?" she snapped.

"Because of the exposure, neither him nor us can advance without being seen, and no one can sneak up," Arthur said. "At least he's taking us seriously, that's a good sign. Let's hope he is willing to talk."

Morgana said nothing. They rode up as a group. Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Gaius, Leon, Mordred and six knights at their back, as they came to a halt, Cenred's soldiers held their horses as they dismounted. They didn't speak to the new arrivals. They just stood there and waited. Arthur stepped past them, taking the lead as they went towards the open door of the tent. Two more soldiers stood outside, but they moved away as the group went in. Camelot's soldiers waited outside, the atmosphere cold and tense.

Inside a long table had been set up. Cenred sat at the far end, slouching in his chair, holding a goblet in his hand. He eyed them carefully as they entered. The servants attending moved forward with drinks for the new arrivals.

"Don't worry, nothing's poisoned," Cenred drawled. Morgana glared at him and took a deep swallow of the wine. It tasted pleasant and she sipped it again. Cenred slowly stood up and bowed to her.

"Lady Morgana, as stunning as ever."

"Thank you." She gave a small curtsey to him, and then waited. Arthur moved to the far end of the table, so he faced Cenred. The dark haired king looked at Arthur carefully, a smirk on his face. Cenred settled himself back in his chair.

"The message said I was meeting the king, not his lap dog."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, Arthur didn't flicker at the insult, instead he just calmly took off his gloves before accepting the wine he was offered. He held the goblet in his hand, but made no move to drink it, he stared at the liquid inside for a moment before calmly raising his head and looking Cenred in the eye.

"You are meeting the king, Uther is dead," Arthur announced. Cenred raised his eyebrows, his smirk widening, and his eyes glittered with malicious amusement. He raised his goblet in a toast.

"Well, then, long live the king."

Arthur smirked back, but he didn't look that amused. As Cenred drank from his goblet Arthur followed, keeping his eyes on the other man. After they had drunk they just looked at each other, then Cenred smiled, waving his hand at the seats around the table.

"Sit, please."

Arthur took the seat at the end of the table, facing Cenred. Merlin pulled out the chair on Arthur's right, and Morgana settled into it. With a subtle indication of his hand Arthur allotted the chair on his left to Merlin. Gaius sat beyond him and Mordred settled next to Morgana. Leon stayed standing, his posture relaxed, but ready.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Cenred asked. Arthur's chin lifted, again he exuded confidence. It was a well practiced talent that he could shield any weakness from those around him. The only one who was aware, clearly aware, of Arthur's nerves was Merlin. He could feel Arthur's fluttering presence at the back of his mind, wanting reassurance. Merlin kept his own thoughts calm. He couldn't honestly see what could go wrong. Cenred wouldn't want to go to war, however much he was grieving over Morgause, the woman he had loved.

From what Merlin could understand she had clearly not loved him back, not with the same intensity. Instead her sister had taken priority. Morgause had wanted to free Morgana from Uther. And she had given her life to that cause. Merlin regretted not being found earlier, if he had then maybe it could have been prevented. It baffled him a little. Morgause had been a powerful sorceress, and yet she couldn't destroy Uther as he had. It made Merlin wonder about his powers, and what he was really capable of. He shook the thoughts from his mind and listened to Arthur as he spoke.

"My father is gone, and things are changing in Camelot."

"Not that much that I can see. You still have your pet sorcerers," Cenred drawled, nodding at Merlin, and then at Mordred. The little boy blinked and looked over at Leon, who smiled. Morgana reached out and took Mordred's hand to reassure him.

"The ones that choose to say may do, bonded or not. Many have," Arthur said.

"Most of them have no where to go," Cenred snarled. "Their villages have been destroyed, their families slaughtered and anyone that does survive will not accept them back, out of fear."

"I know that," Arthur said. "But it will change."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Cenred asked, his tone changed, sounding as if he really did not want to help. Arthur took a deep steady breath.

"We are joined by a common loss. Morgause came to us, wanting to save her sister. Morgana wanted to talk to you, and we wanted to try and make some reparation. Camelot may be vulnerable for a while, and we wish to prevent any conflict happening in that time."

Cenred smiled.

"You wish to talk to me, to prevent me taking Camelot as an act of revenge." Cenred said.

"Cenred, please, my sister…" Morgana started but Cenred didn't even look at her. Instead his eyes stayed fixed on Arthur and he finished off what he was saying.

"You won't stop it. And it won't be revenge, not all of it. The Pendragons have sat there, you two as well, thinking that you can dictate to all of us. You took her from me, so I will take what I can from you."

"Please, she was my sister," Morgana said.

"You didn't know her," Cenred snarled. "How was it done in the end, she couldn't do it. What happened?"

"Merlin did it," Arthur said. "He was what we were looking for. I tried to warn Morgause, that something, someone was coming that would help, the one that we needed. I told her to wait, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't believe in it."

"And what does that skinny little brat have?" Cenred demanded, his aggression turning on Merlin. Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know, I just did it."

"Your little pet," Cenred spat at Arthur.

"I wouldn't have come here but Morgana wanted to, she wanted to talk to you. It wasn't just about making sure there was peace between us…"

"We will never be at peace!" Cenred roared lurching up from his chair and glaring down the table at Arthur. "If I can take Camelot, I will. You may leave here under a banner of peace, and return to your own lands, but I will make you pay for what happened to her. I loved her and because of that, I may spare the Lady Morgana, but I will cut the rest of your kingdom down."

All of them looked at Cenred in shock. The voice that came through that silence was calm and controlled and Mordred looked as if it was a normal thing for him to be saying.

"If you choose this path then you are as rash as you are unwise. How do you claim to be better, those that challenge you die by your sword. The destiny of Camelot is secure, and Emrys will remain part of that. You cannot take the lack of love you have out on others."

"I'll bare that in mind little boy."

"Never allow yourself to be deceived by what you see," Mordred said before his head dropped down. Morgana put her arms around him, pulling the now limp boy close. Leon ran to help her, eyeing Mordred with concern. It was the most words any of them had ever heard from the little boy in one go. Cenred stood up and stared at them.

"I will let you leave, you come to my lands again, I will kill you, and I will come to yours and do the same."

Cenred left. They all sat there, looking around.

"Well, that went well," Merlin said. "I'm guessing he doesn't like us much."

"I think he is blinded over his grief for Morgause," Morgana said.

"Much like Uther was," Merlin said, then cringed as he looked at Arthur. "Sorry, but it's a point."

"Yes, it is, we can do nothing more here, we should leave. We have enough to hold Camelot by force, if we go to war, then that is what we do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Camelot convoy made it's slow journey from Cenred's lands. A scouting troop of soldiers was following them, but they stayed at a distance, just watching where they went. They were forced to pause and the scouts did the same. Arthur ordered food and drink to be sent to them. Cenred's troops accepted the gifts and it was settled, they would follow the group until they reached the border to Camelot. Cenred would kill them on their own ground.

The group sat in Arthur's tent. It was not a happy meeting.

"We are going to have to face the facts, the moment we get back to Camelot, Cenred will invade. We need to send word ahead, get as much food, and as many people into the citadel as we can," Arthur said.

"I really hoped that he would understand. I lost her too."

Arthur reached out to take Morgana's hand. "I know, but he's angry, and he thinks it's our fault. We have to plan for this. He was the one that we knew would try and take Camelot. He's always wanted control of the kingdom."

"We can't persuade him otherwise," Merlin said. "I wouldn't have thought that it would come to this."

"It has," Arthur said. "And we will fight him. We have enough power on our side. We can survive a siege, for a while at least."

"We have lost a lot of power from our side," Morgana said. Merlin frowned, he was sat there, realising that he wasn't contributing much to the conversation, and a thought nagging at his mind made itself know.

"But, we have sources that can help. I mean, we have a dragon don't we. Put him up against an army, it would be helpful, wouldn't it?"

"We can't release him, Merlin, he's been chained up for twenty years."

"But that was Uther's doing. The dragon was the one that wanted you to do all this. Surely he'd help, if we talk to him."

"The only person that can really talk to a dragon is a Dragon Lord. They have command over them. Kilgharrah has a twenty year old grudge against Camelot, who is in charge of it doesn't matter, Merlin."

"Didn't Uther have a Dragon Lord to hand? Doesn't strike me that he's leave something like that out."

"He did, at the time of the dragon's capture, but then Balinor escaped. The last of the Dragon Lords is out there, but we can't find him, not in time," Arthur said. "I would agree, the dragon is a great weapon, but we have no means to wield him, and if we let him loose without control, it could be he would kill us all. He is grieving for the loss of his kind, and he has along life to live."

"Couldn't we persuade him that he might not be alone with us," Merlin said. Arthur reached out to take his hand.

"I love your sentiment, but I don't think it's going to happen."

Merlin looked at Arthur, he wanted to rush with enthusiasm, he could talk to the dragon, maybe tell him everything, ask him for help. Get him on their side, but anger and hate was a hard thing to get over, when it was left to fester. Camelot would crumble under it, Uther's hate and fear would destroy what Arthur wanted to build.

"Erm.. Sire…" Gaius said tentatively. Arthur turned to look at him. "I have to contradict you. Balinor is not dead, and more to the point, I suspect he lives within this area."

"What a wonderful coincidence," Morgana said. Gaius turned to look at her.

"It is no coincidence that he is here, or close to here," Gaius said. "I know where he is. He went into hiding after Uther hunted him down."

"But we can find him, we can use the dragon, we could use a Dragon Lord on our side?" Merlin asked with growing excitement.

"Yes, but we have to be careful with the search. We cannot just turn the convoy or leave it. The scouts will see," Gaius said.

"And he will not want to be found," Arthur said. "If we give any hint to Cenred, then he will hunt him down. If he can use the dragon against us, then he will do. It might be that he already knows that Balinor is here."

"I doubt he does, but we must be careful. Only we can go to find him, no one else, and it must still look like we are within the group. As soon as the road enters the forest we could take our leave of the convoy."

Arthur nodded as Gaius spoke. "Maybe we can make it simpler, Merlin and I can travel alone, you can tell me where to find him."

The king frowned in shock as Gaius shook his head emphatically. "No, he won't trust you. Balinor knows me, I helped him evade Uther. The last thing Balinor wanted was to be under Uther's control, or for Uther to absorb any of the power he had. He knew he would have to hide, if Uther ever gained control of the dragon, by any means, then he would be the only one able to override that. He won't trust you Arthur, you need me to come."

"And you're not going without me!" Morgana snapped. "That's four of us and no more. Leon, you can't, you are too prominent dealing with the convoy. We can seclude ourselves, a council of war. You would still be expected to deal with the convey, you would use Mordred as communication with us."

"And Mordred knows a concealment spell. He can do it without even thinking. He won't even need to directly hide you, if we can put people of similar build and colouring into your places, he can overlay it without problems," Leon said.

"Someone can just simply wear my cloak, Gwen could do it."

"No, Gwen would still need to be visible. There is a… no offence.." Leon said with a smile. "There is a serving boy who would match your height and build, as long as you are seen with your hair bound up, then that would work. Sir Jonas is close enough to Arthur's build and colouring, your armour would fit him. Merlin and Gaius we can work on. But so you know, I'm not happy about this."

"I know, but we are better as a small group, and Gaius is right, we need someone that Balinor may listen to. He will listen to you."

Gaius nodded and smiled. "I believe I can open negotiations."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The plan was executed worryingly easily. The group of four pared away after being seen about the convoy. Gaius suddenly feeling ill and taking to a wagon, Morgana complaining about the weather and pulling her hood up, and 'Arthur' and 'Merlin' stayed close together in the centre of the convoy, lingering at the back of the wagon pulling 'Gaius', and 'Morgana' moved close by. Mordred stayed with them, trotting his horse of to Leon now and again before returning.

The quartet huddled down. They could not even take horses for this. Instead they carried what they needed in packs. The animals would make too much noise and they could not risk burdening themselves. Hiding in the depths of the forest they sat and waited, until the scouts passed and they disappeared from view.

"It should be safe enough now."

"Let's just make sure they are out of hearing distance," Arthur said.

"Oh, come on, we're not that noisy," Morgana said to him.

"Merlin is," Arthur said.

The boy in question opened his mouth to object and stopped as Arthur lifted a hand and put the tip of his index finger to Merlin's nose.

"Not a word, Merlin."

Merlin looked annoyed and then shrugged and smiled. Arthur turned to him and grinned back. Gaius watched them. They though some kind of adventure had started. He couldn't even begin to tell them what was about to occur.

Arthur lifted his hand away from Merlin's face and he nodded.

"Now, let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Gaius led them through the forest and seemed to hone in on where he needed to go. The rest of them followed, holding hands on occasion, Arthur and Merlin, Arthur and Morgana and Morgana and Merlin. They were feeling the bond, and Arthur had passed the tactile need onto Merlin, who lay at the centre. He was tied to Arthur, but Morgana was knit to them. They hadn't had any time together, alone, and Gaius left them to play. He had far more serious things to think about. This meeting had to be planned, but he wasn't sure how to bring up what he needed to say. It went deeper than any of the three children knew, and they were children.

Before now there had never been much of a childhood, for two of them anyway. Uther's shadow had killed such games. Morgana had been a wild, wilful child. The man who thought he was her father, Gorlois, could hardly keep track of her, but he had laughed so much at her antics. Uther had smiled tightly, the times he had been forced to watch Morgana and Arthur play together, but then he had gained control of Morgana and she had become a pretty toy. Gaius was mildly thankful that Uther knew of her parentage, because Uther would have taken her every way he could if it was possible. In his darker moment Gaius thought that Uther might have almost enjoyed it, subjugating his own daughter sexually. Thankfully he never had, Morgana had fought back in her own way but it had made her careful of so many people around her. Except Arthur, and Merlin.

Gaius paused and looked around. He knew the cave wasn't far from here, it was just past the ridge and north, following the line of the upper reaches.

"Are you all right, Gaius?" Merlin asked, stepping up next to him. Morgana and Arthur were a few paces behind, Arthur helping his sister along a rough area of pathway. She could manage on her own but Arthur at least had manners when it came to that sort of thing.

"Yes. Merlin?"

Merlin frowned, looking at Gaius. The old man looked back at him, about to say something. Merlin waited, frowning as he sensed some level of hesitation in Gaius. And he realised, Gaius looked worried.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"This situation is not as simple as it looks, just please listen."

"Okay, is this to do with Arthur, and Morgana?" Merlin said, as he followed Gaius down an incline. As they followed the small stream down it curved and Gaius paused as he looked at the entrance to Balinor's cave.

"No, Merlin, it's to do with you."

Merlin frowned but had no opportunity to question Gaius further as they moved closer to the entrance.

"Is he there?" Merlin asked.

"It's not like we can knock on the door to find out," Arthur said. He pushed past them and ducked his head to go into the cave. The rest of them spread out a little, looking around. Morgana noticed the flowers that seemed to be very prevalent around the area, like they had been brought there. Merlin couldn't stop the tingle running down his spine, and Gaius looked around furiously.

Arthur came back out again.

"He's not here, I suppose we can just wait for him. I can look for tracks and… Merlin!"

Merlin fell forward as he was pushed hard in the back, crashing face down onto the floor. Arthur pulled his sword, running to him, meeting the man wielding the staff head on. Merlin crawled away trying to get away from the sounds of the fight, and then he felt a shockwave through his mind and rolling over saw Arthur collapse from a blow by the staff. Balinor swung it wickedly, distracting Arthur by feinting towards Merlin. Balinor stood over Arthur ready for another strike. Morgana ran forward but she was too far away, Merlin was nearest.

"No!" he ran forward, throwing a spell to knock the man away from Arthur. Then Merlin fell on a wet patch of leaves and sprawled on the floor. He struggled up, looking up at the man wielding the staff. Arthur was still trying to clear his head and Morgana was miles away. Merlin started to draw together the power for a spell, if nothing else to protect himself. He met the eyes of the man, and saw nothing but contempt. His spell faltered a little. The man's eyes had locked on the cuff around his neck. They were all dressed in simple clothes, with no embellishments, but Merlin still had the cuff, and hadn't bothered to cover it.

It gave everything away, including what he was, and who he belonged to. Not something Balinor would be happy to see. The scene froze, Merlin most especially as he stared up with wide eyes.

"Balinor, he's Hunith's son!" Gaius' voice rang across the clearing. Merlin watched as the man looked up, his weapon lowering slightly. Then he looked back at Merlin. Balinor stepped back and turned to Arthur, who was getting up, but was still unsteady. Merlin was stared at again and he felt the cuffs tingle. The man in front of him looked furious and he turned on Arthur.

"NO!" Merlin shouted, he got up and ran, stumbling a little, but he put himself between Balinor and Arthur, turning to face Balinor, and holding onto Arthur. Arthur wasn't steady, and as Merlin grabbed him, slipping again, Arthur couldn't take the sudden weight and fell again. Merlin dropped with him. The staff rose again.

"He's a Pendragon pet!" Balinor snarled.

"He's Hunith's boy, I swear to you," Gaius said running forward, holding his hands out in a pleading gesture. Arthur recovered, got up and pulled Merlin with him, trying to put him out of harm's way. Merlin rolled with it, landing against Arthur's back and Arthur braced himself, holding Merlin behind him to keep him out of the way. Merlin tried to get past Arthur, wondering what the hell was going on. But Balinor was a threat to Arthur and Merlin didn't want that. They struggled for a moment, and then one clear voice rang across the clearing.

"For goodness sake!" Morgana shouted, glaring around at all of them. Her eyes fixed on Arthur and Merlin, both trying to get in front of the other.

"Will you two stop that before you both fall flat on your faces, again! Right now!"

They stopped, looking embarrassed and Arthur grabbed for Merlin's hand. Merlin let him. Morgana turned to look at the others, her eyes locking on Balinor.

"And while I appreciate you might be wary of people finding where you are, you know Gaius, and would you ever think that he means you any harm?"

"It is hard to tell when he is escorted by Pendragons," Balinor said. Morgana glared even more.

"Do you honestly believe that he would bring any harm to you, after all these years?"

Balinor blinked, Morgana's gaze didn't flinch, and she just glared at him steadily. Eventually Balinor lowered his eyes and gave her a brief nod.

"No, My Lady, I would wish not."

"Good," Morgana said. "So maybe we should stop making so much noise out here, and go and talk, because Cenred is not stupid, and might have latched onto our deception. We can't afford to assume otherwise. This conversation needs to be done quickly and," she said, looking at the boy in question. "Perhaps needs to focus on why Merlin's mother is suddenly so important."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It was good she found happiness," Balinor said, as they took refuge in the cave and they shared out water and food.

"I suppose she did," Merlin said. "I think I made her happy."

Balinor looked up at him. Assessing Merlin again.

"There was no one else?" Balinor asked. Merlin shook his head, his frown getting deeper.

"Oh, Gaius, just say it," Morgana snarled, looking irritated.

"When Balinor ran," Gaius said to Merlin. "He took refuge in Ealdor, more importantly with your mother. Uther found out and tried to run him down. There were guard posts out for a while looking for him. I was there, once or twice. It was very early, but by then your mother was pregnant. I hid the fact from Uther."

"If he knew Hunith was pregnant by me! He would have taken her, he would have used him!" Balinor said accusingly.

"But Uther did not, it was easy to hide, she was only a few weeks gone. It was safe, so I left them there."

"You never told anyone. Not even when Arthur was trying to take power. Is that why I have my powers?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, your power is instinctive, elemental in origin. You are an answer to a question that has never been posed. I don't believe there is a limit to your power, other than what you impose yourself," Gaius said.

"If Uther had ever got hold of him!" Balinor snarled, and then glared at Arthur, who glared back.

"He didn't, the dragon was right. I was not a weapon that Uther should be allowed to wield," Merlin said. He shuddered at the thought.

"But his sycophantic son should?" Balinor snarled.

Arthur looked offended. Morgana straightened up.

"No one else proved themselves capable of dealing with Uther. Arthur actually faced him and I for one will always be grateful. Merlin helped him. My sister died for it and I spent years being pulled about like a puppet, so there is no one who can do the 'I'm hard done by Uther Pendragon' card better than me, let me tell you!"

Morgana glared at Balinor, who stared back, looking very surprised by what he was faced with. After a moment Morgana stopped looking quite so formidable and she relaxed, stepping towards Balinor and putting a hand on his arm.

"No one can ever measure the damage that Uther has done, but he has gone. Arthur and I can try and rebuild it, but Cenred will send his army in and as strong as we still are, there is some disarray, and it can be taken advantage of. And if he tries, others will try," Morgana said.

"Merlin was the one who suggested trying to find you, so we can use the dragon," she added.

Merlin looked up, he looked at Arthur last of all and he felt the dragon inside him stir. A look of understanding passed between them. Perhaps there was a reason it was a dragon, it wasn't just the symbol so synonymous with Arthur, if Merlin was the son of a dragon lord then he couldn't help the strong tie to the creature.

"You're going to wield Kilgharrah as a weapon. That was why you looked for me."

Balinor's eyes landed accusingly on Merlin. In response Merlin bit his lower lip, looking down at the floor.

"Yes. I didn't know anything else about you!" Merlin said, looking up, eyes wide and glassy. Balinor looked down at him. Merlin was distracted as Arthur put a hand around Merlin's wrist. The cool breeze calmed Merlin a little. He gnawed on his lip for a moment before looking back up at Balinor.

They locked eyes and held. Merlin's had something of a plea in them.

"My mother's gone; I didn't even know I actually had a father."

"And you are willing to help the person that is responsible for her death?" Balinor asked. Merlin looked at the floor again.

"It wasn't Arthur's fault, it was mine."

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"If I hadn't run, if I had just waited for you to take me, she wouldn't have been hurt. It was only because I tried to get away that she got hurt."

"Merlin," Arthur said, his hand tightening on the cuff. He pulled Merlin's hand over to his lap, taking it tightly. Merlin dropped his shoulder against Arthur's, lowering his head a little. All of them felt the gentle pressure of Arthur's magic as he wrapped Merlin up in it, trying to protect him. There wasn't much he could do except let that cool calm breeze touch Merlin's mind and try and soothe his upset. Merlin had yet to deal with the emotions over his mother's death, too many things were happening, and it was now and again a relief to push the guilt to the back of his mind. As Merlin sat there, he was dimly aware of Gaius talking.

"Balinor, we cannot afford to linger, Cenred will already be mobilising his army to invade. We need Arthur there."

The implication could be read in the subtext of Gaius' words. If Arthur was there, then Merlin had to be. Should Balinor want to continue this, then he would have no choice but to follow. Morgana and Gaius watched the conflicting expressions on Balinor's face.

There was more to it than the simple implication of regarding his own son, someone that he never knew existed. It also meant when he died, Merlin would become the last Dragon Lord, with the power to control the great dragon. As well meaning as this group was, they had no idea of the real implications of that. Arthur was talking in a low tone to Merlin, but through that, Merlin looked up and gazed steadily at Balinor. They maintained eye contact for a moment longer before Merlin turned back to Arthur and Balinor looked at Morgana and Gaius.

"Are you willing to free Kilgharrah afterwards?"

"I guess," Morgana shrugged. "As long as he doesn't do anything destructive."

"I can make sure of that, I'll get what I need. There is no guarantee I will remain, after I have done what you asked of me."

Morgana raised her eyebrows but eventually she nodded. "Very well."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We should at least make it back to the convoy just after dusk," Gaius guessed as they moved through the forest. He was walking with Morgana and Balinor. As they had set off, Arthur had moved ahead, pulling Merlin along with him. The pair of them were now having an intense conversation, and during pauses Arthur sent glares back in Balinor's direction. To his credit Balinor didn't react. Merlin however, was most defiantly trying to be placating.

"If you are releasing the sorcerers, why is one still attached to the king?" Balinor asked.

"Those that wished to stay, and wished to remain bonded have stayed so. They are a small number but Merlin is the one of greatest necessity. I think he understands that," Morgana said.

Balinor watched at Arthur sent him another warning glare before he turned back to his conversation with Merlin. Merlin continued to try and be reassuring to Arthur, who hadn't taken the newly revealed familial bond well.

"Why?" Balinor asked, concern clear in his voice. Morgana and Gaius exchanged a look before Gaius started talking.

"Arthur is not entirely emotionally stable. After the confrontation with Uther he seemed to lock himself away in his own mind. Merlin somehow brought him back, I don't know what he did, he seemed to enter Arthur's mind. If he has done anything he has tightened the bond beyond the point of breakage."

Balinor frowned.

"I don't believe even Merlin entirely understood what he was doing. His power is beyond anything we have known, and for control of it, Arthur is necessary," Gaius added.

"And you trust him with that?"

"We have to. No one really knows the truth of his mental state. Just us, and a few trusted guards. On the face of it he can act normally, but he's fragile, and if any of the surrounding kingdoms learn of that, then we will be facing an even bigger issue," Morgana said.

"Bigger than Cenred?" Balinor asked. Morgana sighed.

"Even without the bonds, we still have enough sorcerers willing to help, and our soldiers are still the best. At the very least we can hold our own, and certainly maintain a siege, but that will leave us weakened, even if we beat him back. Then someone else may try to take advantage. Camelot does not have many friends; Uther's death may not make a difference to that."

"Kilgharrah would sway that balance, beyond a shadow of a doubt," Balinor said.

"And it was Merlin's idea," Gaius said.

"He also visualises a dragon when he draws his power up, I always thought that just related to Arthur. Now I'm not so sure. Merlin runs on instinct, he might have known what he is going to become, even if he didn't consciously feel aware of it," Morgana said.

Balinor nodded, lost in thought for a moment before he stepped forward, heading towards the two young men, still involved in their intense conversation.

"I need to talk to my son."


	22. Chapter 22

**Part of a conversation from the previous chapter does get reiterated in here, but it sits better here, and I've adapted it to kind of fit. **

To Balinor it seemed a strange thing to say. He looked at Merlin and couldn't quite believe his eyes. Ever since Balinor could remember he had been able to pick the sense of someone, almost from the air around them. There was a gentleness to Merlin, which seemed such a contrast to Arthur's aggression. What he could also sense about Merlin was Hunith. She had been just as gentle, she had always calmed the anger he felt about Uther's betrayal.

"Merlin?"

Both Arthur and Merlin turned at the sound of his voice. Arthur dragged Merlin back so Arthur could stand in front of him. Balinor stepped closer and met Arthur's gaze steadily.

"I want to talk to him."

"What for?" Arthur demanded. Morgana stepped forward and took Arthur's arm, pulling his right hand off his sword hilt.

"Arthur, he's not going to hurt him," Morgana said. Arthur glared at her, looking unconvinced of that. Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and shuffled out from behind him. Arthur frowned as he looked at him. Merlin looked back steadily.

"I'll be fine, we'll not be that far away, you can keep an eye on me."

Morgana took a tighter grip of Arthur and gently drew him away. Merlin felt that movement at the back of his mind. He smiled at Arthur, trying to look reassuring. Arthur glowered, probably picking up from Merlin the hints that he wanted to talk to his father. Merlin couldn't help his curiosity. He had never known anything about his father before, and now he was right there in front of him. Merlin looked at him, he looked like a nice enough man, now he wasn't trying to knock their heads off.

Merlin smiled at that thought, Balinor smiled back curiously, then he watched Merlin's gaze flicker to Arthur, who looked furious. Merlin smiled at him and Arthur's expression changed a little, looking nervous. Morgana tightened her grip on his hand, to hold Arthur in place and Merlin stepped away, preparing to walk down the pathway with his father. They were in earshot as Arthur hissed.

"But Merlin's mine!"

Balinor glanced at Merlin and then looked to Arthur, who was glaring at Morgana. Morgana looked back at her brother steadily.

"Merlin's not a possession," she told him gently. "He can talk to other people, Arthur, now just settle down." She lowered her tone even more, and Gaius moved to Arthur's other side. Balinor put his hand under Merlin's elbow and turn him away, moving him down the path a little.

"He's certainly Uther's son," Balinor murmured to Merlin.

"Arthur is not Uther," Merlin replied. He spoke in the same low tone but there was an edge to his voice. Balinor looked at Merlin, raising his eyebrows in question.

"He's not," Merlin insisted. "He's just…"

He paused wondering what he wanted to say. Merlin wanted to defend Arthur, but he was very aware of his nature. In some ways it was exactly how Arthur saw him. Merlin was his, he was bonded to him, and he was something that had been purely Arthur's until other things had got in the way. Merlin entirely understood why Arthur was so insecure about this.

"You nearly knocked my head off," Merlin eventually said. "He has a right to be concerned."

Balinor looked a little contrite. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to trespassers."

"You've been living there a long time?"

"Since I left Ealdor, I leave now and again, if some of the patrols come close, but mostly there."

Balinor frowned as Merlin suddenly stopped walking but they were about to take a curve in the road, which would take them out of view of the others. It wasn't just Arthur's behaviour Merlin was worried about.

"We'd better wait for them, it's not exactly friendly territory," Merlin said. He grinned at Balinor, who smiled back, reaching out to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Morgana spotted them waiting and got Arthur moving. The king of Camelot looked riddled with tension, eyes fixing on the two men in front of him. When they had caught up a suitable distance Merlin sent Arthur a reassuring smile before carrying on walking next to Balinor. There were still murmurs of conversation behind them. Morgana's calm modulated tone contrasted with Arthur's whispered words, which held a little more aggression.

"My mother never told me," Merlin said, starting up the conversation, and taking it away from the subject of Arthur for the time being. Merlin didn't want to spend his time trying to desperately defend Arthur.

"Did you ever ask?" Balinor asked. Merlin frowned.

"No, not really, it was never something that came up. A lot of the time it's just a case of getting on with things. I didn't like to ask mother too much, the only reason I ever wondered was because of my powers. I wondered why I had them, and then have to spend so much time hiding them."

"It's not a safe talent to have," Balinor said. "And I don't know the answer to that either, you'll become a dragon lord, one day. The power will pass to you when I die."

"Then I hope it's not for a while."

"But you'll need to be ready for that moment," Balinor said.

"I seem to have to be ready for a lot of things. I never am though," Merlin mused. "The dragon told me that it was my destiny to make Arthur a great king."

Balinor smiled slightly, his eyes drifting back to the three people walking behind him. Arthur was watching the entire scene before him anxiously and he scowled as Balinor glanced at them. The dragon lord turned back to his son.

"You appear to have your work cut out."

"Arthur's not that bad," Merlin reiterated.

"What happened to your mother?"

Merlin winced, Balinor watched his reaction carefully, putting a hand on Merlin's arm, pulling him up. Merlin's expression clearly gave the situation away as Balinor suddenly demanded.

"Just tell me the truth of what happened."

Hearing Balinor's anxious tone of voice Merlin didn't think it was fair to lie. "When the knights came for me she tried to protect me, she told me to run, I should have just stayed where I was, none of it would have happened."

"None of what, Merlin?"

"She tried to attack Arthur, the knights stopped her. There was nothing I could do."

"Arthur let them do that!" Balinor snarled. He involuntarily tightened his grip on Merlin's arm. Merlin tried to squirm free, which only made Balinor increase the pressure without realising what he was doing. Merlin winced.

"Ow!" he said. It was all Balinor needed as a hint, he relaxed his grip, but he didn't let Merlin go.

"Arthur!" Morgana's voice rang out. Balinor and Merlin both looked up to see her swiftly step in Arthur's way, pushing him back with as much force as she could muster as he tried to run forward.

"He's hurting Merlin!" Arthur objected. Balinor glared at him.

"And you haven't?"

Arthur snarled, trying to step forward again. Morgana stayed in front of him, grabbing his upper arms and holding him. He pushed against her, but she knew full well that he would never risk hurting her, and she wasn't frightened of Arthur, so she stayed with him, keeping him back. Seeing the look on his face Balinor automatically stepped forward, intending to shield Merlin. Merlin winced as he felt the sudden fire in his mind. Arthur wasn't just angry and insecure. That was all the rest of them saw, but Merlin could feel him teetering on the brink of full-blown panic. He put a hand up to his head, stepping sideways, out of Balinor's protection and he said, in a strong, calm voice.

"Arthur, just settle down. Please, just stop it."

Arthur did, the moment Merlin said it. Everyone turned to look at Merlin in shock. Balinor looked to him and then back to Arthur, who had suddenly gone from angry and possessive to childlike and frightened. He stopped pushing against Morgana and stood there. She stayed in front of him but released him from her grip. Arthur's eyes stayed fixed on Merlin, his eyes blinking steadily and he bit down on his lower lip.

"Merlin?" Arthur eventually asked, his voice tentative.

"I'm all right Arthur, just calm down, everything's fine."

Arthur moved past Morgana to go to Merlin. He hesitated a step or so away from him, looking ready to grab hold of him, but he didn't. Instead he very carefully stepped forward and put his right hand on Merlin's wrist, the left he put on the back of Merlin's neck, pressing his palm to the cuff. Merlin felt the cool breeze and the tension in his mind ceased. Merlin knew it was simply because Arthur had tactile contact again, and Merlin let him. Merlin slowly looked up, Arthur was close to him, so close that when he did lift his head their lips brushed for a moment. Moving a little closer Arthur pulled Merlin against him.

"Sorry," Arthur said, quite openly and calmly, in a way that made even Morgana raise her eyebrows. Balinor noticed her reaction and they looked at each other. She shrugged and they turned back to the two young men and waited.

"He's not going to hurt me, Arthur."

"I saw him," Arthur said, his voice calm. "He was doing."

"He didn't mean it. I'm all right, I had to tell him about my mother, and what happened."

Merlin felt Arthur turn his head. "I didn't want that to happen," he informed Balinor.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have run, she was just trying to protect me."

"It wasn't your fault Merlin," Balinor said.

"The knights were searching the cottage," Arthur said, his voice was now steady, a little emotionless. It had to be on occasion. "They brought her out so I could question her, and she pulled a knife. I wasn't expecting it, so I wasn't ready. The knights protected me and there was nothing I could do."

"She must have known that would happen," Morgana said. "No one attacks any of the knights of Camelot without knowing there could be consequences."

"It was a distraction," Merlin said. "She thought it would give me more time. I don't think she even expected me to stay and watch. Over the years we went through what we would do if it ever happened, if they ever came for me. She never told me that part though."

Balinor moved closer and much to everyone's surprise, Arthur conceded the space. He released Merlin but kept the hand on his wrist, keeping the minimal level of contact, to soothe both himself and Merlin. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, he didn't go further, he was starting to see Morgana and Gaius' points about Arthur's mental state, and the clear fact that only Merlin had complete control over him.

"She would have done what she could to protect you. She very foolishly tried to do the same for me, I ended up tying her to a chair."

Merlin looked up with wide eyes. "You did what?"

"When I knew they were coming, she tried to stop me leaving, but I could never stay, I could never risk anyone knowing such a connection. I told one of the villagers so they could release her once I'd gone. I presume they protected her after that."

"They didn't protect me," Merlin said.

"None of them would surely have told a stranger."

"I don't know."

"What did Kilgharrah say?" Balinor suddenly asked Arthur. "Did he tell you where to find Merlin?"

Arthur looked a little ashamed. "He said I should look to Cenred's kingdom, beyond the ridge. But my father got reports of stories about a boy that had some talent. Word came through Jarl, the slaver who works the border in that area, but my father didn't trust him to investigate. We've had issues with him before."

"I know of him. Merlin would appeal to him," Balinor said. "Those sort of issues, I presume?"

"To a point, Jarl's also very careless when it comes to some of his more exotic amusements."

Merlin jumped at the ripple of anger that came from Arthur.

"I thought that I could minimise the damage and hopefully take Merlin quietly. It didn't quite work like that."

"So someone did know something about me. I guess I wasn't as careful as I thought."

"Considering what my father used to pay sometimes, trust me, people would latch onto the tiniest thing. Many of the leads prove to be useless."

"Merlin, you really can't blame yourself," Morgana said. "I don't think anyone else here really can. If we could all control everything that happens around us the world would be a wonderful place. But it's not, it's hard and painful and in the end we can only do our best. Your mother tried to do that for you."

"I know," Merlin said.

"Now Arthur, can you stop fretting and come here, let them talk," Morgana demanded, taking Arthur's hand and pulling him away again. He clung to Merlin for a moment before he slowly released him. Merlin felt that stirring in the back of his mind and knew Arthur was there. He smiled at Arthur as Balinor used the hand on his shoulder to encourage Merlin to start walking again.

"I see what you mean, about Arthur, on every level."

"He's not Uther, he's frightened of being so," Merlin said.

"The Lady Morgana seems very sensible."

Merlin smirked at Balinor's carefully chosen words. "When I met her I thought it was nice to meet a Pendragon that was moderately sane, that and she's very pretty when she smiles. But yes, she is very sensible."

"And she can't manage Arthur."

"Not completely," Merlin said. "It needs me, I've been in his mind, she's just as tainted as he is, from what he can see. I remind him of a unicorn."

"What?" Balinor asked. Merlin smiled and carefully reiterated the day they had seen the creature.

"The man you saw was possibly Anhora," Balinor said, once Merlin had finished the tale, that the other three had caught up to listen to and Morgana berated Arthur for not telling her. Arthur's argument was it appeared to Merlin, not him.

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"The keeper of the unicorns. They are a creature of innocent and purity, they are drawn to those that are pure of heart, and test many that they see." Balinor turned to Arthur as he said that. Arthur blinked.

"You mean it was some sort of test?"

"Maybe," Balinor said. "Merlin may have attracted it, but it would never even cross his mind to hurt it. You on the other hand saw it entirely differently, until Merlin changed your perception."

"It was the first time you ever tried to argue with me," Arthur said to Merlin.

"Reason with you, not argue, and you listened to me."

"You would never have forgiven me if I had done it," Arthur said. "And it did remind me of you."

"And you saved Camelot from a curse. Not even your father's strongest magic would have been able to fight that. Either way, the unicorn was the key to the answer that was needed."

"What do you mean?" Arthur said.

"Kilgharrah could feel it, even I felt something change in the balance. It's hard to feel around Camelot, the natural order is almost destroyed. From the moment you two encountered each other it seemed that whatever you two do is destined to happen. It would appear Merlin is about to make a good king of you."

"Nice to know I'm doing something right," Merlin announced cheerfully, making even Arthur smile.

As they carried on down the road Balinor turned the conversation back to Merlin's childhood. After a few questions Merlin started talking, his mind picking up things that he didn't think were that worthwhile talking about. However, it occurred to him that he was talking to the man who probably wanted to know. Once Merlin got into the swing of it, he didn't stop, quite happy to prattle on to an avid audience. It didn't just mean Balinor. The other three stayed within earshot. Arthur listened with great interest. He had never really learnt much about Merlin, their focus had been on the present, not the past. Merlin guessed that a lot of it Arthur might also want to hear. The king's childhood had not exactly been filled with much fun. There had been too much death and anger around Arthur.

It passed the afternoon pleasantly, and they encountered no problems. Balinor knew the area well, he had lived in it for so long, and he knew the routes the patrols in the area took and generally what times they appeared. They did take some precautions, with Camelot's convoy close by there could be more scouts in the area, but Balinor knew enough to avoid them all. They made very good time because of it, actually getting ahead of the convoy and passed over Camelot's border long before the slower moving convoy.

They settled down to wait in the area they had selected, where they could rejoin the rest of them. The convoy would be due just before nightfall, and planned to make camp close to the edge of the forest. The group of five decided to stay out of sight, just within the tree line and Gaius set up a cooking fire, while Merlin rummaged in the packs for their supplies and Balinor went out to hunt. Arthur had offered to go with him but the older man had refused. He had glanced at Merlin for a moment, and Arthur, guessing his thoughts said.

"Don't take him, he's got a wonderful talent for protecting wildlife by the power of noise, you won't catch anything."

Balinor had smirked. Merlin had whacked Arthur with his pack. Arthur grabbed it off him with lightening reflexes and pummelled Merlin back with it, until Merlin ended up on the floor in a giggling breathless heap. Gaius rolled his eyes at their antics, but they all registered Arthur's change of mood, which was probably linked to Merlin's.

"I'll go, I'll collect some extra firewood while I'm there. I can be quiet," Morgana said and she disappeared off with Balinor. Arthur watched them with concern, sitting on a nearby fallen log. Merlin sat up still panting, staying on the floor by Arthur's feet.

"Balinor will look after her, plus all they will run into are squirrels and rabbits," Gaius assured Arthur.

"They can be dangerous," Merlin said. "I was attacked by a squirrel once, it ran up my leg."

"I don't think that counts as an attack Merlin," Gaius told him. Arthur pushed Merlin on the shoulder, Merlin grinned up at Arthur.

"It nearly bit me!" Merlin said. "It was a little baby one, I thought it was cute but then it just ran at me."

"You're not making this story sound very good Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin smiled.

"Not one of my better ones, is it?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morgana was quite impressed with Balinor's hunting skills, but he had been surviving in the woods for nearly two decades. He used a sling to bring down two rabbits and a pheasant. Morgana just made herself useful collecting firewood. The pair didn't talk for a while, they just concentrated on what they were doing.

As Balinor fetched a third rabbit off the floor, he looked at what he had caught.

"I would think that should be enough for us."

"At least until the convoy gets to us, and we can sneak back in. As far as Cenred's scouts are concerned we are still there," she clarified to Balinor's look of confusion. "And I wouldn't trust them; they are likely to follow us a little way into the kingdom."

"Is Cenred really determined to make war on Camelot?"

Morgana shrugged. "He's a little blinded by grief. He loved my sister, she was another victim of Uther. All he wants to do is look for someone to blame. Me probably, since it was made quite clear to him that Morgause had more concern for me than him."

"It was her choice to try and save you."

"And she wasn't strong enough, Merlin was the only one that could manage it, and I'm still not sure to this day what he really did. Thank you," she added as Balinor stepped over a fallen log and then put a hand out for Morgana, and he helped her over. Her foot slipped a little on the wet back. She landed gracefully enough but bumped into Balinor, looking up at him with calm eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other before carrying on back to camp. Balinor took her arm to escort her.

"I see what you mean about Arthur, but Merlin's so young, it's a lot for him to essentially have the responsibility of the kingdom on his shoulders."

"I don't think he's seeing it like that, he just feels responsible for Arthur. And Arthur knows what he's doing."

"They are going to need help, and Arthur will need constant supervision."

"No one but the closest to him knows the full story. He's been hiding behind a façade for years, he can still do so. It's not easy for him, I told Merlin, Uther's way is the only thing Arthur's ever known."

"And we need to stop him taking that path."

Morgana paused, smirking as she looked at Balinor. "We? You make it sound like you might be planning to stay longer than you implied."

Balinor smiled back, looking caught out. "Maybe I might, My Lady."


	23. Chapter 23

They rode into Camelot the next day, the small group of them, with Leon and Mordred. Teams of the soldiers had been spread out across the countryside to warn the villagers, and encourage them to bring what they could to the citadel in preparation for the siege. They could choose to stay but the advice was to prepare for the worst.

Arthur needed to get back to get the defences organised. As they rode he kept up a full stream of instructions to Leon, of where to store any food, where they could house the villagers when they came in. Morgana interspersed the conversation with her own comments. As they dismounted Leon spoke to Arthur.

"We need to start looking at the defences. The lines are still in place, from the sorcerers. We may be able to build a defence through the lower town, and if they breach the citadel, we might be able to work with that."

"I can talk to the sorcerers," Morgana said. "I could use Mordred, and Arthur could help if you say something to them."

"Okay," Arthur said, looking at Merlin.

"I can be there."

"I would like to speak to Kilgharrah, he'll sense I am here, I would think it better for me to make myself known now," Balinor added as he dismounted.

Arthur nodded, "Okay."

"I'll need to take Merlin."

Arthur tensed.

"Kilgharrah would be able to sense our kind, even if they are just in dormancy. He would have known that Merlin was a dragon lord when you brought him down to the cavern. Yet he said nothing. You cannot command answers from him, but I can. And Merlin needs to learn what he is facing, when he takes hold of a dragon."

"You think the dragon has some other agenda?" Arthur asked.

"I find it interesting that he guided you to a dragon lord, yet never spoke of Merlin's nature. Merlin was chosen for this destiny, using me to create him. The dragon is one of the old religion, he would know the answers but only I can force him to give them."

Arthur shrugged but he looked at Merlin. Merlin smiled back.

"I need to be in conference over the defences of the citadel, depending on how you go with the dragon, it would be useful for you to at least hear part of it. If nothing else, I think we need all the fighting men we have," Arthur eventually said, looking at Balinor.

Balinor smiled. "If this conversation goes well, we will need less men than you think. No one has seen the great dragon for nearly twenty years. His appearance will be a shock to the system. I will talk to him."

Arthur nodded, he moved a little closer to Merlin.

"You'll know where I am," Merlin said.

"I always know where you are," Arthur said. "I just like it when I can see you."

"I know, but you've got things to do, it'll be fine, I'll see you later. Once I'm done I'll get your chambers sorted and clean your armour, part of your chain mail needs mending."

Arthur nodded, putting his forehead against Merlin's lightly for a moment before he pulled back. When he did so, all the insecurity was gone. He turned to the knights that were moving closer and Arthur went through another change of personality. This scenario, Merlin sensed, Arthur could handle. Dealing with the practicalities of a fight, and a siege, was what Arthur was trained for. Uther had never prepared him to take the throne, Uther had no intention of dying. He had fought against that, draining lives to sustain himself. Arthur would have stayed as the underdog to him.

Uther planned to be king for a long time. But the people around him would still need Arthur, and Arthur might struggle on some things, but a fight would be his job to deal with. He could slip back into the role of a soldier, of a leader, very easily. It was something he knew and Merlin could leave him with it. Of anyone in the kingdom, Arthur was the most equipped to deal with this.

"He'll be fine," Merlin added to Balinor as they made their way into the dungeon.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, this he can do."

"The fight will be different this time. He doesn't have the sorcerers at his command as he did so previously."

"We still have some though, probably enough, and he has trained all the knights and soldiers that Camelot has. If anyone knows what they are capable of its Arthur."

"True, I have heard some stories about his reputation. Still, if he uses the dragon, then he will have a great weapon at his command."

Merlin chewed his lower lip as he thought about that. "You don't think he should use the dragon?"

"I debate the wisdom of such an action. Magic has upset the natural order in this kingdom, using creatures from such a source really doesn't seem like a way to regain the balance."

Merlin frowned, but said nothing.

"But, as a last resort to protect the people of the kingdom, then I cannot argue with the intention. Good intentions, however, are something that people should be careful of. Twenty years ago I helped contain the dragon with similar intentions. In the long run it has not done much good."

"If you don't think that letting the dragon out was a good idea, why did you come?"

Balinor stopped walking, Merlin jerked to a halt on the step above him. He looked down at his father, who smiled.

"The son who I never knew existed appears at my home, not only a potential dragon lord, but also a powerful sorcerer bonded to the king of Camelot. A king who is not entirely capable of the role he now has, and with a lot of responsibility for changing that on my son's shoulders, what else am I likely to do Merlin."

Merlin gave an embarrassed, but pleased smile, feeling his face flush. Balinor hadn't come because of Arthur, or the dragon, or to help with the impeding fight. He had simply come to Camelot because that was where Merlin was. If he could do something useful, and teach Merlin what he needed to know then that was just part of it. Balinor reached out and grasped Merlin's arm before turning and leading him downwards.

The guards didn't challenge them as they walked past. They knew Merlin, and Balinor simply walked along like his owned the place, lifting a burning torch from its bracket. Merlin smiled at the guards as they passed and made their way down the stone steps to the cavern. Merlin didn't feel quite as unnerved this time. The first time, with Arthur, he had been deeply apprehensive, but everything had been too confusing then. The second time, made Merlin think.

"Father?"

Merlin said it after a moment's consideration, but it lingered in the air, and he felt a little surprised by the sound of it. Balinor had jumped but turned to look up at Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Do dragons always talk in sort of riddles?"

"What sort of riddles?" Balinor asked, mildly amused but he paused to listen to what Merlin was saying. They stopped again on the stairs.

"When Arthur was ill, I went to see him, and he didn't make much sense. I think he was actually trying to tell me something, but he didn't, I'm fairly certain he didn't."

"What did he say?"

"That mine and Arthur's destiny was linked."

"That makes sense, you are bonded. It's a deep connection."

"And that the prince needed a new reflection, after Uther made Arthur in his image."

Balinor paused to consider it. "Again that makes sense. I think Kilgharrah is referring to you. Arthur needs someone to look to for guidance, not of how to be king, I think he will be able to work that one out, but for what sort of person he wants to be, while he is king."

"I suppose. And he said that what was wrong with Arthur was a power that he would never truly understand."

Balinor paused. "No, that's a little cryptic, that one I think you have to work out for yourself."

"Can't you make him explain it?" Merlin asked. Balinor laughed.

"I think there have to be a few things in life you work out for yourself. That one may be one of those things."

"You're as bad a he is," Merlin complained.

"Come along, Merlin," Balinor said to him. Turning round he carried on walking down the steps. Merlin followed along behind, musing on what his father had said, and still marvelling over the fact he kept thinking that word. It was nice, a little baffling, but nice. He understood why his mother never said anything. She had a bad enough time worrying about him, never mind adding to that with thoughts of his father. It was a shame she would never know what had become of Balinor, or that they had finally met each other.

Merlin mused on that a little as they entered the cavern and looked around. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. Balinor scanned around the area, waiting a moment before bellowing out into the cavern. It made Merlin jump. His father had been quite soft-spoken, now he roared out, the timbre of his voice seeming to vibrate through his entire being. Merlin felt a shiver run through him.

Seconds later there was the sound of the dragon's wings beating. It echoed around the cavern before slowly coming closer as he descended from the space above. The chain holding him clanked against the stone as he landed, and the two men were buffeted by the gentle breeze his arrival reacted, the flames of the torch shuddered, casting shadows across the space.

The dragon slowly settled, keeping his head up, moving from one person to the other with the smallest of gestures. Balinor took a step forward. The dragon's head tilted to follow. Again the gesture was minute, and his eyes regarded the dragon lord in a rather unfriendly fashion.

"My Lord."

"Kilgharrah," Balinor said.

"I never thought I would ever see a dragon lord return to Camelot."

"Yet you know one already had," Balinor said. "You kept him in ignorance about that."

"I warned the young Pendragon that Merlin was a power that Uther should never wield."

"You never warned them why," Balinor said. "Besides, that is a little academic, Merlin would never come to power before my death."

Kilgharrah's head rose a fraction and his shoulders shuddered as he laughed. Then he dropped his head again to regard Balinor carefully.

"Uther was capable of many things, the drawing of dormant powers one of them. He pulled the witch to her prime, there is no doubt if he had sensed Merlin's talent, he could have done what he wanted, and then he would have had a dragon at his command."

"So it was self-preservation?" Merlin said. "Uther had heard rumours about me, you didn't want him turning me into a dragon lord."

"Among other things, you were always destined to be Arthur's."

Merlin felt a little affronted about being referred to as a possession. Kilgharrah shrugged as he sensed Merlin rile.

"You are a creature of magic, as am I, you will never be free because of that destiny."

"Kilgharrah!" Balinor's voice rose and the dragon snapped to attention. "You still could have warned Arthur, you never told him."

"I would tell him that he held a vessel that could control me? Arthur has much of his father's potential, it was a risk I could not take."

"There is little risk now," Balinor said. "I understand the power and can train my son. It is not something he will abuse."

The dragon blinked, shaking his head, then it dropped and his eyelids dropped.

"I am old," the dragon said, sounding it. "I have seen many things, and I will see many things to come. I am a power that is out of place in this world, yet I sense its patterns. I know the present, I feel the past and the future's pattern can be mapped somewhat. Destiny is out of balance, fate changes with the smallest shift. The prince and the warlock were too strong for any break of fate to prevent. Yet they still continue to break it."

Merlin blinked, that sounded strange. Balinor said nothing for a moment. He remained utterly still, as still as the dragon sat before him. They were locked in eye contact, utterly calm. Merlin's eyes moved from one to the other until his father eventually broke the silence.

"I was never to return, Merlin was to take the power."

"That he was, that is why Uther would have been able to take it. He held magic in his fist, it bled into him, but his two prodigies stopped him seeing; for vital seconds, he didn't see and that made all the difference."

"And now what do you see?" Balinor asked. The dragon turned his head away. Balinor waited a few moments before saying. "Tell me, dragon, do not make it by force."

"There is mist, all the maps are closed. What happens now is something new."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Did that make sense to you?" Merlin asked as he rubbed at Arthur's armour. The king was going into battle, he didn't need nicely polished armour but Merlin had to do something, he just could not sit still. Everything was in place, now they were just waiting. The army would descend at nightfall. The first attack would be that night.

"In a way," Balinor said. "The dragon is a creature of magic, we can see the past, look at the present and the future will open up paths that can be taken. He can see no paths."

"So we all might die," Merlin said. "Very cheery."

"No, I don't believe that is what he means," Balinor said. Merlin stopped rubbing. It was futile; within hours the armour would be scuffed, dirty and covered in blood. Merlin could only hope it wasn't Arthur's.

The king was supervising the distribution of resources, including sorcerers. Those good at healing were with Gauis. Those that could hold the barriers were positioned to put energy into the defences with orders that if it was falling, they should leave and let the knights and soldiers in place fight. Fear rippled through the castle, but those that could be given work and purpose did so. Many of the men who had come from the villages were willing to fight. Arthur armed them, and put them at the back. They were his last resort, and they knew it. But they would stand and fight.

"Would all of these people come to Uther?" Balinor asked.

"Not by choice."

"But they suddenly do so for Arthur. How do they know him?"

"He patrols, he collects taxes and rides out when there is a threat."

"So, he is no danger, no fear, they know him, in some small way they know him. They call to Camelot when a danger threatens and he is the one who responds. Why would they see this as different?"

"Because he's the king," Merlin said.

"Yes, things are changing, no wonder the future is misted, things are changing, everyone is changing."

"Is that bad?" Merlin asked, picking up the armour. He had to get it to Arthur. Balinor looked at him, and smiled.

"That, my son, remains to be seen."


	24. Chapter 24

"I want you to stay with Balinor," Arthur said, as Merlin buckled the armour on. He looked up sharply.

"Shouldn't I be with you?"

"No, I want you safe."

"But other sorcerers are going in."

"Merlin," Arthur said sternly, taking his servant by the arms and pushing him back a step to meet his eyes. "They are battle trained, they are experienced in this sort of thing, people that are not do not go into this."

"But I should be there to look after you," Merlin said.

"Yes, you will. That's why I want you with your father. I haven't used the bond we have to its full potential, I may have to. It may hurt you; I haven't had time to prepare you for it."

"Why not?"

"Trust me, Merlin, I need you somewhere safe."

"On the battlements."

"Balinor has greater sight of what Kilgharrah will do from there, he needs to see it. No one has used a dragon like this for decades. Balinor will need to be safe, will need to concentrate, but as a last resort, he can protect you."

"Don't," Merlin said, realising what Arthur was saying. "I don't want this."

In his armour Arthur was irritatingly hard to grab hold of, and Merlin at that moment really wanted to cling to him. Sensing that tension Arthur relented. He released his grip on Merlin and let him come closer. Merlin rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders and Arthur's went to Merlin's hips. With that touch Merlin felt Arthur's desire to move lower, but he restrained himself, there were too many other things to deal with. Everything was organised, they were as ready as they were ever going to be, the castle ran with activity, and the defences would be tested soon. Arthur hoped the battle would be over in one night. With the dragon as a weapon it was a reasonable expectation. If not, they could manage to hold out for a long while.

Arthur leant in and brushed his lips on Merlin's. Merlin felt the tension ease as the cool swirl of Arthur's power enveloped him. Even in the most strained of moments, Arthur's power always remained under control, unlike Merlin who could go all over the place. As Arthur pulled back he spoke to Merlin in a low tone.

"Just do what I ask, please."

Merlin nodded. Arthur could exert his will if Merlin didn't behave, but he had never really needed to do that. It was only when Merlin needed his control that Arthur stepped in.

"And I'll apologise in advance," Arthur added.

"What for?"

"If I need to use you. I may have to pull on the bond to the limit, I've never done that with you before, it will be a shock to the system," Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"Do what you have to. I don't want you getting killed, if nothing else, it will be bad for my health as well."

"No it won't," Arthur said. His implication clear, if he was dying, he wouldn't let Merlin get dragged down with it. He wouldn't use Merlin's life force to preserve his own. Merlin blinked, he looked away for a moment, turning to see Leon talking to Mordred. They didn't look like they were talking. Leon was crouched in front of the boy, holding his hands carefully and they were staring each other dead in the eye. Mordred never really said anything, if he could talk with his mind, he just would. Merlin guessed the youth was just as worried about Leon as he was about Arthur. They had been bonded for so long.

Mordred was staying with Morgana, who was dressed for the fight as well, although Arthur was keeping her from the front line. She was co-ordinating the sorcerers, all of those who were willing were putting their focus on the defences and protecting the men in battle. It was going to be a demanding job, and risky, but there was no one else that could manage it. Without doubt she was powerful, possibly not as powerful as Merlin but Morgana had control and the job would need it. Arthur was not happy about his sister having to do it, which was, Merlin sensed, another reason that Arthur wanted him somewhere safe, with someone Arthur could trust to look after him.

Merlin watched as Mordred stepped back from Leon, as the knight slowly stood up, and the boy went to Morgana, taking her hand. Leon turned and headed out to the defence point he was taking. Arthur let go of Merlin.

"Go," Arthur ordered sternly. They all tensed as the sound of a battle horn rang through the air. "Go!" Arthur repeated with increased force, then he turned and ran, he needed to be in the battle. For the last day Arthur hadn't faltered, there had been no emotional turmoil, no fear, there had just been focus and control. Fighting was in Arthur's blood, it was something he understood, he knew how to use his emotions to effect as he ran towards the battle. He wanted to fight, he wanted to defend, and he would do what it took to protect the kingdom.

Merlin bit down on his lip then turned and ran into the castle. From the sounds behind him, he knew the battle had started.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Balinor watched the scene as the fight commenced. It didn't seem entirely real from his position on the battlements. The soldiers and knights below were small, moving round like mound of ants. He didn't turn as he heard the sound of footsteps and Merlin ran onto the battlements, peering over the edge to see what was going on. As he lent over Balinor had to restrain himself to drag Merlin back a little. He didn't seem to worry that he was sprawled across the wall, his feet almost leaving the ground as he peered down. Balinor knew what he was looking for, eventually Merlin pointed to the knights and soldiers grouped at the entrance to the keep.

"There's Arthur."

"He'll be fine, son," Balinor said. Merlin turned to him. Strands of his dark hair were tugged by the wind as he leant on the edge of the battlement and the wind whipped up towards them. Both of them sensed the element was not entirely natural.

"Arthur knows what he's doing, you've said that, and I've seen enough today to believe it myself," Balinor added.

"I know, but I need to look after him, I should be down there with him," Merlin said.

"I'm glad you're not," Balinor said. "It will be chaos down there once the battle really starts, and from what Arthur's says you can barely keep a sword in your hand for more than a few seconds."

Merlin pouted. "I'm not that bad! Anyway, it's not where my talent lies, but I can still take care of myself."

"Your job is to take care of Arthur, you can do that from here."

"So he says," Merlin murmured. Balinor turned to look at him.

"You're bonded to him, you must know that."

"He's never used to bond like that before. I've go no idea what will happen."

"You mean to say he's never drawn the magic from you?" Balinor asked, curiosity and concern evident in his voice. Merlin shook his head.

"No, not really, he's controlled it, drawn my power up and released it back again."

"That's not what I mean Merlin. With practice, sorcerers can tap into a well of power, it moves in the world around us. The bonds channel that to the knights, making the sorcerers a vessel for them to use. They cannot perform magic on their own, the bond contains it."

Merlin looked down at the cuffs on his wrists, "Arthur said the cuffs were forged using the blood of the person the sorcerer would be bonded to, I think these were made differently, like the other ones I had."

"The other ones?" Balinor asked.

"The ones Arthur put on me when I first came to Camelot. They were just supposed to contain my power, but they hid it, so Uther wouldn't be able to sense me. Morgana helped somehow, or maybe because Uther was using her power to find mine, she was burnt by her bonds."

"Both perhaps," Balinor said. "But your power is natural, elemental in origin and so instinctive, that couldn't have been good for you."

"No, it drained me, I felt awful after a week, and then Arthur helped me, and put these ones on."

"Has he ever been bonded to any other sorcerers?"

"I think so, but not deeply, and not often, he knows magic though, he's trained since he was small. I think he might be a sorcerer in his own right."

"He was born of magic, there is bound to be a connection. What of the other sorcerers he bonded?"

Merlin tensed his jaw. All he knew was gossip, Arthur didn't talk about them. Some of them were now bonded to other knights, some of them had left when Arthur allowed them freedom, and when bonded to the prince, they had all just been viewed as toys. Merlin had felt how Arthur had seen them. Arthur hadn't caused them any severe hurt, but none of them were what he was looking for. None of them had ever resisted him, and none of them had power like Merlin did.

"Some of them are still here, bonded to the knights. Arthur just kept them as toys, as it were," Merlin faltered a little, biting down on his lip as his father's face took on an expression of disapproval. "And I think he used them as go-betweens so he and Morgana could plan stuff. Uther didn't pay much attention to them."

"And what about you?"

"Uther didn't pay much attention to me either, except when Arthur fought and killed him."

"You know what I mean, Merlin!"

"Nothing like that," Merlin said, wilting under Balinor's disapproving gaze. "Although Arthur wouldn't say no, I think."

"This is not a very comforting conversation," Balinor commented, and then he frowned at Merlin as he tensed. Balinor reached out and took the collar of Merlin's clothing and hauled him away from the edge.

"Merlin?"

"Oh," Merlin said in mild surprise. His body started to tingle, a rush of cool air swirling around him. Balinor felt it, he let go of Merlin and stepped back as the swirl of wind buffeted against him. It wasn't pushing him away, it was just moving around Merlin and he was close enough to feel it. It sent his own senses tingling, as he felt the magic pressing down on Merlin. Merlin's eyes rolled in his head, Balinor felt thankful that he had pulled Merlin away from the edge of the battlements as his son's eyes opened again.

The moment it happened, Merlin knew immediately what it was. The cuffs felt warm against his skin, not burning, they had never done that, but the cool air rushed around him, pressing though him. At the back of his mind he felt the image stir, the dragon lifted its head; its nose rising as it almost looked to be sniffing the breeze that was passing through. Merlin felt a very surreal rush of panic and awe as it occurred to him that he wasn't even in control of what he was seeing. It was Arthur.

Merlin was used to Arthur doing it, but it was always at close quarters, Merlin had never considered the fact that the image wasn't his idea. Maybe it was, maybe Arthur was using it as a way to get Merlin's attention, or had, Merlin wondered - part of him calm and part of him panicking - Arthur taken full control of the bond. If so, he was logically using the tools they had constructed between them.

The rush of warmth through his body was intoxicating. His spine tingled as his power was pulled up, the dragon bellowed, thrashing its head. Merlin clenched his hands and could almost feel scales and claws under his touch. The warmth rushed over him, his power rose and he scrabbled for breath. Most times his power remained neatly contained, this time it washed out of him, but it wasn't out of control. This time it rose like a carefully controlled wave, flowing in one direction, towards Arthur.

Merlin let it, Arthur pulled and Merlin went to him. He fell rather abruptly onto the stone floor of the battlements and sat there, his eyes staring out, looking at nothing but seeing everything.

"We need the dragon," Merlin calmly said, echoing Arthur's words. "There are too many pressing forward."

Balinor turned. It had seemed foolish to have the dragon in sight. He was free, but residing in the cavern until he was called. Balinor unleashed his voice, crying out, pulling his power up. Kilgharrah raised his head and took flight. Balinor called him and he had to come, he flew out, rising into the air and viewing the scene. At the back of the main force lay the catapults and siege towers. Once Cenred breeched the lower town he would destroy it and pull them through. Some of them were not even built yet; he would wait and construct them at the source.

Balinor roared the instruction at him and Kilgharrah twitched. He didn't want to obey, part of him screamed at the force put on him by a dragon lord but he had to admit Balinor's logic; Kilgharrah himself had started this, and an untrained, innocent, dragon lord had thought to use him. Kilgharrah flew up into the air and bellowed, before he swooped down on Cenred's men.

It was the last thing they expected. The release of the dragon, and the dragon did was he was told, without even thinking about it. He was a creature of magic, magic could control him and the voice of a dragon lord did so. But his body jerked in the air as he felt something else.

Merlin felt it too, a tug from somewhere deep inside his body. Power was rushing through him and he sat there, giving everything he could to Arthur. All he could feel was Arthur, who needed him. The sorcerer's defences were falling. They were weakened by lack of numbers; by the way things were so new. Arthur had let the magical defences fall around him and he used something else to block the citadel. He used his connection to Merlin. He had felt Merlin's power and Arthur had been taught about magic since he was a boy. But it wasn't Uther's teaching he was using now. Arthur went deeper than that. Merlin had stopped the memories from being painful and they rose in Arthur.

From somewhere in the depths of the dark, Arthur found a light. He found his teacher and a female voice cascaded through the dark.

"Arthur?"

The king's name crashed through Merlin's head.

"Nimueh, help me!"

"You need no help from me child, but I am here," the voice said calmly. Merlin blinked, suddenly all he could see was mist and space and water and he couldn't comprehend it.

"You children must learn some patience," Nimueh's voice announced calmly. "Even I cannot predict this outcome."

Then suddenly she was gone and Arthur took everything he had. Merlin gave it, the power rushed up and Arthur was alone in defending the gate. He used his own spells, he took Merlin's power and Merlin let him. He didn't fear what Arthur was doing, Merlin trusted him implicitly. The misty vision left Merlin's mind and all he had was the feel of a sword in his hands and the sight of the entrance to Camelot. Arthur tensed his jaw and Merlin felt it. He ran at the barricade and launched himself over it, sword moving as he ran. Arthur was unrivalled with a sword, and Merlin saw Cenred's men fall back under his anger.

All of a sudden there was something else for Merlin to deal with. A tug came through his body, jerking on a point just below his ribs. The dragon inside him roared and Merlin gasped. It reared its head and thrashed it about again.

Merlin convulsed, his body jerking violently as the pull happened again.

"We need to fly lower, and the towers must be destroyed," Merlin said.

Kilgharrah spun in the air, flailing as the command hit him. He roared in anger and flapped before turning to do as commanded.

"No, enough! Obey me dragon! Do not listen to the child!"

Balinor's voice rang with authority and Merlin shuddered in rage. He could stop that, he could tell the dragon what to do. His eyes snapped open and he glared as he met Balinor's steady gaze. His father's eyes flared wider, as if he was shocked. Merlin could guess what he was seeing, his eyes were glowing, they often did when Arthur dragged on the full force of Merlin's power.

"Calm down Merlin, let me deal with the dragon, you look to Arthur."

"He needs the dragon to do it."

"I know he does, but Merlin, you cannot do both, look after Arthur."

Merlin blinked and then his eyes opened again. He was down on the streets of Camelot, looking around as the men he was fighting with hung back. Arthur had stretched the fighting force he had to breaking point. The barricade they had built was falling, and Cenred's men were pressing forward. Arthur backed up, slashing out and striking one of the soldiers in the neck.

"Fall back!" he yelled. The group behind him closed up, but they stayed with him. Arthur spread out the defensive spell he was using, feeling the warmth of Merlin's power rushing out from him, so different from his own carefully controlled enchantments. Arthur let it crash out, and then there was a further distraction as Kilgharrah swooped down and roared, blasting fire at the rear sections of Cenred's army.

There were screams and explosions as the wooden structures ignited, and the men around them ran. The dragon circled overhead, screaming out again. The attacking army faltered, and Arthur pulled back, leading his men to the safety of the castle. A sudden uncertainty washed through Arthur as he looked at the town around him. It was burning, where some of the attackers had lit fires. Arthur hadn't wanted Kilgharrah to damage any of the town, but it was happening, and not by the dragon's design. It now meant the army surging around them were safe within the Lower Town, unless he suddenly changed tactic. The buildings were being destroyed anyway, and they could, Arthur now thought, be rebuilt.

Merlin picked up the thoughts, his body was sprawled out on the battlements, Balinor stood over him, worry, confusion and anger conflicting within him as he watched over his son. Kilgharrah flew back over the castle, coming within range, looking down at both dragon lords. Merlin mumbled something, and Kilgharrah felt the pull of the command, he roared again and Balinor turned to him, having also heard what Merlin had said, what Arthur was commanding. Arthur however, hadn't quite realised what he had done, he just wanted Merlin to tell Balinor what to do.

Kilgharrah roared again.

"He cannot control what he is doing!" Balinor roared at Kilgharrah, then he yelled at the dragon, finalizing the command that Merlin had uttered. Kilgharrah turned and swooped down again, blasting the outskirts of the Lower Town.

Cenred's army were falling to chaos. They didn't know what to do under the onslaught of the dragon, and Camelot's army pressed forward as confusion started to move through the ranks. The dragon's attack also cleared the streets for the men deeper in the battle to retreat. Some of them just ran as the dragon continued his onslaught.

Arthur paused on the drawbridge, thoughts flashing through his head. As he searched he caught a brief glimpse of Morgana. Exhaustion rippled through her, the sorcerers could no longer hold the defences, but they had done enough. Morgana sagged down, leaning heavily on Mordred as she dropped the spell she was holding. Mordred wrapped his arms around her and held on. Then Arthur lost track, he paused as he looked up. Some of the attackers were coming forward and through the smoke Arthur saw a familiar figure. He gripped his sword tighter, snarling as Cenred cut down two of Camelot's soldiers, his eyes fixed on Arthur.

With a sweep of his hand Arthur gave the instruction for everyone to stand aside, he ran forward, jumping over the barricade, his mind and body calm as Cenred came forward. He was not going to stop, Arthur knew that. He wanted vengeance. Grief had blinded him. He just wanted to attack and he would not stop. Arthur met him, his mind calm and his body ready. As always, Arthur never entertained the thought that he might lose. He knew he could, but he didn't think about that happening. He knew what he was doing, and he had Merlin. Merlin who would protect him, and who Arthur wanted to look after.

Merlin jerked as he felt one of Cenred's sword clash with Arthur's, then he used his second sword to try and swipe at Arthur's body. Arthur swayed back, pushing one of Cenred's blades away to meet the other. Merlin contracted his power. He stopped protecting the men around Arthur, who Arthur had enveloped in the spell, and instead put all of his attention into shielding Arthur.

The swords were a blur. Merlin could hardly follow them but Arthur never faltered, even with the knowledge that this was a fight to the death.

On the battlements Balinor watched apprehensively. Kilgharrah glided past and somehow managed to land on the nearby turret, curling himself around the peaked roof to look down at Merlin. There was curiosity flickering across his face. Balinor knelt down by Merlin, lifting his son's pliant body off the floor and holding him against his chest. Merlin's eyelids fluttered as he sensed it.

"What's happening?" Balinor muttered. Kilgharrah peered down at the scene below.

"It would appear the army is retreating, but Cenred is in combat with Arthur."

Balinor jerked his head up, staring at Kilgharrah in shock.

"Arthur is capable of fighting him," the dragon mused.

"But he's using Merlin, he's in just as much danger."

"Arthur will not allow any harm to come to him. If he has to he will release Merlin from the connection to protect him."

Balinor nodded, he didn't doubt that.

"The only question is, will Merlin let him."

"Arthur has control of it, he'll force him," Balinor said.

"And it would appear, Arthur holds a good number of Uther's talents. He has made Merlin a dragon lord."

"And that's impossible."

"Yet," the dragon drawled. "It has happened. The young Pendragon has his very own dragon lord to wield."

Balinor lifted his head to glare at the dragon. "Maybe Uther isn't the only one who should not be allowed to hold sway over my son."

"I believe in that case, the damage is already done," Kilgharrah said.


	25. Chapter 25

Merlin hurtled down the staircases, his feet slipping on occasion, and on one occasion going out from under him so he landed on his backside. He did at least manage to get down the stairs in one piece and run towards the hallways set up as the hospital area. Dashing in, he located Arthur immediately. He was slowly easing himself up to sit on a table, wincing as he put pressure on his shoulder. The chain mail on his left arm was slick with blood, part of the metal ripped open. Gwen was helping him sit up while four knights brought in Cenred's body. Two more were helping carry injured soldiers from Cenred's army. The battle had ended, the attack had fallen apart. It had started to disintegrate the moment the dragon had been brought into play, and collapsed completely when Arthur had forced his sword into Cenred's ribs. His army was running anyway, the last stragglers chased away by the news that their leader was dead. Arthur had ordered any stragglers to be rounded up, but those that surrendered were not to be hurt. They had followed the orders of their leader, no man could be blamed for that.

"Arthur!" Merlin fought through the chaos of the triage room to get to him, easing past people and gasping as he saw the blood. Arthur reached up his right hand to take Merlin's shoulder. Gwen stepped back out of the way and then as Gaius called her she ran over to help him, leaving the two of them together.

"I'm all right Merlin," Arthur said. "It's just a cut, help me get my armour off."

Merlin helped unbuckling with shaking fingers, forcing himself to focus on that. Until Arthur stopped him by taking his chin and lifting Merlin's head so he could look him in the eyes. For a second Merlin felt the momentary flash, seeing himself and he realised his eyes were still glowing. It was slowly fading but it was lingering a little. Merlin wondered if Arthur got the opposite effect, for those moments did he see himself, reflected as he was in Merlin's eyes.

"What happened, Merlin?"

"Nothing it's… I just didn't expect what you did."

"Did you pass out?"

Merlin shrugged, "A bit."

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked and then hissed as Merlin tried to get the chain mail up. Arthur couldn't lift his arm. He was entirely used to being cut from armour when it went wrong, so he was content to wait. However, Merlin was not, Arthur felt the rush of warmth that he was used to with Merlin and his chain mail ripped apart. It caused people to turn and look as Merlin somehow translated the technique he had used on Morgana's bonding cuffs and pushed the pieces of metal aside, and let it reform on the table beside Arthur, even fixing the damage. The mail shirt looked just as it always did. Arthur noted that Merlin hadn't bothered to clean it in his little display.

"Merlin," Arthur reproved. Merlin ignored him pulling at the material of Arthur's shirt, exposing the wound. The gash on his arm was deep, running down his arm, from his deltoid muscle and down his bicep. Arthur just thanked whatever gods he could that it was not his sword arm. Gwen came scurrying over with a bowl and clean cloths.

"Merlin will do it," Arthur said. Gwen nodded, left the bowl and ran away, running to meet Morgana and Mordred. They were both leaning on each other heavily, uninjured but exhausted by what they had done. Morgana turned her head and looked at Arthur. Arthur smiled back at her, and then winced as Merlin started to wash his wound down. Morgana and Mordred started to walk slowly towards them. Gwen hurried back over to Gaius as he called her.

"Sorry," Merlin said.

"It's going to hurt Merlin, just wash it out. Don't you know any healing spells?"

"Not really, I don't know any spells at all, I just…"

He tailed off and dipped the cloth in the bowl again, as he brought it back up to the wound he concentrated, letting that warmth ripple out of him. Arthur felt it, like he felt the water running down his arm, washing out his cut. He let Merlin do it, and the wound didn't disappear but the pain eased, the bleeding started to clot at an increased pace and Merlin rinsed the cloth and then just dabbed at it. Arthur reached up his right hand and ran his fingers into Merlin's hair.

"Are you all right? I know I pulled on you really hard."

"I'm all right, I can't seem to manage without passing out though."

"Because you gave an awful lot to it," a deep voice announced. They both turned to look at Balinor, who was staring at them with darkened eyes. Merlin shifted closer to Arthur, sensing the disapproval and not liking it. Arthur wrapped his uninjured arm around Merlin's waist and looked at Balinor carefully. Morgana frowned as she sensed the tension.

"What of the dragon?" Arthur asked.

"I released him, with instructions to not attack Camelot or any of the towns in the kingdom and beyond."

"So he won't hurt anyone."

"No," Balinor said. Whatever else was on his mind was forgotten as Morgana suddenly dropped. Mordred couldn't hold her full weight, and everyone turned as she crumpled. Arthur almost lurched to his feet, but Balinor was quicker. He caught Morgana as she fell, supporting her and sweeping her up into his arms, lifting her as if she weighed nothing.

"My Lady!" Gwen yelped, turning with everyone else as Morgana had dropped. She ran across the room, looking a little afraid to touch her mistress as Balinor cradled her in his arms. Gaius came bustling over. There was no space to really put Morgana down, so Balinor kept hold of her.

"Is she all right?" Arthur asked in concern. He almost got up but putting too much weight on his arm to slide of the table made him think better of it. Merlin pressed against him in an unconscious request for comfort.

"Exhaustion, nothing more, she needs to rest. Gwen, it's probably best if you care for her in her chambers, we're running low on space here."

"I'll carry her there," Balinor said, looking down at Morgana's pale face, the length of her plait fell down over his arm. He moved her so her head rested on his shoulder. Gwen nodded and as she stepped forward Balinor followed, gently carrying Morgana. As Leon appeared Mordred went running over to him, flinging his arms around Leon's waist and holding on tightly.

"She'll be fine Your Majesty," Gaius said to Arthur. "It was an exhausting battle. I need to stitch this," he added as he looked at the now clean, clotted wound.

Arthur nodded, wincing only slightly as the needle slid into his skin. Merlin looked around, leaning on Arthur. He felt tired but not exhausted, but it was, he realised, because Arthur was still pumping with adrenaline from the battle, and Merlin was getting some of that. Morgana, although having some sense of them, wearing the bonding cuff, she was not part of the bond between them. Arthur couldn't help her as well. He took a tighter hold of Merlin with his free arm, and Merlin leant against him.

"At least it's over," Merlin murmured.

"For now," Arthur said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Despite feeling tired Arthur couldn't sleep, he sat at the table in his chambers with a scattering of papers in front of him. In the bed, Merlin slept, exhaustion eventually catching up with him. He was on his side, facing Arthur, so now and again, Arthur looked up to gaze at Merlin's peaceful face, before he put his head back down to the papers.

He was absorbed in writing as the door slowly opened, and he didn't realise it had until Balinor closed it behind him. Arthur looked up and waited as Balinor took in the scene, especially Merlin in the bed. He was decently covered by the blankets but his upper body was naked. As was his habit, Merlin still had his underwear on, but for the moment that was hidden.

"I came to see if you were well," Balinor said. Arthur raised his eyebrows, realising it meant he was checking up on Merlin. Arthur watched Merlin's father move closer to the table, and he took the seat to the right of Arthur.

"Has the dragon really gone?" Arthur asked.

"I don't believe he will stray too far, I think the mists blanketing the future are concerning him, and I can call him."

Arthur nodded.

"So can Merlin," Balinor added.

That brought Arthur's head back up from what he was writing, he blinked at Balinor in shock.

"That's not possible."

"Kilgharrah said that it was one of Uther's talents to be able to draw sorcerers to their power. It would appear he is not the only one with that ability."

"It happened tonight," Arthur said, laying his quill down and pushing the papers away. He reached for the wine and goblets that were close by, and poured a second drink, passing it to Balinor.

"I presume it was unintentional, and I cannot rule out the possibility that because I was controlling the dragon at the time, the power reacted while Merlin was so open."

The mention of his name made them both look in the youth's direction. Merlin stirred in his sleep, stretching his legs out, but he settled down seconds later.

"Does he know?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think he is entirely aware of what he has done. The dragon was right; my son is not something that Uther could be allowed to wield. I think Merlin even surpasses Morgana's natural ability, and she is strong."

"You don't think I should have him either," Arthur said, his voice managed to sound angry and vulnerable at the same time. Balinor looked at him carefully. Arthur looked tired, his skin was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. Balinor looked at him for a moment, and stopped seeing the King of Camelot, formerly Uther's First Knight and Prince. Instead Balinor saw the young boy in him. Arthur was not, he realised, that much older than Merlin, but he had been through a lot more, it stood to reason being under Uther's influence for twenty-one years.

"I would request that you do not make use of his power as a Dragon Lord. I can train him, I will train him, it is my responsibility, but he is not ready. He doesn't understand what it will mean for him."

Arthur nodded. "Very well." He gave a heavy sigh. There was a moment's pause and Balinor looked down at some of the discarded sheets that were scattered across the table. Arthur slumped back and let him. For a moment Balinor studied the sheets.

"You're writing to the neighbouring kings."

"I don't want to keep fighting," Arthur sighed. Balinor skimmed through the words that Arthur was clearly struggling through. He was too young to be able to really deal with this. Balinor was starting to understand just how important Merlin was to the equation.

"And Uther never really taught you this part of it."

Arthur gave a huff of laughter. "I don't think he ever planned to give up the throne."

"No, you need to make a council, people you trust that can help you. I don't think you can do everything Arthur."

"Leon thinks I should wait, and let Camelot settle down before I start dealing with the other kingdoms. I'm not so sure."

"I agree with you," Balinor said, with such practicality that Arthur blinked in surprise and leant forward to listen to him. "Rumours will start, and with those in mind you are better to do this now. Uther held the neighbouring kings in thrall, they bowed to his whims; I know that. Cenred was the only one he would never really challenge."

"He was Morgause's consort, Uther was wary of what she might have taught him."

"You have to show the other kings that you are willing to make things different, without seeming weak. And not only that, you have to try and restore the natural order back to the kingdom. Magic has corrupted it beyond measure, but you can't just destroy everything from the old religion. Even I felt it; the waiting seemed to be over."

"What waiting?" Arthur asked.

"For something new. The dragon is right, and no wonder he cannot see beyond the mists, he can get no hint of the pathways. You and Merlin are something entirely new, especially together. It was waiting for Merlin to find you, or you to find him."

"I guess," Arthur said. He looked over at Merlin again, sleeping and unaware of what was happening.

"I have heard some stories about you," Balinor said flatly. "Have you… been with Merlin?"

Arthur blinked, he understood the euphemism, but he shook his head. "No, not him. Just the subterfuge meant I could hide him in plain sight."

"But there were others?"

Arthur nodded.

"Did you force them?" Balinor asked.

"NO!"

Merlin stirred, a frown crossing his face, sensing Arthur's tension. He moved on the bed, turning so he was face down. It shifted the blankets so the material of his underwear came into view.

"I don't know," Arthur said. "I wasn't someone who got refused, ever."

"Except Merlin."

"Yes."

"Yet, he still stays with you," Balinor said. "Even now there is no need."

Arthur looked at him, almost in panic. Balinor again saw that frailty in him. There was that point, Arthur would not function without Merlin. Merlin knew that and wouldn't abandon Arthur. It would mean Camelot's complete collapse. Merlin no doubt knew that.

Balinor reached out and gripped Arthur's shoulder and rose to his feet.

"I think you should leave this for now, and get some rest. This is something that can be dealt with tomorrow."

Balinor walked to the door and left without another word. Arthur watched him go and then looked down at the papers in front of him. He pushed them away and stood up, walking around the bed and stripping as he did so, letting the clothes fall onto the floor. Merlin would pick them up in the morning and make sure they were washed and ready for when he wanted them again. Arthur had to admit, Merlin was faultless at that. The king knew that perhaps those duties should now be left to someone else, not the sorcerer that was bonded to him. But Arthur liked it, there was something settling about Merlin doing it, and Merlin didn't seem to like anyone else being around him, doing that.

Arthur wondered if that was his preference or Merlin's.

Once he was naked, he climbed into his side of the bed, sliding under the sheets and moving into the warmth where Merlin was curled up. By unconscious instinct, as Arthur put his arm around him, Merlin rolled back, tucking himself against Arthur, so the king could spoon against him. As he felt the press of Merlin's warm body Arthur felt his own react. He couldn't help it, having Merlin in his bed for months. Arthur took Merlin's wrist, and as Merlin snuggled into the pillow, Arthur grabbed the other, holding both of Merlin's slim wrists in one hand.

He knew he could do it, he could impose his will and desires on Merlin. He'd end up accepting anything Arthur wanted to do, but he wouldn't be able to hold that in Merlin's mind forever, and he would be hurt by Arthur's actions. Arthur buried his face into the nape of Merlin's neck, inhaling deeply, picking up the scent of his skin, and one he knew so well. Merlin whimpered and squirmed as Arthur's lips and tongue tasted him, and he writhed back against Arthur's body.

Exhaling heavily, Arthur released him, rolling onto his back away from Merlin. Still sensing him in the bed Merlin reacted, turning over and snuggling into Arthur's side, huffing in contentment as he settled down again.

Arthur put an arm around him, closing his eyes. He couldn't do it. The only thing he could do was take comfort from Merlin's warm body and wrapping his arms around him Arthur clung on and settled himself down to drift off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

It took a month, in the end, with careful coaching from Geoffrey to write the letters, and following messages, to get the kings to visit Camelot. They came at Uther's commands, too afraid to do anything else. Arthur's requests were treated with suspicion, but Bayard, Godwyn, Olaf and Alined all agreed in the end. Camelot's inner circle was hopeful it was a good sign and things seemed to be settling down.

Godwyn had even announced his intention to bring his daughter Elena, information which had got to Olaf, who then announced he would bring his own daughter. Morgana laughed at the news, pointing out they were probably looking to get them married off to Arthur. The king had not taken that too well and it had ended up with the pair of them levitating objects at each other. A point at which, when he got fed up of their antics, Merlin learnt he could block his connection to Arthur. An act which resulted in Arthur having hysterics when Merlin withdrew from him, and Merlin spent that afternoon with a very clingy Arthur, constantly reassuring him that everything was fine.

It highlighted to all of them that while Arthur appeared to be functioning normally outwardly, there was still a good deal of emotional turmoil inside, which was something Merlin still had to maintain with the bond. They couldn't allow the citizens, or even most of the court, to know just how precarious Arthur's emotional balance was.

However the kingdom was still prosperous, the sorcerers had been re-homed, some of the ones that had left had returned, having found that their old lives were no longer there for them. Instead of keeping them trapped in the castle, Arthur got some of the farmers to take them in, where they could earn their keep and try and regain something of a normal life.

Trying to restore the natural balance would probably take a while. Magic was still a strong force within in the kingdom, it would probably never go away but it didn't seem like an entirely impossible task to get it under control.

Merlin pondered that as he strolled around the market. Arthur had a list of things he wanted and Gaius had added to the list as Merlin left, then so did Morgana. He was laden down with packages as he turned to head back to the castle. As he carefully tried to balance everything in his arms he stumbled a little, several packages sliding off onto the floor. Merlin's attempt to crouch and try to re-pile everything resulted in the rest of the packages being utterly uncooperative.

In the end Merlin slowly started to restack everything until a shadow fell across him, and stayed there.

"Don't help me then, just…" he snapped, before he looked up. Merlin had expected to see one of the people who had sent him out on the errands in the first place, however he blinked up at a couple he never expected to see again. Lila crouched down in response to his words, to help him. Merlin blinked, looking at her and then up to Roland.

"Sorry, I didn't realise, I thought you were someone else. You don't have to do that."

He reached to stop her, and take the packages she had gathered off her. The packages scattered again as she flinched so visibly at his touch, cowering away and huddling against Roland's legs. But even as he reached down to help her up she cringed, as if she didn't want him touching her. Merlin forgot about the supplies at his feet and stood up, looking at them carefully.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Why are you in Camelot?" Merlin asked the questions in a rush. He stared at them a little more intently, reaching out to lift Lila's hair off her face. Again she flinched, and Merlin's jaw tensed as he looked at the bruise on her face, and with further inspection he found bruises on her forearms. Roland looked unhurt outwardly, but his eyes were filled with emotion as he looked at his wife.

Merlin looked at them in concern, the thought stirring that the only reason they had come to Camelot was because they knew he was here, and they wanted him for something. He sent out a little mental thought, and the fluttering at the back of his mind responded.

"What's happened?" Merlin asked.

"We volunteered to come, none of us could think of what else to do," Roland said, carefully putting his arm around his wife. She didn't look entirely happy with it, even though she clung to him at the same time. Merlin got the feeling that Roland volunteered to come, and Lila just simply couldn't manage without him. Merlin started to get a stirring of dread in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't get a chance to ask any more questions as the sound of someone running over the bridge made him turn. Arthur came jogging out in response to his mental call. Mordred had picked up the mental ripple, with it being one of his best talents, and had met Arthur in the courtyard. Two soldiers panted along, catching up with Arthur. They had been in on duty in the council chamber, when Arthur had suddenly looked up from his letters, shot to his feet and ran out.

Arthur paused and then relaxed when he saw Merlin stood there, safe and well, so he walked the rest of the way. Roland and Lila huddled a little more, and Mordred started to pick up the packages off the floor.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Then he glanced at the couple stood with him. They both separated a little to greet him, being very aware of who he was. Arthur frowned a little, especially at Lila as he saw the state she was in. Merlin shifting closer to him drew Arthur's attention.

"This is Roland and Lila, they are from Ealdor," Merlin said. Arthur appraised them again.

"What are they doing here?" Arthur asked. His question had a flat directness to it, because he was addressing it to Merlin. However it was Roland, who answered, very nervously.

"There isn't anyone else who can help," he said. Arthur glanced in his direction. Mordred straightened up, all of Merlin's packages gathered together, levitating above his hands.

"Why didn't I just do that?" Merlin asked, almost to the empty air.

"Cos you're stupid," Mordred announced.

Arthur smirked but then his face straightened up as he regarded Roland and Lila.

"You've come a distance, let's get you inside," Arthur said. Then he turned to the guards behind him. "Summon the council, this might need them."

The soldiers disappeared off as Arthur turned and headed into the castle. Mordred trotted along with him, still carefully levitating the parcels and Merlin hustled Roland and Lila along at the rear. Worry was starting to stir at the pit of his stomach. It made Arthur turn to glance at him, and Merlin realised, Arthur's personality had gone through another shift. He was now shedding one mantle and picking up another. Not quite the king, but most definitely a knight. Whatever reason had brought the two villagers probably demanded his action as a warrior. That was something Arthur could do.

The rest of them had gathered in the throne room and Arthur slouched on his throne, while Morgana occupied hers. Merlin lingered at Arthur's right. Balinor, Leon, Gaius and Geoffrey stood to one side listening, while Roland started to explain about the raid that had occurred on the village.

"Many of us weren't there, we'd gone to collect wood to replace the buildings we had lost," he flushed a little as he said that. Arthur's men had been responsible for the loss. Arthur said nothing about it, he just waved a hand to indicate that Roland should carry on.

"They took most of our supplies, there wasn't anything they could do, and some of Kanen's men," Roland paused, and glanced at his wife of a year. Fury flickered at the back of his eyes, but it was overlaid by helplessness. Then he looked back to Merlin. "Will was there, he tried to stop them…"

Roland tailed off, Merlin felt like he had received a physical blow. His knees crumpled a little and Arthur's hand shot out to steady him, easing Merlin down onto the floor next to him. Merlin slumped in shock, he had known, as he had said goodbye to Will in Ealdor, that he wouldn't see him again. Merlin hadn't really analyzed the feeling, a deep prediction that rendered itself true. Fate seemed to be brutally severing the ties from his old life, even though he had accepted it was long lost.

Arthur's fingers ran through his hair, making Merlin aware of the light keening sounds he was making. He silenced himself, feeling Arthur's gentle press in his mind.

"Kanen said he would be back. We keep some supplies safe, he says he wants them, but we won't survive the winter without them. There's nothing we can do," Roland said.

"And Cenred's army is scattered," Leon commented. "We have heard reports of bandits and outlaws taking advantage."

Arthur bit down on his lip, showing a very brief moment of emotion. He was to blame for that, killing Cenred to protect his own kingdom. Arthur hadn't considered the consequences for the people of Cenred's.

"Our king cared little for the outlying areas anyway," Lila said bitterly. Merlin looked at her, Morgana's eyes narrowed, looking at the woman with sympathy, but seeing deeper into the situation.

"How many men does this Kanen have? At a rough guess," Arthur added as Roland frowned.

"Forty, perhaps," Roland said uncertainly. It sounded like a lot to him, but it didn't appear to be for Arthur. He glanced at Leon.

"A coven of us could take care of that many," Arthur mused.

"If the guess is accurate. I could take the knights with the most power. With that back up, we could handle double that number."

"I'll take them," Arthur said. Merlin looked up. Everyone stared at Arthur in shock. "Merlin will want to go."

Merlin wasn't sure he did but the consideration was nice of Arthur. He didn't say anything, and Arthur continued to gently stroke his hair. Despite the fact they were in public, Merlin shuffled closer and put his head down on Arthur's leg, closing his eyes as he fought through the sudden pain. Arthur let him as if the situation was perfectly normal.

Arthur looked up at Leon. "Assemble the coven, we can ride out first thing in the morning. It's a day and a little more to Ealdor on horseback. We can plan from there. I doubt they will be back that soon, so we'll have time."

"He said he would give us a week to change our mind. Lila and I travelled that afternoon."

"On foot?" Arthur asked, and nodded. "That would have been about three days. We can conjure light if we need to keep moving in the dark. I want to get there ahead of him."

"I should accompany you Sire," Leon said. Arthur looked up. Leon had been part of his coven of knights, and his personal bodyguard. Arthur had restructured a little since then, due to the loss of some of the sorcerers who had been released. Leon now had his own coven.

"I'll need you to manage the patrols."

"I can go," Balinor said.

"I should still attend."

"I'm…" Morgana started. Arthur's head turned.

"Staying here," Arthur ordered. "There is no point you being named as heir to the throne if you can't act as Regent in my absence."

Morgana glared at him, but she couldn't really argue with what he was saying. They had got round to officially crowning Arthur, with Morgana as heir and Regent. Arthur, realising he had won, turned back to Leon.

"Very well, put yourself in Sir Olwen's position, he can act as Morgana's guard for the interim."

"Will you be taking Mordred?" Morgana asked.

"We won't need any more bonded knights if we have Merlin and Mordred, there will be Jonas and Gareth still with sorcerers, but that will be enough," Leon said.

"Merlin alone would be enough," Arthur said. "Very well, get everything prepared, I want to be leaving at first light."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Leon said, bowing and heading out of the hall to gather the knights for a briefing. Arthur looked at Roland and Lila.

"You should get some rest. Guinevere, find them a guest room and make sure they have everything they need. Gaius is our physician, he is at your disposal if you need him."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Roland stammered. He gave an awkward half bow, while still holding Lila. Guinevere stepped away from Morgana to lead them away. Morgana stood up, gave Arthur a very curt nod and followed along, her back straight and shoulders locked. She was not the least bit pleased at Arthur's decision to leave her. He sighed heavily.

"Morgana," he called. She turned and he waved her back. Merlin looked up. Morgana was not part of their bond, but she wore one of the bracelets, they were forged with Arthur's blood, and magic. Merlin could pick up flashes from her, so presumably so could Arthur.

"What?" she demanded as she reached the foot of the dais, glaring at him.

"I am not treating you like Uther would," Arthur said. Morgana glared at him and he added. "For a start, you wouldn't be walking around in a huff."

That encouraged her to smirk, just a little.

"And I know you can look after yourself, but you are only just getting your talents back to yourself, including weapons training, and I am right, it is pointless us instigating the law so you can act as Regent if you are not here to do it. They will still be things to do here, you know that."

"I know, it was just for a moment," Morgana started, and then relaxed. "I know, I'm being silly. I want to go and talk to them."

"Okay," Arthur said. Morgana walked off, looking less tense this time.

"Well done," Balinor said.

"The last thing I want is her thinking that she's just going to carry on being a pretty toy. She needs to do more."

"She's been managing the sorcerers well enough," Balinor commented.

"A lot of them have now found new homes," Arthur said.

"Acting as Regent for a few days will stretch her mind a little," Balinor said. "You may find you don't have a job when we get back."

"Good, I'll get to go hunting more often," Arthur said brightly, causing Merlin to groan. Arthur shifted his grip, taking it from Merlin's hair to his chin and lifting his head. "You don't want to go?"

"It's not that I don't want to go, it just feels like all my connections are being severed, I just wonder is there a point."

"They need protection, and I'm partly responsible for it."

"The other kings may not be happy with their intervention," Geoffrey mused. Arthur sat back, resting his head on the back of his throne. Now and again he still saw it as Uther's but that this moment, it felt like his.

"It's my responsibility to secure Camelot's border and Cenred had no heir. Someone may try to take it, but they won't do so to the detriment of the people who live there. I won't allow it. If no one likes that, then tough."

And that, as he gathered up Merlin so they could make preparations for the journey, appeared to be his final word.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius had given her the creams and tinctures she needed to deal with Lila's wounds. A male physician was not what Lila needed, and considering what Morgana had felt, Gaius was not the person to do this.

She knocked gently, and after a pause she pushed the door open. Lila was lying on the bed, resting but not sleeping. Roland sat by the window, looking out at the huge castle. He had been awed by the size, and the cluster of houses in the town around it. As Morgana came in he gave a very awkward bow, she smiled at him.

"I came to treat your wife's injuries, Mordred will take you to get some food, you can bring something back for Lila."

Roland looked confused, but he nodded. Mordred lingered in the doorway, and smiled at the man. He went to the door, looking back at his wife before he followed the boy out and the door closed behind them. Morgana sat down on the bed and smiled.

"I'm fine," Lila said. "My bruises will fade."

"Not what I am thinking of. I have never been physically violated but I know what it is like to have someone hold complete power over you."

Lila raised her head and looked at Morgana. Morgana reached out and put a hand to Lila's navel. It made her jump but although Morgana felt the woman move under her hand, she felt something else twitch as well.

"It's new, a very faint spark, but it is there. You feared it."

"My fertile time is due, I have been checking, every month," Lila said. "I so wished for it since I married. I so wished. Times have been hard, and it's not good to want something that will demand food and need but I wanted it. And now, it may not be my husband's."

"It is still yours," Morgana said.

Lila's eyes blazed, "Perhaps forced on me by a man I did not want. I love my husband."

"It is not your fault, nor is it his, nor the child's, but the facts exist," Morgana said. Lila slowly lay back on the bed.

"I hoped perhaps, I got the times confused, that perhaps… it's there isn't it."

Morgana put her hand on Lila's stomach again. As she released a sensing ripple of magic she felt the spark, so tiny but there all the same. "Yes, it is, had you told your husband of your suspicions?"

"How can I?"

"You may not have to." Morgana held up the cloth bag she had brought with the other medicines. "These leaves, you crush them and make a strong tisane with them, let them seep until it gets dark. It will remove the spark of life from you."

Lila sat up, taking the pouch from Morgana. She looked at it as if it was a snake that might suddenly bite her, and that perhaps she wanted it to. Very slowly she looked up to meet Morgana's gaze.

"Wouldn't that be wrong?" Lila asked.

"Not if you wanted to do it. Raping you was wrong, so many things that happen are wrong. You can only do what you think is right. There is a greater possibility that it is your husbands, than the man that violated you."

"Men," Lila said, with sorrow. "Six of them. Will tried his best, but what the others did to him was…"

Lila tailed off, putting a hand to her face, trying to fight the memory.

"Arthur will stop them," Morgana said.

"He can't stop this," Lila said, her hand on her navel, rubbing gently and then pressing down hard, as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to feel. Morgana turned and took the stopper out of the ointment jar.

"This will take care of the bruising, are you… sore…" Morgana asked unaware of how Lila would actually feel. Lila gave a very slow nod. Morgana didn't bother with any words of sympathy, instead she helped Lila out of her clothes. Morgana tried not to notice the grubby, rough material, wearing in patches. She herself was in a deep rich velvet dress, one of the things that Uther made sure she had. For him she couldn't look anything less than perfect.

"You've been married a year?" she asked as she massaged the cream into Lila's body.

"Yes, although, we always knew we would marry, even when we were children. There were times we'd play, at getting married. We'd used to use willow bark as our garlands. Merlin's mother used to put it out, to dry the strips off and we would to steal it. She got so cross. Merlin never said; if he saw us steal it, but we never let him play."

"That doesn't matter now," Morgana said.

"It does, we came to him for help. We used to hurt him and he never complained. He never hid, he just took it. Only Will ever looked after him. Why does Merlin not hate us? Why would he help?"

"Because he can. It's why you came, you knew he would. Merlin has no concept of hate or resentment," Morgana said.

"How can he not?" Lila said. "We chose, the elders chose to let Camelot know. We all conspired against him, he must know that."

"Yes, he probably does," Morgana said. "But he doesn't feel any anger or hate. Merlin is not capable of that. The price you might have paid for hiding him was worse than exposing him. I have never met anyone who is as good and kind as he is."

Morgana smiled at the lost looking woman.

"Such innocence is nothing that can be taken lightly."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to Shiratdeborah on her thoughts on the previous chapter. I am keeping them very much in mind. A good deal of this was planned before I read the message, but the end part wasn't... ;-) **

There were a few of them with troubled feelings as they rode out that morning. There was the coven of knights, Merlin, Mordred, Thomas and Garianne as the sorcerers, and finally Balinor, Roland and Lila.

Arthur rode at the head of the troop, but kept his pace level, wanting to be careful of Lila and her injuries. She had been told that she had month to decide, to choose if that flickering life should be destroyed. Arthur had no idea of that, instead Arthur was considering the first time he had rode to Ealdor, to find Merlin.

The dragon had hinted at the boy he might find there, that he was the one he needed, that he was destined to find. He did not need to incant to work magic, Merlin was a creature of magic, not someone that could use magic. Arthur let his gaze shift to look at Merlin riding next to him. He looked pale and preoccupied. Arthur didn't like him like that. The king knew he was possessive, to the point it worried everyone else around him. He couldn't help but be painfully aware of people's feelings on the subject. Arthur knew he could handle things, he displayed the competency to do what needed to be done. He had been hiding behind that façade since he was a child. What worried Arthur was what lay behind it.

Despite everything he did, he was still Uther Pendragon's son. The man who had terrorized the whole of Camelot and the surrounding kingdoms for over twenty years. Arthur knew, somewhere deep down, that he was like his father. The thought terrified him, and that there could be a moment, one decision he made that would cause the change in him and from that moment on, he would become like Uther. Arthur kept his surreptitious gaze on Merlin, following the contours of his face, and the lines of his body, which Arthur was deeply familiar with. He calculated it carefully. It was no more than four months since Merlin had stumbled into his life, and Arthur could hardly imagine the time before when he had been without him.

He remembered that first glimpse, and the first clear look of Merlin's face, as he was dragged unconscious towards him. Arthur had felt glad Merlin was knocked out at that point, feeling consciously aware of Hunith's broken body behind him. When the knights had pulled her from the house she had looked so tiny, and Arthur rather had to admire her for attempting to protect her son.

It had startled him, making him late to act. He understood the knights' reaction, trying to protect him, but Hunith was one tiny woman, he was halfway to disarming her when her body had been yanked into the air and broken in front of him. Hunith had died in a futile attempt. None of the villagers would have been able to stop them, yet she had tried.

Simply because she was Merlin's mother. It was such an alien concept to him, Arthur could hardly fathom it. People didn't fight him. But Hunith and Merlin had tried, and he had taken Merlin down easily.

He had looked at Merlin's pale face, the trail of blood from where he had struck his head, running down his face, and as he had stared at him Arthur had felt a shiver of something run through him. There had been a sensation of familiarity; that he had somehow known exactly what Merlin would look like before he ever set eyes on him. Arthur hadn't been surprised by what he had found, instead it was exactly what he had expected.

From those first moments when Merlin had gazed back at him from inside the cage, Arthur had felt something stir. He had simply interpreted as physical need and he had automatically decided there was no harm in using Merlin physically. Arthur was glad he hadn't, nor had he forced the bond too deeply on Merlin. He knew he would not have Merlin as he was now, if he had done either of those things. Instead, somehow, Merlin had come to him, willingly.

Arthur gave a glance around at the group, eyes resting on Lila briefly. She was sat on the horse, side-saddle and subdued, lost to her own thoughts. Arthur didn't want to contemplate the horror of what happened to her. It reminded him too much of what he might have done, and how many servants and sorcerers had ended up in his bed, unwilling, but too frightened to refuse. You didn't argue with him, just as you didn't argue with Uther. It was best to just do as you were told. Merlin had never understood that, and he had changed the rules.

The incident with the unicorn symbolised that. It was another thing Merlin had fought for, and Arthur at the time couldn't understand why he conceded. He knew his father would have been ecstatic if he had returned from a hunt with the unicorn's horn. But Arthur found Merlin's desperate pleas impossible to ignore, his lithe figure trembling against him as he waited for Arthur to kill it, unable to stop him. Again, Arthur had ended up feeling that he didn't want to desecrate Merlin. The unicorn had stood there so calmly, pure white coat glowing in the sunlight, and looking at him with deep, knowing eyes. They had seemed almost identical to Merlin's in those tense few seconds, as the animal's life had hung in the balance.

And in those few seconds, Arthur hadn't cared what his father thought, Merlin's opinion seemed far more important. Arthur had felt angry afterwards, with himself more than Merlin, although Merlin had been the recipient of his aggression. A fear had risen in Arthur, a fear that he was just so like his father, that nothing would ever change. It was why he couldn't lose Merlin, he couldn't afford to have that pure, innocent force removed from him.

He hadn't meant to panic so much the other day, just as Merlin hadn't meant to block the bond. But the second he felt Merlin withdraw, as he became fed up with his and Morgana's almost childish antics, cold panic had gripped him, tightening around his heart.

The second his tantrum had started Merlin had released the blockage, allowing the link to flow again. But Arthur was beyond consoling for several minutes, as he had cried in panic, curled up in the corner. Morgana had retreated in confusion, running to find Gaius, and Balinor.

When they had returned they found both boys tucked up in the corner, Arthur's face buried into Merlin's chest as he cried, and Merlin desperately trying to comfort him, not understanding half the babble coming from Arthur's mouth.

Arthur, however, had understood every word he said. He had the sickening realisation that he knew he was like his father, and he could become exactly the same. If he lost Merlin, it would be the same as Uther losing Ygraine. Arthur hadn't understood it all those years ago, he had, as a child, just seen his father's obsession, his determination to get his wife back. And somehow things had changed, as he had realised the potential of magic, but started to understand that he couldn't manipulate the natural order of things as easily as that.

Nimueh had seen the downslide, so had Gaius. He had, he later confessed that day, been a party to her plan, agreeing with her that Arthur should not remain under Uther's influence, but could be raised by others of the old religion, fostered and cared for until such time he could claim the throne of Camelot as was his right, and destiny.

Then Nimueh was gone, and Arthur knew he would never be free of his father, and that he would just carry on the cycle of magic and manipulation. Until the dragon had prophesized that there was someone born who was destined to change everything.

Arthur had been coming up to his sixteenth birthday when he had first been told, one night the dragon had called to him. He had stolen down to the caves, he knew the way - Uther had brought him often enough - and the dragon had spoken to him. Until then he had no idea that the dragon could say anything, it had never spoken to Uther. Morgana had said the same thing in recent years, her dreams, ones she blocked from Uther, of the village boy born as a creature of magic for the purpose.

Although he never said it, Arthur hadn't really cared about the prophecy, and who Merlin was. All he had wanted to know was that Merlin had enough power, which he could take, and use to fight his father with. Merlin in himself had not been Arthur's concern, the potential power that he carried was all Arthur had been interested in. Until he had laid eyes on Merlin.

Now Arthur understood it. Merlin truly didn't. He had no idea of the sway he held over Arthur. Merlin knew he was necessary to keep Arthur's mind balanced, but Arthur's feelings were far more complicated than that. He couldn't function without Merlin, Arthur felt he could hardly breathe without him. If he lost Merlin, especially if Merlin willingly chose to leave, Arthur knew he would be totally lost.

He didn't actually have a remit to interpret the feelings by. Arthur hadn't shown his feelings since Nimueh's death. He wasn't sure emotion was something he was particularly capable of. As a child Arthur didn't comprehend Ygraine's loss. He had never known her, but she was the only thing Uther wanted. Even Arthur's presence did nothing to ease his feelings as Uther's obsession with magic and power grew. It corrupted him beyond measure. Arthur ceased to be a child, and a son; he was a weapon to be wielded, as was Morgana. They were, for so many years, nothing more than puppets, with nothing good about them at all.

"Your Majesty, the light is fading. We are only a few hours from Ealdor, but we may be better to rest rather than push on," Leon said, riding forward. Arthur turned. Mordred had moved alongside Lila and Roland, keeping his little roan pony a distance from their horses but close enough to hint that Lila was the one who really needed rest.

Arthur glanced at Merlin and decided Lila wasn't the only one. He wanted Merlin alone, his body tensing at the though.

"Very well, let's set up camp."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you all right Merlin?" Arthur asked, as Merlin prepared to settle for the night, tidying up around the tent that housed them. Arthur of course had his own small tent, while the others shared, and Balinor seemed quite happy to sleep by the fire, used to the outdoors. He looked to Arthur like he quite missed his simple life, before Camelot, and Merlin. Not that Arthur thought that Balinor regretted Merlin for a moment.

"I'm fine, Sire," Merlin said, folding things and checking Arthur's armour for the morning.

"No you're not," Arthur said, pushing the bedrolls about. Merlin looked up.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're calling me Sire, and you've been distant all day. You did want to come, didn't you?"

Merlin gave up tidying. Arthur had clambered into the sheets, pulling down Merlin's, which were next to his in a hint that he should stop. Merlin blinked and slowly started to pull off his boots, and clothes. The night was not cold but Merlin clambered in and huddled down, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

"Yes, of course. I was born in Ealdor."

"It's your home," Arthur said, settling down next to Merlin, watching him carefully, and seeing the thoughtful frown on his face. Then Merlin slowly shook his head.

"Maybe once, it never really felt like it. How could I belong somewhere that wouldn't ever accept what I am?"

Arthur brushed his fingertips over Merlin's cheek, the light from the fires outside glowing through the material of the tent. Arthur watched the conflicting emotions crossing Merlin's face.

"But you want to help them?"

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur. Arthur laid his hand palm up on the pillow, cupping Merlin's face, looking at the features that he was so familiar with. The answer felt very important to Arthur. He needed to know he was doing the right thing, and he wanted Merlin's guidance on that. When the other kings arrived, they would have to be told, if they didn't already know what he was doing. Arthur was taking it upon himself to enter another kingdom, something they might not be too pleased about.

"Yes, I don't want anyone being hurt, but that's just because it shouldn't happen to any village, not because it's my village."

"You were upset about your friend," Arthur said. Merlin registered the edge to Arthur's voice, his possessive streak. Will was no threat, even alive he was no threat to Arthur, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"I know but I knew when I returned, to see them, it wasn't going to be the same, it wasn't the same."

Merlin wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say, or even if Arthur would understand it. Arthur said nothing, the palm of his hand pressed against Merlin's cheek. He knew if he leant into towards Merlin, that Merlin would allow Arthur to kiss him, their power brushing together in that comforting way. Arthur felt the shift in his body, knowing that he didn't want to kiss Merlin like that, not just as the trigger that brought their power together. Arthur just wanted him.

He hadn't been with anyone else since Merlin came along. Arthur couldn't contemplate anyone else, even for just simple relief. It almost hadn't occurred to him, however intense the need was, instead he just endured it, holding onto Merlin in the night, while Merlin slept peacefully.

"You need to get some rest," Arthur eventually said.

"I don't feel very tired. Well, I do but I don't know if I will be able to get to sleep." As he said that he allowed Arthur to roll him over and the king snuggled up against him, putting an arm around Merlin and spooning into his back. Arthur felt his body react to Merlin's, and Merlin shifted very carefully to put a small distance between his lower body and Arthur's. It made Arthur sigh a little, it saddened him that Merlin still didn't want him. Arthur hadn't pushed the issue, he didn't want Merlin retreating from him, and Arthur was too frightened to challenge him.

Instead he buried his face into the back of Merlin's neck, inhaling Merlin's scent. There was something fresh about him, like pure air, or deep clear water. It soothed Arthur, as did the warmth of Merlin's body against his.

Arthur hadn't quite begun to understand it, but Merlin did. It was what the dragon had spoken of. Arthur could live without taking things further physically because he had what he wanted now. The sex had just been to bring the illusion of closeness, of having someone there, fulfilling the emotional need. It was the illusion that Arthur had liked, although he had always ended up never finding it because the people he was with were there from duty rather than desire.

"Am I right though?" Arthur asked. "Should I help?"

"Of course, I know they came to you because of me, but I wouldn't want to see anyone hurt like they've been. It's difficult enough sometimes without raiders coming in and taking what you have."

"Has it happened before?" Arthur asked.

"Sometimes, not as bad as this," Merlin said. "I know Cenred didn't worry too much about us, but he needed what we sent to him, what all the villages sent."

"It's my fault, I killed him," Arthur said.

"He doesn't care that much, all he'd probably do is contact the bandits direct and take it back from them. I doubt he'd worry about them returning to take everything we have."

"But if you don't have enough to survive, what happens next year?" Arthur asked. Merlin blinked and considered that.

"Arthur?"

"Uh-huh," Arthur murmured while he happily contented his senses with Merlin's scent, and closeness.

"What if? What happened when Uther had this sort of problem," Merlin started the question and felt Arthur tense. His arm tensed, holding Merlin tighter and Arthur pressed his face into the back of Merlin's neck, his breath warm against Merlin's skin. Taking a careful breath, Merlin finished, "what did he do?"

"Send me," Arthur said after a pause.

It occurred to Merlin, they had never discussed Uther. Even when he was alive he was not a topic of conversation that passed between them, not casually. Planning his demise, and the coup, that had been done but Merlin realised he knew nothing about Uther. He had been a very frightening shadow when he had first come to Camelot, but beyond that, and feeling the power Uther had, Merlin knew nothing but hearsay. There hadn't really been time to discuss it, with everything else going on. They had probably not wanted to discuss it.

"You'd go and solve the problem," Merlin said, he put his hand on Arthur's, unsurprised when Arthur laced his fingers through Merlin's.

"It was my purpose, and Uther didn't take kindly to people interfering with his plans and the way the kingdom ran."

"He, sort of, looked after the people."

"They were livestock, there to do a job, do as they were told and they were slaves just as much as the sorcerers were."

Merlin shifted in Arthur's grip and flopped his shoulder down so he was lying on his back. Arthur's hand stayed in his and Merlin didn't fight him off, he put their intertwined hands on his chest and looked at Arthur.

"But they looked like they led normal lives, in the city."

"They did, and in the villages. Uther never thought of them much, except when they didn't perform to his standard."

It was not lost on Merlin that Arthur was referring to his father by first name. He was frightened of the association. Merlin could feel Arthur's anxiety peaking, but he himself remained calm.

"Arthur, he's gone now. I just want to know. I never really thought about it."

Merlin met Arthur's anxious eyes as they rose.

"I'm not like him, am I?"

Merlin couldn't help but blink in shock. "No, of course not."

"I don't… I'm trying to do things differently and I know I need to make sure the people are safe. Some of them have sorcerers now but…"

"Arthur, it's fine, things are working as normal."

"I know."

Merlin wriggled closer to Arthur. Arthur again pushed his face into Merlin's hair.

"Arthur, you can't change everything at once. And some things aren't wrong."

"My father wasn't all bad," Arthur said, his voice quiet.

Merlin closed his eyes. He could feel Arthur's anxious feelings clawing at him. That hadn't been there over the last few weeks, but now it was ripping at the back of his mind. Merlin felt his eyes roll back in his head at the pressure. He couldn't work his hand free of Arthur's so he shifted his other shoulder, getting his arm up and around the king. Arthur pressed tighter to Merlin, putting his head down on Merlin's shoulder.

What the hell did Merlin answer that with? Arthur had survived and fought with the idea that his father was a tyrannical, terrible force. Which he was, Merlin didn't deny that. But he had made sure the people of his kingdom were well cared for. The sorcerers were lesser people. Uther hated the power they carried, however much he put it to use, he loathed it. Arthur didn't know which way he was going. He was trying to do things, but he didn't have enough reassurance that it was right.

"Arthur, it's not simple. When I was brought to Camelot, all I had was what I had heard, and what I saw of your coven of knights. Then the town just looked like a town. People were just living their lives. I expected a castle of black stone, and storm clouds brewing overhead. It was a sunny day and people were just shopping and working and… stuff. But that didn't make it any different, in the castle. There was still something frightening and dark, I could feel it, and taste it, and that was not Gaius' horrible potion."

Arthur's breath hitched, almost into a laugh. Merlin tightened his grip.

"I think the bits that were fine were the bits that Uther didn't really notice. People just being there. They were all frightened. All you need to do is make them not frightened, so they can come to you."

"Like Roland and Lila."

Merlin nodded. "Like that, yes."


	28. Chapter 28

**This is another story I have needed to kick over, so this chapter might be a little stilted, but I have to get past this, so I am going to do it again.**

Mordred pulled them to a halt while they were in the forest. His eyes distanced and his head moved carefully from one side to the other. Arthur frowned, turning his horse as he wondered why they had stopped.

"They have scouts," Mordred said.

Merlin blinked and looked at the boy in surprise. Leon's eyes distanced slightly, as he linked with his sorcerer and nodded.

"Four of them."

"Have they spotted us?" Arthur asked.

Leon shook his head. Mordred answered him. "No, Your Majesty. They're just waiting, they have been for a few days. We're just out of their range, but they might come this way later on. All they are doing is watching the road, waiting for the two who left. A woman and a man."

Arthur turned his head to look at Roland and Lila. They looked shocked at the information. Arthur guessed they probably had no knowledge of it, however, it made the king think.

"You store your grain, you conceal the supplies."

Roland nodded. "Yes, an emergency amount, enough essentials that we can manage in case of…"

"Bandits?" Arthur finished. "When they attacked? Did they find the stores?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"How quickly did that happen?"

Roland didn't answer, he hadn't been there. He looked at his wife who gazed at Arthur, but she frowned as she spoke.

"Quickly, very quickly."

"As if they knew where to look?" Arthur asked. Frowning further Lila nodded, worry crossing her face as she realised what Arthur was implying. "And also they knew the time when most of the men were away from the village."

"Are you suggesting one of the villagers betrayed them?" Balinor asked. Arthur nodded.

"It seems odd that someone is waiting for them to return. Which means they know we might be coming, and they are waiting to see what happens. I am under no real obligation to do this."

"But you are," Balinor said.

"Yes," Arthur said. "But they don't need to know that. We have some time, let's make camp. Mordred, take the others and set up a concealment spell. I don't want the scouts to see us. If they do, I need an immediate warning. Merlin, go with them."

Mordred nodded. He turned his pony and trotted off to gather up the others. Merlin almost followed but Arthur reached out to take the reins of his horse to stop him.

"You just told me to go."

"Only in the fact, I need you to learn how Mordred constructs the concealment spell. Enough to hide you and me, for when we need it. Tell Mordred that, he'll show you what to do."

Merlin nodded in confusion but turned his horse and headed off after the rest of the sorcerers.

"What do you have in mind, Your Majesty?" Leon asked suspiciously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leon did not like the plan. He was very vocal about it. For years he had been Arthur's designated bodyguard. He was given a druid sorcerer whose telepathic abilities were the strongest ever seen. It made Leon a very good bodyguard, his senses deeply linked to Mordred's. But he had never made such an outspoken objection to Arthur before. He had never dared. Arthur could turn to Uther over it, not that he had ever seemed inclined to when Leon tried to advise him on the best course of action.

Now it occurred to Leon just how different things were, because he didn't even consciously realise just how he was behaving until they had positioned themselves, and waited while Roland and Lila walked back to town. The reason for their swift return was they had taken a ride with a merchant travelling to Camelot, and Arthur had allowed Merlin to escort them as far as Camelot's boarder. But their story would be that Arthur had refused to help them.

It was true; he was under no obligation to assist. They did not live within his kingdom, and the fact that he had deprived them of a king really did not mean anything. Someone would probably take power eventually. There was no reason that would concern him. Camelot's borders were well maintained. Unrest in Cenred's kingdom could be kept clear of Camelot.

Leon wasn't worried about Roland and Lila's part in the facade. They were just returning home, and they had been ordered to stay aside from the battle that would occur. Arthur didn't doubt that once they were safely back in the village, they could stay clear. The only problem was, they did not know who the betrayer was. Mordred could try and filter it out, but even he would need a strong sense of it, through a myriad of thoughts that would come from the village. However good he was, he might not be able to pinpoint it exactly. He didn't know the people of the village well enough to be able to hone it down, and trying to translate it to one particular someone would take too long. Arthur wanted this dealt with. Merlin could see it was itching for a fight, to just unleash the contained anger he had simmering within him.

Arthur was not really cut out to be sitting in a room, deciding laws and making decisions and writing letters. He needed to be out there, doing something, physically working. It was something that helped to relax his mind, he could blank the thoughts that troubled him and just fight. He was not cut out for the full responsibility that was being king. Not so soon, not as soon as he had been forced to take it. He had never been taught it. Uther had every intention of fighting off his own mortality, keeping himself young and in control of the kingdom. There was no need for his son to learn anything except what Uther wanted of him.

The prince had been his right arm, the one who rode through the countryside, dealing with things day to day, but always referring back to Uther. Now he had no one.

It worried Merlin as well. He had taken Mordred's advice on the concealment spell, which he would use to get Arthur into the centre of the village when the men attacked. The enchantment didn't completely hide Arthur, but in the chaos of an attack, with a contingent of forty horsemen Arthur could become rather unnoticeable. To do it properly Merlin was to follow him in, and then run for cover, and stay clear of the fight as it started. The rest of the knights would follow Leon's lead when Arthur made himself known.

The attack was simple, take out the leader and that would confuse the rest of them, and they could be killed. Arthur had no intention of leaving any of them alive if he could help it. The story would still spread, and it would not put him in a favourable light with other bandits in the area, but that was what Arthur wanted. He wanted them to think twice before taking advantage of these people. Arthur would have to return to Camelot.

His next plan would be to extend the outlying patrols, but he would need more sorcerers to help cover that, which would pull the resources he had away from the farms. Merlin could feel the conflict running through Arthur. He wanted to fix everything, but he couldn't. One person couldn't do everything, even if he tried to delegate his thoughts onto others. The one person that had seemed capable was Uther, his grip on everyone around him, his leaching of power made it possible. Arthur's control was not that absolute, and it was eating away at him.

"_Emrys?" _

Mordred's voice in his mind made Merlin jump. Arthur's horse reacted as Merlin jerked on the reins.

"Sorry," Merlin whispered, looking up at Arthur. "Why does Mordred keep calling me that?"

"What?" Arthur asked, sounding irritable as he waited in the shadows of the trees for his cue to head down into the village.

"Mordred, he keeps calling me Emrys."

"It's a druid legend, someone who will restore the balance of magic to the land and guide the Once and Future King to his destiny," Arthur was talking in a distracted fashion but then what he was saying registered and Arthur glared down at him, his blue eyes piercing into Merlin.

"He calls you Emrys?"

Merlin jumped as the call came again, he nodded at Arthur and then concentrated on Mordred.

"_Roland and Lila have returned home, they spoke to the others, someone is leaving the village, by the north trail." _

"_They could just be going to get firewood." _Merlin passed the thought back to him, trying to concentrate on the situation around him. Arthur had tensed, which made his horse skittish. She was his best battle horse, the mare was not one to shy away from anything, and more often than not she took Arthur directly into where the action was. He never needed to worry about guiding her, she moved with him. She had been a present from his father, the feel of her had been so perfect underneath him, she felt like that now.

Arthur felt the power of her muscles underneath him. He pulled her to a standstill and she settled, waiting, but knowing he was ready for a fight. Merlin felt nervous, being close to her. The mare knew it and shifted again so her rump bumped against him. Merlin didn't move, he was concentrating too hard. She turned to look at him, so did Arthur.

"He's meeting one of the scouts on the trail," Merlin said in disbelief as he watched them tell the bandits what they needed to know. That Roland and Lila had returned without help, the village was defenceless.

"No, no," Merlin stammered in shock. "No one would say anything."

"Why not?" Arthur said. "They spoke about you."

Merlin's eyes looked up at him and Arthur reached his hand out. Merlin offered his and Arthur pulled him up onto the horse, he nudged her sides and she trotted forward.

"Remember, as soon as we get through, you take cover and stay out of sight."

"Yes," Merlin said, clinging to Arthur.

They didn't have to wait long. The bandits had been waiting for this moment, and they rode in. Merlin closed his eyes and carefully blanketed himself and Arthur in the spell. He felt Arthur's mind against his, and didn't feel the movement of the horse until she crashed into the battle. Merlin jerked and looked around, Arthur took the mare through the fleeing villagers and the bandits that gave chase, and no one looked at them. Arthur suddenly swivelled the horse, as he saw two bandits bearing down on a woman.

"Merlin."

At the command, unspoken, his name just in indication of his time to act, he got off the mare and started to run to the shelter of nearest house. The spell fell away from Arthur and lifting his sword the mare ran forward, her shoulder crashed against the other horse and Arthur swiped at the bandit

His mare whinnied and reared, drawing the attention to Arthur. From all directions they suddenly focussed on him, and the fight started. Merlin couldn't stand it, something surged up inside him. Anger and fire rushed over him as he sensed what Arthur was feeling. The men rushed at him, and Kanen, the leader of the bandits turned in shock at the sudden sight of the king of Camelot in his armour, killing his men. Merlin watched him look around as the rest of the knights burst in, riding into the fight. The sorcerers were staying back, doing nothing, staying safe. They could throw shields to protect the men as they fought but it was rare they needed to do that.

Kanen yelled out and Arthur turned his head, watching as twenty more men rode out. That took the bandit's group up to sixty in total. Against thirteen knights. He watched some of the men riding in fall, the sorcerers acting to even the odds, so the knights were not suddenly overwhelmed.

"You think you can take us down, Pendragon."

Arthur snarled, the mare's muscles tightened underneath him ready for the fight. She swung, turning to look at the advancing men and then the slight shifting of Arthur made her turn back.

"To kill a snake, you cut off the head," Arthur said.

The mare surged forward, towards Kanen. The bandit backed up, pulling his crossbow, and he waved his head. Most of the charging men ran at Arthur.

"Very true," Kanen snarled.

Merlin watched with horror, and without even thinking about it he moved, he ran forward, dodging a rider-less horse as it galloped by, ignoring everything else except protecting Arthur. He threw a shield, so Kanen's arrow would not be able to hit the mark and Merlin ran forward, lifting his hand and standing and facing the oncoming men lifted his hand and whispered.

The power was his, only his, and although Arthur felt it, there was nothing he could do. He was locked in his own battle. The dust at Merlin's feet started to swirl and grow and he let it go, pushing it away from him.

"Merlin!"

He gave a yelp as he was grabbed and he felt himself twisted in the air before he was thrown across the saddle of Arthur's horse. Merlin saw the power of his magic carrying on, scattering the attackers, while the knights of Camelot dealt with them. Arthur spurred the mare forward, aiming for Kanen, who was still standing. As she turned Arthur swung himself down and then smacked her rump.

"Take him!"

Merlin then realised, Arthur was talking about him, to his horse. Her felt her muscles move and she ran. Merlin grabbed hold, draped unflatteringly over the saddle as she ran. He tried to fall off her, but she didn't let him, she shifted to keep him on her until they reached the edge of the village, then her hooves dug in and she spun. Merlin landed on his rump and looked up at her. The mare's feet moved close to him and he met her gaze.

She snorted very expressively, informing Merlin that she didn't think much of him at all. Then turning, her powerful body tensed again, and she ran off, back through the battle, towards Arthur. She put herself where she was meant to be, while Merlin wondered what the hell was he doing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Something wrong, Merlin told himself as Arthur grabbed him. In the aftermath of the battle no one was hurt, the spy had been taken off by the villagers and Arthur made no attempt to interfere with that. If they brought the man to him for justice then he would make the man culpable by Camelot's laws.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Protecting you, I could see them all running at you," Merlin snapped.

"Do you really think I need protecting?"

"Yes, maybe."

"I told you not to put yourself in danger!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin's response never left his mouth as he was suddenly slapped around the face. He crashed against the wall of the house and he stared up in horror. He met Arthur's gaze. Arthur was angry and lost and confused but that didn't change one fact. Merlin sat there, holding his hand to his face knowing that Arthur had not struck him with the full force of his anger. Arthur had controlled himself.

And that made it even worse.


	29. Chapter 29

**Yey! Finally got this chapter written, took me a while though!**

Merlin dipped the material of his scarf in the water and carefully pressed it against his burning cheek. Arthur hadn't hit him with all his strength, but it was enough to hurt. Merlin dabbed it carefully, wincing as he felt the mild flares of pain before dipping the cloth in again and pressing it back down.

"Are you all right?"

Merlin looked up at Mordred, and the young druid boy gazed back steadily, looking at the developing bruise on Merlin's face.

"You could heal that," the boy pointed out.

"I don't want to, I want Arthur to see it," Merlin said calmly. Mordred looked surprised. Merlin wasn't really sure if he was angry with Arthur. If he had felt angry he could have blocked the connection between them. At the moment they were distant, but still aware of each other, the mental wall was in place between them, but their connection remained. The last time he had completely separated himself from Arthur, Arthur had panicked, and Merlin didn't want that. When it had happened they had been in the privacy of the castle, in Arthur's chambers. Merlin thought that to do it now was too much of a risk, he couldn't let Arthur's vulnerability be witnessed.

"I want Arthur to see it," Merlin repeated as he bathed his face again.

"Why?" Mordred asked. Merlin blinked at him. The boy regarded him calmly.

"How would you feel if Leon hit you?" Merlin asked.

"He wouldn't," Mordred said. "It's not the same, Leon and Arthur are not the same."

"No, they're not," Merlin said turning back to carry on bathing his eye. He could feel his cheek swelling. When he rolled his eyes down he could almost see it, and the throbbing pain refused to die down.

"You put yourself in danger," Mordred said. Merlin looked up.

"I was protecting Arthur."

"You can only protect Arthur if you protect yourself. How are you going to help him if you are dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"You saw what was ahead of you, you need to look at what's behind you. One of the bandits nearly took your head off, if it hadn't been for Arthur you would have died today. What is ahead of you is not clear, unless you know what has passed behind you."

"Why do I get the feeling you are not just talking about what happened in the battle?" Merlin said in resignation.

"Arthur is Uther's. Arthur's good intentions are not enough; they cannot control the darkness inside him."

"I can?" Merlin asked. He held the cloth to his face.

"You do," Mordred said. He concentrated for a moment and Merlin felt the pressure of the druid boy in his mind. When Mordred spoke, he was, disturbingly in Merlin's mind.

_He feels regret. Arthur never wants to hurt you, and laments that he does, that he has from the moment you met. _

Merlin felt the blast in his mind. Not dangerous but enough to push Mordred out. Merlin scrabbled a little in his own mind as Arthur locked Mordred out of their connection. Then Merlin panicked as his control was momentarily lost, feeling that Arthur released him and just lingered at the back of Merlin's mind, the confused and anxious feelings niggling at the back of his consciousness.

Mordred raised his eyebrows, his eyes holding a maturity beyond his youthful age. He understood the dynamics of the relationships affecting the people around him. Merlin felt so innocent and unwise next to him. Mordred had been using his talents, he had been bonded for years, and Leon had always treated him decently.

All Merlin had done was hide his talents. He couldn't risk using them in the village, and it hadn't done him any good because he had been betrayed. It seemed to be the pattern of his life. Mordred watched him for a moment longer with those unreadable eyes, before he turned and walked away, having finished what he wanted to say. Merlin was a bit confused as to what the youth had been trying to convey, apart from the fact that Arthur was angry because he had nearly got himself killed.

Merlin supposed it was as good a reason as any for Arthur to be angry with him. It was a valid point, Merlin had run out to protect Arthur without a shred of thought for himself, he hadn't thought to protect himself, Arthur was the important one. He looked up, and looked around the village.

They were working together, picking things up, repairing fences, putting out fires. Some were talking, murmuring in low tones as they watched the knights clear the dead bandits away from the village. Others worked silently, knowing what needed to be done, working together as they always had done.

Merlin never had, even when he helped he felt awkward, people didn't talk to him, as he looked at them now, some of them glancing in his direction, others carefully avoiding looking at him, he realised they were afraid of him.

Fear made people do terrible things. It was no doubt the reason they had sent word to Uther. Had he been found out, and thought to have been protected by them, then the consequences would have been dire. The decrees were clear that the king had to be notified of any suspected sorcery. Merlin wondered why he had come here. Arthur hadn't needed to come, Leon could have led the attack. Merlin sat back, keeping the cloth to his face a moment longer before giving up, he'd just let it swell and walk around with a black eye for a few days. Morgana would be furious when she saw it. Merlin wasn't furious, he couldn't summon up the energy for that, or anything else. He just felt lost, and useless, which was a stupid feeling. He was one of the most powerful sorcerers Camelot had ever encountered, bonded to the king. He had helped overthrow Uther, and defend the kingdom from Cenred's attack, and protected his home village from bandits, and all Merlin could think was.

What the hell am I doing?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Balinor found Arthur sat by Hunith's grave. Will's lay just a short distance away and the area blossomed with flowers, and life. The Dragon Lord looked at it with shock, feeling the magic shimmering like a haze around the small space.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here," Balinor rumbled dangerously. Arthur looked back steadily, although he had the decency to look mildly embarrassed, with a trace of tension around his eyes.

"It seemed peaceful here."

"And more than likely a place that Merlin will end up coming to at some point before we leave, so he won't be able to avoid you."

Balinor realised he had hit the nail on the head. Arthur's jaw tensed a little. He didn't like being questioned, Uther probably never had been. The one time he had been resulted in this boy taking his head off. Arthur didn't move, he didn't allow the confrontation to escalate. He stayed sat where he was, leaning back against the strong tree that was growing to the left of Hunith's grave.

"Maybe. He can't avoid me anyway," Arthur said carelessly, sounding uncaring. Balinor looked at him carefully. His eyes and body told a different story. The Dragon Lord hadn't seen the confrontation or what had happened during the battle, but he had been told. He felt a bit confused as to what he could do to get involved. Merlin was his son and he could, and did, feel angry that Arthur had struck him. But he had only been part of Merlin's life for a few months, and the pair had been bonded prior to that. He wasn't sure how much of a claim he could make over Merlin.

But despite the careless words, what he had done was clearly bothering Arthur. Arthur knew he shouldn't have hit Merlin, pointing it out to him seemed to be wasteful.

"He has every right to avoid you," Balinor said, walking forward to stand at the foot of the two graves, again the power pushed against him, shimmering up from the ground.

"I didn't hurt him."

"You hit him," Balinor said slowly. "How you can interpret that as not hurting him I do not know. And it's not just bruising, how is he going to feel about it."

"He nearly got himself killed! I ordered him to stay out of the fight, and he disobeyed me!"

"And so was punished for it?" Balinor said, he could hear the edge in his tone and he realised his hands had clenched into fists.

The unspoken words hung in the air. Both of them knew what the next thing to be said was, both of them could say it. Arthur could confess it, Balinor could accuse him of it. It was a reaction that could have come from his father. There was the argument it was a milder reaction than what Uther might dole out for disobedience, but Arthur's control meant that he knew that, and that he knew what he was doing.

"You know it was wrong. You have to admit it," Balinor said.

"He nearly got himself killed," Arthur said.

"That is no excuse. He was careless because he was worried about you. The last time you didn't let him anywhere near the battle."

"I didn't think there was anything to worry about here!" Arthur snapped.

"Admit it Arthur, just say it, let somebody else hear it," Balinor pressed him.

Arthur's breath heaved for a moment, like he had just ended a fight and was breathless and tired from it. It probably wasn't far from the truth. The battle was internal, but it was harder than what he had done today. Balinor felt that he had to make Arthur admit it, he had to, for him to tell someone that he was wrong was far different to him knowing internally. Admitting it made it real, if he left it to his own conscience then it could be, in the end, lost to a muddle of other thoughts and justifications. Arthur could reason it to be perfectly normal, and then it would carry on, and then slowly it would get worse.

Balinor wasn't sure about Merlin. He was a very forgiving person. He had recovered from his mother's death, which although Arthur regretted, Merlin had forgiven him for. Nothing had been said about it, between them, they didn't talk about these things. Merlin was constantly considering Arthur's feelings, but that was the nature of the bond. Arthur needed to do something back, even if it was to Balinor, so then in his mind he knew he had done it. Someone else knew. Someone that wasn't Merlin.

If Morgana was here she wouldn't have a qualm. She would yell at Arthur, unleash what had been contained in her for years. Balinor could see it. There was so much emotion tied up in her that needed to be released. Years of oppression tied her down just as much as it had Arthur, but they were two entirely different people, and in reality Uther had treated them differently. Arthur, in many senses, had been given greater leeway. But he had bent to Uther more.

Balinor realised, he was the only parent that they had now. Any of them, and all of them, they were all without guidance. At least Uther had given them rules, and standards, however warped they were. Arthur was fine, in battle, fighting for whatever cause he was directed to. There was no hesitation there. And Morgana had a maturity that meant she could be left to deal with the day to day aspects of the kingdom. She had been bonded to Uther for years, subliminally she had picked up everything she needed to know. Leaving her behind was a good idea because it might show the two Pendragon children exactly what they needed to be doing.

That didn't stop them needing help.

"Arthur?" Balinor demanded.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have hit him. He can't help being stupid."

"Merlin is not stupid. Or if he is it's only because his care for you blinkers his common sense."

"I know. It wasn't his fault. But I needed him with me."

"There's nothing wrong with that. But he lost himself to the battle because of what you were feeling. He gives himself to you without thought. You made him a Dragon Lord because of that. You're responsible just as much as he is."

Balinor stepped forward, and then recoiled as the heat brushed against him. He felt it rising against his body. In his own way he was connected to magic, and could sense it. Something was rippling from the ground, life was thriving, and it seemed to run to Arthur. It drifted over him, but didn't press on him, as it did Balinor, trying to force it's way into him, and around him.

"What is that? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Arthur said.

"What magic is this?"

"Life, it's a pouring of life energy. I'm trying to take some of it back."

"Why? What sort of life? What happened?"

"Merlin," Arthur said. "Merlin came here, when we went to try and reason with Cenred, before we came to you. He came here alone, he wanted to see where his mother was buried, he wanted to talk to them, the people here," Arthur turned his head, looking in the direction of the village, although from here, he couldn't see anything.

"He tried to bring her back."

"No, like you said he's not stupid, she was dead, weeks dead. Merlin wouldn't try to fight the natural order of things. He revived a bunch of flowers left on the grave, and grief made him lose control. I took charge of him, and came to find him."

"That's why you're sat here. The magic still isn't under control."

"It was life magic, Merlin poured it out from his very soul. He could have killed himself, and he could have raised his mother as the undead."

Balinor was about to ask 'does he know?' when the answer came from behind him.

"What?"

They both looked at Merlin, wide-eyed and pale. The only colour to his face was the darkening bruise around his eye. He looked from his father, to Arthur, eyes darting, unblinking, as he tried to follow what had been said.

"But I wouldn't. I didn't mean to," Merlin stammered in horror.

"No, you didn't," Arthur said. "I felt it, and took control of you. I came to find you."

"But I…" Merlin stammered, stepping forward. Balinor felt the rush of air, a warm breeze that moved towards Merlin. And it made Merlin recoil, until there was a brush of something else. Merlin shook his head frantically.

"I didn't," he said. Balinor went to him, Arthur didn't move, wrapped up in the elements of Merlin's magic he stayed where he was, quietly controlling the power in the ground. It was responding to Merlin's presence. Merlin tried to back away from him, Balinor let him go a short distance and then caught him on the edge of the power. There was a line on the ground, the grass within the circle greener than what was outside. Balinor caught Merlin, feeling his body jerk as he gave a sob, tears running freely down his face.

"I wouldn't," Merlin said, still shaking his head. Balinor held him, but he wasn't what Merlin wanted. And the warmth of Merlin's power was calmed as it threatened to stir up. The cool blanket settled over it, not subduing it, but gently easing it down, putting it under control. Balinor turned to Arthur.

The king was slowly getting to his feet, not rushing. He was in the centre of the power, it would be too risky to move quickly within such pressure. As he stood he looked around, his eyes were not focused; he was not seeing with his sight, or any basic sense. Arthur was seeing something else entirely. He wasn't frightened by Merlin's power, so raw and uncontrolled. It was something he had been using for months, it knew him, and he knew it.

Walking slowly he crossed the distance towards them and took Merlin from Balinor's arms. Merlin was trembling from head to toe, eyes awash with tears and small whimpers coming with each breath. Arthur stepped into Merlin's personal space, rather than pulling him closer and he leant over to kiss Merlin on his bruise. As Arthur opened his eyes Balinor saw the flash of gold within them and the darkening colour on Merlin's skin faded away.

"It's all right, Merlin," Arthur murmured. He ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and his other hand moved over Merlin's back in calming circles. Merlin wasn't hearing the words, his blank expression told Balinor that, but he still reacted to the gentle tone, and touch.

"Calm down, just let it settle. It's all right, just draw it back."

Balinor felt it, as the raw power reduced a little. It was never going to completely leave the ground now. Merlin had put too much into it, but Arthur controlled some of the removal. It might have remained in this state forever, had they never returned. But now the area would grow, vital and alive, for decades to come. But it would never touch the bodies of those laid here. Arthur had made sure of that. It was against the order of Merlin's magic anyway. What would come out would be distorted, and wrong. It was wrong. Hunith had died, she couldn't be brought back. No magic in the world could perform such an act.

Merlin started to sob, dropping his head onto Arthur's shoulder, and collapsing against him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm so sorry," Arthur said gently. Balinor reached out and took his son's hand. It was warm, the heat rising from him.

"We should take him from here," Balinor said. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, we need to go home."

Merlin thought to himself, as he heard that.

Home wasn't here any more. Then he knew. It never had been.


	30. Chapter 30

The first of the delegates were due to arrive any time today. Camelot was in a frenzy of anticipation waiting for them. Merlin was dressed in his finery. Or at least the clothes Arthur had had made for him for the fateful Equinox feast, the blue shirt and red tabard with the Pendragon symbol, and the cuffs were on perfect show, gleaming brightly, they never seemed to get dirty. They were the only thing Merlin never had to clean.

He now stood in the large throne room, staring about in awe. Everyone that came in did so, because it looked so different. Arthur had changed the hangings in rather dramatic style. It had looked different on their return from Ealdor. Morgana supervising the changeover.

The Pendragon flag remained in prominence behind the king's throne. But to the right of him, where Morgana sat, it was different. A black drape, smaller than the main banner but big enough, displayed the symbol of a red tree, the crest of the house of Gorlois. It hung down framing her throne. On the right, in the space where Arthur's old throne had stood, the new drape displayed the crest of du Bois, Arthur's mother's house.

The drapes dominated the wall behind the dais, saying something of the resolution of the two people that sat on the thrones below them. Arthur's old throne had been removed, after it had been broken that fateful night. There was just a space where Merlin himself, with Balinor and Leon with Mordred, would stand. Merlin turned a little, to the left wall, where a new drape hung. Opposite it, on the right wall now hung another one, another dragon, but so very different from Arthur's.

It's stitching was intricate, a green dragon, caught in flight, wings spread and neck extended. The symbol of a Dragonlord. It was Balinor's, and it was fitting. There was something about the movement that had been captured in the banner that spoke of power, subtle and fluid, which could be easily exerted when the time came. Merlin could scarcely believe it, that his father's symbol was up there. It made it easier to turn around and see the one that faced it, hanging on the opposite wall.

Arthur had clearly never forgotten the moment that had created it.

The drape was blue, the silk background the same colour of the shirt that Merlin was wearing. A colour Arthur had chosen because it matched Merlin's eyes. So did the pattern that Arthur had chosen.

The unicorn was pure and stoic in it's stillness. It was not majestically displaying power like the Dragonlord's symbol. The power of this design was in the clear, calm tranquillity of the beast. The stitching of the pattern was perfect, the muscles and structure highlighted by the grey thread used in contrast to shade the white. It could have been a real unicorn simply imprinted onto the silk drape. Merlin almost half expected it to snort at him as he looked up at it, the gentle face staring down. The swirls of the horn caught again by the perfect melding of grey and white stitches. The dark eyes looked down benignly, seeing everything and understanding it all.

It was his. Arthur had ordered it made, just like Balinor's, and they were prominent in their positioning, just to the side of the symbols of royalty. There were others, moving down the walls of the long throne room, used for special occasions. Sir Leon's banner had been hung up, and others from the knights of Camelot. This was where they would greet the arriving kings, and their entourages. Where Camelot would look so calm and collected. Merlin looked again at the unicorn, so calm and pure.

"Do you like it?"

Merlin jumped and turned, blinking as he looked at Gwen, dressed in a sweeping gown of light blue velvet. She looked pretty.

"You look nice," Merlin said.

"So do you," she said, idly tugging at Merlin's tunic to straighten it. "But then, I always like my own work. Not very modest."

Merlin tugged at his clothes, ruffling her work. "You made them?"

Gwen nodded.

"I like them."

"You're just saying that. What do you think about him?"

"Amazing," Merlin said, staring up at the unicorn. "It was really like the one we saw, it is him."

"Thank you," Gwen said.

"You made it?"

"I didn't really sew it by hand. Not like your clothes. For that I just told the needle and threads what to do. Arthur showed me what to stitch, Morgana helped."

"You still thought up the stitches, and shaded it to make him look so real."

"I suppose. It would have taken me months to do him by hand. It feels like I'm cheating to do it by magic but Arthur wanted them ready."

"Did you do my father's?" Merlin asked, turning to look at the flying dragon, shades of green with a trace of gold to contrast.

"Yes, but again, Arthur chose it."

"It looks right. But it seems so strange."

"Why? Dragonlords used to be revered. Until Uther tried to take control of them. I don't know if there are any others. The magic isn't the same as those that were taught by the Old Religion. It's something that is born inside the person."

"Like mine," Merlin said. "I was born like this. I never had to practice."

"I suppose," Gwen said. "Uther couldn't see it in you, maybe that's why."

"I didn't know you had magic," Merlin said, thinking on Gwen's comment and was that how Arthur had contained him, hiding his power from Uther. Gwen shook her head.

"I don't, Morgana created the magic, it was just my imagination. But I've been here for years. I've been Morgana's maid since she came here."

"You've seen all of it, watching all this time."

Gwen nodded. "I was with Morgana as a child, I even remember it not being so bad, at the beginning. Uther wasn't lost, it was just, the more power he took the…"

She paused suddenly. Merlin blinked and then turned as Gwen gave a light curtsey. It was probably not that much for Arthur's benefit, since he was a good distance away as he entered the hall. Merlin took it as a hint for him. Uther did not get talked about in front of Arthur. That probably didn't do much for Arthur's mental health, but Merlin had been in Arthur's head, it would never be an easy conversation. Merlin felt the ripple in his mind, from Arthur, but it was carefully contained. It had been since the confrontation in Ealdor. Arthur had retreated and Merlin didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react, or break the impasse. He glanced at Gwen again, maybe she could think of something.

"Your Majesty," Gwen said, backing off.

"Can you go and warn Morgana, Lord Godwyn has been sighted approaching, and we need to be ready."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gwen gave another curtsey and she swiftly headed out.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked. Arthur was distant from him, but he hardly needed the bond to realise Arthur was anxious.

"I'll be fine, I've just never done this before, on my own," Arthur said.

"How did Uth…? What usually happened?" Merlin said quickly trying to rephrase himself. It was probably a little late. Arthur looked around, his composure returning as his gaze drifted to Merlin's banner. He looked steadier as his gaze returned to Merlin.

"They'd come in here, there'd be knights and sorcerers everywhere, and he'd always have the bastet in full form."

Merlin's gaze drifted to the area where the cage had been. Arthur had ordered it removed and when in human form the druid girl Freya now worked for Gaius. For everyone's safety, when she knew the change was coming, Freya would use one of the cages in the cellars. Arthur had someone looking into removing the curse, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded, even for a kingdom teeming with magic. Nothing was easy, magic was not, Merlin thought, an easy solution.

"It's different now," Merlin assured him.

"I don't even like this room, although we'll have to use it for the banquet, and the talks."

"We don't have to use it now do we?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned away from his contemplation of the room.

"But I had it made ready, especially for this."

"The kings are not going to arrive all at the same time, it seems a bit over dramatic to use here now. Wait until they've all come, and then tomorrow, or maybe tonight, for the banquet use here and then people can see it but, it won't be the same will it. We can just greet them as they turn up, in the courtyard."

Merlin rambled a little. Trying to say what he wanted. It was hard now, with Arthur being so careful. He didn't mind the emotions and erratic moods, because he could feel it all. Now Arthur was pulled away from him. He regretted hitting Merlin, Arthur hated himself for it, but deep down the regret was more for letting Merlin learn what he had nearly done to his mother. That was the last thing Arthur wanted. What he had done to divert Merlin's energy had turned out so beautiful.

"That's a good idea, let's get to the courtyard."

"Arthur!"

The king turned back as Merlin practically yelped at him. Arthur was dressed in his finery, the new crown on his head, much less elaborate than Uther's, which was a treasure now locked away in the vaults. Arthur definitely looked the part, Merlin thought.

"I thought you said we should go out there," Arthur said.

"I know, I just did, and it's good. They won't expect it, which is good!" Merlin stammered. "Erm, they would expect what Uther does, and if you don't do that then…"

"Then we retain the advantage."

"It's not about that. We just need to make them think that it's not like Uther, because you're not, really you're not."

"I hit you. That's like him."

"Yes, I should be cross, but I'm not, I just, when I think about it, I just get so tired, and I just don't even want to think about it. I don't need to tell you it was wrong, you already know that Arthur, and I'm sorry if I nearly got myself killed…"

Merlin stopped as he felt Arthur grab his upper arms, holding on tightly.

"You can't die."

"I'd find it rather inconvenient too," Merlin said, trying to make just the smallest joke about it. He found himself shaken for his trouble.

"It's not inconvenient. You don't do that, ever again!"

"Arthur?" Merlin murmured and he staggered back as he was released. Arthur backed away, his eyes widening, rolling in their sockets and he looked ready to run. Merlin reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist, aiming for his right, to get his hands around the cuff. Arthur tensed, but seemed to realise Merlin's intention and he didn't resist him. Merlin felt the ripple of power as they connected, he pushed his magic into the cuff. Arthur went still, and Merlin slowly stepped forward, standing close to Arthur.

"I didn't mean that. Not the way I said it, not really."

It was fortunate, Merlin thought, that they were of a similar height. It meant he had no issues leaning forward and putting his lips onto Arthur's. Merlin felt Arthur tense up then he relaxed. Merlin opened his mouth to Arthur's and let his magic rise, pushing itself into Arthur. He felt the dragon inside him raise it's head, and it stirred restlessly. It hadn't taken Arthur for a while and it wanted him. Their magic balanced, it was as if the natural power in Merlin had simply been waiting for it's other side.

Merlin relaxed as Arthur kissed him back, his hand running through Merlin's hair, and he pushed his tongue into Merlin's mouth. Arthur had missed him, Merlin guessed. He felt the cool breeze of Arthur's power, causing the heat to rise in him. There was something else as well, as Arthur's body pressed against his. He felt Arthur's desire for him, both emotionally and physically. He felt a little frightened by it, and very awed.

Despite his talents Merlin had never thought of himself as particularly special. He had mostly feared it, knowing what might happen to him. The fears had been recognised, taken by force to Camelot and entangled in a complicated web of politics and magic that he really knew nothing about. He needed Arthur for that; it had been something he had been surrounded by for all of his life. Not always in a good way, it had corrupted Arthur, the balance of his personality was precarious to say the least. As much as he tried to avoid it he could easily fall back into the persona that Uther had cultivated in him. Merlin sometimes wondered if Arthur was fighting his own nature when he avoided that part of himself

He didn't dare pull away from Arthur as the kiss intensified. Merlin felt a sharp pang of fear, but something else rode it. A feeling stirred deep within the pit of his stomach, nothing to do with the dragon inside him, but the warm feeling spread through him. Arthur's lips and tongue slowed, turning the kiss into something other than the usual exchange of power. Merlin heard himself whimper and Arthur pulled back. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he registered Arthur's smirk of amused triumph, he could also sense Arthur's emotions settle, assured by his reaction.

"We'd better go and greet the new arrivals," Arthur said.

"Yes," Merlin replied, feeling a little baffled but he let Arthur take his hand and lead him out of the throne room and out of the castle to the courtyard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The nerves of the people in Camelot were heavily mirrored by Lord Godwyn. As the turrets of the castle came into view he seriously debated the wisdom of bringing his daughter, and of bringing himself. As they rode through the town he eyed the rebuilding that had been going on since the attack by Cenred.

As they reached the castle courtyard Elena reached out to squeeze his hand. His daughter had been determined to join him, after he had received Arthur's invitation. She didn't want him going alone, and she had never liked him going when Uther was there. Those summons weren't so much invitations as orders. Godwyn had always told Uther that Elena wasn't up to travelling, saying she was delicate of constitution and too frail for such a journey. It was most certainly not true of his determined and beautiful daughter but he hadn't wanted her here, anywhere near Uther Pendragon.

Stepping from the carriage he concentrated on assisting Elena down and at the same time he saw Arthur out of the corner of his eye heading out of the castle down the steps. By the time Elena's feet touched the cobbles Arthur had reached them and Godwyn had pulled himself together enough to turn to face him, Elena on his arm.

There was a pause as they all carefully assessed each other. For a moment Arthur seemed to be frozen with indecision until Godwyn saw the dark haired youth with him prod Arthur none too gently in the side. Arthur didn't jump but it seemed to snap him out of his daze and he stepped forward to greet them, giving a nod to Godwyn.

"My Lord."

"Your Majesty," Godwyn answered, and saw Arthur give a mild wince. Uther had put himself above all the other kings, giving himself the more prominent title. There was still no doubt that Camelot was still the strongest kingdom, the victory over Cenred proved that, plus news of the dragon's involvement had spread swiftly.

"I'm pleased you could attend," Arthur said formally, calmly keeping himself together. Godwyn brought Elena forward a step.

"May I present my daughter Princess Elena."

"My Lady," Arthur said, again with perfect formality, also taking her hand and gently raising it to gently kiss her knuckles. Elena blinked but gave a curtsey.

"Your Majesty."

This time Arthur didn't seem to wince, instead he turned his attention to the youth hovering just behind him.

"This is Merlin, my sorcerer."

Merlin gave the best formal nod he could summon up, raising his head in time to see Godwyn glance at the shining metal around his neck, his wrists were behind his back but Merlin brought them round to his sides so that the visitors could see the cuffs there as well. Merlin knew there would be some speculation about the ones that were still bonded. Some of the unbonded sorcerers had even volunteered themselves for the position with the other knights. It now appeared to be a less threatening fate. Merlin and Mordred had dramatically changed the perception of what the bonding meant. Now they just had to do it for people beyond the citadel.

"I thought the sorcerers had been released," Elena said. Godwyn tensed in mild alarm. Arthur however, remained calm, Merlin felt it. The king knew the questions would have to be faced. Merlin blinked as he caught the scent of roses and he knew Morgana was somewhere nearby. It was backed up by the click of her heels on the stone steps. A second set followed, which meant Gwen was in tow.

"Those that wished to be released have been, the ones that chose to remain have stayed bonded. Others have volunteered," Morgana said. She swept into view, standing next to Arthur, giving an elegant curtsey.

"Lord Godwyn, Princess Elena," she said politely.

Merlin noticed that Godwyn was for a moment rather nonplussed. For one thing, Morgana never usually spoke, unless spoken to first by Uther but the most notable thing about her was the bare skin around her neck and wrists. The dress Gwen had made for this occasion was low cut, cinching in at the waist and with three-quarter length sleeves blatantly showing off the fact that she no longer had her bonds on. She still wore the simpler one that linked her to Merlin and Arthur on her left wrist, as Arthur still wore the other one on his right.

It only took a moment for Godwyn to pull himself together.

"My Lady Morgana."

"Gwen and I will show you to your chambers," Morgana said. Arthur opened his mouth to object, but Morgana turned to him calmly.

"We've had word, Bayard is not far behind, and he should be here soon, you're probably better to wait for him."

"Very well," Arthur said. Morgana smirked at him and Merlin felt Arthur's mild irritation. Godwyn looked startled all over again. Merlin guessed he wasn't used to seeing Morgana so assertive. He and Arthur watched them go and then Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Bayard is going to be the most difficult. Mercia's army could possibly match ours, if we didn't have the sorcerers."

"And a dragon," Merlin added.

"True. Bayard wouldn't confront my father directly, but he most certainly tried to undermine him. If any sorcerers made it as far as the boarder, they were safe in Mercia."

"Shame no one told me that," Merlin said. "Joke," he added as Arthur glared at him. "I'm guessing I was never destined to go anywhere but Camelot. Anyway, you came marching into Cenred's kingdom to get me."

"He had no care for the outlying areas, but if you went to him for help he might not have refused you, but he would have pitted you against Uther, if he realised just how powerful you were. Or sold you if it would somehow further his cause."

"Nice," Merlin said.

"Not really," Arthur said. Merlin sighed.

"Then I suppose we had better get on and change that then."


	31. Chapter 31

"Nice sentiment Merlin," Arthur snapped hours later, as they retired to the prince's chambers. He had not moved into Uther's apartments, they lay closed up and empty. No one wanted to use them. Arthur had stayed in his rooms, and Merlin stayed with him. Merlin didn't think he could be anywhere else. Arthur wouldn't let him.

"I think we did okay," Merlin said.

"Okay?" Arthur asked, shedding his jacket and throwing it across the room. Merlin went to retrieve it, shaking it out and dusting it down before taking it over to the wardrobe to hang up. Arthur's eyes stayed on him as the prince sprawled on the bed. Merlin knew that look, and tried to ignore it, as he tried to ignore the stirring thoughts in his mind.

"Yeah, we did okay," Merlin eventually said, turning from the cupboard and looking at Arthur.

"Is okay going to be good enough?" Arthur appeared to be asking the hangings over his bed.

"They were never going to make it easy."

"You didn't help," Arthur said, trying to sound angry. Merlin bit down on his lip and snorted, trying not to laugh. Instead he attempted to sound like he was coughing. Arthur sat up, grabbing a pillow and he hurled it in Merlin's direction. It whacked Merlin in the face, knocking him backwards so he ended up sprawled on the floor. He lay there for a moment and a second later Arthur's concerned face loomed over him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," Merlin said.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Arthur demanded.

"No, it was only a pillow."

Arthur however ran his hands up and down Merlin, prodding around his head.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"I just want to make sure you're all right," Arthur said, levering Merlin up into a sitting position.

"What are you throwing pillows at me for anyway?"

"It's not funny, we're supposed to be making a good impression."

"I think we did, didn't we?"

Arthur frowned. He stayed kneeling next to Merlin. "It didn't help with you barking all over the place."

Merlin frowned at him. "I did that once, and quite frankly it was just rather offensive of Bayard to keep referring to me as your 'pet sorcerer'. They ought to know we won't stand for that. I won't anyway."

"I'm sure there was a better way to do it than that. And there was Morgana,"

"What? She had fun. I bet she'll have more than one marriage proposal before the end of the peace talks."

"She is the heir to the throne of Camelot, she should not be flirting like that."

Merlin crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, putting his chin into his hands. "What did she do before?"

"She'd be on her throne all night, no one talked to her, only to greet her, except Uther and myself. It was a case of look but don't touch. She belonged to my father."

Merlin shrugged. "What can you expect then? She's still young, we both are."

He spoke without thinking, and saw the shadow cross Arthur's face, and he retreated. It was only the mildest of gestures, but Merlin, sensitive to any change in Arthur picked up on it.

"Well, you are as well, but sometimes you don't seem it!" Merlin said, reaching out and grabbing Arthur's wrist.

"You know what I mean," Merlin added. "She's never had the chance to do things like that, all she's ever been is a show toy. You had the chance to do all the things you wanted. And what would I have been, if Uther had got hold of me."

Arthur, however, still didn't look particularly appeased, but he didn't pull away from Merlin. He never would.

"We've got to get this right," Arthur said, almost as if he was reciting. Merlin wondered how many times Arthur had said that to himself. How much pressure was Arthur putting himself under, now he had no backup, it was all down to him. There wasn't Uther to be feared, a nightmare of a man that somehow still lingered in the shadows.

"I don't think there is any right or wrong," Merlin said. "And I'm not going to take being referred to as a pet, since I'm not. I know you don't think that, do you?"

"No!" Arthur snapped.

They gazed at each other before being interrupted by a knock at the door. A moment later Morgana stuck her head through, then the rest of her came along, dressed in her nightgown and robe.

"What are you doing wandering around?" Arthur asked.

"I can't sleep," Morgana said, wandering in and helping herself to a goblet of wine and an apple. She slid elegantly into a chair and bit into the apple, looking at the two of them on the floor.

"Why are you sat down there?"

"Arthur's throwing pillows at me," Merlin said, which didn't really explain anything. Morgana frowned at him.

"What for?"

"My barking performance."

Morgana giggled, sounding slightly drunk. "That served him right. I don't think he quite knew what to do after that. And it was well deserved, he was saying that to try and get a rise out of Arthur."

"Who was, in actual fact, refusing to respond," Arthur informed them.

"Yeah, but part of it wasn't directed at you, there was me involved as well. I think informing them that we are not going to take it isn't a bad idea," Merlin said.

"He's got a point," Morgana said. "You can carefully ignore what people are saying but that will probably make Bayard think that he can get away with it. Then everyone else will think the same. Plus the fact that Merlin did it himself will help."

"You think?" Arthur asked. Morgana nodded and sipped her wine.

"Yeah, because he isn't acting like your pet, he has every right to stand up for himself."

"I should have done it though," Arthur said.

"On the other hand, it shows I can speak for myself, and you didn't exactly stop me. Which probably makes them think that you are letting me look after myself, so it sort of works."

"Yeah," Morgana said, still sipping.

Arthur looked from one to the other. Merlin lay back again, sprawling on the chamber floor and staring up at the ceiling. Morgana continued to nibble on her apple and sip at the wine. She was, Arthur decided, most definitely drunk. He had never really seen her like that before. Uther wouldn't have stood for it, Arthur knew that. Morgana had to be perfect at all times, and she had to be like Uther.

He watched for her a minute and then glanced down at Merlin, who was watching him, clearly realising that Arthur was seeing exactly what needed to be seen. Morgana had never been able to truly socialise. People had greeted her, and for their and her own protection Morgana stayed aloof. The only two people that she had really ever got to know well throughout her childhood was Arthur himself, who had the freedom to interact with her, and Gwen, who was always around, and Uther had no interest in. She only had her place as Morgana's maid because her father fashioned the bonding cuffs. Gwen had no magic herself, to Uther she was insignificant.

Arthur himself had the privilege of being what he was. The prince, a knight, and although he remained somewhat aloof, he had taken bed partners, bonded with sorcerers, and done what he wanted. Despite a fairly level head Morgana was still tasting freedom for the first time, it was, Arthur supposed, likely to send her a little wild. After a moment Arthur realised Merlin was smiling at him.

"Well, I suppose there's always the hunt tomorrow."

"You'll have a chance to show off your ability to kill wildlife," Merlin said, yelping as Arthur pinched his side.

"You can show your ability to carry my equipment," Arthur said, lunging in to pinch again. Merlin rolled over to get away.

"I may outdo you both," Morgana announced.

Arthur paused his attack on Merlin, who had no chance against Arthur's reflexes and was now pinned face down on the floor.

"You're going too?"

"Yes, Vivian and Elena are attending as well. Thank heavens I made sure Gwen made me a new outfit." Morgana smirked, looking very pleased with herself.

"What new outfit?" Arthur asked.

"Wait and see, now I must get some beauty sleep, you two enjoy yourself."

Morgana dumped her apple core on the table and left the goblet, waltzing out of the room. Merlin wriggled a little, trying to get out of Arthur's grip. Arthur released him and let Merlin sit up, grabbing him again as he nearly bashed his head against the nearest chair.

"Careful Merlin!"

"I'm all right."

"At least I only throw soft-furnishings at you, you seem determined to knock yourself out!"

Merlin sagged in Arthur's grip, leaning against him.

"Sorry," Merlin said. "About the whole barking thing. I'll behave tomorrow, I promise."

"One less thing to worry about then, come on, let's go to bed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At least Merlin didn't have to worry too much about being quiet either. With so many of them on a hunt it was noisy enough, as they split up into groups to traverse through the forest, the beaters making enough noise to stir up something to shoot at.

The first thing they had killed was a wild boar, Arthur sending the first spear in as it charged. Merlin felt quite proud of him. Although Arthur had cast the first blow he had let Bayard make the kill. It seemed to have gone down well. Morgana seemed a little put out that she wasn't getting into the thick of it, but she had been enjoying riding out. Her new outfit had caused a few looks, but she had fitted in well with Elena and Vivian. Elena especially appeared to have lost her reticence in talking to the infamous witch Morgana.

"Water, Merlin," Arthur announced, throwing his water skin in Merlin's direction, carefully making sure it wasn't going to hit him. He wasn't going to catch it either, so Merlin froze it before it hit the ground and grabbed the strap. The skin continued it's movement and Merlin veered off from the group as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary. For him he hadn't but the kings gave him a curious look as he disappeared down towards the stream.

He heard the snort as he carefully filled the water skin. Merlin looked up and came face to face with the unicorn.

"Oh! Where did you spring from?" Merlin asked.

He got a huff in response and the beast dropped it's head to drink from the stream. Merlin put the stopper into the water skin and sat back on a nearby rock. As the unicorn lifted it's head it dribbled on Merlin's arm.

"Thanks," Merlin said. He stared at the animal as it looked back at him with dark liquid eyes. It was closer than the last time he had seen it, at least Merlin presumed it was the same creature. How many unicorns could be running about the place, he asked himself. Last time he had been focused on trying to prevent Arthur from killing it, this time he didn't need to concern himself with that. If anyone else tried to hurt it Merlin could protect it, probably with the full sanction of the king. Very slowly Merlin lifted his hand.

"Okay, it's okay," Merlin said. The animal huffed, it's nostrils flaring. Merlin put his hand close to the unicorn's nose, which inclined it's head forward and sniffed, before moving to brush against his hand. Merlin blinked in shock as he petted the animal between the nostrils and moved his hand upwards. In response the unicorn dropped it's head, nuzzling into Merlin's sleeve. Merlin's hand went up to touch the base of the horn, causing the unicorn to jerk back upwards. Merlin fell back, half expecting the creature to run.

"Sorry," he said. The unicorn snorted again, but it stayed where it was, dropping it's head and blinking slowly.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Merlin added. He shuffled to sit back up and shrugged his pack off his shoulder, rummaging in it while the unicorn waited patiently, it's tail swishing and one back foot lifted and stamped back down. Merlin extracted the apple he had stored in the bottom of his pack. He checked it over for damage while the unicorn stretched it's neck out, inclining towards him again with it's nose twitching.

"You like apples?" Merlin said. "I guess you probably do."

The answer was presumably yes, the unicorn inched it's nose forward, towards the apple in Merlin's outstretched hand. It shifted it's nose around for a moment before sinking it's teeth into it and snapping the apple in half. The unicorn crunched on it merrily, ears flicking about and dribbling spit and apple flakes onto Merlin's boots.

"I sincerely hope you realise that that's my lunch."

The unicorn snorted and it's ears flicked again as he heard Arthur shout.

"Merlin, come on!"

Merlin almost toppled as the unicorn nudged his shoulder, and then stuck his nose into Merlin's hand to get the rest of the apple.

"Coming!" Merlin yelled back. The unicorn nuzzled Merlin's hair, licking his ear.

"Ew!" Merlin snapped, he extracted himself from his position almost under the unicorn's feet and started back up the bank.

"It was nice to see you again," Merlin informed the animal, still rubbing spit from his ear. The unicorn snorted and as Merlin began to scrabble along the bank the unicorn calmly followed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Go on, boy shoo!" Merlin told it a while later, while it still ambled after him. He hadn't rejoined the group as yet, they were aiming towards the camp but Merlin didn't think he could bring his new companion into the hunting party. The unicorn paused when Merlin stopped and flicked it's ears about, easing his nose towards Merlin's waving hand.

"I haven't got any more apple!" Merlin told it. The unicorn waited and as Merlin backed up, stepped with him. "Shoo! Go on, I didn't have this trouble last time!"

"It appears that the symbol chose you and not the other way around," a voice announced from behind Merlin. He spun round in shock and stared at the man who had appeared behind him.

"Where did you come from?" Merlin asked. The man smiled.

"I am Anhora, Keeper of the unicorns."

"Oh, hello, good. Can you take this one home?"

Behind him the unicorn snorted and nibbled the leather of his jerkin. Merlin gently batted the animal off. "Stop that!" he hissed.

"They do not have a home, they go as they will."

"So, can you will this one in a different direction to me? I can't take him into the middle of a hunting party."

"Do you fear for her safety?" Anhora asked. Merlin frowned and glanced at the unicorn.

"I've been calling you boy all afternoon, why didn't you tell me you're a girl?"

The unicorn nuzzled him again. Merlin looked back at Anhora.

"Well, no, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and Arthur will back me up on that, so will Morgana."

"Then she has nothing to fear. If she chooses to follow you, that is her will."

"Great, I'm not going to turn into the next keeper of the unicorns as well."

Anhora smiled. "No, I do not believe so."

"Good, I think turning myself into a Dragonlord was quite enough. What am I going to do with a unicorn?" Merlin turned to the creature behind him. "I don't know what to do with you, what…?"

He turned back to find that Anhora had disappeared.

"Hey! That's cheating."

The unicorn snorted in agreement, and nuzzled again. Merlin turned and glared at her. She looked back calmly.

"Right, fine, if you're so insistent on coming with me you can earn your keep."

He stepped forward, putting his hand on the unicorn's neck and moving to her side. He slid his hand to her withers and took a clump of her mane into his fist. Merlin exhaled before jumping and swinging his leg up over her and landing on her back. It was not the most elegant of mountings so he was glad no one was here to see it. She shifted to the side and he clung onto the mane, not entirely sure how she would react to having him on her back. Merlin tensed ready but after a moment she settled again, her ears flicking backwards, and her head turning back, first left, and then right, to locate him. Then she looked forward again.

"Right, okay," Merlin said, not quite sure how to direct her. "Go on then, as we were going."

He gave a light squeeze with his legs and pointed in the direction they were taking. Seeming to get the hint the unicorn set off, Merlin clung to her mane and glared at her ears, which flicked back as he spoke.

"If Arthur's cross with me, I'm telling him it was your fault."

She snorted again and continued to plod through the forest. Merlin carried on clinging and added.

"I'm glad we've cleared that up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur was considering threatening Merlin with execution as he wandered around the camp on the pretence of checking everything was in order. His temper had been steadily growing for the afternoon, since Merlin hadn't reappeared from the river. It had only been two hours or so since Arthur had sent Merlin that way, and he had been so involved in the hunt that he hadn't really thought about it. He had felt no panic or alarm from Merlin through the bond. All he was getting now when he reached out was confusion, and embarrassment, and a reluctance to return to camp.

"Your sorcerer appears to have gotten himself lost," Bayard mused, as Arthur paused by the kings, who were sat together under a tree. Morgana, who was sat with the ladies a little distance away narrowed her eyes. Bayard had dropped the 'pet' from his insult, but he still managed to keep going by not referring to Merlin by name. Arthur didn't answer him, instead he looked up and couldn't help but laugh. It made everyone else turn and gawp at Merlin, who was still on the unicorn's back, and looked both embarrassed and chagrined.

"You went on your own hunting trip did you Merlin?" Morgana said sniggering. Arthur walked over to Merlin, who inelegantly dismounted the unicorn, holding onto her mane to keep himself steady.

"Sorry," he said to Arthur. "I saw her by the stream and gave her an apple, now I can't seem to get rid of her."

She snorted and stamped a little, shifting as Arthur came closer to Merlin. Maybe she recognised him, Merlin thought.

"It's interesting," King Alined commented. "The stories state that only someone pure can touch a unicorn."

Merlin blinked, and then looked at Arthur, who had flushed at the innuendo towards Merlin. An innuendo which was true, despite his association with Arthur Merlin was still a virgin.

"Which does make you wonder, what else might be being concealed," Bayard announced.

Arthur's face darkened. "I never stated nor denied anything, people just make assumptions."

"You allowed them to," Bayard said.

"I hardly think my personal relations are of any relevance," Arthur snapped. But it didn't look like that was true.

"Actually, the stories state that only someone pure of heart may touch them," Balinor corrected. "Again, there have been assumptions made as to what that means."

Arthur blinked and slowly moved, holding his hand out towards the unicorn. Her head jerked sharply, her forelock lifting in the breeze, Merlin almost reached out to touch her neck but stopped at the last minute.

"Maybe you should get an apple," Merlin murmured to him, blinking as Arthur reached up and plucked something from his hair. He held up a tiny sliver of apple. Merlin frowned and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. The unicorn's nostrils quivered as Arthur pulled his glove off and held his hand out again with the tiny piece of apple in the palm of his hand. The unicorn thought about it, ears flicking about before inclining forward and nostrils flaring she licked at Arthur's hand finding the apple and hovering it up. She took a tentative step forward and brushed her nose against his arm.

"Have we got any more apples?" Arthur asked. Gwen, who had been gawping at the scene like everyone else, pulled herself together and ran off to find some. The unicorn pricked her ears up and Arthur gently rubbed her nose.

"Don't worry, Gwen will bring some more."

Arthur glanced at Merlin. "I presume you want to keep her."

Merlin shrugged. "I don't think I'm given any choice in the matter."

The unicorn gave a whinney as Gwen reappeared with a skirt full of apples. Gwen hesitated as she moved closer and the unicorn shifted, bumping into Merlin.

"All right, greedy," he said picking up another apple and letting the unicorn munch on it. He gathered up a few more and the unicorn pranced behind him.

"I'll settle her with the other horses, hopefully," Merlin said. As he moved away the unicorn trotted after him. "Wait a minute!" he snapped at her.

Arthur turned and looked at the other kings. "That clears that up."

"It still proves that you are deceptive," Bayard replied.

"So, people just assumed I was using Merlin, it was the safest thing for him while my father was alive, but Merlin is far more precious than that," Arthur snapped and turning on his heel he followed Merlin and the unicorn.


	32. Chapter 32

**Yes! I have finally got back to this one. There isn't that many chapters to go on this. Four or so is my basic estimate, to get to the point that I thought would end it. Sorry for the very long wait! But my resolution is to finish as much of what I have started as possible, while not starting new ones in the interim.**

You have taken your men in a good distance past the border," Olaf commented as they stared at the map, and Arthur explained the movement of his troops along the eastern border.

"It seems only fair, the people there need protection, there are bandits flocking there, I have driven them back."

"Into these areas and towards my border," Alined snapped.

"Feel free to protect them," Arthur said.

"We don't all have sorcerers at our disposal. Trickler can only do so much."

"As his name suggests," Olaf mumbled.

"Sorcerers have been flocking to us, we are housing them as best we can. If you can provide homes, and jobs for them, we can work on that," Arthur said.

"So they can take away the work from everyone else?"

"That's not what I mean. A sorcerer can help make crops grow, people are then needed to harvest them. But there are limits. Camelot has pushed the natural order to the limit, we are trying pull back from that. The sorcerers help lift things, move heavy equipment, they don't force nature, unless we have to."

"Nature has been forced for a long time in Camelot, if you stop doing so, they could be just as bad," Olaf said. Arthur nodded.

"I know, we're trying to ease away rather than be drastic about it. Lady Morgana is overseeing how the sorcerers are using their talents. We should be able to balance out what is happening, but we need time."

"While Lady Morgana under-sees a few things," Bayard muttered, just in Arthur's reach but no one else heard it as Olaf, looking at the map said.

"You also need help."

Arthur put his hand on the map, looking up at Olaf, then around at the others kings.

"I never said I didn't. I'm trying to turn this around, and it's not easy. I won't delude anyone that it is. But we have proved we are hard to take, if you think that Camelot is easy pickings!"

Arthur heard his voice rising, he couldn't help it. He was trying to do it the right way round, and all the time it seemed to be to him that his father had the right idea.

"We have proved that, now we wish to make peace with the rest of the kingdoms, willingly rather than forcing you to. Why else would you come if you didn't want this?" Balinor asked calmly.

"To see if he's really dead," Alined said.

"And he is," Balinor said, talking for Arthur. He didn't outwardly flinch but the king cringed inwardly at the reference to his father.

"How do we know Arthur will not turn as Uther did?" Godwyn asked. "He is bonded to a sorcerer."

"Arthur is bonded to my son, and I can command the dragon against him, but I know I have no need to. Arthur wanted to do this, he wants to change things. I think he had proved that fact, if you listen to him you will realise that."

"Your son can also command the dragon, which means Arthur can command him."

"Not above me," Balinor said calmly. "Merlin is of my blood, as long as I am alive, he cannot command Kilgharrah. When I die, I honestly believe that neither Merlin, nor Arthur, will abuse the power."

"Thank you," Arthur said. Then they all paused as a shriek echoed up through the open window. Arthur frowned, recognising the voice immediately.

"Morgana," he said, turning and running from the room to see what had caused his sister to scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had caused the whole court to erupt in outrage. Morgana felt stunned by the whole thing. She had at least taken time to change her clothes, after her other dress had been ripped, by an over-amorous admirer. Gwen had tried to persuade her to stay in her room to recover but Morgana had brushed that aside to stand and face the accusations. She now occupied her throne on the dais, next to Arthur's.

"My soldiers thought there was no harm."

"No harm!" Arthur roared at Bayard. Morgana had been flirtatious, perhaps a little over exuberant, but she was still heir to the throne of Camelot.

"We all know the truth, about her and her father."

The court of Camelot went into uproar again. There was no way that Uther had done that to his own daughter, although Arthur knew it was a rumour that had run around the kingdoms. Merlin's knees almost buckled as he felt the fury surge through Arthur, the emotions taking him down. It made him realise just how much he actually controlled the bond. He was the one that kept Arthur calm, and he pushed his feelings onto the young king. Arthur was losing control, and Merlin closed his eyes, trying to relax, trying to get Arthur to relax. It occurred to him that Arthur was ignoring him. He wanted to be angry, he had a right to be angry, but he was also angry at Morgana. She had been flirting with a good number of the knights, enjoying a freedom she had never had before.

At the comment every knight in Camelot had reached to pull off their gauntlets. Merlin frowned as he watched King Alined smirk, almost delighted by the reaction, and his eyes drifted to the sorcerer lingering by the king's side. A second rate one if ever Merlin saw one, except he wondered now if something had been going on. Arthur struggled to get his own gauntlet off, not wanting to let that comment go unchallenged. Next to him Leon was trying to do the same.

Leon happened to be faster, but it did him no good as the gauntlet was taken from his hand. Lifted away easily and held gently, the person taking it pushed Leon back. The movement so smooth that no one saw it for a moment, it only drew their attention as the metal glove clattered to the floor landing at the feet of the knight that had assaulted Morgana. Then the people in the room looked at the challenger.

Balinor's dark eyes stared straight at the man from Bayard's army. The knight clearly didn't know what to make of such a development. No knight had challenged him, instead it was the Dragonlord. Balinor eyed the man who had insulted Morgana.

"Pick it up, boy," Balinor commanded.

"You challenge me?"

"I do," Balinor said. "Now, pick it up."

The knight in question leant down and swept the gauntlet up. "I accept."

"I'll see you tomorrow at noon then," Balinor said. "And return the gauntlet to Sir Leon; you wouldn't want to be accused of theft as well."

Balinor turned and swept out of the room. All of them looked around. Arthur looked stunned. Merlin felt stunned, his eyes still fixed on Alined and Trickler, both of them avoiding his gaze, while they all dealt with a development that appeared to have come from nowhere.

Morgana got up from her chair and stepped away from the scene, walking swiftly after Balinor as he headed out of the door at the back of the throne room. The one that could be used as an easy escape when it was so required. A few people watched her go, Gwen almost followed her, but one swift glance from Morgana stopped her. The throne room remained in chaos but the corridor behind was still and silent, the only sound Morgana's swift steps as she tried to catch up with Balinor.

"My Lord?"

There was no response as Balinor kept walking. Morgana frowned, straightening her back and continuing to hurry after him. He wasn't letting her catch up, whether his swift pace was deliberate or not, she wasn't sure. Instead, she tried again to attract his attention.

"Balinor!"

He stopped then, turning to look at her. Morgana walked towards him, not wanting to shout down the stone corridor. The sunlight flickered through the windows that were high on the wall, the light drifting across the small space. She paused a few paces from him.

"My Lady Morgana."

She frowned as Balinor greeted her without a question to his tone, as if what he had just done was completely commonplace and hardly relevant.

"I should thank you," Morgana said. "For defending me."

"It is what any one of Camelot's men would have done."

Morgana frowned. Her hand went to the band on her wrist, the one that linked her to Arthur and Merlin. She could pick up faint traces from them. Anger from Arthur, predominantly, and the main emotion from Merlin was confusion, and a wariness that piqued her interest. But not as much as Balinor, she pushed the running emotions to the back of her mind and looked steadily at the Dragonlord.

"Why didn't you let them?" Morgana asked. "Surely they are better trained and equip to deal with it."

Balinor looked at her steadily, something in his gaze stirring her.

"Do not fear My Lady, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but why?"

"Any one of them would have defended you, and Camelot," Balinor said. "I merely do it for you."

Morgana frowned, Balinor turned and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What is your father playing at?" Arthur demanded, storming into the room. Merlin looked up from cleaning the armour that his father would wear for the duel. Tom the blacksmith had quickly reshaped the armour to fit Balinor, since he had nothing of his own. It had never been required before. Arthur glared as he realised what Merlin was doing. He was sprawled on the floor of Arthur's chambers, in an empty corner that Merlin always used for such tasks. There were plenty of other places around the castle, more fitting for the operation, but Arthur always liked Merlin close by, in the chambers, where Arthur could keep Merlin to himself.

"Nothing I suppose," Merlin said. Looking up he realised Arthur had spotted the newly stitched tunic, displaying the symbol that the king himself had picked out for Balinor. Merlin's own was draped neatly over a chair, since he didn't want to dirty it while polishing. Arthur's hand reached out and brushed over the unicorn symbol. Merlin felt the pressure in his mind, as Arthur mentally clung to him.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Well, not nothing, everyone wanted to defend Morgana, you were going to, Leon was, until his gauntlet was stolen."

"That's different, we're knights of Camelot, your father is…"

"A Dragonlord," Merlin said. "Of Camelot."

"It's not the same thing Merlin."

"Why not? Maybe he wanted to do it."

"What are his intentions?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Arthur yelled at him. Merlin's polishing paused, feeling the surge of anger as Arthur's temper teetered on the brink of control. "This is all Morgana's fault!" Arthur added, still seething. Merlin blinked.

"That's not fair; some of the kings have been winding you up deliberately. This could be something to do with that."

"Well, she's hardly been behaving in an appropriate manner!"

Merlin bit down on his lower lip. After a long pause he said. "That's no excuse, for that knight. It still doesn't give anyone the right to… do what he did."

Arthur stared at Merlin, looking down at him. Merlin felt very aware of Arthur's clenched fists, and also what he was saying. It was something that Arthur was also guilty of, almost doing the same thing to a naïve and terrified Merlin. He had done it to others. Merlin looked down, staring at the armour. It looked clean enough, and it wouldn't stay that way tomorrow. Merlin felt the first shivers of nerves at the thought.

"I hope he'll be all right."

"What?" Arthur demanded, having given up on getting a response from Merlin had started to pull himself out of his clothes. Arthur felt tired and fed up. The peace meeting with the kings had seemed like a good idea in theory, but he was now starting to wish that he hadn't bothered. Especially since it appeared they were causing nothing but trouble. He paused and looked at Merlin, paying attention the ripple of feelings from his servant.

"I don't know if he's fought in a duel before, what if something happens? He can't exactly use Kilgharrah as his weapon."

"That would make for a very short fight," Arthur mused, half smirking, until he realised that Merlin wasn't finding it the least bit funny. "I think Balinor can take care of himself."

"He'll need a servant," Merlin said quietly.

"I suppose," Arthur said waving his hand at the fire and the flames surged up, brightening the room. Arthur unlaced his trousers, letting them drop, and he pulled his shirt off.

"Can I do it?"

Arthur paused, staring at Merlin. Merlin didn't look up, if nothing else he knew Arthur was naked and Merlin, rather than finding it easier to deal with over time, found that it had the opposite effect. Arthur's lean, taut muscle, golden skin, even the scars, held a sliver of fascination that Merlin thought was growing. He was used to Arthur, but on some levels he wasn't. Merlin assumed it was just Arthur's lust brushing in his mind, but he was starting to wonder about that.

"Do what?"

"Act as my father's servant."

"He'll need a second as well," Arthur said, not answering the question directly, but giving Merlin enough hints. The king poured a goblet of wine, taking a deep swallow, looking down at Merlin surrounded by pieces of armour, idly rubbing at the metal just for something to do.

"You'll be upset if he doesn't have someone as backup," Arthur added causing Merlin to look up. As he looked down he nodded.

"Yes."

Merlin went back to polishing, Arthur had the decency to wrap himself up in a robe, he sat down and watched Merlin work.

"What else?"

"What?" Merlin asked, bringing his head up again.

"There's something else on your mind, and you're not letting me get at it. I know it's there."

Merlin cursed the bond between them. It made life hard to have any secrets from Arthur. He had never really bothered to try and build much shielding. Arthur was better at it, but he had been bonded to others before, and he had kept secrets from all those people. Merlin had ebbed away every one of Arthur's defences, he hid nothing from Merlin.

"I don't want you getting mad."

"I won't."

"You will."

"Okay, so I will," Arthur said sitting forward. "However, I can promise to confine it to this room and just yell a lot, unless I need to do something about it."

"I think it might need subtlety."

"Are you implying I can't be subtle?"

"Not if you're angry," Merlin told him. Arthur sat back again and poured more wine.

"So, I'll be angry now, and subtle later."

"Promise?"

"I promise Merlin."

"I think King Alined and Trickler had something to do with that knight's less than subtle advances which have caused all this trouble. I don't know why though, but if we're subtle about it then we can find out and my father won't have to fight anyone." Merlin rushed out what he wanted to say all in one breath, and then braced himself for Arthur's anger, both mentally and physically.

He felt the stirring at the back of his mind, a red wave of anger washed from Arthur to him, then it stilled. Arthur sipped at his drink, to give himself something to do and he spent a minute carefully containing himself.

"It had crossed my mind," Arthur said calmly. Merlin blinked and gaped at him, so much so Arthur frowned. "What?"

"You're not cross."

"I am Merlin," Arthur said staring at his wine. "But I do know how to contain myself, I did it for years."

Merlin looked down, "Hiding from Uther."

"Among other things, yes.

"What are we going to do?"

Arthur regarded him for a moment until he sat back and shrugged. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean, the challenge has been made, by the knight's code, it has to go ahead."

"My father isn't a knight."

Arthur shrugged. "I don't think that has much to do with it anymore."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following day dawned bright, but cold. As people got up, moving through the city their breath swirled white in the air with the cold. But soon the sun had broken though what little cloud there was to warm the city up. Many people commented on the weather, and then moved onto the subject of the dual. As always, it caused a good deal of speculation. It certainly did in Merlin's head as he went to help his father get ready, only to find another servant there, and Balinor gently ordered Merlin to go back and help Arthur. Merlin had frowned, but in the end had done as he was told.

Balinor said nothing to the servant helping him dress, while he calmly got used to the feel of the armour, and the chain mail. He had never dressed in such a manner before. The servant carefully buckled the shoulder guards, Balinor looked out of the window. He could see groups of people flocking to the ring. Most of them probably didn't even know the reason for the fight, but they would attend. Because it was interesting, or their motivation to go could probably be no more than habit. Uther would have no doubt made sure that all the citizens of Camelot attended whenever anything like this happened, and expected them to cheer in all the relevant places.

He heard the sounds of the servant picking up another piece of the armour and Balinor jumped as they reached to fasten it onto his arm and he saw the flash of dark blue material on a forearm that certainly did not belong to a servant.

Morgana didn't acknowledge him for a moment; instead she deftly fastened up the buckles and reached round for the next piece of armour. Balinor turned to face her.

"I'm not sure you should be doing that My Lady."

"I often used to help my father with his armour," Morgana said. "Well, the man who I thought was my father."

"Gorlois?"

Morgana nodded buckling efficiently. "I did it on the day he died. I tried to warn him."

"You dreamt of what happened?"

"He told me not to worry, that Uther would send reinforcements. I knew he wouldn't. That was the night he bonded me. He wasn't so bad then but…" Morgana tailed off.

"You were never going to trust him; you knew what he had done."

"And I could do nothing about it."

"And what have you seen now?" Balinor asked. Morgana looked up, meeting his gaze, she gave a smile.

"Just don't let your temper get the better of you."

"I think I can manage an upstart knight."

Morgana smirked. "I don't doubt that, My Lord. Here."

She finished the final few buckles and then pulled the thick swath of purple material that had been wound around her sleeve free. She straightened it out and wrapped it around his left bicep knotting it carefully.

"If you are going to be fighting for me, you should carry your ladies' token."

"Thank you, Morgana."

She took a slight step back to assess the effect, glancing at the design that covered the tunic. The green of the dragon had an almost purple hue as the sunlight caught the stitching.

"It even matches your dragon," she observed. As she looked back up again a faint trace of colour had risen in her cheeks and she took Balinor by surprise as she suddenly leant forward and pressed her lips against his, lingering against him, pressing her body against his. Balinor wasn't sure what to do for a moment, but without his mind even realising his body inclined towards hers and his lips softened into the insistent press. At that moment Morgana pulled away. The flush on her face had deepened and for a few heartbeats she didn't meet his eyes. Eventually she looked up.

"Be careful," she ordered him.

Then she turned away and was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Tectum34 - I told you I was working on this. It does not have that far to go, two more chapters will round this off nicely...;-)**

Morgana took her seat in the royal box. The various kings all took sidelong glances at her, but Morgana made sure she looked well composed. It wasn't hard for her, like Arthur she had hidden herself for years. She did so to the point that sometimes she couldn't work out what was real and what had been the lie she needed, to avoid Uther, to prevent him from causing further damage, from hurting others. No one had really become close to her, except Arthur, because he was often close to Uther, and Gwen because Uther considered her insignificant and worthless.

Gwen lingered close to her now, taking the small chair just to the left and slightly behind Morgana's. Morgana let her eyes drift in Gwen's direction for a moment and the serving girl gave her a reassuring smile. Morgana smiled back and then turned her attention back to the arena as the knight walked in. The man looked half dazed, flanked by two of his comrades, gazing around as if he could hardly comprehend why he was there. Then his eyes caught her, and the expression darkened, with lust and anger.

Without even realising Morgana felt herself pressing back into the chair, only calmed as Gwen's gentle hand rested on her upper arm. There were times that Morgana didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't had Gwen. Not all the servants had stayed below Uther's radar, and many of them believed they were safer hidden away, in a less prominent position. Morgana had to be perfect, her servant could be nothing else. Sensing that Morgana had relaxed Gwen removed her hand, settling back.

None of the crowd had particularly reacted to the knight, but they stirred as Balinor entered with Arthur and Merlin. All three of them wore their individual symbols but as they entered they seemed to be an entire unit. Arthur walked a short distance behind Balinor, with Merlin lingering at his side. As they paused, facing their opponent and his companions, Balinor pulled off his cloak and Merlin stepped forward to take it, folding it carefully over his arm. Arthur presented Balinor with his shield and the Dragonlord pulled the sword from his belt.

Balinor watched as Arthur again looked at the strip of material that had been wound around his arm. Arthur had no doubt who it had come from, but he couldn't say anything about it, he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. He and Balinor had not said more than the most basic words to each other since Balinor had laid down the challenge to defend Morgana. Reaching out he took Merlin's arm, drawing him back to the side of the arena as the two men started to circle each other. Normally Arthur wouldn't have wanted Merlin anywhere close to the fight, but he didn't think he would win the argument. Merlin could probably win every disagreement they had and it wouldn't take much effort on his part.

Arthur could feel the tension running down Merlin's arm and glancing at him Arthur watched him chewing on his lower lip, brows slightly creased as he watched his father in concern.

"He'll be fine Merlin. You've seen him fight before, he nearly beat me when we met."

"And he has the element of surprise then, he doesn't now," Merlin said. "He could lose."

"Have some faith Merlin, he wouldn't have…"

The crash of metal caused the conversation to pause. Arthur didn't think he would be particularly reassuring anyway. He knew Balinor had taken care of himself for years, but that didn't mean he had been involved in many battles. At the heart of his survival had been his ability to hide, avoiding confrontations. Now he lay in the heart of one.

Merlin winced as the swords clashed again and Balinor pulled back. The two men circled, eyeing each other carefully. Balinor didn't appear to be the least bit intimidated. The young knight leapt forward, swinging his sword, almost wildly. Balinor backed up under the onslaught and Merlin tensed. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's arm and clamped down on his magic. Since Merlin still had the collar around his neck it was easy, he never stopped letting Arthur in. Merlin felt his magic stir, the mental image of the dragon lifted it's head, looking furious as it pushed against Arthur, in a slightly uncharacteristic reaction. Arthur didn't force it, but he exerted gentle pressure to calm Merlin's reaction.

"Don't intervene. Your father can handle this."

"But the knight is attacking."

"Yes, and your father is watching everything he's doing. It is the easiest way to learn where the weaknesses are. Balinor isn't worried, I can see that."

"What would you know?"

"I know about battles, Merlin. I know about not letting your opponent know what you are doing. That is what your father is doing. Merlin, it's all right."

"No it's not!" Merlin snapped. "I thought all this would end when your father was dead. You promised me that would be an end to all of this, and all it's done is made it worse!"

Arthur looked appalled as he stared at Merlin. Merlin could feel Arthur's horror at his pronouncement. They stared at each other in shock. Despite his main concerns over his father, Merlin felt a shiver of horror at what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Swords clashed again and Balinor pressed forward, parrying his sword against the young knights. For a moment it was easier to watch but then as the fight settled into a general testing of boundaries Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin, who kept his eyes on his father.

"Yes, you did. I though the same. With my father gone I thought that people would be happy, they would accept new things... it doesn't work like that does it. We were both wrong."

"But that doesn't mean we can't do it!" Merlin said. He shuffled closer to Arthur, clinging tightly, wanting reassurance. Arthur let Merlin lean against him and they turned to watch Balinor. Merlin clung tightly as the knight pressed in with a flurry of strokes.

Metal slammed against metal and Balinor backed up several steps under the onslaught. The Dragonlord didn't appear too rattled by the attack, he backed up and then flipped his sword so suddenly under the knight's defences that he gave a yelp. Balinor dodged to the side and walked away, taking eight steps before turning back to his opponent and waiting.

Morgana felt her hands clench on the arms of her chair. Balinor appeared to have the upper hand but that didn't mean any thing. He walked away from an advantage waiting for the knight to recover himself. Slowly the man turned and adjusted his grip on the hilt of his sword and he shifted his weight carefully. Balinor waited until the man came closer, and they circled again.

Merlin took a sharp intake of breath as he watched the two warriors walk around. Neither of them paid attention to the audience, not even those as close as Merlin and Arthur. Arthur glanced in Morgana's direction. She also watched intently, but only someone who knew her well enough would see the stress in her.

She knew the same thing Arthur did. During the years of tournaments and duels that occurred in Camelot she had sat there in the royal box. Arthur knew she wasn't stupid, she took in every detail, learning what she could. The two men had tested each other out, working out their strengths and weaknesses.

"This is when the fight really starts," Arthur said.

It was as if the two battling men heard him, because as he spoke, they dived forward to clash again. The sounds of the swords rang across the arena as the two men slammed together. The knight feinted and aimed a lower blow under Balinor's shield. He dropped his arm and lashed out but the move put him off balance and the knight pushed with his own shield. Balinor stumbled lifting his shield to deflect the knight.

Righting himself he blocked another blow with his sword, stepping back and circling away. He took his time to catch his breath, feeling the sweat running down his body. Balinor didn't feel worried, or fearful, of the situation. He had spent twenty years of his life merely surviving, and he could take care of himself. Although, he had not really been called on to fight that much, keeping himself remote from others had been his best defence.

Now his life seemed almost cluttered with people. He had been wary even when he knew who Merlin was. It wasn't Merlin he didn't trust, it was Arthur. But Balinor could not deny that Arthur cared about Merlin. He sometimes didn't show it very well but Balinor could see it, he could see how dependant on Merlin that Arthur was.

And then there was Morgana. Balinor couldn't work out just how she had managed to get under his skin, in such a short time. True, she was beautiful, and just as badly damaged as Arthur, yet that only seemed to increase her allure; where as in Arthur the vulnerability angered him.

Again his solitary life had had little emotion within it. There had been Hunith, for a short time, and that had produced Merlin. But although he had his own memories and he could talk to Merlin about his mother, she didn't seem real to him anymore. He felt an overwhelming sadness at her death, and he could contemplate what life would have been like if he had not been forced to run. However, to long for such a thing was futile. Life had worked out the way it had, and even laying blame for her death would cause nothing more than pain. If nothing else, Merlin would blame himself, it being no fault of his own, he had been born with magic, and his discovery appeared nothing more than inevitable.

Kilgharrah had all but confirmed that for him.

Balinor lifted the sword and blocked a blow, his arm shuddering under the impact. Using his left arm he lashed out with his shield to knock the knight back away again. Balinor watched him stagger away. He felt no fear as he fought. Lifting his arm again Balinor clashed his sword against his opponent's and he felt the strain again. He was older, and would no doubt tire first but that simply meant he had to finish the fight sooner.

The crowd gasped as the knight crouched his sword slicing upwards. Balinor gasped as he felt the scrape of the sword against his chain mail. He fell backwards, away from the blade, by instinct. He dropped to one knee as he staggered and lifted his shield to block the following blow. Balinor gritted his teeth as he held his defences up against several blows, deflecting the sword while he tried to find his equilibrium again. His shoulder throbbed as it took the force. His eyes closed and then slowly opened, out of the corner of his eye he could see the royal box, but could not find a clear view of Morgana. As his eyes moved to the other side of the arena he could see Merlin's figure, and close by stood Arthur, so close that as his vision blurred the figures almost merged together.

Taking a deep breath Balinor braced himself and pushed, slamming his shield up into the oncoming blow. His arms had begun to ache under the pressure, his body struggling to keep up. His opponent was younger, better trained and far more able. Balinor knew that. That didn't leave him helpless, he could stay calmer, but he knew he had to act swiftly. To lose this would mean his death.

Morgana's hands clenched again on the arms of her chair as she watched Balinor block the attack. She had watched things around her for so long, she watched and could never act, and she could not now. It was her foolishness that had caused this, if something happened to Balinor then it would be on her conscience.

She gasped and sat back in her chair as she felt a familiar tickle along her spine. The trace light, the magic not directed at her, but she was too well trained to ignore it.

Very consciously she relaxed back in her chair and let the magic draw her. As her eyes lost focus she saw the strands of energy around the men fighting. Balinor had started to tire but something appeared to keep him going, bright, white, strands of light ran towards him and Morgana turned her head and saw the red ribbons that ran towards the other knight, who had done nothing but allow himself to be influenced.

Morgana couldn't follow Balinor's trail but she could the knights. The red ribbons thrummed with anger and purpose. Turning her head she looked towards Alined, not him, but the man stood behind him. And she continued to stare, quite calmly. To stand up and react would be too much drama and might distract Balinor from his purpose. As far as she could see, he needed no help. His purpose appeared to be to win.

Gwen watched with concern as Morgana looked around, knowing what Morgana's thoughts were by the expression on her face, and the light flashes of gold in her eyes. However, after a second her head moved, turning back in the direction of the arena, but not towards the two men still battling. Instead her gaze fell on Arthur and Merlin.

The cuff around her wrist warmed as she used the link. She had the bonding cuff made with Arthur's blood, from the set made specifically for Merlin. No one would trace her flow of magic, she had been doing it for years, to reach Arthur. She felt the flicker of his mind against hers and then a shimmer as Arthur blocked out Merlin from their connection. With his mind so focussed on his father's fight Arthur found it no problem.

"_Balinor won't last much longer,"_ Morgana's voice echoed in Arthur's mind.

Arthur realised the same thing. He had known it, even before the battle started.

"_I know, I thought about offering to take his place but I doubt he would allow it." _

"_Alined is involved somehow, his jester is using magic on that knight. I can see it." _

Arthur bit his lip and debated that. If he accused the king of doing something underhand, he had to prove it, and that would be difficult. It could also put the delicate balance of the negotiations under threat.

Arthur felt that the whole thing was partly his fault. He could try and blame Morgana for the way she had behaved, but Alined appeared to have simply used her for his own ends. Arthur had been too baffled to react, especially since Balinor had been the one to so swiftly step forward and defend her.

"_It's too far gone now to make accusations," _ Arthur told her. _"This has to run it's course." _

"_And if Balinor loses he dies. How will Merlin feel about that?" _

Arthur winced. Morgana knew that would find it's mark on Arthur.

That outcome would devastate Merlin. Arthur also knew Merlin would try to help his father, even just by instinct, if he could. And Merlin, so worried by events, hadn't even noticed that Arthur's influence over him had intensified. The king had been subtle as he had tightened his grip on the bond, but if Merlin tried to use any sorcery to protect his father Arthur could block it before anything could take affect.

He glanced at Merlin. Merlin didn't notice, his eyes remained on Balinor, wide and anxious, watching the battle as the two men continued to clash. Arthur glanced back.

Balinor stayed in control deflecting the knight, watching every move carefully, but Arthur saw the slow intensification of the attack. Arthur debated what possible move he could make to ensure the outcome he wanted. He did not want Balinor to die. Morgana was right. Merlin would be devastated. Nor did the death have advantage for Arthur. He had already drawn Merlin into his full powers as a Dragonlord. But, Arthur asked himself, did he really want to have to leave Merlin without Balinor.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he watched every tiny detail of the battle. He couldn't be too overt with anything he did, and Merlin didn't understand the finer details of a fight. He felt Merlin's panic rise up, his magic responding as the knight launched a furious attack, his sword flashing in the sunlight as he wielded it expertly. Balinor moved back under the onslaught, defending himself. Arthur's power clamped around Merlin's and Arthur heard him gasp in shock as he realised what he had unconsciously tried to do and what Arthur had prevented. Merlin's head whipped round to stare at Arthur with shock, and disbelief.

Thankfully, no one else noticed them. Balinor stumbled, almost losing his grip on the sword. He raised his shield in time to block the knight's attempt at a killing blow, the crash of metal echoing around the arena. Balinor relaxed under the pressure for a moment before pushing back.

That moment Arthur took advantage of, and he did nothing monumental. No one would notice the light flow of magic. Too much of it teemed around Camelot anyway. All he did was stick a metaphorical foot out and caught the back of the knight's left ankle as he tried to balance himself. The knight sprawled onto his back, landing heavily and Balinor was already moving. Moving quicker than even Arthur expected his rose up fluidly, regaining his balance and readjusting the grip on his sword.

The crowd gasped again as the sunlight flashed off the blade as Balinor lifted it and slammed it into the ground close to the knight's head. So close that he did draw blood, catching the knight's ear, nicking the lobe, which caused the man to jerk and flinch at the sudden, sharp pain.

Balinor remained still for several seconds, half crouched, his hand still wrapped around the hilt of the sword, as if he wanted to make the hint clear.

No one moved within that short, but agonisingly long lasting, space of time. Arthur held his breath and the entire world seemed to do the same. He slowly exhaled, and, again, everything around him appeared to respond, as Balinor slowly withdrew the sword from the ground and straightened up, stepping back away from the man.

Arthur released the vice-like grip he held on Merlin's arm. Merlin pulled free, yanking his arm back in an unnecessary gesture. One quick glance told Arthur that Merlin didn't realise what he had done. He hadn't felt the shift of magic that Arthur used. There would be no point in trying to explain it. All Merlin knew was that Arthur hadn't let him help Balinor. Merlin glared at Arthur for a moment before turning towards his father.

Balinor took two paces back away from the knight and turned on his heel, his eyes lifting to glance at Morgana. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin jogging towards him. As Balinor turned the crowd rippled again as the knight slowly rose to his feet, and he lunged at Balinor.

"Father!" Merlin yelled in shock.

By his own instinct Balinor reacted, spinning on his heel and lifting his shield. He batted the knight in the face, with considerable force, and he slammed straight onto the ground again, landing flat on his back. Stepping around to the knight's right side Balinor stepped on the blade of his sword to prevent the knight from lifting it again.

The point of Balinor's own sword pressed into the man's neck.

"Enough," the Dragonlord ordered. Merlin hesitated and Arthur eased forward to reclaim him, taking Merlin's arm again and gripping so Merlin couldn't get away. Arthur's eyes drifted sideways and he glanced at the royal box. Morgana had relaxed back and knew what he had done. Going further Arthur looked at Alined who had in contrast tensed up violently, and had inclined himself towards his jester stood just behind him.

Very slowly Arthur released the bond on Merlin. He felt Merlin tense, and then blink. Merlin bit down on his lower lip and Arthur gave him a quick, reassuring smile.

"I have no desire to kill you," Balinor growled. "But if you insist on it I am happy to oblige."

The knight looked torn between fury and embarrassment.

"If you do insist," Balinor added. "Then do not think for one moment this has anything to do with your pride, or Lady Morgana's honour. I will not have you sully her name with your blood."

As he backed up the knight started to scrabble up. Balinor sighed, then the half-risen knight fell back to the floor as Balinor raised his voice and used his power.

"Enough!"

Under the blast the knight crashed back down again. The audience tensed with shock, many of them jumping as the Dragonlord unleashed his voice. They heard Kilgharrah give a loud rumble.

"Do not forget, the last man to underestimate Lady Morgana paid a high price for that omission," Balinor rumbled and Arthur glanced at Merlin. Merlin looked back. After that their eyes moved back to Balinor and then slowly around the arena. Arthur decided that Merlin had the same thought he had, that Balinor was not addressing his words simply to the knight on the floor, they appeared to be carrying a little further than that.

"I have no intention of doing so, and will not allow anyone else to do the same. Because Uther has gone, do not make the mistake of thinking that puts a chink in Camelot's armour. I think you'll find Uther was the chink."

That appeared to be all Balinor had to say on the subject. He turned on his heel and stalked off. As he passed Merlin he smiled at him, briefly touching his son's arm to reassure him. Merlin smiled back and then glanced at Arthur, his eyes mildly confused. Arthur shrugged and turned Merlin, pausing to glance back to the knight still slumped dazedly on the floor.

"You are welcome to attend the final banquet tonight, as long as you can keep your manners in check."

Arthur wondered as he wandered after Merlin, was he talking to more than just the poor, unfortunate knight. He also wondered one more thing, but that would have to wait until later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Why had they never seen it before?

It was the lingering question that hung around the banquet hall that evening, after the kings had all, quite meekly, agreed and signed the peace treaty. That however did not become the main topic of conversation that night. Gossip had been mainly about Balinor's actions, and his refusal to kill the knight. Then his final words on the battle ground had begun to circulate, which had drawn the speculation on further.

How had they never seen it before?

Morgana could feel it in the room as she walked in, holding her head high. She had caused this, Arthur blamed her a little, but Balinor did not. He had appeared to see her as something of a child, but trapped inside a woman's body. It made her angry that he did so, but when she probed deeply enough, she knew that was exactly what she was. She had never had a childhood, she had been Uther's perfect looking doll. Never had she run around enjoying herself, and no one talked to her for fear of retribution. In the last few days she had enjoyed the freedom, but it appeared to come with a price.

Again no one approached her as she walked into the room, and she hesitated. The impulse to run away gripped her. Until then she had never really thought about herself. She was just Uther's puppet, no one saw the fight she went through, or understood how lonely she was. Or how strong she was and how, she thought, like Uther she could be.

"My Lady, may I escort you to your seat?"

Morgana looked up at Balinor. His expression serious, and also it appeared, very aware of the attendee's attention fixed on her. Morgana smiled as she turned to him. Balinor offered out his arm and looking down she realised that despite changing out of his armour, he still wore the token she had given him. With a smile she linked her arm through his, letting him walk her down the centre of the banquet hall.

"Thank you," Morgana gasped. "I'm sorry for any embarrassment I caused."

"You caused none," Balinor said. "At least as far as I can see no such thing happened. Others appear to need lessons in how to deal with ladies. I will ensure that no such idiot bothers you tonight."

"You are most kind My Lord, to perform such a favour." A slow smile started to form on her lips.

"No favour Morgana, you deserve to be treated with respect. And you deserve to enjoy yourself."

"I don't think Arthur shares your opinion."

Balinor glanced in Arthur's direction, while he watched the pair of them interact. His eyes had darkened to that brooding anger that permanently seemed to simmer under the surface, making him seem so like Uther. Morgana suppressed a shiver.

"Arthur is fine," Balinor said. "Merlin knows how to deal with him. Arthur needs to accept that it was far easier for him than it was for you."

"How so? He had to accept killing his father. I have nothing on my conscience even wishing for such a thing."

"I concede, My Lady, that the situation is complicated. However, that does not make it impossible to resolve."

"You are very optimistic."

"And unusual thing for a man who spent so long living alone in the woods. Now enjoy tonight," he said pulling Morgana's chair out for her. "Tomorrow we can, thankfully, get rid of the whole lot of them."

"That or we can simply take to the woods," she retorted, causing him to laugh. Again, the talk started.

Arthur didn't hear much of it but he watched them both carefully. Especially Morgana who he knew so well, but now didn't seem to know at all. Her smiles and affection had once been directed at him only, and Gwen a little, and he felt a little jealous as he saw her now. However, that was when Uther had her held in the bond, and that was what Arthur wanted to break her out of.

He watched her dancing now, talking and laughing, although her behaviour a little more restrained than previously. She clearly didn't want a repeat incident. The knight in question kept a safe distance and Arthur also noticed that Trickler was not in his usual place by Alined's side. Not that he cared, what the king did to his jester was his concern, not Arthur's.

"Arthur, she is fine," Balinor told him, appearing at his side. So absorbed in watching Morgana he didn't realise he was there.

"I know. I was thinking about what you said."

"It is true, Uther underestimated her and paid with his life. People saw you strike the killing blow, and saw Merlin free her from the bond. They have no idea that she wasn't just the driving force behind it, she planned it, all of it."

"Most of it," Arthur said.

"Even you sometimes don't see that within her."

"And you do?" Arthur's voice thickened with anger, and a trace of possessiveness.

"I look in from the outside," Balinor told him. "I do see children struggling to make things right, under terrible circumstances. I also see that they are doing it quite well, but you need to all focus on your strengths and help each other with the weaknesses. Morgana is your strength, and you forget that sometimes. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need your help.

"The two of you are very powerful, and you add Merlin to that and I think you are almost unstoppable, unless you know when to stop yourself. Merlin does that for you, someone needs to help Morgana."

Arthur frowned processing that and then he looked at Balinor with an expression which the Dragonlord might have found comical; serious, but not entirely comprehending the question that he asked, because Arthur himself only just understood what it might mean. Balinor waited and let him ask, while he tried not to let his gaze drift back to Morgana while Arthur spoke to him.

"And what exactly are your intentions towards my sister?"


	34. Chapter 34

**As per usual, I might now label this story as complete. But I do have an epilogue. **

"Come on Merlin, you have to dance," Morgana ordered as she cornered him, holding out her hand. Merlin cringed.

"I'm really bad."

"I don't think anyone else is doing much better the amount of ale and mead that appears to have been drunk. You'll blend right in," Morgana said, grinning with a glitter in her eye that told Merlin he was not getting out of it.

"You can't refuse the bride," she informed him primly. She wiggled her fingers in an insistence to take her hand. Merlin sighed.

"When you put it like that," Merlin said reaching out to put his hand in hers. "You're a wicked step-mother."

Morgana spun round to face him as they reached the dance floor, people moving out her way, their expressions admiring as they looked at her. Merlin had to admit she looked radiant in a dress of white, the bodice laced with gold ribbon emphasizing her waist and curves of her hips and breasts. Her hair had been dressed with white flowers, and a gold coronet, her dark locks tumbling around her shoulders.

"I am, aren't I? I never thought of that!" she announced. They took a few steps, moving into the middle of the floor, Merlin clumsily attempting to follow the steps. Morgana moved fluidly, leading him along as he struggled to keep up.

"Well, you are! You're my wicked step-mother!" Merlin giggled. Morgana stepped back just about saving her feet before Merlin stepped on them. Lifting his hand he watched her spin round, as she turned to face him again she announced.

"So, I shall be forced to lock you away at the top of the tallest tower, concealing the entrance and have you guarded by the dragon. I'll do that tomorrow!"

Merlin giggled. "I don't need to worry. I dare say Arthur will scale up the side of the tower to rescue me by suppertime!"

"True, he likes playing the hero. He'll sling you over his shoulder and gallantly carry you down."

"And I'll probably throw up on his back on the way," Merlin giggled again.

The conversation made them both glance in the direction of the royal table. Arthur sat to the side, since space had been made for the bride and groom. He wasn't looking at them, but Morgana didn't doubt that Arthur was watching. She spun again, her skirts flaring out as she did so, as she faced Merlin again she said.

"He loves you, you know that."

Those words, spoken so casually, as if the fact could hardly be denied, caused Merlin to glance at Arthur again. This time he didn't hide the fact he was watching them and their eyes met briefly before Merlin turned again, his focus turning back to Morgana and the dancing.

"I know," Merlin said, unsure if he felt elated or frightened. Morgana stepped closer, taking both of Merlin's hands as they worked their way through the steps.

"I know I said you needed to be reserved, to teach him a lesson but I didn't think you would do so for this long!"

Merlin frowned, they released each others hands and turned, moving around the other people dancing, and returning to each other after a minute of Morgana gliding, and Merlin stumbling.

"I know, but I don't know."

"You know full well, Merlin, he's never going to look at anyone else. Whatever happens now is down to you."

Merlin pondered that, as the dance slowly ended and Leon cut in and whisked the bride away across the dance floor for the next one, until Balinor moved in to reclaim his new wife. Merlin walked across the room, talking to a few people and becoming distracted as the servants hurried to bring in more food and wine and he went to help. A short time later, when he looked back in the direction of Arthur's chair, Merlin froze.

The chair was empty. The king had left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had waited until it was a seemly moment. All eyes were on the bride and groom, Morgana and Balinor. And Arthur tried to subdue the shred of resentment he had felt as he had presided over the marriage. He couldn't complain about Morgana's choice, Balinor would look after her, he was a good man and Morgana deserved to be happy. Her face almost glowed with happiness as she had walked down the aisle on his arm, growing brighter during the vows. Arthur had blessed the marriage working his way through the words, feeling the anger and resentment bubbling up in his chest, and feeling ashamed of it as he felt it. Morgana was happy and that was how it should be.

It was good that at least one Pendragon could be so.

The pain in his heart felt almost physical, although he knew it wasn't. He kept looking at Merlin and hoping but Arthur didn't dare do anything. Merlin made his feelings quite clear, Arthur felt them himself. He couldn't have what he wanted, but at least keeping Merlin close meant that he knew the pain was worth it. He dreaded the idea that Merlin might meet someone else. Every time he looked around he felt as if he saw someone that might take Merlin away from him.

Deep down Arthur knew the reality was far different from what happened in his mind, and he fought his reaction every day and he kept it from Merlin.

And it was killing him.

He could release his constraints and let Merlin see, if he relaxed the bond, just what he felt. Fear held him. Merlin hadn't liked it, when he had first felt Arthur's emotions in the bond, when Arthur lusted after Merlin's pale skin, and wide, innocent eyes. Those feelings remained, but he had those things now. Arthur couldn't argue. Merlin, every night, lay in his bed, he stayed close, and Merlin's deep, thoughtful eyes stayed on him. But still Merlin held back. Arthur couldn't ask, he didn't dare, for the rejection that could follow and the horrible result of Merlin withdrawing from him.

Arthur couldn't cope with Merlin not being there. What he had now was better than nothing. Merlin wouldn't give him more and Arthur worried what might happen if Merlin looked around and saw something else. Arthur didn't trust himself with Merlin, but he trusted himself even less with his own reactions.

"Arthur?"

Merlin eased open the door of Arthur's chambers, the new king's chambers. Uther's rooms had been occupied by the homeless, by people who needed shelter. Merlin thought that Arthur might be trying to exorcise a ghost by turning those rooms into something else, by putting life and energy into them. The only problem was the rooms were just rooms, the ghosts lay in Arthur's mind.

From the doorway Merlin could see the glitter of Arthur's hair as he slumped in a chair. A jug of wine and a goblet sat on the table in front of him. Merlin moved closer, he couldn't see Arthur clearly, only the top of his head and the back of the chair. He shuffled to Arthur's left, starting in concern as Arthur didn't look up, instead he stared at the table, and the jug and the goblet. For a moment Merlin felt horror, a horror that Arthur had somehow slipped back into his mind again but as he probed the bond, there was a wall, the one that Arthur kept between himself and Merlin. He had told Merlin months ago that he could learn to make his own. Merlin could do it, he had on occasion, but day to day he didn't bother. It wasn't worth it.

"Arthur?" Merlin crouched down and put his hand on Arthur's forearm where it rested loosely against the chair arm. Arthur's muscles briefly rippled with tension but then relaxed. Merlin watched Arthur's eyes flicker before Arthur's gaze drifted away, almost as if he couldn't stand to look at Merlin any more. Merlin bit down on his lip wondering what to do next. They had pushed themselves so far into the rut that neither of them had much of a clue how to get out of it.

Merlin kept his hand on Arthur's arm, looking up at him, waiting for Arthur to turn his head and acknowledge him. He didn't move, instead he stared at the fire, looking as miserable and confused as Merlin felt.

Merlin's hand clenched and he wondered what to do next. If he had Arthur as a guide he might have some idea. The only problem was Merlin was as pure as the symbol that Arthur had selected for him. Aside from his close contact with Arthur, which were situations that Arthur generally dictated, Merlin hadn't experienced anything. He felt a bit too shy now, and suddenly unsure as to whether Arthur would accept or reject anything he did.

Sighing heavily Merlin dropped his head, resting against Arthur's legs and putting his head in Arthur's lap. Merlin did the only thing he really could, he just thought about it. The metal of the collar around his next warmed gently as he used the bond.

All he felt as he let his magic ripple out was the wall Arthur had constructed, and he closed his eyes, slumping a little as he remained in place. So lost in what he thought it took him a few moments to realise that Arthur's fingers had twined into his hair, stroking through the strands gently. As Merlin stirred Arthur moved lower, running his fingertips over Merlin's cheekbone, and down to his jaw, over his neck and back into his hair again. Merlin didn't move for a moment as Arthur's hands shifted. The arm that Merlin had gripped hold of eased lower, wrapping itself around him to support him as Arthur's other hand ceased stroking and he gently encouraged Merlin to lift his head.

Merlin moved with the gesture. Arthur had already started to lean down so their faces were inches apart. Merlin only had a brief chance to meet Arthur's gaze before Arthur moved lower and gently brushed his lips against Merlin's. The pressure was only light and Merlin eased forward to increase it. Arthur's grip tightened, holding Merlin still while he pulled back slightly. Merlin tensed, biting down on his lower lip, uncertain now of what Arthur wanted. One hand gripped onto the material of Arthur's trousers, frightened that Arthur would try and pull away.

"I don't think so Merlin," Arthur murmured before again lightly pressing down on Merlin's lips again, very slowly Arthur increased the pressure, using his tongue to open Merlin's mouth. Pressing against Arthur's legs, Merlin responded. As Arthur kissed him Merlin was dimly aware of Arthur's grip tightening and Arthur lifting him, pushing the chair back and standing. Arthur sat Merlin on the edge of the table, keeping one arm tightly around him to hold him close, and he didn't break lip contact throughout the move. Merlin felt nothing but the sudden warmth as the dragon rose up inside him, it snorted and flared it's wings, although it didn't attempt to break out. Arthur's magic merely brushed against it, connecting them gently and the heat of his own magic burst in Merlin's chest, his body starting to quiver as it responded to the passion in Arthur's kiss.

Eventually they were forced to come up for air and Arthur broke away, almost violently, his head lurching back. That reaction was tempered by the gentle hand he kept on Merlin's jaw, brushing his fingers lightly down Merlin's neck. Merlin bit down on his lower lip again, giving Arthur the overwhelming urge to kiss him again.

He did so, this time he did away with the gentle start and just slammed his mouth onto Merlin's probing with his tongue and kissing Merlin deeply. Merlin clung to him, responding, again feeling the flare of heat from inside, which he now realised was less about his magic and more about himself. He assessed it while Arthur kissed him, and Merlin clung as tightly as he could.

There was deep down within all of those reactions, the cold nugget of fear. After so long, if he did this, would Arthur be disappointed. So long had passed, months of them close but hardly touching. Arthur's desire flickering on the edge of the bond, so Merlin knew it was there, and Arthur had lived with it and Merlin had shied away from it. At the beginning it had been confusion and fear, and Morgana's advice had held and been true. Arthur had learnt something from it. Merlin hadn't, he knew that.

Arthur pulled away, allowing them to both gasp for breath. Merlin held onto Arthur feeling the world spinning around him and Arthur seemed to be the only solid thing in it. Arthur knew what he was doing, Merlin couldn't go wrong. He blinked twice and looked around.

"Should I get the Kalmath weed?" Merlin asked breathlessly. There was a vial in the room somewhere, and Arthur always used it in these situations. Arthur tightened his grip, lifting Merlin off the table and holding him in his arms, Merlin's limbs wrapped around Arthur holding him tightly as Arthur breathlessly announced into the crook of Merlin's neck, as he carried him to the bed.

"We are not going to need it!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"My Lady, you look beautiful," Gwen said.

Morgana looked down at the silk material of her ivory dressing gown as Gwen tied it around her waist. It perfectly matched the nightdress underneath, made of the same delicate material, only lighter and the nightdress had more lace on the edging.

"It's all your work. Thank you for the dress, and everything. What would I have done without you."

Morgana meant more than her wedding dress and the trousseau of items that Gwen had produced for her, for this day, which they had worked up to for months, after that duel. Arthur's question to Balinor had raised so much, and Morgana felt happy for that.

Gwen tilted her head and smiled brightly at Morgana.

"I don't think I am responsible for the glow."

Morgana bit her lip and giggled. "Am I glowing?" She held out her arms and looked at her hands, so white and pale in the moonlight. Through the delicate layers of silk her skin looked so pure and she lifted one hand to touch the scars on her chest, just below her collar bones where Merlin had broken her bonding chains, freeing her from Uther.

"Wonderfully, My Lady," Gwen said. Morgana stopped feeling for the damage and smiled, reaching out instead to hug Gwen.

"What would I have done without you?"

Morgana felt Gwen tighten her grip, the two of them hanging onto each other, holding on tightly. Morgana felt a surge of affection for her maid. She had spent all day feeling wonder and delight at the most simple of things. Gwen had always been there for her, and Morgana had always been thankful for that. Now it seemed like something had ended between them. Gwen was not the only person in her life now, she was not Morgana's only confidant, there were other people she could speak to. She had a husband to confide in. Still, despite all that Gwen would always hold a special place in Morgana's heart. And Gwen deserved her own happiness. As they pulled back Morgana grinned.

"Now, you go back to the banquet, and flirt with Sir Leon. He always blushes when you do. And don't worry about bringing breakfast in the morning. Make it late afternoon!"

Gwen giggled, biting down on her lip. She squeezed Morgana's hand.

"Good luck."

With that Gwen scurried to the servant's door, ducking out and closing it carefully behind her. Morgana leant back against the window looking out at the turrets and rooftops of Camelot. Leaning forward a little she could make out the glittering light of the candles still burning in the banquet hall. They would continue to glow for a while, for as long as people wanted to celebrate. They didn't mind the bride and groom leaving. Most of them had knowing smiles on their faces, but a few looked confused as to where the king, and his sorcerer had gone.

Morgana gently touched the cuff around her wrist, part of the set that had been Merlin's, that comfortingly linked her to them. She didn't probe too hard, the emotions were loud and clear if she just let them flow. Her words had worked, and they both felt quite happy. Merlin shocked a little by what Arthur was showing him, hardly believing some of it was possible, but eager to please and willing to let Arthur reciprocate. And Arthur, Arthur just felt love, and gratitude that he had Merlin, that Merlin was his to hold, and touch.

Her hands lingered on the cuff for a moment before she took a firm grip if it and lifted it away from her wrist. She didn't need it, not anymore. She was bonded to someone else, in an entirely different way. There was no need to intrude on Merlin and Arthur, she didn't want to. She certainly didn't want them feeling anything from her. Placing the cuff on the window sill it glittered in the moonlight, the black lines that drew out the Pendragon symbol contrasted against the bright metal. Morgana smiled as she turned away from it, intending from now on, to leave it off, but perhaps keep it, to remind herself.

She turned because the door opened. Balinor looked around carefully before coming in. He wanted to give Morgana time to get herself ready. He had seen Gwen leave, she had paused and looked at him, smiling a little as she walked past him. But Balinor wanted to give Morgana a moment to herself, he needed one, to consider what had happened.

He had never married Hunith. It had just never seemed to come up, and he had never known about Merlin until his grown-up son arrived on his doorstep. Balinor would never forget her, and he regretted what had happened, and what he had done to her by leaving. Arthur felt guilty about her death, Merlin also did, but he had forgiven Arthur for his part in it.

Now things had moved on so drastically. As he looked at Morgana, dressed in the material that seemed to shine so brightly in the moonlight, her dark hair falling around her shoulders, he realised just how far things had gone. They had all changed, they had changed themselves and changed each other. Such actions were now irreversible, and none of them would want to take anything back. Morgana stepped forward and gave a graceful curtsey.

"My Lord."

Balinor couldn't answer for a moment as he walked further into the room. Gwen had left out some fruit and wine for them and he paused by the table to pour a goblet of wine out, for something to do.

"I don't think I am a Lord, not really."

"You are a Dragonlord," Morgana announced slowly stepping forwards, almost looking as if she was about to start stalking him. "And you are married to the heir to the throne of Camelot. I think that counts."

"Most certainly, My Lady."

Balinor's voice tightened as Morgana took that moment to strategically remove her dressing gown. The nightdress underneath was so sheer that Balinor could see every line of her body. He felt very glad he had stopped walking, since he was liable to have walked into something and rather ruined what might follow.

Morgana smiled as she watched his reaction.

"Things seem fine now," Morgana said. "Everyone is happy."

The sounds from the banquet hall, carried up to them. They could hear the shouts of joy, and delight as people danced and celebrated.

"Arthur didn't look so," Balinor said.

"Arthur is fine," Morgana announced, moving a little closer, stepping around the table so she stood only a short distance away from Balinor.

"He has Merlin, finally."

Balinor frowned. "Really?"

"Thanks to me," Morgana said. "And they are fine, and happy, and doing tonight, exactly, I believe, what we should be doing."

Balinor put the goblet down and stepped forward to sweep Morgana into his arms; just as he ought to.


	35. Epilogue: Twelve Months Later

**They are cute, they are quite together and now it is time for me to leave this one alone. I feel proud. This was my first epic and I finally got it done. **

They had council meetings that included nobles and people of stature, so that the population could be involved as much as possible. Prior to those meetings, the inner circle met to hash out any issues they could see. They didn't always go to the larger meeting agreeing, and they were happy to disagree in public, but some things were best left unsaid.

Morgana stalked round the turret room they used for the personal council meetings, walking in circles around the round table that Arthur had found from somewhere and which they used for these things.

"Do you want to sit My Lady?" Leon asked getting up to hold out a chair for Morgana. She paused walking, one hand rubbing the small of her back the other ran over her belly.

"If I wanted to sit, I'd sit Leon, thank you!"

Knowing went to retreat Leon sat down again. Mordred in the next chair smirked. Arthur looked up from what he was reading, turning his head to stare as his sister's distended belly. It looked very large.

"Are you planning to give birth to an army, or a fully grown person."

"Shut up, Arthur."

"I just wondered how many were in there," he asked as Morgana spun on her heel and walked behind his chair. Merlin, on his right, looked up, holding out his hand as Morgana passed him he said.

"I can hear two heartbeats."

Morgana turned on her heel again, walking back and as she passed Merlin she reached out and smacked his ear.

"Ow!" Merlin howled, jumping in the chair and clamping his hand to his ear. Morgana continued to walk around the table, looking across it to glare at Merlin. The rest of them, Gaius, Leon, Mordred, Arthur, Gwen and Balinor watched her carefully.

"Wicked Step-mother!" Merlin accused her, rubbing his ear.

Morgana paused walking to glare at him. "Stop searching for my babies souls. I know there is two!"

"How big are they?" Arthur asked and then as Morgana circled the table he put a hand over one ear and then the other as she passed him. Her eyes flashed in anger, and she rubbed at her stomach as she moved.

"Perhaps you should try resting a while," Balinor said gently moving to her side, taking her arm as she walked. He took another circuit with her and the tension in her eased since he was the one person she never riled with. He put his own hand on her belly caressed gently. Merlin watched them sadness tingeing the happiness.

"For a while. I may need to get up again soon though," Morgana said.

"We'll keep this brief then," Arthur said shuffling through the papers. "There is nothing much to bring up. There is an improvement in the land in the Western section. Things are starting to grow again; they did question if perhaps using magic to try and improve it would be useful, but all things considered... perhaps not."

"No," Morgana said. "Would it help to send out some more people to work the land. That was the thing, if we put work into it, it seems to respond better."

"No, they have enough there," Leon said. "The Eastern range is doing well, and where we have part of Cenred's land; our land now, which was never affected by magic; we are doing just as well. By the calculations, we can send food across the kingdom to aid the shortfall."

"The less we use magic the better," Balinor said. "We cannot disregard it but it has proven our work to regulate it's use has been fruitful."

"I agree," Arthur said. "We send messages to each area, so we know what we can distribute and how to do it. The only other thing is this, Olaf is trying to hint at a marriage between myself and his daughter Vivian. A direct heir is what the other kingdoms want now."

"Are my children not good enough?" Morgana snapped.

"You will remain heir, I have no intention of getting married and it will pass to your sons, daughters, son, daughter..." Arthur said, looking down at her belly. "We'll work it out. When it comes to Vivian I don't think Camelot will prosper with that vacuous blonde in residence."

"No," Merlin said. "I think one in Camelot is quite enough."

Merlin eyed Arthur with wide-eyed innocence and everyone around the table smirked at the implication. They looked around and then watched Arthur's reaction. For a moment he stayed focused on the letter in front of him, wondering how to phrase a reply politely and also, in no uncertain terms, inform Olaf, he most certainly did not want Vivian in Camelot. All of them watched, smirking as Arthur frowned in concentration and then slowly Merlin's words penetrated through his thoughts. He looked up, glaring at Merlin, who grinned, unrepentant. Arthur put the letter down with a slight thump.

"Do you come to these meetings to contribute usefully, or just make annoying and stupid comments?"

Merlin looked serious for a moment, pretending to debate the question before saying, "the second one."

He leant away as Arthur reached out to try and swat his ear. Merlin giggled. The others laughed, except Morgana, who no one noticed for a moment as she frowned, her face creasing in an expression of mild pain. Her hands went to her belly and she huffed heavily.

"My Lady?"

From across the table Gwen saw Morgana's movement. Gwen got out of her chair to move to Morgana's side. Balinor pushed his chair back, turning to look at his wife and she leant forward, holding her stomach and gasping. She took a couple of deep breaths then looked up, before she could say anything she winced again.

"I think it's started."

Balinor stood up. Everyone else in the room followed.

"We need to get you to your chambers immediately Morgana," Gaius said.

As Morgana nodded, huffing again, Gwen took her arm to steady her, and Balinor carefully wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Leon pulled Morgana's chair out of the way so Balinor had enough space to turn Morgana and slowly start to lead her out of the room. The rest of them trailed behind her, all attention on the pregnant woman. Merlin almost followed and then realised Arthur hadn't moved. Turning he noticed that Arthur still stared at the space that Morgana had vacated, Olaf's letter tearing as he hands clenched around his, he face pale and wearing an expression of dread.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Balinor did not want to be anywhere near Arthur. Merlin understood why. The bond told him that Arthur was wracked with panic. Merlin understood that. Arthur had lost his mother to his own birth, due to magic. It was probably why he much preferred doing things without magic, if he could. Sometimes Merlin saw Arthur start an enchantment and then he would stop and draw away from it. He consciously did it, now he could.

"Will she be all right?" Arthur asked, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes, Gaius knows what he is doing, so does the midwife."

Merlin might have been rude and tactless in meetings but he did not point out to Arthur that his mother had technically conceived by enchantment. Morgana and Balinor had done no such thing to conceive, they just instead spent a good deal of time together doing enough for her to fall pregnant.

"But what if something goes wrong. Magic isn't balanced."

Merlin had to then bring the subject up.

"They didn't use magic, for Morgana to be pregnant. Arthur, it's fine."

"But things could go wrong. What if I lose her?"

Arthur started to sob. At the other end of the corridor Balinor turned to glare at them. Merlin sent his father an apologetic look. Balinor glared further and moved closer to the door behind which Morgana lay in labour. Merlin held onto Arthur, shushing him a little.

"Why don't we go for a walk? Just a little one."

"I'm not leaving!" Arthur hissed, lifting his head and glaring at Merlin. His face now covered in tears, eyes red and cheeks pale. "What if I need to use magic to save her? I can do that!"

Merlin's eyes widened. "You will not!"

Arthur looked just as wide-eyed at the venom in Merlin's voice.

"You will not, interference like that was what started it all in the first place. Morgana is a strong, healthy woman and does not need that. She'd tell you off just as much I am! Now, get up, we are going to walk down the corridor and back again and you can settle down."

Merlin got to his feet, holding his hand out to help Arthur up. Arthur stared up at him, shock evident on his face, and also looking so like the lost child that Merlin had met when he had entered Arthur's nightmares. But Arthur, after a moment reached up and put his hand in Merlin's. Merlin hoisted him up and turned Arthur so they could walk away for a moment. Arthur held onto Merlin's hand tightly letting Merlin lead him along. Merlin thought a full circuit of the castle's upper corridors would be enough to settle him. His father was probably worried enough about Morgana without Arthur's gloom filled panic. Merlin himself felt a bit concerned but Morgana had been fine and healthy throughout the pregnancy. Such a thing was perfectly normal, women did it all the time.

"She'll be all right, won't she?"

"Perfectly," Merlin said. "And so will the babies. Now come on."

Arthur followed him obediently, his hand tight on Merlin's. Merlin had started to find that, over the last year, as things had settled down. Arthur followed him, listening to Merlin's advice. He took advice from everyone in the inner circle, but Merlin knew he was listened to more than anyone else. If people did want to enforce a point they often brought it up with Merlin first, knowing that Arthur would always listen to Merlin.

There was only so long they could be away but Merlin made sure it took them at least ten minutes to walk round, and they came back. Balinor had been pacing up and down the corridor, but he paused as Merlin and Arthur returned. Arthur stared at the door anxiously, but he said nothing further about his fears.

"Nothing yet?" Merlin asked.

Balinor shook his head, and all three of them jumped out of their skins as, from behind the door, came a loud shout. Merlin thought Arthur was going to break his hand as his fingers clenched, the king not realising his own strength. The sound drew out, most definitely Morgana's voice, the tone sounding as if she was putting all her effort into what she was doing.

Whatever that was appeared to be rewarded, as Morgana's voice ceased another one picked up the refrain as a baby started to cry. Morgana joined in, yelling out again and after a few tense minutes the crying started to double, then slowly it faded away.

The three men outside stayed as still as statues listening to the sounds from behind the door. It seemed like time halted as they remained unmoving. Then the door slowly opened, Gwen peeped out and smiled as she saw them.

"It's two, two girls."

"Are they well?" Balinor asked.

Merlin whimpered and shook his hand to get Arthur to release. Gwen disappeared for a moment before returning with a bundle of material held gently in her arms.

"All fine. Here is your first daughter."

Balinor took the child and held her gently in his arms. Gaius opened the door further, holding another bundle. Arthur didn't move so Merlin went forward and took the other.

"She came out a moment later. They didn't want to be separated for a second."

"Hello," Merlin said tentatively as he looked at the tiny face so deftly wrapped up. "Oh," he added as the baby opened it's mouth, gaping.

"They need their mother," Gaius said sternly taking the baby off Merlin. Gwen reclaimed the child from Balinor.

"Is Morgana all right?" Arthur asked.

"Tired, but well, and happy. Balinor, she wants to see you. You two," Gaius glared at Merlin and Arthur. "Can see her in the morning."

And with that Gaius firmly closed the door on them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You don't mind, do you son?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Not naming one of the girls after your mother. I want to remember her as she was. Maybe we could have picked different names but, it seemed right."

"Arthur asked me. And you are right, I know my mother, I knew her. I don't want other people having preconceptions. You're right, the names you chose are right. There are bound to be other children, and as long as Arthur doesn't want to name one Uther we will be fine."

"If we ever have a boy," Balinor said. "We will never name him that."

Merlin smiled. "Arthur will agree with you there. If you ever have a son he will take the throne but that won't ever disregard Vivienne and Igraine. Arthur wants them to be equal."

"It will cause controversy."

"I think we are used to that," Merlin said as he straightened his father's cloak. They turned to look at the door opened and Arthur stepped through.

"We have to get in position," he said.

"It's the naming day for Vivienne and Igraine, not a military manoeuvre!" Merlin snapped.

"Merlin! Have you seen Morgana today! It's both!" Arthur snapped back.

"They are the heirs to your throne, you were going to announce that too."

"Yes. Unless you suddenly perform some kind of miracle, I am not having a child of my own."

"You could use a surrogate," Merlin sniped.

"Merlin!"

Merlin wilted as both Arthur and Balinor yelled at him.

"Sorry," Merlin said.

Arthur turned to Balinor.

"Morgana is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Merlin, what is the matter? I thought Balinor talked to you about the names."

"It's not that Arthur," Merlin announced as Balinor left to wait with his wife and daughters. "I just think what will happen if they disagree, it would be a war."

"Merlin, they are five days old. I will decree that for now, they are written as heirs after Morgana. They will be brought up to do as such, and if Balinor and Morgana have a son, then he will take prominence, but I won't remove them from power. They will work together. We did, and it worked."

"I know, and I'm really bad," Merlin said, rubbing his hands over his face. "I just worry."

"Too much sometimes I think, and you need to get me ready for this. Morgana is feeding the babies so they won't cry during, please tell me that you are not about to do so instead."

"I just feel happy," Merlin said picking up Arthur's crown, feeling his eyes water.

"So do I," Arthur said as Merlin placed the crown on his head and then proceeded to fiddle around.

"Merlin!"

"I'm making sure it's straight."

"It's on my head! How far wrong can you go?"

"I could place it at a jaunty angle," Merlin warned. Arthur's hands shot up to grab Merlin's wrists.

"No, now stop it. Come on, we have to be ready. They are all waiting for us!"

Merlin muttered under his breath as Arthur dragged him to the double doors. At a nod from the king the attendants threw them open. The hall was packed with people, all of them waiting to see the king name Morgana's children and declare their lineage towards the throne. At the end of the room Morgana stood, holding one of her daughters, Balinor held the other, and Gaius stood to the side, so did Gwen. The throne in the centre stood in line of sight of Arthur and Merlin, sunlight drifting through the windows to light the dais. Arthur looked to the end and the banners he had put around the throne room. Arthur's hand tensed on Merlin's as a unicorn appeared behind the throne, giving a huge snort.

"How did Apples get in there?!" Arthur snapped.

"I don't know, she just does," Merlin said, having long ago given up on trying to fathom the unicorn that refused to leave him. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's hand, turning to look at him. Merlin swivelled his head to look at Arthur.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked.

Merlin responded with a smile. "Yes, we are."


End file.
